Frozen 3: Nouveaux défis gloire et pouvoir
by Frantzoze
Summary: Anna est devenue la reine d'Arendelle et Elsa est devenue la gardienne de la forêt. Chacune des deux soeurs découvre leur nouvelle vie avec leur nouveau pouvoir et leur nouvelles responsabilités. Néanmoins elles ne se perdent pas de vue et chacune aspire toujours à se revoir. Les deux soeurs vont devoir affronter les nouveaux défis de leur vie désormais séparée.
1. Nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

« Il faut savoir qu'une passerelle a deux côtés. Et nos parents ont eu deux filles ! » Cette phrase, depuis plusieurs semaines raisonnait dans la tête d'Anna. Après avoir réussi à tout réparer, la jeune femme avait accepté, faisant passer le bonheur de sa sœur au premier plan. Pour Elsa, la vie au grand air à protéger les Northuldra, et pour Anna, la protection du royaume d'Arendelle. La jeune femme, de retour au royaume avait, naturellement pris le pouvoir. Sa sœur n'avait même pas eu besoin de venir et renoncer à sa charge au profit de son héritière. Pour le peuple, cela ne semblait rien leur changer. Ils avaient l'habitude depuis trois ans de voir les sœurs agir ensemble. Depuis trois ans, rien ne se passait en événement public, sans que la cadette ne soit au contact de la population. Dès deux sœurs, c'était bien Anna qui avait le plus de facilités avec les relations humaines. Elsa avait certes une posture plus royale pendant les réceptions et diners officiels, mais Anna avait su depuis acquérir elle aussi une certaine prestance. Qu'il semblait loin désormais le temps où la jeune rousse déambulait dans les rues d'Arendelle sans regarder devant elle au point de se faire renverser par le cheval d'un dignitaire étranger.

Huit semaines déjà que la reine Anna avait pris la tête du royaume et enfin elle allait effectuer son premier acte royal en public. Depuis des semaines, la reine avait été mise au courant par Kay des différents dossiers en cours que menait la reine Elsa. Dès son retour, Anna avait dû terminer les visites diplomatiques de la part de royaumes lointains venus, curieux découvrir ce petit pays nordique avec sa reine aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Anna avait eu beaucoup de mal à les retenir une fois que ces derniers eurent appris que la reine ne reviendrait pas. Sur l'instant, Anna avait déjà regretté l'absence d'Elsa. Cette dernière n'avait même pas daigné l'accompagner pour le retour au royaume, pour des raisons tout à fait logiques, elle devait continuer à découvrir son nouveau rôle de protectrice de la forêt, mais Anna aurait tant préféré que sa sœur ait pu la guider. Heureusement, la jovialité d'Anna avait su séduire les dignitaires qui étaient repartis ravis avec à la clef des contrats commerciaux entre les deux nations. Kristoff aussi allait devoir désormais se montrer bien plus occupé. Il allait devoir assurer les livraisons de glace et désormais Elsa ne pourrait plus aider à fournir les quantités suffisantes !

Le nouveau couple royal avait su prendre ses marques. Anna avait immédiatement après son retour promut Matthias, de Lieutenant à Général en charge de la garde personnelle de sa Majesté. Cette décision, la nouvelle reine la revivait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était la première fois où elle avait ressenti une certaine gêne. Kay, l'intendant de sa Majesté avait accompagné Anna passer en revue les troupes royales. La souveraine souhaitait profiter de cette occasion pour réintégrer le lieutenant Matthias et ses troupes au sein de l'armée d'Arendelle. Anna voulait que celui qu'elle espérait voir comme un nouveau guide puisse se retrouver le plus proche d'elle et cette visite était l'occasion parfaite pour cela. Anna pensait bien déjà tout savoir et malgré son optimisme de façade qui la caractérisait tant, cette action ne lui plaisait guère. Mais cela faisait partie de la charge, tout ne pouvait être rose. Néanmoins, Anna fut rapidement surprise. Kay présenta à la souveraine les officiers de garde qu'Anna connaissait déjà, puis, ces derniers guidèrent la reine vers la dernière section. Pour ces soldats, Anna n'en reconnu aucun.

-Oh ? Des nouvelles recrues Capitaine ? Interrogea la reine.

-Non votre Majesté. Au contraire ! Les troupes d'élite d'Arendelle, Elles sont en charge de la protection du souverain. Cette troupe vous suivra partout et agit dans la plus grande discrétion, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne les aviez peut-être jamais remarqués. Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter le général Olson. C'est le militaire le plus expérimenté du royaume c'est donc tout naturellement à lui qu'est revenu cette charge importante de commander votre troupe. Majesté !

L'officier salua militairement la souveraine avant de prendre congé et laisser la place à son supérieur le général Olson. Anna le dévisagea et se figea. La jeune femme avait une excellente mémoire des visages et, même si elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet officier, elle le reconnaissait. Sans se décontenancer, la nouvelle reine se redressa et tachait d'avoir une posture royale comme pouvait l'avoir son ainée.

-Général Olson… Commença la souveraine

-Votre Altesse… Pardonnez-moi mais qui est cet homme ? Il n'a pas l'habilitation ni le grade pour approcher. Coupa le vieux militaire.

-Général, je pensais qu'un homme comme vous était capable de reconnaître tous les hommes qu'il a pu côtoyer…Vous étiez l'aide de camp de mon grand-père le roi Runard n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact votre Majesté, depuis votre grand père, je sers tous les souverains d'Arendelle, mis à part la reine Elsa qui avait refusé notre présence…

-Donc, en tant qu'aide de camp de mon grand-père, vous avez pu croiser le Lieutenant Matthias. Il était en charge de la protection de mon père lorsque vous êtes partis rencontrer le peuple Northuldra…

-Un bien triste jour…Se souvînt le militaire. Votre grand père était un grand roi. Mes hommes et moi n'avions pas su le protéger, c'est un regret Madame.

-Un grand roi ?! Et avoir fait mettre en place son projet de construction de barrage ? Coordonner les troupes pour une attaque déloyale envers un peuple pacifiste ? Ceci n'est pas un regret ?! Poursuivi Anna d'une voix glaciale.

Jamais Anna n'avait parlé ainsi. Son ton jovial avait totalement disparu, en cet instant, elle était Elsa. Le général Olson ne se démonta pas et fit un rapport détaillé de ce jour funeste à la souveraine. Anna ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle connaissait la vérité. Elle l'avait appris de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit mais, grâce au miracle des esprits de la nature, le prix qui devait être payé pour tout réparer avait pu être évité. Mais même si la rouquine n'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle était attristée par le ton froid et rigoureux du général Olson. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans sa voix, aucun regret, il semblait même fier de ce qu'il avait accompli.

-Vous recommenceriez Général ? A vous en prendre ainsi à ce peuple à cause de ses croyances ? Vous savez que désormais ma sœur est la protectrice de la forêt !

-Majesté, le roi Runard a agi pour le bien du Royaume ! Toujours je servirai fidèlement la couronne qui protège Arendelle.

-Vous l'avez déjà servi très longtemps Général. Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de vous reposer et profiter de votre famille…

-Ma famille est la garde d'Arendelle votre Majesté.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, tel un sage voir désormais votre famille évoluer de loin ! Je souhaite qu'à compter de ce jour, le Lieutenant Matthias prenne la tête de la garde personnelle de la reine en remplacement du général Olson ! Fit la reine en observant le général et, le naturel jovial et quelque peu gaffeur de la cadette d'Arendelle reprit le dessus : Quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre et retenant un rire nerveux.

-Si…Si tel…Hum. Vous êtes la reine, c'est vous qui êtes le chef des armées d'Arendelle, à ce titre, vous pouvez nommer qui vous souhaitez, mais…Cet homme ne peut prétendre au poste que j'occupe. Seul un général le peut. Répondit le général Olson en restant impassible même si le son de sa voix trahissait un grand désappointement.

-S'il n'y a que ça…Général, votre épée ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Anna qui avait repris toute sa prestance.

A contre cœur, l'officier supérieur dégaina son arme d'apparat et, avec une révérence protocolaire la présenta mains tendues à la souveraine d'Arendelle. Sans un regard pour le vieux militaire, Anna s'en saisit de manière très habile. Pendant toute son enfance, elle aimait retrouver des soldats de son père et s'initier aux arts de l'escrime sans que personne ne le sache. Jamais le roi Agnarr ne l'aurait permis. Heureusement, la reine Iduna s'était révélée plus bienveillante et distrayait le roi laissant ainsi la cadette faire le mur et s'exercer sans risque de se faire prendre.

-Lieutenant Matthias ! A genoux ! Ordonna Anna alors que le lieutenant s'exécuta, la reine d'un geste précis bien que cela fut la première fois posa le plat de l'arme sur l'épaule du vétéran : Moi Reine Anna Ière d'Arendelle en ce jour vous promeut au grade de Général, au titre de votre loyauté envers votre Royaume pendant ces longues années loin de nos frontières. Général Matthias, relevez-vous !

Le nouveau général, ému se releva et salua la souveraine ainsi que le général Olson qui par obligation protocolaire se sentit obligé d'y répondre.

-Général Olson, votre cape je vous prie !

-Ma ? Je vous demande pardon votre Majesté ?

-Votre cape ? C'est bien le symbole du commandant en chef de ma garde ? Je vous prie de me la laisser ! Le général Matthias est désormais éligible à ce poste, et il plaît à la souveraine qu'il l'occupe. Général, votre cape !

-Mais, Madame, la cape est une distinction, vous la rendre signifie une dégradation ! Plaida le général Olson.

Anna retrouva à ces mots son caractère innocent. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas froisser le vieux général mais il lui fallait agir dans les règles. Devoir supporter la présence de l'aide de camp de son grand père lui était impossible, elle voulait que tout soit fait immédiatement. La reine réfléchit quelques instants et ferma les yeux. Après un soupir elle les rouvrit, elle avait pris sa décision. A cet instant, la princesse Anna avait disparue. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était toujours là bien sûr, mais elle devait désormais laisser place à la souveraine d'Arendelle. Elle ne devait pas oublier son devoir.

-Général…C'est un ordre de votre reine. Lança Anna avec Majesté bien qu'elle n'osa pas soutenir le regard du vieux militaire.

-Si c'est ce que ma reine m'ordonne, alors j'obéis avec honneur. Répliqua l'homme disgracié avec honneur et colère.

A ces mots, le miliaire en disgrâce se dégrada et tendit l'habit à la reine avant de reculer de quelques pas. Anna préféra ne pas le regarder, elle se sentit en cet instant quelque peu coupable. Cet homme avait commis moult erreurs dans un passé lointain, mais il agissait pour la couronne. Son dévouement pour Arendelle ne pouvait être remis en cause. La souveraine prit la cape et la boutonna au costume impeccable du nouveau général avant de lui faire la traditionnelle accolade. Les soldats du régiment acclamèrent leur nouveau chef tandis que le général Olson, furieux souhaita de pas rester un instant de plus et quitta les lieux. Lorsque la reine s'en rendit compte, le général Olson avait déjà disparu. La reine s'en voulait de son manque de tact et demanda aussitôt à Kay de convier le général Olson dès le lendemain au château. La reine souhaitait réparer l'affront. Le lendemain, le général Olson, en homme d'arme attaché au protocole se présenta en costume d'apparat, répondant à l'invitation de la souveraine. Anna avait fait préparer par ses proches conseillers un discours élogieux sur la carrière de l'illustre militaire. Poliment, le vieil homme écouta mais jamais il ne desserra les dents. A la fin du discours, l'assistance applaudit longuement les états de service du général Olson. La reine demanda à l'officier de s'approcher et elle présenta le nouveau blason d'Arendelle. Anna avait souhaité marquer son règne avec une nouvelle décoration et annonça que le général Olson devenait ainsi le premier décoré du blason d'Anna d'Arendelle. Poliment l'homme accepta et de façade apprécia les honneurs qui lui étaient rendus. La reine lui promit également une pension conséquente au moment de la réception donné en son honneur. Olson sauva les apparences mais réussit à prendre congé le plus rapidement possible. Anna, au moment de son départ espérait que le général saurait être présent pour certaines manifestations et être un conseil pour elle, mais le général ne répondit pas.

Depuis cette cérémonie, il s'était retiré dans sa propriété à l'extérieur du village, et, alors qu'Anna attendait dans la tente l'heure de l'inauguration pour sa première apparition royale, elle constata que le général Olson allait briller par son absence. Qu'importe, l'événement était trop important. Anna se surprit à se dire qu'elle fêtait un renouveau. Un terme qu'elle avait souvent utilisé depuis la fin de son adolescence mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour prendre la suite de ses parents et sa sœur. L'heure était désormais à la réconciliation. La reine allait inaugurer la statue de ses parents et par la même l'union entre Northuldra et Arendelliens. Finalement, pour cet événement, il n'était pas plus mal que le général Olson fut absent pensa la reine. Kay fit sortir la souveraine de sa rêverie.

-Votre Majesté, c'est bientôt l'heure… Commença l'intendant en faisant sursauter la souveraine.

-Héhé…Fit la reine nerveusement : Pardonnez-moi je…

-Ne vous excusez pas madame, vous êtes la reine.

-Je le suis…Mais je ne suis pas ma sœur… Elle savait conserver son calme.

-Si je puis me permettre madame. Votre sœur, comme vous sursautait de la sorte lorsque je lui annonçais son entrée. Vous au moins, vous ne gelez pas vos meubles ! Fit le serviteur avec un sourire.

-Attendez quoi ? Dites-moi Kay, je ne vous savais pas si prévenant.

-Je le suis toujours avec la reine. Vous serez parfaite madame. Soyez-vous-même.

-Moi même ? Vous êtes certain de ce que vous dîtes Kay ?! S'étonna Anna.

\- Le peuple aimait la princesse Anna d'Arendelle, ils adoreront la reine…

-Merci…

-A ce propos Altesse. Il vous faudrait prévoir votre couronnement. Vous exercez la charge depuis plusieurs semaines désormais…

-Vous avez raison Kay. J'attends le retour de ma sœur pour cela.

-Alors savez-vous quand la reine Elsa doit revenir ? Plus personne ne l'a revu depuis la chute du barrage…

-Je sais Kay. J'ai parfois de ses nouvelles. Elle découvre sa vie en forêt, s'habitue aux coutumes Northuldra mais elle est surtout à Ahtohallan. Il me semble qu'elle s'y aménage un nouveau palais de glace.

-Ahto ?...

-Ahtohallan !

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Oh, cela serait trop long à vous expliquer maintenant. Mais rassurez-vous, je lui demande de venir. Nous en discuterons ! Fit la reine en montrant un message dans sa poche.

-Parfait madame. Puis-je vous annoncer ? Le peuple vous attend. Ils vous aiment, tout se passera très bien.

D'un geste, la reine donna l'ordre à Kay. Aussitôt, l'homme sortit au-devant de la foule et d'une voix très protocolaire, présenta la nouvelle reine à son peuple qui, pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois, en ce premier jour de l'hiver découvrit enfin la petite princesse devenue aujourd'hui une magnifique reine, très digne dans son habit d'apparat vert et noir rappelant le couronnement de sa sœur et la coiffe de la regrettée reine Iduna. A peine, la reine fut-elle apparue aux yeux de tous, que son caractère enjoué reprit le dessus et elle oublia immédiatement ses tracas. Au bout de quelques pas, la vue d'Olaf et plus encore de Kristoff finit de détendre la souveraine qui, majestueusement inaugura la statue sous les acclamations de la foule. Enfin, pour la première fois, Anna se sentit réellement reine. Ce fut le moment que choisit courant d'air pour se manifester. La reine en sembla enchantée et lui demanda de transmettre le message à la reine des Neiges, et, alors que Courant d'air s'en alla vers le Nord, par-delà montagnes et forêts apporter le message royal à la nouvelle protectrice de la forêt des Northuldra, la reine Anna continua de profiter pleinement de sa première apparition publique. Rapidement, elle quitta le bras de son chef de la garde, préférant celui de son fiancé qui avait été au-delà de sa promesse et arborait toujours son costume. Le nouveau couple royal déambula jusqu'à la nuit dans les rues d'Arendelle. Ils s'arrêtaient pour tous, ils avaient des mots agréables pour chaque habitant, la reine leur promit à tous de les recevoir en doléances et termina sa soirée en compagnie de Matthias et Olaf qui la suivait partout. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement troublé et finit par présenter à la reine un anneau.

-Est-ce là ce que je crois Général ?

-Oui madame mais…

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre ?

-Votre Majesté aurait-elle un conseil ?

-Oui…Ne demandez pas à Kristoff de vous aider dans ce domaine !

-Mais ? Il faut…Le bon moment !

-Eh bien pourquoi pas maintenant ! Regardez Alima est ici ! Ohé ! Madame Alima ?! Pouvez-vous venir ici je vous prie ?!

-Oui ? Votre Majesté que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la femme en s'approchant.

-Moi non, il s'agit du général Matthias qui souhaite vous parler ! Pouffa la jeune souveraine.

-Oui ? Eh bien vous ? Vous semblez troublé Matthias ? S'inquiéta Alima.

-Je…Oui…Et…Euh… Bredouilla Matthias dont le rouge aux joues apparu immédiatement.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Alima qui ne comprenait pas.

-Il veut vous donner la bague qu'il a dans la poche pour vous demander en mariage. Dit alors Olaf le plus naturellement du monde.

-Quoi ?!

-Allez ! Souffla la reine à Matthias en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Matthias sans trop savoir se mit alors à genoux devant son aimée et lui présenta l'anneau, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Alima resta interdite quelques secondes et finit par comprendre que ce que le bonhomme de neige venait de dire était la juste réalité. Alima sentit alors les plus de trois décennies d'attentes s'envoler et finit par agripper le militaire par sa cape et lui échangea un long baiser.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Matthias pour recouvrer ses esprits et à son tour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Anna alors le plus naturellement du monde leur accorda sa bénédiction afin qu'ils puissent convoler en justes noces eux, qui l'avaient attendu toutes ces années. Anna se sentait aussi heureuse pour Matthias qu'elle ne l'était pour elle-même. Le général ces dernières semaines était un véritable mentor pour elle, presque, osait-elle le croire, un père de substitution.

-Bien sur général que je souhaite votre union. J'ose espérer que vous allez nous y convier !

-Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer autre chose ! Répliqua l'homme d'âge mur : Après le vôtre bien entendu ! Termina-t-il !

-Rassurez-vous Général ! Ma sœur doit venir, nous aurons le temps d'arrêter une date pour le couronnement et notre mariage…Vous n'attendrez pas longtemps. D'ici là, que diriez-vous général d'ouvrir le bal ? L'orchestre va commencer.

La souveraine n'attendit pas la réponse de son général et prit place au-devant de la tente où elle était apparue aux yeux du peuple quelques heures plus tôt. Elle annonça l'ouverture du bal de l'hiver et laissa Matthias l'ouvrir en compagnie de sa promise avant, à son tour de rejoindre le couple et valser avec son beau montagnard jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit.


	2. Les plaisirs simples

Chapitre 2 : Les plaisirs simples.

Elsa venait tout juste de revenir au camp des Northuldra. Elle y était rentrée la nuit même. Depuis deux mois, celle qui se faisait appeler la reine des neiges avait laissé partir sa sœur. Elle avait renoncé à son titre au profit de sa cadette. Les esprits l'avaient épargnée quand elle s'était perdue dans les méandres d'Ahtohallan et sans le courage et la détermination d'Anna, Elsa le savait, Arendelle ne serait sans doute plus, et elle, toujours prisonnière des glaces. Depuis, Elsa vivait dans cet autre monde. Devoir à nouveau être séparée de la jeune rousse était au départ une crainte. Elle repensait souvent à leur longue étreinte à l'orée de la forêt quand elle avait annoncé à sa cadette qu'elles allaient désormais devoir vivre séparées. Anna, prise par l'émotion de ses fiançailles et par la résurrection de la reine des neiges avait accepté sans broncher. C'était elle réellement rendue compte de ce qu'Elsa lui demandait. La maîtresse des pouvoirs de l'hiver en doutait et, dès le lendemain, elle avait ressenti un vide au fond de son cœur. Sa sœur lui manquait déjà. Elsa avait hésité alors à enfourcher le Nokk et traverser la mer jusqu'au fjord d'Arendelle. Mais elle s'était retenue en voyant Bruni l'esprit du feu. Elle avait un nouveau rôle à jouer désormais, cet obscur lien dont lui avait parlé Honeymaren entre les humains et les esprits de la nature. Après cette aventure, Elsa ne savait même plus qui elle était réellement. Et Anna ! Anna était une reine tellement plus spontanée, tellement plus proche du peuple qu'elle ! Elsa le savait, C'était à sa cadette de guider Arendelle. C'était à sa cadette de veiller sur Arendelle. Elle, avec ce pouvoir pouvait certes être une bénédiction pour le royaume mais, elle l'avait prouvé déjà à deux reprises, un réel danger.

Elsa s'était résolue, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se rende à Arendelle. Elle devait laisser le temps à Anna de devenir la reine. Elsa ne savait même pas si elle devait un jour retourner dans le royaume qui l'avait vu naître, ne risquerait-elle pas alors d'être une ombre imposante au-dessus des épaules de sa jeune sœur ? C'était bien là, la dernière chose que souhaitait la jeune femme. C'était décidé, elle n'allait pas se rendre en Arendelle, et opta plutôt pour une autre direction. Elle appela le Nokk, le gela afin qu'il puisse quitter les cours d'eau et se mouvoir ainsi sur la terre ferme. Elsa avait un nouveau pays à découvrir et aussitôt elle se mit en route. Cette forêt apparaissait à ses yeux comme magnifique, elle souhaitait la découvrir dans son intégralité. Qu'importe si les Northuldra l'attendaient. Désormais Elsa était réellement libérée, délivrée. Plus de charge, plus d'obligations, plus de patrie, juste elle, son pouvoir et la nature ! Elsa galopa ainsi des heures, elle visita les coins les plus reculés de la forêt enchantée. Les esprits la suivirent, le vent et la terre l'aidèrent à franchir les obstacles, et soudain, la mer. Le jour diminuait, l'automne était déjà bien entamé et bientôt la forêt se retrouverait dans la saison de la reine des neiges. La reine, descendit du Nokk et s'aventura sur la plage. Au bout de quelques pas, elle reconnut l'endroit.

Elle poursuivit son périple et devant elle, sur son rocher, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ses bottes et sa robe de voyage. Les habits de la reine des neiges. Elsa s'en était défait depuis peu de temps mais pourtant, cela lui semblait déjà être si loin…Comme si c'était une autre vie. Elle resta là quelques instants à fixer les habits de glace puis, sans aucune pudeur, Elsa se dévêtit au milieu de la plage. Personne ne pouvait la voir à part peut-être les esprits de la nature. Elsa, en tenue d'Eve se laissa le temps d'apprécier sur chaque partie de son corps l'air marin. La brise qui annonçait l'hiver fit légèrement durcir sa poitrine, tandis que la souveraine se redressa en ressentant sur la courbure de son dos le courant d'air glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis arriver le long de ses fesses. Elsa ressentait la nature s'introduire en elle. Elle ne sut en cet instant qui elle était mais elle se sentit bien, elle était dans un réel état de béatitude, elle se sentit femme, en elle, c'était un curieux sentiment qui montait, un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. La jeune femme se délecta de chaque seconde. Courant d'air comblait la souveraine de ses bienfaits. Le vent chatouillait chaque partie du corps nu d'Elsa. Ses cheveux ondulaient le long des caresses des embruns. Elle ressentait les douceurs contre ses lobes d'oreilles, contre sa poitrine sur le bout de ses tétons qui grossissaient quelque peu. La brise était telle que des caresses sur le ventre de la souveraine, elle ressentait les légers grains de sable voler sur sa croupe et chaque petit coup fit monter cet état de bien être qui était si mystérieux pour la jeune femme et enfin…Le vent s'engouffra jusque dans le jardin secret de celle qui se faisait appeler la reine des neiges. Lorsque cela arriva, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre légèrement plus fort et, sans le vouloir de petits gémissements sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'Elsa ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. La brise fine fit trembler les lèvres secrètes de la blonde et elle resta ainsi, se sentant chaque seconde un peu mieux avant de pousser un cri étouffé par le bruit de la houle. Curieusement, le vent cessa de souffler, la mer devînt aussi calme qu'un lac, plus un bruit ne s'entendait mis à part la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme qui peinait à comprendre ce moment magique.

Lentement, doucement, la jeune femme recouvra ses esprits et commença à enfiler sa tenue de reine des neiges qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle quitta rapidement la plage et retourna auprès du peuple du soleil. Elsa fut alors étonnée de l'accueil glacial qu'elle reçut de la part de Yelena.

-Vous décidez de nous quitter ? Demanda la chef des Northuldra

-Pardon ? Répliqua Elsa qui ne reçut qu'un geste du menton en direction de sa tenue en guise de réponse.

-Elsa, le port de la tenue est très importante dans notre communauté. Nos vêtements sont chauds et en harmonie avec la nature. Ta robe est un don des esprits, la renier est un affront dans nos traditions. Nous devons écouter la nature.

-Je dois donc renier mes origines ?

-Vous l'avez déjà fait ! La faute à votre mère qui vous l'a caché ! Sans doute êtes-vous resté trop longtemps en Arendelle ! Trancha Yelena en tournant les talons, laissant la reine désemparée aux côtés d'Honeymaren.

Elsa resta interdite. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, personne ne l'avait ainsi dénigré. Durant ses longues années de solitude, Anna était toujours derrière la porte pour elle. Ses parents, tant bien que mal tentaient de conserver un lien avec elle. Certes il y avait eu son couronnement, et la peur présente dans les yeux des convives, mais cela venait d'une méconnaissance, et grâce à Anna, tous l'avaient accepté. La reine des neiges se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en public mais tous se montraient toujours bienveillants et émerveillés devant la reine des neiges mais pas Yelena. La chef des Northuldra savait déjà pour la magie d'Elsa mais elle ne tombait pas en extase, semblait même n'avoir aucune sympathie, et tolérait tout juste du bout des lèvres la présence de la jeune femme. Pour elle, Elsa était devenue la passerelle entre les esprits de la nature et les Northuldra, elle se devait de renoncer au plus vite à son ancienne vie Arendellienne. Afin de ne pas créer de conflits, Elsa remit rapidement sa tenue d'esprit et telle une élève appliquée, la jeune femme écouta toute la nuit Honeymaren qui lui enseigna tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir sur le peuple du soleil.

-Je ne sais si j'arriverai à me souvenir de tout ce que tu m'as enseigné. Fit Elsa en savourant le thé qu'Honeymaren lui tendit.

-Tu y arriveras, cela ne se fait pas en quelques jours c'est évident mais, tu viens d'une de nos plus anciennes familles, c'était sur le châle de ta mère. Je t'ai dit, les vêtements sont importants pour nous, celui-ci t'aidera !

-Hélas non…Je l'ai laissé à ma sœur. Soupira Elsa.

-Oh ? Voilà qui est…ta décision. S'empressa de répondre Honeymaren.

-Cela te déçoit également n'est-ce pas ?

-Peu importe, la famille est un élément important. La tienne a une place importante dans notre histoire d'ailleurs !

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te le raconte un autre jour, il est déjà très tard, je vois que tes yeux se ferment. Répondit doucement Honeymaren en retirant doucement le bol des mains d'Elsa qui ne semblait plus trop y faire attention. Puis elle ajouta : Tu es fatiguée Elsa, cette nuit, tu devrais rester au camp avec nous !

La reine des neiges hésita. Depuis le départ de sa sœur, chaque soir elle avait dormi de ça, de là, continuant ses explorations de la forêt et retrouvant la quiétude et la solitude qu'elle avait jadis avant que sa sœur ne lui fasse à nouveau ouvrir les portes. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien le peuple Northuldra et craignait qu'ils ne soient tous assez méfiants à l'instar de Yelena.

-Nous te préparerons un tipi pour les prochains jours. D'ici là, tu n'as qu'à venir dans le miens. Je vais demander à mon frère Ryder d'aller ailleurs !

-Quoi ? Mais je ne puis accepter !

-Mais si ne t'en fais donc pas ! Il préfère largement la compagnie des rennes à la mienne…ou à celui d'une reine ! Répliqua Honeymaren avec un sourire.

La remarque de la jeune femme arracha un sourire à la reine des neiges. Voilà bien une remarque digne de sa cadette. Honeymaren se montrait extrêmement attentionnée et prévenante avec Elsa, c'était là, la seule membre de la tribu des Northuldra avec laquelle elle se sentait bien. Finalement, Elsa décida d'accepter.

-Très bien, si tu insistes, mais uniquement pour cette nuit.

-Si c'est ce que son altesse désire ! Répliqua Honeymaren avec une révérence.

-Pitié non pas de ça ! Je préfère que l'on me parle comme à une personne normale.

-Difficile quand on a des pouvoirs et que l'on est la gardienne de la forêt !

-Pourtant tu y arrives bien ! D'ailleurs, merci pour tout ! C'est…

Elsa ne put terminer sa pensée. Honeymaren était la première personne à qui la reine des neiges osait faire confiance en dehors de sa sœur et, éventuellement Kristoff puisqu'il était destiné désormais à devenir son beau-frère. Elsa n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Honeymaren et c'est ce qui la surprit. Enfin elle pouvait se confier à une tierce personne. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin qu'Elsa termine son propos, elle avait déjà compris. Après avoir congédié Ryder, elle invita la reine des neiges à se blottir dans le confortable duvet. Honeymaren s'agenouilla auprès de la blonde et doucement lui caressa le front du bout de son auriculaire et chanta une berceuse bien connue d'Elsa…Celle que jadis lui chantait la reine Iduna. Le résultat fut tout aussi efficace et à peine le premier couplet terminé, Elsa était déjà partie pour le pays des songes alors qu'Honeymaren lui caressait doucement la tête et continuait de lui tenir tendrement la main.

Le lendemain, Elsa reprit ses explorations au dos du Nokk, de nouveau vêtue en gardienne de la forêt afin de ne pas contrarier Yelena. A nouveau la jeune femme se rendit sur la plage et de nouveau elle s'adonna au plaisir coupable qu'elle avait découvert. En quelques instants elle était de nouveau en tenue d'Eve et commença à nouveau à sentir sur les parties les plus intimes de son corps les douces caresses de l'esprit du vent. Cette sensation coupable et inconnue obnubilait Elsa qui finit par cesser ses explorations pour passer le plus de temps possible en la compagnie de l'esprit du vent sur la plage. Parfois, La reine des Neiges était accompagnée de Bruni et sembla n'éprouver aucune gêne à ce que la créature soit également présente sur la plage. La salamandre elle aussi appréciait grandement les facéties du vent et allait accompagner la reine des neiges. Bruni se laissait s'envoler au gré de la brise et se laissait glisser doucement sur la peau de pêche de la jeune femme qui toujours s'adonnait à son plaisir coupable alors que le vent la soulevait doucement, l'envoyant en l'air au rythme de ses petits cris de plaisir. Elsa ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec la nature et oubliait tout le reste. Parfois, elle se rendait également à Ahtohallan, elle aimait pouvoir y revoir les souvenirs du passé et tentait au minimum de côtoyer les Northuldra, mis à part Honeymaren avec qui elle se liait chaque jour un peu plus et, dans une moindre mesure Ryder. Pour le reste, Elsa n'apportait que peu d'importance. Elle reçut, au cours des semaines quelques messages de la part d'Anna, mais jamais l'a reine des neiges n'imaginait retourner en Arendelle. Elle griffonnait à la hâte quelques lignes pour répondre à sa cadette, elle expliquait à Anna comment elle explorait la forêt, où encore comment elle s'était créé un palais de glace à Ahtohallan. Il s'agissait là de pieux mensonges. Elsa n'osait divulguer les plaisirs coupables qui rythmaient ses journées à sa cadette, mais lui dire qu'elle était apaisée et heureuse était une réalité et suffisait à satisfaire la curiosité de la nouvelle reine d'Arendelle. Elsa, chaque fois tendit son papier vers le ciel et son fidèle compagnon courant d'air se chargeait de faire le messager, une réelle complicité entre la gardienne de la forêt et l'esprit du vent s'était créé au fil des jours.

Au bout de deux mois de vie au pays Northuldra, la reine des neiges était toujours aussi apaisée. Parfois elle dormait au camp des Northuldra mais jamais elle ne restait très longtemps avec eux. Or, ce matin-là, son fidèle courant d'air lui apporta un message. Avec un petit message complice à 'égard de l'esprit du vent, la jeune femme récupéra le pli en forme d'oiseau. Ce pliage était une signature, celle de sa cadette. Elsa déplia le mot et lut rapidement les quelques lignes rédigées avec la calligraphie impeccable d'Anna d'Arendelle. La souveraine invitait son ainée à participer à une soirée jeux. A la fin de sa lecture, Elsa serra fort le pli contre elle. Deux mois qu'elle répondait à la hâte mais cette fois, sa sœur lui demandait de venir. « Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur ! » Souffla pour elle-même la gardienne. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une volonté. La jeune femme appela son fidèle compagnon aquatique et proposa à courant d'air d'aller faire un tour.

Elsa partit au triple galop, heureuse de ne pas à avoir à croiser Yelena. Personne ne pouvait aujourd'hui gâcher sa bonhommie. Elle traversa le pays Northuldra, profitant des bienfaits des esprits. Elle salua de loin Honeymaren et Ryder qui guidaient les troupeaux. Bruni la suivit pendant quelques lieux, sautant de branches en branches avant de s'étaler dans un tas de neige crée spécialement par Elsa. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres de plaisir mais résista à la tentation du plaisir charnel. Elle pensa à sa sœur et pour la première fois sur la plage, elle ressentit un léger sentiment de culpabilité. La reine pensait à sa cadette. Elle, la désormais reine d'Arendelle avait fait preuve d'une grande chasteté pendant ces trois dernières années. Elle n'échangeait que de discrets baisers et gestes de tendresse avec Kristoff, les deux amants faisaient chambre à part et la cadette le lui avait promis, elle respectait les traditions d'Arendelle avant le mariage à ne point commettre de pécher de chair, cela n'était plus le cas de l'ainée des deux sœurs ! Elle resta un instant figée, devait-elle se perdre à nouveau dans les curieux plaisirs que lui procurait l'esprit du vent ? Non, sa volonté de retourner à Ahtohallan était trop forte. Rapidement, la reine des neiges se vêtit de son habit de glace délaissant celui de gardienne de la forêt, elle le gardait caché sur cette plage depuis des semaines et éprouvait parfois le besoin de redevenir la reine des neiges. Sa volonté désormais de répondre à l'invitation de sa sœur lui avait fait remonter cette envie. Mais hors de question d'apparaître dans son ancien royaume comme une personnalité publique. Elle souhaitait une arrivée discrète. Elle rappela sa monture aquatique. Le Nokk galopa vers la mer qui se glaça sous ses sabots. La reine respirait à pleins poumons et au loin voyait déjà les contours du glacier d'Ahtohallan. Elsa, avait toujours en tête la berceuse de sa mère. Elle n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir y retrouver son souvenir passé mais aussi elle savait qu'elle ne devait se montrer trop curieuse, elle ne devait pas se noyer dans le passé. Pourtant, Elsa avait grand peine à quitter les souvenirs figés. Chaque jour elle y revenait et restait là, sans voix devant le visage bienveillant de la reine Iduna, puis, au bout de quelques jours, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que l'ancienne reine d'Arendelle vit apparaître dans le dôme d'Ahtohallan le visage fier du roi Agnarr. Dans ses yeux, Elsa crut lire une certaine reconnaissance. Ses filles avaient su accomplir ce qu'il n'avait su faire pendant son règne. Rassembler les peuples et corriger les erreurs du passé.

Elsa se sentait bien à Ahtohallan, bien mieux qu'en présence des Northuldra. Ce lieu était apaisant, enivrant. La jeune femme pensait qu'elle devait le montrer au peuple du soleil. Elle faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter, mais elle avait toujours l'impression que cela n'était pas assez aux yeux de Yelena. Ryder et Honeymaren semblaient bien plus accueillants et conseillaient la jeune femme sur la marche à suivre, sans doute les deux auraient le bon conseil à ce sujet. Avant de repartir, Elsa repéra, un petit tunnel de glace qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais emprunté. Tout d'abord elle hésita, devait-elle se risquer à plonger dans le passé ? Mais ce tunnel était très proche de l'entrée du glacier, cela décida la blonde à s'y engager, elle ne s'enfonçait pas vraiment se disait-elle. Au bout de quelques pas, sans vraiment comprendre comme cela était possible, le glacier s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le ciel. Elsa se trouvait au milieu d'une grande plaine gelée, entourée uniquement d'immenses blocs. La reine des neiges laissa vaquer son esprit qui comme à son habitude se matérialisa de manière artistique. Les blocs s'assemblèrent de manière harmonieuse, la glace de la reine des neiges prenait des formes élégantes, jamais la magie d'Elsa n'avait semblé si belle. Elsa était apaisée, libérée de tous ses tourments et laissait son âme pleinement s'exprimer. Celle-ci en quelques heures avait pris l'aspect d'un immense et majestueux château, bien plus imposant et éclatant que sa première création dans la montagne du nord. Elsa avait construit le château sans même y réfléchir et, inconsciemment, ce dernier avait pris la forme en bonne partie de celui d'Arendelle avec ses formes à dominantes triangulaires. La reine des neiges semblait émerveillée, elle arrivait encore à s'étonner de ses capacités. Elle pénétra doucement dans son nouvel habitat. Elle s'imaginait déjà y vivre. Ahtohallan pouvait devenir son nouveau royaume. Ce château, bien que neuf lui semblait si familier, une véritable copie de celui d'Arendelle. Alors que la nuit était tombée, Elsa se dirigea comme si elle se trouvait dans le château d'Arendelle. Son impression était la bonne et la reine des neiges se trouvait devant la chambre de la reine. Elle ouvrit la porte, la pièce s'était crée à l'identique de celle d'Arendelle. Elsa s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et, au bout de quelques instants des souvenirs se créèrent. Elsa vit la silhouette enneigée de sa cadette se mouvoir dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de cérémonie ainsi qu'une cape et portait sur la tête un diadème. Elsa se figea. Cela ne semblait pas un souvenir du passé. La reine des neiges resta spectatrice et vit sa cadette s'isoler derrière le paravent et en sortir vêtue d'une chemise de nuit avant de s'installer dans le lit. Elsa comprit. Ahtohallan était décidément pleins de surprises. Elsa voyait le présent. Elle était en présence de sa sœur. La reine des neiges ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle se sentit de trop lorsque Kristoff entra. Pudiquement, la reine détourna le regard mais n'osa sortir. Néanmoins, comme elle l'imaginait, sa sœur restait très chaste. Elle n'entendait rien de la conversation et vit sa cadette embrasser très doucement son amant avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce laissant la reine d'Arendelle seule. Elsa, doucement s'approcha du lit. Elle regardait sa cadette qui ne dormait pas. A son tour elle s'installa et elle allât se blottir contre l'image de sa cadette qui baillait. L'ainée des deux sœurs se mit alors à entonner la berceuse de leur mère et vit le souvenir de sa cadette s'assoupir contre elle. Elsa baillait. Elle sentit que ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Dès l'aube du lendemain, elle avait prévu de partir en direction d'Arendelle, rejoindre Anna pour sa soirée jeux, mais dès cette nuit, elle pouvait profiter de sa sœur. La reine des neiges entama le second couplet mais elle ne put le terminer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie heureuse contre sa sœur.


	3. Le retour de la reine

Chapitre 3 : Le retour de la reine

Les premières lueurs du jour pointèrent sur le fjord d'Arendelle. Un timide rayon de soleil pénétra par la baie vitrée de la chambre de la souveraine et alla caresser le visage d'Anna qui lentement sortit du pays des songes. Doucement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans la chambre royale. Sa chambre. Cela faisait deux mois, et elle avait jadis l'habitude de la partager régulièrement avec son ainée mais elle avait encore du mal à s'y habituer. Tout avait changé pour elle ces dernières semaines ! Même son attitude. Voilà désormais que la jeune rousse se réveillait avec grâce. Anna se surprit à ne pas avoir de filet de bave le long de sa bouche. Même ses cheveux étaient impeccables. A croire que le lit qu'occupait quelques mois auparavant Elsa avait comme propriété pour sa locataire de rester parfaitement présentable dès le saut du lit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui troublait la souveraine au réveil. Anna avait eu un sentiment curieux. Un petit plaisir simple mais idiot. Elle se remémorait son coucher, juste après que Kristoff ne soit passé lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle s'était allongée et avait eu le sentiment curieux que sa sœur était près d'elle. Anna avait même pensé percevoir la légère caresse d'Elsa sur son visage et entendre sa voix murmurer la berceuse d'Ahtohallan avant que la souveraine ne s'endorme. Anna savait très bien que sa sœur n'était pas au château. C'était ridicule mais cela lui avait paru tellement réel. La reine se ressaisit. Elle avait dû rêver tout cela, l'excitation, après tout sa sœur devait arriver…Enfin Anna l'espérait, elle lui avait envoyé un message en ce sens mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Ce silence fit replonger la reine dans ce qui avait été son songe nocturne. Curieusement, Anna s'était revue âgée d'une quinzaine d'années. L'époque où Elsa restait enfermée nuit et jour dans sa chambre et refusait tout contact avec sa cadette. Anna se disait que cela venait peut-être de sa légère déception à ne pas avoir reçu de réponse de la part de son ainée mais la suite était plus troublante. Dans son songe, Anna avait aperçu une date. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier, c'était celle de l'enterrement de ses parents ! Sauf que dans ce songe. Anna n'était pas en tenue de deuil, au contraire. D'autant plus qu'avant d'appeler Elsa derrière la porte pour qu'elle lui ouvre, elle avait croisé le roi et la reine d'Arendelle. Ils n'étaient pas partis, ils étaient vivants, et Anna annonçait à Elsa qu'elle savait pour son secret !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Anna plaça de travers son diadème qui manqua de tomber. Cette maladresse la fit revenir à la réalité. La reine d'Arendelle continuait de se questionner sur le pourquoi elle avait imaginé cette sorte de réalité alternative mais qu'importe. Désormais elle était la reine, elle se devait, à l'instar de son ainée, se montrer disponible pour tous ses sujets. Elle n'avait désormais plus le temps pour se consacrer aux rêveries. Dignement, Anna descendit le grand escalier du château pour se rendre dans la grande salle accueillir comme chaque jour les habitants d'Arendelle. C'est ce qu'elle avait souhaité dès le premier jour de son règne et, même si elle n'était toujours pas couronnée, elle prenait son rôle très à cœur, prenant pour chacun de longues minutes. Les séances s'enchaînaient mais les sujets étaient d'un certain ennui. Le dernier conflit de voisinage à propos d'un arbre abattu avait quelque peu vidé l'énergie de la souveraine. Heureusement, Kay vînt chercher la jeune rousse.

-Madame, une nouvelle ! Fit l'intendant en présentant un pli

-Oh ? Ma sœur aurait-elle enfin répondu ?

-Pas exactement

-Oh…Répliqua la jeune femme déçue.

-Mais sachez que nous avons repéré une cavalière…Sur un cheval gelé ! Coupa le serviteur avec un sourire.

-Attendez quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé par ça Kay ?! En place tout le monde ! Termina la souveraine. A ces mots elle quitta la salle des doléances, elle avait aujourd'hui des priorités, sa sœur était de retour, elle souhaitait mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Au loin, au milieu des flots, le Nokk galopait majestueusement, et transportait sur son dos Elsa qui était impatiente de retrouver le charme du fjord qui l'avait vu naître. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait cru se réveiller à Arendelle. Ce lit, ces murs, tout y était identique. Seul le fait qu'ils soient tous constitués de glace rappela à la jeune femme où elle se trouvait. Mais qu'importe, depuis deux mois qu'elle avait quitté Arendelle, ce fut de loin sa meilleure nuit. Elle avait enfin trouvé le lieu où elle était bien, et, la possibilité de voir grâce à la magie d'Ahtohallan sa sœur déambuler dans le château, Ainsi jamais elles ne seraient séparées.

Elsa s'était préparée rapidement, Arendelle ne devait pas attendre ! Instinctivement elle avait attrapé sa tenue de reine des neiges. Elsa s'en surprit juste avant de l'enfiler, après tout, elle n'était plus à proprement parlé cette fameuse reine des neiges. Désormais elle était la gardienne de la forêt ! Mais cette tenue lui rappelait tant de choses. Sa peur qui l'avait accompagnée pendant toutes ces années mais surtout toutes les joies des dernières années en compagnie de sa cadette. Elle ne pouvait laisser tout cela derrière elle. Et, elle retournait en Arendelle, cela ferait sans doute plaisir à la nouvelle reine de la voir ainsi de retour, comme avant pensa la jeune blonde, et, sans regret, elle laissa de côté sa robe de gardienne et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois vêtue, elle vit sous la robe qu'elle avait délaissé un petit papier. Elle le déplia et le parcouru. Elle savait ce qui était écrit. C'était le message de sa sœur. Elsa se pinça légèrement la lèvre. Elle n'y avait même pas répondu ! Une première ! Mais cela n'était pas bien grave. Elle ferait ainsi la surprise à sa cadette et, ainsi, personne ne sera présent pour lui faire un accueil royal. Elsa en effet voulait à tout prix éviter cela ! Plus personne ne s'inclinait devant elle et c'était une bonne chose ! Pensait la souveraine qui enfila ses bottes de marche et sortit de son nouveau palais de glace.

Alors qu'elle était en vue d'Arendelle l'ancienne souveraine s'étonna. Elle était désormais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir correctement étudier le château. Bien sur il était tel que dans son souvenir mais c'était les toits qui intriguaient la jeune femme. Avant son départ pour le pays Northuldra, elle avait symbolisé sa puissance en ornant le château de flocons et avait gelé les toits. La glace était certes toujours présente, mais elle semblait faiblir face à l'épreuve du temps. La couche semblait quelque peu moins éclatante et plus fine. Voilà qui était curieux. D'ordinaire la glace d'Elsa était bien plus résistante, d'autant que le pays entrait dans la saison d'hiver, la température ambiante ne pouvait donc être un ennemi si redoutable !

Elsa ne put continuer à s'interroger, elle arrivait sur les berges du fjord au pied des murs du château. Là où deux mois auparavant, grâce aux esprits elle avait été capable de produire le plus puissant de tous ses sortilèges et préserver Arendelle de la destruction. Elsa posa le pied finalement sur sa terre natale, le Nokk se transforma à nouveau en gouttes d'eau et disparu dans les flots calmes et accueillants du fjord. Elsa avait choisi de débarquer ici. Elle souhaitait une arrivée discrète mais à peine était elle arrivée que la jeune femme entendit des bruits venir à sa rencontre. Quelques instants plus tard, une foule d'Arendelliens avec à leur tête la souveraine, heureuse de revoir enfin le visage de sa sœur fit face à Elsa. Tambours et trompettes résonnaient. L'hymne du royaume fut entonné et alors que l'ancienne souveraine n'avait pu ouvrir la bouche, sa cadette lui avait déjà sauté au cou. Le royaume d'Arendelle était réputé pour organiser à la va vite des réceptions toujours fastueuses. Elsa se laissa guider quelque peu gênée et ne put que constater que sa cadette avait littéralement mis les petits plats dans les grands. Tout y était impeccable et les symboles à la gloire de la reine des neiges étaient présents partout où Elsa posait les yeux. Tous les habitants d'Arendelle étaient vêtus de bleu et arboraient sur la poitrine une petite broche en forme de flocon de neige. Chaque porte de maison était drapée à la gloire d'Elsa d'Arendelle.

-Anna…Je…Je pensais arriver…Disons plus discrètement !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait Elsa. J'ai simplement informé la population de ton retour, et tous ont souhaité te rendre hommage ainsi. Malgré ton départ, à tout jamais tu resteras celle qui a sauvé Arendelle de la destruction.

-Je n'ai pas agi seule voyons, pas sans toi !

-Et attends, tu n'as pas encore tout vu viens !

Sans laisser le temps à son ainée de reprendre son souffle où de répondre, Anna la prit par le bras et lui fit traverser la foule dense qui continuait d'acclamer Elsa. L'ainée des deux sœurs était quelque peu désorientée pendant quelques instants. Elle qui aspirait à une vie loin du faste de la royauté, et de la gloire se surprit à être heureuse de se voir ainsi tant acclamée et aimée. Sans le vouloir, elle comprit que toute cette déférence, l'amour d'un peuple, le statut social lui avait quelque peu manqué pendant son séjour chez les Northuldra où elle avait finalement quelques difficultés relationnelles notamment avec Yelena qui en aucun cas la considérait comme un chef ou un guide et la tolérait tout juste. La reine des neiges était de retour chez elle ! Anna l'accompagna devant la statue de leurs parents et les vivas de la foule ainsi que la musique s'arrêtèrent. Elsa prit quelques instants pour contempler l'ouvrage. Les artisans d'Arendelle s'étaient surpassés. Ses chers parents étaient désormais érigés comme des guides pour le fier royaume. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme se rendit compte du silence. Lentement, Elsa se tourna et se figea. Elle faisait face au peuple d'Arendelle. Sa cadette avait rejoint les sujets et elle, ainsi que tout le royaume qui s'était, comme un seul homme, et sans qu'aucun ordre ne fût donné, incliné respectueusement. Elsa n'était peut-être plus officiellement la reine d'Arendelle au profit de sa sœur, mais pour tous dans leur cœur elle l'était à jamais. Elsa fixa sa cadette qui avait baissé les yeux, elle pouvait voir son reflet dans les diamants de la tiare royale d'Anna. Elsa vit sa tête nue, dépourvue de couronne mais pourtant, en cet instant, elle en sentit une sur sa tête.

Ce curieux sentiment fit ressurgir un souvenir lointain. La dernière fois qu'Elsa avait porté une couronne…Ou plutôt une petite tiare. Le jour de son sacre. S'en était suivi sa fuite et sa libération. Quand dans un geste elle s'était transformée en reine des neiges et avait jeté au loin la tiare. Elle s'était sentie vraiment elle. D'ailleurs jamais elle n'avait quitté ce rôle. Elle était bien revenue dans son pays non pas en gardienne de la forêt mais bien vêtue de sa robe de glace. Cependant, en cet instant, devant toute cette assistance qui lui prêtait allégeance, Elsa se surprit à vouloir sentir à nouveau sur sa tête la petite tiare qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté. Pour la première fois, maintenant qu'elle y avait renoncé, elle se surprit à apprécier le rôle pour lequel elle était destinée depuis sa naissance. Celui de souveraine.

Elsa redescendit rejoindre sa cadette et l'invita à se relever. Le peuple imita et la musique reprit. Elsa rayonnait. Elle avait oublié déjà sa volonté d'arrivée discrète. Finalement, sa cadette avait très bien fait. La reine parcouru les dignitaires présents du regard.

-Anna ? Tu as nommé le Lieutenant Matthias à ton service à ce que je vois…

-Le général tu veux dire, il est responsable de ma garde désormais.

-Oh ? Ce n'est donc plus le général Olson ?

-Finalement tu le connaissais ? Interrogea la rousse avant d'ajouter : Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas souhaité avoir la garde à tes côtés !

-En effet, car j'ai mes pouvoirs pour me protéger, à la place je l'envoyais patrouiller ! Un homme très zélé. Où l'as-tu donc affecté ?

-Eh bien…Commença la reine en se mordillant la lèvre ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Elsa.

-Oui ?!

-Je lui ai demandé de partir en retraite pour nommer Matthias à sa place…Dit précipitamment Anna

-Oh ?!...

-Mais tu sais c'était l'aide de camp de grand père…Donc il savait pour les Northuldra et…

-Et en bon militaire il se devait de suivre les ordres de son souverain qui se voulait être un conquérant bien que ses motivations fussent mauvaises. Anna, tu es la reine c'est à toi de décider, mais il faut que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à tes décisions, surtout militaires. Arendelle est un pays en paix, mais nous ne le savons que trop bien, de nombreux dangers nous menacent.

-C'est bien pour cela que je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue…Tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça…Je suis venue pour une soirée jeux. Fit la reine des neiges avec un sourire puis elle ajouta. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller rendre visite au général Olson, après tout, il faisait partie de la régence avant mon couronnement. Il m'a préparé, il était une des seules personnes que…

Elsa se tut. Elle s'en voulait de prononcer cette phrase devant sa cadette et ainsi lui remémorer comment elle avait pu la tenir éloignée d'elle toutes ces années. Certes, pendant leur enfance, après l'accident, son père la forçait à se tenir éloignée d'Anna. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir se contentant à la place de recevoir les intervenants dans sa chambre. La plupart du temps il s'agissait de ses parents. Puis, Elsa, docile avait poursuivie selon la volonté d'Iduna et Agnarr après leur dernier voyage et ne recevait que les régents.

La reine des neiges, après que les festivités de son retour se soient calmées quitta pour quelques heures sa famille et se dirigea sur les hauteurs d'Arendelle vers la maison du général Olson. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de guide, son père quand elle était petite lui avait enseigné exactement où tous les officiers supérieurs d'Arendelle résidaient. Seul le souverain d'Arendelle le savait car chaque officier disposait d'un message de l'ancienne langue Arendellienne. Les messages mis bout à bout permettaient, en cas de vacance du pouvoir de désigner un régent ou, dans le cas où le royaume se retrouvait dépourvu d'héritier, une nouvelle dynastie pour Arendelle. Curieusement, Elsa avait appris cette leçon la veille du départ de ses parents. C'était donc le général Olson, au lendemain des funérailles qui avait terminé d'initier la souveraine. Elsa se surprit à repenser à nouveau à ce passage si douloureux de sa vie. A croire qu'Ahtohallan avait deviné ce qui allait se produire ce jour pour elle au point de l'avoir fait rêver la nuit précédente à cette période de sa vie…à la seule différence que cette fois, ses parents restaient bien vivants ! Ses pensées ne quittèrent pas la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouvât devant la petite maison, résidence bien humble pour un homme qui pourtant fut pendant 3 ans, l'un des régents d'Arendelle ! Elsa, frappa et une femme âgée vînt lui ouvrir. Elsa fut un instant surprise, la femme ressemblait beaucoup à Honeymaren, les mêmes yeux légèrement typés et était vêtue dans une tenue très similaire à celle des Northuldra.

-Oh…Votre Altesse. Fit la femme avec une légère révérence.

-Je…Non, je ne suis plus la reine voyons…

-Pour nous si vous l'êtes Majesté C'est incontestable. Lança alors le général Olson qui apparût au pas de la porte, et se mit au garde à vous devant la reine des neiges.

-Général, quel plaisir de vous revoir, je venais justement m'entretenir avec vous.

-C'est un honneur Madame. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Beata. Voulez-vous entrer ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, je souhaitais vous saluer, il est vrai que durant mon règne finalement nous nous sommes fort peu croisés, mais je me souviens de l'homme qui m'a initié aux défenses d'Arendelle. J'ai appris que vous étiez retraité ?

-Pas de mon fait ! Répliqua le militaire de manière peu amicale.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes en froid avec…

-Je ne suis en froid avec personne. La reine m'a ordonné de me retirer, j'obéis !

-Général, je vous en prie, je ne pense pas que ma sœur ait agit de la sorte. Elle aura souhaité nommer quelqu'un de sa connaissance, n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez au cours de vos leçons affirmé que le souverain se devait de s'entourer de gens de confiance ?

-Comme je vous ai conseillé également de suivre l'avis des officiers d'expérience !

-C'est la raison de ma venue ici. Je vous en prie, restez aux côtés de ma sœur. Elle n'a pas reçu l'éducation martiale que vous m'avez prodigué, mais vous verrez, elle est sans doute un bien meilleur leader que moi… Plaida Elsa

-Puis-je parler franchement votre Altesse ?

-Evidemment général !

-Votre sœur la reine, malgré tout le respect et l'allégeance que je dois à la couronne n'a pas la stature. Elle est trop naïve, trop impulsive. La Reine Anna a des qualités qui ont fait d'elle une très bonne princesse, mais pas une reine contrairement à vous !

-Général, je ne puis vous laisser dire cela. Ma sœur a de réelles convictions. Je connais la raison de votre retrait. Sachez que ce sont ses décisions qui m'ont sauvé la vie ! Elle a su contrecarrer celles prises par le roi Runard. Des décisions qui allaient contre les valeurs de notre royaume, des décisions que vous avez été obligé d'accepter, mais, à ce que j'ai compris, vous n'avez su reconnaître même aujourd'hui leur aspect néfaste.

-Un aspect néfaste. Madame, vous qui êtes resté finalement là-bas, trouvez-vous cet endroit si idyllique ? Questionna Olson.

-Je…Balbutia Elsa quelque peu prise au dépourvu.

-Savez-vous réellement qui sont les Northuldra ? Qui les dirige ? Quelles sont leurs volontés ?

-Vous devenez offensant général ! Lança Elsa avec colère.

-Je vois…Commença le vieil homme en se redressant au garde à vous, puis il poursuivit d'une voix martiale : J'ai vu en vous reine Elsa dès votre plus jeune âge que vous sauriez guider Arendelle. J'étais le seul avec vos parents à connaître votre secret, j'ai été votre régent et pour cela je vous resterai toujours fidèle aussi, si je vous ai offensé votre Altesse, je m'en repens. A ma reine Elsa, je souhaite prêter allégeance afin que mes intentions soient les plus claires et nobles possibles. Conclut-il en posant un genou à terre.

-Mais…Relevez-vous général, je ne suis pas la reine…Balbutia Elsa, malgré tout flattée.

-Vous l'êtes…A jamais ! Et à jamais je resterai à vos ordres !

-Dans ce cas…Prêtez allégeance à ma sœur ! Et veillez sur elle…. Comme vous avez su le faire pour moi ! Conseillez-la ! Comme vous avez su me conseiller

-Et je continuerai de le faire pour vous ma reine ! Et vous faire comprendre où est votre place !

-Je pourrais moi aussi vous y aider ! Intervînt Beata

-Pardon ?

-Je connais tout ce que mon époux a pu accomplir…Permettez-moi d'être auprès de vous comme son conseil…

-Vous ne le regretterez pas votre Majesté ! Ajouta Olson.

-A la seule condition que vous puissiez être le conseil de la reine ! Répliqua Elsa d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait autoritaire…

-Si c'est un ordre…Je vous promets Altesse que je garderai un œil sur le château, mais je n'interviendrai pas…Pour moi il n'y a qu'une reine et c'est vous. C'est donc vous mon chef. Et un chef doit gagner la confiance de ses soldats…Votre sœur n'a pas la mienne. Voyez, je vous parle franchement ma reine.

-Elle l'aura ! J'en suis persuadée ! Elle saura vous faire ouvrir les yeux ! Répliqua Elsa d'une voix de défi.

-Espérons que j'en fasse de même pour vous…Rétorqua le militaire avec un nouveau salut.


	4. Les souvenirs d'Olson

Chapitre 4 : Les souvenirs d'Olson.

L'ambiance était quelque peu pesante devant la porte du général Olson. Le vieux militaire était un homme réputé pour son calme et son honneur. Elsa le savait, cet homme était l'un des plus grands atouts pour Arendelle pour ce qui est de la chose martiale. La reine des Neiges l'observait. Elle cherchait une faille dans la carapace du général. Un indice qui lui aurait permis de croire qu'il allait se ranger à son avis et pardonner à sa cadette l'affront dont il avait été victime. Soudain la carapace justement sembla se fissurer. Les traits d'Olson devinrent tout à coup beaucoup plus doux et il invita une nouvelle fois Elsa à rentrer. Poliment cette fois, la jeune femme accepta et fut conduit par Beata dans la pièce à vivre où elle l'installa sur le seul fauteuil de la maisonnée, les hôtes d'Elsa se contentèrent eux de tabourets. La maison était extrêmement spartiate. La maîtresse de maison s'empressa d'offrir un rafraichissement à l'ancienne souveraine d'Arendelle. La vaisselle elle aussi était la plus simple et modeste possible. Elsa accepta poliment puis sa curiosité la poussa à questionner la famille Olson.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité…

-Majesté, vous êtes la reine vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! Coupa Olson

-M…Merci…Hum. Je voudrais savoir. Vous qui étiez le régent d'Arendelle. Le général le plus décoré d'Arendelle, comment se fait-il que vous viviez si modestement ?

-Avez-vous vu madame les logements de vos soldats ? Je suis leur chef je me dois de leur montrer l'exemple, aussi nous vivons plus modestement que le plus modeste des soldats !

-J'admire votre frugalité mais…Vous êtes ici dans la sphère privée, vos hommes ne savent pas où vous vivez alors…

-Alors c'est aussi ma volonté votre Altesse. C'est traditionnel pour moi ! Répondit Beata.

-Oh ?

-Le minimum me sied parfaitement votre Altesse, j'en ai l'habitude et je ne crois pas que je saurai apprécier le confort matériel. Vous devez vous-même vous en rendre compte maintenant que vous vivez au contact du peuple du soleil ? Poursuivit Beata

Elsa se surprit à ne pas répondre. Le jour où elle avait laissé le pouvoir à sa cadette elle aurait probablement été en accord avec Beata mais avec son retour en Arendelle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la reine s'en sentit incapable. Le prestige, la gloire, le pouvoir, le faste de la couronne cela semblait lui manquer plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elsa détailla la maison. Elle imaginait remplacer les murs de bois par des toiles et oui, cela pouvait ressembler à un logement Northuldra. Elsa était-elle capable de vivre ainsi ? Elle n'en était plus aussi sure. Après tout elle venait de se créer un habitat à Ahtohallan, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple maison, non Elsa avait reproduit le majestueux château d'Arendelle. Elle se remémora trois années dans le passé. Lors de sa fuite, là encore elle s'était construit un palais de glace imposant, au sommet de la plus haute montagne de la région ! La gloire semblait finalement occuper une part plus importante d'elle-même qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Vous semblez troublée Majesté…Puis-je vous demander de rester. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose… Demanda Olson.

-Je…Si vous le souhaitez. Quelques instants Reprit Elsa alors qu'elle regardait le soleil descendre vers l'horizon, repensant au message de sa cadette : « Ne sois pas en retard ! »

A ces mots, le général se leva et tira une lourde malle qu'il ouvrit. Il invita Elsa à s'approcher. La jeune femme observa le contenu. C'était probablement tous les souvenirs du vieux militaire. La malle contenait ses anciens costumes. Toutes ses médailles étaient soigneusement rangées. Des dizaines de papiers classés, et, en dessous, plusieurs petits médaillons ainsi que des icones. Olson les sortit et les montra à la jeune femme.

-Vous reconnaissez votre grand père le roi Runard je suppose ? Demanda Olson en le désignant du doigt sur un tableau où l'ancien monarque se trouvait au milieu de soldats d'Arendelle.

-Que trop bien… Répliqua Elsa d'une voix froide, La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le visage de son grand père, était lorsqu'elle avait failli se noyer dans les flots d'Ahtohallan pour découvrir toute la perfidie de son aïeul.

-A votre manière de répondre, j'ose croire que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi général ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il a perdu la vie, laissant mon père, qui sortait à peine de l'enfance affronter le poids de la couronne !

-Je le sais…Peut être même mieux que vous votre Altesse. Vous ne l'avez pas connu et j'ai la prétention de croire que je faisais partie de ceux qui le connaissait le mieux. Vous ne connaissez que peu de choses du règne du roi Runard n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Allons, j'ai été votre régent et, à ce titre j'étais parfaitement au fait de ce que vos précepteurs vous faisaient étudier, et le règne de votre grand père était quelque peu, rayé de vos cours d'Histoire. C'était la volonté de votre père. A mon sens et sans vouloir manquer de respect à sa mémoire une mauvaise décision. D'ailleurs, votre sœur me fait penser à votre père et…Pardon votre Altesse mais…Il n'était pas réellement un bon roi. Mais mon sens du devoir m'obligeait à lui rester fidèle. En revanche vous…Vous ressemblez bien plus à votre grand père !

-Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Répliqua Elsa avec colère avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Parce que vous trouvez que vous couper du monde, de votre sœur, fermer les portes d'Arendelle et vous laisser vivre dans la peur jusqu'à l'âge adulte était une décision sage ? Lança d'une voix forte Olson à Elsa qui lui tournait le dos.

-S'il vous plaît votre Altesse…Commença Beata avec une nouvelle révérence. Mon mari ne veut pas vous faire de tort, bien au contraire !

-Je vous laisse deux minutes ! Répliqua Elsa d'un ton glacial en s'approchant à nouveau de la malle et du vieil homme.

-Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. Je ne souhaite pas vus faire du tort où manquer de respect à votre personne et à votre rang. Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que j'avais respecté une décision de votre grand père fusse-t-elle mauvaise. Je ne vais pas chercher à vous convaincre du bien-fondé de cette décision, pas aujourd'hui, mais j'espère un jour. Mais sur le fond vous avez raison. J'ai suivi des mauvaises décisions de la part de souverains que j'ai eu l'honneur de servir. Et mon devoir m'obligeait à obéir. La pire décision que j'ai eu à suivre a été celle de votre père…Et favoriser votre isolement. Vous pensez que je déteste votre sœur n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en est rien. Je n'ai rien contre elle. Je puis même l'affirmer c'est une bonne personne cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle est dotée d'un extraordinaire pouvoir de compassion et d'amour. Ce sont des qualités dont était dépourvu votre père j'en suis navré et…Oui en quelque sorte votre grand père également mais dans un autre genre. Ces qualités l'aideront à remplir la charge que vous lui avez confié mais il lui manque d'autres qualités qui font que j'affirme qu'elle n'a pas les épaules. Mais votre Majesté, sachez que jamais je ne voudrais faire de mal à votre sœur ! Je vous le jure sur ma vie ! Mais hélas…A devoir suivre les décisions de votre père j'ai été obligé de lui en faire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Elsa

-Votre père nous avait demandé d'utiliser la force si nécessaire, dès le premier jour de votre isolement. Votre cadette se montrait insistante, les hommes ont hésité, j'ai dû agir comme tout chef qui se respecte et me substituer à eux…J'ai donc levé la main sur votre sœur qui n'était âgée que de 6 ans pour lui interdire le passage… Ridicule…Tout ça parce que votre sœur voulait faire un bonhomme de neige… Avoua Olson coupable

-Vous avez fait quoi ?! Frapper une enfant de 6 ans…Qui ne commet aucune faute qui plus est, c'est être un chef ?! Lança la reine des neiges d'une colère froide.

-J'ai agi selon les ordres de mon roi donc oui, c'est ce qu'un officier se doit de faire hélas. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois de ma main et c'est un geste qui me déshonore. Heureusement pour moi, votre sœur est bonne et n'est pas rancunière, elle ne m'en a jamais voulu, je pense même qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus ou alors, ne sait pas qu'il s'agissait de moi…

-Je ne serai pas si catégorique sur la capacité de ma sœur à ne pas être rancunière mais elle saurait pardonner… Et après ça vous continuez à me dire que vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ? Et pourquoi mon père agissait-il ainsi ?

-Votre père a agi ainsi car il vous craignait votre Altesse ! Ces pouvoirs il les avait déjà vu se retourner contre lui le jour de la disparition de votre grand père. Quant à votre mère elle était également d'accord pour que vos pouvoirs soient les plus restreints possibles.

-Ma mère aussi ? Questionna Elsa, surprise de cette attitude de la part de la reine Iduna qui était originaire du peuple Northuldra, elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour comprendre la magie. Comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ?

-Votre mère surtout ! Après l'incident où j'ai dû me montrer violent envers votre sœur j'ai été voir leurs majestés pour leur en faire rapport. Je les ai interrogés sur la nécessité d'agir ainsi vis-à-vis de votre cadette et c'est votre mère qui la première s'est montrée catégorique bien que cela lui coûte. C'est la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai vu un souverain ou une souveraine pleurer. Votre père a également tranché en ce sens, ils étaient d'accord. Dès lors, mes hommes se sont également soumis à la volonté royale. Les gardes postés devant votre porte étaient sous mes ordres directs. Ils devaient empêcher tout contact entre vous et votre cadette était du genre têtu, et, pour appliquer les ordres de votre père, j'ai dû leur exiger de porter la main sur votre sœur si elle ne se montrait pas coopérative…Malheureusement cela est arrivé quelques fois durant cette période... Mais cela n'est jamais arrivé après la disparition de vos parents, le conseil l'avait décidé pensant que cela aurait été votre décision de ne faire aucun mal à la princesse Anna. Et je le redis Altesse, si j'ai donné cet ordre, c'est sur l'injonction de votre père !

-Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? Demanda Elsa outrée, l'image de sa cadette enfant ou adolescente, frappée par des hommes en armes simplement parce qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir la voir lui venait à l'esprit et Elsa sentit un vent de culpabilité la submerger.

-Votre père était aveuglé. Il a choisi de vous enfermer par peur, il a réagi sur l'instant, sans en mesurer les conséquences. Oh nous sommes tous humains tout le monde peut agir ainsi, mais, avec le recul, il n'a pas su revenir à la raison. S'il a pris cette décision, c'était pour vous protéger cela ne fait aucun doute. Votre père vous aimait et il aimait votre sœur ! Et pour ce qui est de votre cadette. Elle a hérité du caractère du roi Agnarr. Elle aussi va prendre des décisions irréfléchies et n'est pas capable de revenir en arrière. L'exemple le plus frappant est probablement sa décision de confier au prince Hans le royaume pour aller vous chercher seule dans la montagne en pleine tempête ! Qu'elle aille vous chercher seule, sans matériel ni escorte était déjà irresponsable, mais nommer un étranger à la tête du royaume alors qu'il y avait des régents pour vous…C'était parfaitement absurde, et nous avons pu en mesurer les conséquences ! En revanche, votre grand père agissait différemment…Regardez. Fit Olson en tendant des documents à Elsa.

-Ce sont quelques-uns de ses actes royaux ! Commenta Beata.

-Voyez les dates…Votre grand père prenait son temps…Plus de six mois pour élaborer cet acte. Il mesurait le pour et le contre. Et celui-ci. Une décision prise et là, décision annulée lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Et enfin, comme vous me demandiez pourquoi je vivais ainsi…Regardez ceci.

Elsa prit le document que lui tendit le général et le parcouru. Il était question du roi Runard. L'homme était passionné par la vie militaire, au point d'y initier son fils Agnarr dès que ce dernier fut en âge de marcher seul. Le roi vivait la moitié de son temps en compagnie de ses hommes, mais jamais, il n'allait dans les quartiers des officiers supérieurs non, le roi restait toujours aux côtés des soldats les plus humbles. A chacune de ses visites, Runard apportait, argent et victuailles pour les soldats. L'homme se contentait du minimum. Olson montra encore quelques documents, notamment un tableau où le roi était mis en scène à vivre modestement parmi les soldats. Son doigt s'arrêta sur le plus jeune d'entre eux…C'était lui, au début de sa carrière. Runard avait pris Olson sous son aile et l'avait aidé à gravir les grades jusqu'à devenir son aide de camp. Olson avait vu en Runard un grand roi et, selon les mots du souverain, Olson était « un de ces hommes exceptionnels dont il est une fierté de pouvoir les côtoyer ! ». Le général avait pris une voix solennelle bien que tremblante d'émotion pour citer l'ancien roi, c'était de son aveu, la plus belle chose qui ne lui avait jamais été dite.

-Voyez Altesse, votre grand père, par sa réflexion a su se faire aimer d'Arendelle et surtout a œuvré pour le bien du royaume : « Pour Arendelle ! » telle était sa devise ! Et je vous disais que vous étiez comme lui. Oui, quand je vous enseignais madame, j'ai vu que votre seule volonté était de protéger Arendelle…N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait d'ailleurs en arrivant au triple galop sur votre cheval pour empêcher cette énorme vague de submerger le royaume ? Ou même, lorsque vous êtes revenue en acceptant vos pouvoirs, vous souvenez vous de ce que vous m'aviez dit ?

-J'ai des pouvoirs pour me protéger, pas le peuple, donc allez les protéger eux plutôt que moi… Répondit Elsa tel un automate.

-L'héritière du roi Runard…Conclut Olson.

Elsa était quelque peu choquée. Elle se souvenait qu'elle buvait littéralement les paroles du général lorsqu'elle n'était encore que la princesse héritière. Elle avait de l'admiration pour cet homme qui lui narrait l'Histoire du royaume, l'initiait à la chose martiale et, en cet instant, Elsa était à nouveau une adolescente qui prenait une nouvelle leçon d'Histoire. Curieusement, la jeune femme se demandait comment elle ne pouvait en vouloir au général qui venait de lui avouer qu'il avait levé la main sur sa sœur, sur cet homme qui avait cautionné l'action de son grand père. Mais pourtant le militaire semblait bien trop attaché à l'ordre et à Arendelle pour ne vouloir nuire de quelque façon que ce soit à sa famille. Elsa en cet instant avait totalement oublié sa réflexion en disant qu'elle n'accordait que deux minutes au général. Elle voulait en savoir davantage sur le règne de son père, mais aussi celui de son aïeul. Le général pouvait lui narrer comment le roi régnait, chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir de manière précise à Ahtohallan. Curieusement, Elsa se surprit à s'intéresser à la gestion du royaume. Elle balaya cette pensée. « Non, si je m'y intéresse c'est pour aider Anna, c'est pour elle que je prends ces informations. » se disait-elle pour tenter de se convaincre.

Machinalement, Elsa posa son regard sur la malle du général Olson, tandis qu'il détaillait à la souveraine comment le roi Agnarr avait organisé, suivant les écrits avisés du roi Runard les défenses du royaume dans la chaîne de montagnes où culminait aujourd'hui le majestueux palais de glace d'Elsa et, tout, à coup, la jeune blonde fut attirée par un dessin plié sous une pile de documents…

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Elsa

-Oh non je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez le savoir ! Coupa Beata.

Olson se tût, la reine des neiges ne l'écoutait plus et défiait du regard Beata. Elsa était trop curieuse et souhaitait savoir quel secret la femme d'Olson souhaitait garder. Face au regard insistant d'Elsa, Beata plongea sa main dans la malle et en tira un document.

-Voilà votre altesse…ceci est, mon passé je…enfin j'étais une guérisseuse.

Elsa parcouru le document, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait repéré initialement mais ce que lui tendit l'épouse du général attirait son attention. Elle réussi à comprendre les quelques notes manuscrites, sans doute celles de Beata. Cela parlait de plantes médicinales, de propriétés magiques mais l'essentiel du document était dans une langue inconnue pour la jeune femme, mais elle y reconnaissait un détail. La marque des trolls !

-Vous connaissez Grand Pabbie ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-C'est exact, il m'a transmis une partie de son savoir il y a longtemps, alors que vous n'étiez qu'une jeune enfant. La dernière fois que je me suis entretenue avec Grand Pabbie d'ailleurs vous n'étiez pas très loin ! C'est le jour où votre sœur a eu son accident. C'est aussi le jour où j'ai fait la connaissance de Niklas et qu'il m'a amené ici. J'ai eu peur de ce que j'avais appris et j'ai tout laissé derrière moi. J'ai abandonné mon ancienne vie, non sans quelques regrets qui me hantent encore aujourd'hui ! Quelques semaines plus tard, je devenais madame Olson…

-Je me rends compte à entendre votre épouse que je ne connaissais même pas votre prénom…Général Niklas Olson !

-Cela satisfait-il votre curiosité reine Elsa ? Demanda Niklas de manière précipité.

-Pas exactement…Car ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré ma curiosité mais plutôt ceci.

Avant que l'officier ou sa femme n'aient pu répondre, Elsa avait plongé sa main dans la malle et attrapa le papier qui l'avait interpellé. Olson et Beata voulurent protester mais ils avaient tous les deux trop de respect pour Elsa qu'ils considéraient comme leur reine légitime qu'ils la laissèrent déplier le dessin sans dire un mot. Tous deux observèrent légèrement inquiets la réaction de la reine des neiges. Elsa ne se préoccupa pas une seconde de ses hôtes et prit connaissance du dessin. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle se figea. Ce visage ! Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elsa regarda le bas du dessin, il portait la signature de Beata. Passé l'instant de surprise, Elsa fixa la maîtresse de maison qui la fuyait du regard.

-Madame Olson…C'est pour cela que vous voulez venir avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le confesse votre altesse…Soupira Beata.

-Ce dessin est-il réellement votre œuvre où quelqu'un a-t-il signé à votre place ?

-Non votre Majesté, jeune j'avais comme passe-temps le dessin. C'est bien moi l'auteur de celui-ci.

-Mais…quel âge a-t-elle là-dessus ? Demanda Elsa surprise de ce qu'elle entendait.

-Votre mère ? Un peu plus de dix ans sur ce dessin…

-Un peu plus de dix ans ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Le brouillard est tombé après ses douze ans, elle n'est pas arrivée en Arendelle avant ! Comment la connaissiez-vous ?

-Iduna était ma meilleure amie.

-Pardon ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Parce que je suis comme votre mère… Je viens du pays Northuldra. Confessa Beata.


	5. L'annonce

Chapitre 5 : L'annonce

Elsa resta interdite quelques instants. Bien sûr le fait qu'il y ait en Arendelle des descendants des Northuldra, voire même des ressortissants de cette communauté n'était pas forcément exceptionnel mais le passage entre les deux territoires avait été séparé pendant tant d'années. De nombreuses questions vinrent à l'esprit de l'ancienne reine d'Arendelle. Sa mère savait-elle que son amie d'enfance vivait dans le royaume pendant toutes ces années ? Si oui, l'avait-elle revue ? Pourquoi ne jamais lui avoir présenté Elsa ou Anna ? Et si Iduna ne savait rien, pourquoi Beata n'était pas elle-même venue se présenter devant la reine ? Les questions submergeaient la souveraine et elle détourna le regard vers Olson. Le général était un livre d'Histoire à lui seul. Lui aussi savait que son épouse était Northuldra alors comment avait-il pu accepter l'ordre de Runard ? Ou s'il détestait tant les Northuldra, comment avait-il pu se marier avec une des leurs ? Mais bien vite, alors qu'elle dévisageait Olson ces questions disparurent. La gardienne de la forêt, passé la surprise des origines de Beata n'entendait plus désormais que l'aveu de son ancien régent. Pour la première fois, cet homme le décevait grandement, elle avait même désormais une pointe de rejet à son encontre. Comment avait-il pu se déshonorer à ce point face à une fillette ? Elsa n'avait certes rien contre le fait qu'un enfant qui commettait une bêtise soit châtié. Il n'y avait là absolument rien d'exceptionnel. Elle-même se souvenait petite de la règle de ses précepteurs qui pouvait à tout moment fendre l'air avant de s'écraser sur ses mains ou sur son dos. Mais dans ces conditions ? Comment pouvait-on qualifier de bêtise le fait qu'une petite fille veuille voir sa sœur ainée ?

-Comment faîtes-vous pour vous supporter ? Interrogea Elsa en fusillant Olson du regard.

-Plait-il ?

-A propos de ma sœur Olson ! Votre sens de l'honneur et de l'obéissance est une qualité indéniable…Mais vous abaisser ainsi ? Et après vous osez vous permettre de juger ma sœur incapable ? Pensez-vous que vous valez mieux ?!

-C'est arrivé…une seule fois, et…

-…Et combien d'autres par vos hommes ? Fulmina Elsa.

-Deux autres fois en l'espace de dix ans…

-C'est déjà trois fois de trop !

-Vous avez raison votre altesse…Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que cela ne me revienne en mémoire…Altesse voyez-vous en ces lieux une trace présente ou passé d'un passage d'enfant ? A votre avis pourquoi ?

-Je…Ne détournez pas le sujet !

-Je ne le détourne pas…Beata et moi n'avons pas eu d'enfant…Pour cette raison. Jamais je n'aurai supporté devoir élever mon enfant mieux qu'une princesse royale ! Et donc, pour être équitable, il m'aurait fallu me montrer cruel envers mon propre enfant ? Je m'y suis toujours refusé…Mais, sachez que ce que j'ai fait et qui me hante encore aujourd'hui est très en dessous de ce que votre père m'ordonnait de faire…

-Vous tentez de vous donner bonne conscience en salissant la mémoire de mon père ?! Répliqua la gardienne de la forêt avec colère.

-Vous ai-je jamais menti votre Altesse ?

-Je...

Elsa était prise au dépourvu, cette remarque fit disparaître pour un temps sa colère envers Olson. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, son ancien régent était un homme loyal, honnête et le mensonge ne faisait pas parti de son univers. La jeune femme se surprit même à penser que le vieil homme aurait très bien pu garder cette histoire pour lui, elle n'en aurait jamais rien su, mais sa volonté de toujours dire la vérité avait été plus forte…

-Vous savez cet empereur de petite taille sur le continent qui venait de son ile au sud ? Un brillant général. J'ai longuement étudié ses stratégies mais pour ce qui est de ses lois…Certaines d'entre elles étaient particulièrement cruelles et votre père souhaitait en quelque sorte les appliquer à votre cadette…

-Quoi ?

-La détention1 Madame… Tenez regardez…J'ai gardé l'acte, il ne figure pas dans les archives royales, il n'est techniquement pas applicable puisqu'il n'est pas dans le registre mais pourtant…c'est bien la loi qui est encore en place aujourd'hui dans le royaume. Fit Olson en tendant le document à Elsa qu'elle lu rapidement.

-Emprisonner un enfant en cas de mécontentement ?! Lu la souveraine estomaquée

-Ce que nous devions appliquer madame. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois de ma carrière où je n'ai pas obéit à un ordre de mon souverain. Après ce que vous savez, je me devais d'accompagner votre cadette dans ses appartements où elle devait y rester confinée. Votre père avait décrété 5 jours d'enfermement avec porte close et garde devant la porte… J'ai raccompagné votre sœur. Je lui ai offert un biscuit et suis parti, laissant sa porte ouverte et sans aucun garde dans les couloirs…Je me souviens que dix minutes plus tard, elle gambadait à nouveau et allait faire des acrobaties dans les escaliers… Mes hommes avaient la consigne de laisser malgré tout votre sœur approcher. Vous lui refusiez l'accès c'était souvent suffisant à la décourager et, en grandissant, elle se contentait simplement de vous glisser un message sous la porte. Vos parents ne l'auraient sans doute pas permis mais disons que…Nous regardions ailleurs. Quant aux deux fois où mes hommes ont dû malmener votre sœur, c'est parce que votre père était présent… Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne vous aimait pas non, votre père se voulait malgré tout être un homme bienveillant…

La reine des neiges était sous le choc. Elle aussi avait subi sans s'en rendre compte cette punition…pendant des années ! Elle qui conservait dans sa mémoire l'image d'un père aimant. Elle le revoyait lui narrer, à elle et à Anna la mystérieuse histoire des Northuldra, relayé ensuite par Iduna qui chantait la berceuse d'Ahtohallan. Elle revoyait la dernière image de ses parents, elle en retrait et Anna qui les serraient fort dans ses bras avant qu'ils n'embarquent pour leur dernier voyage. Certes Iduna et Agnarr étaient des parents exigeants. Ils attendaient d'Elsa qu'elle soit parfaite, et même s'ils savaient se montrer patient, surtout lorsqu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs, ils pouvaient être sévères. Plusieurs fois, depuis sa chambre, Elsa avait pu entendre sa mère hurler après sa jeune sœur qui venait de briser une vitre ou une armure dans les couloirs et il ne faisait guère de doute sur ce qui pouvait attendre la fautive…Mais de là à se montrer cruel au point de maintenir en détention une enfant ? Puis Elsa réfléchit ! Pourquoi s'en offusquait-elle pour Anna ? Elsa se sentit vaciller, ce n'était pas Anna initialement la punie…c'était elle ! Cette loi c'était pour elle ! Oui, son père l'avait bel et bien maintenu en détention pendant des années. Allez rendre visite à un prisonnier sans autorisation pour une princesse est une faute grave…Le châtiment qu'avait reçu Anna était somme toute logique finalement si Elsa était bel et bien prisonnière ! La gardienne de la forêt se demandait finalement si elle savait qui étaient réellement ses parents, leur amour et leur bienveillance étaient-ils réels ou simplement de façade. En cet instant, Elsa ne regretta plus Arendelle. Elle était le cinquième esprit, vivait à Ahtohallan et ainsi elle pourrait aller questionner la rivière magique pour découvrir qui réellement étaient ses parents. Cette pensée un temps rassura la jeune femme. Non elle n'était pas attirée par le pouvoir…Mais à bien y réfléchir en réalité si. Si en cet instant elle voulait retourner à Ahtohallan c'était bien pour une question de pouvoir ! La jeune femme se sentit désorientée et vacilla. Beata l'aida à regagner son siège et lui servit quelque chose à boire depuis une petite flasque. Machinalement, la reine des neiges accepta et bu une longue gorgée, mais à peine le liquide arrivé dans sa gorge…

-Ah mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'étouffa Elsa après une gorgée. La jeune femme toussait et, avait certes déjà oublié ses tourments tant sa gorge lui brulait.

-De l'aquavit. Un alcool local, c'est Anton, celui qui gère la taverne plus bas qui se charge de la faire. Cela des propriétés médicinales incroyables, cela calme l'anxiété…A petite dose naturellement, mais à l'origine, et ça Arendelle ne le dit pas, cela vient de chez les Northuldra…Vous ne connaissiez pas ? Demanda Beata ?

-Non…Je ne connaissais pas, à vrai dire je ne fréquente pas les tripots d'ivrognes ! Répliqua Elsa qui peinait à retrouver son souffle

-Allons madame, je puis vous affirmer que la garde royale se rend de temps à autres dans cet établissement ! Plaida Olson

-Vous m'en direz tant…

Elsa retrouva peu à peu son calme. Elle qui avait promis à Anna de s'éclipser quelques heures tout au plus pour aller régler ce malentendu de nomination et voilà qu'elle avait appris des éléments de son enfance ainsi que celui d'Anna qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Son regard quitta quelques instants celui d'Olson et son épouse et soudain elle sursauta : « Il…Il fait nuit ?! » Lança-t-elle ce que le général lui confirma en lui indiquant l'heure. La reine des neiges se sentit honteuse. Sa cadette lui avait pourtant intimé dans son message de ne pas être en retard, la soirée jeux, bien qu'Elsa n'appréciait pas particulièrement les devinettes et était, assez peu douée savait que cela comptait beaucoup pour la jeune reine. Paniquée, elle ne savait trop si elle devait s'excuser, remercier ou simplement prendre congé auprès du général Olson et Beata. Elsa se leva et machinalement elle se rendit vers la porte sans rien dire, l'acte royal de son père toujours dans la main.

-Vous nous quittez votre Altesse ? Demanda Beata.

-Je…Oui je suis attendue et déjà en retard au château…

-Vous êtes une reine vous n'êtes jamais en retard et…

-Ma sœur est la reine et je suis son obligée ! Coupa sèchement Elsa sans un regard pour Olson, puis elle soupira et se radoucit, s'adressant à Beata : Puisque vous souhaitez retourner au pays Northuldra, accompagnez-moi déjà ce soir, ma sœur sera ravie de rencontrer l'amie d'enfance de notre mère ! Je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

-Merci mais… Je pense qu'il est préférable altesse que… Que vous puissiez prendre du temps auprès de votre famille…Je serais de trop n'est-ce pas ? Dit Beata visiblement gênée

-Auriez-vous peur d'aller au château ? Interrogea Elsa peu convaincue

-Non en aucune façon et… Je suis…Très sédentaire vous savez…

-Ce que mon épouse refuse de dire c'est qu'elle aurait mauvaise conscience à me laisser seul votre Altesse et je le reconnais elle m'est indispensable, je ne saurais vivre sans elle.

Elsa recula…Pour la première fois, elle vit Olson lui mentir. C'était un pieu mensonge il voulait éviter l'embarras pour son épouse mais pourquoi donc cette dernière ne voulait-elle pas aller au château ? La jeune femme n'en avait que faire, elle était déjà suffisamment en retard comme cela.

-Bien… A votre aise, je vais rester probablement encore demain en Arendelle, vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre en route dans deux jours Beata, je viendrais vous accueillir à l'entrée de la forêt…

-Votre Majesté est trop bonne et, hum, ceci… Fit Beata en indiquant le papier dans la main d'Elsa qui lui était totalement sorti de la tête.

-Oh ?... Je vais l'emporter avec moi, je le montrerai à la reine, qu'elle abroge cette loi cruelle envers les enfants !

A ces mots, Elsa prit enfin congé et quitta la petite maison dans la prairie d'Arendelle. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la route. Au loin elle entendit l'horloge sonner 22heures alors qu'elle approchait de la taverne d'Arendelle. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Anna devait l'attendre depuis des heures et elle sentit qu'elle avait faim. Elle était devant la porte de la taverne, curieuse, elle décida d'y jeter un œil par la fenêtre entrouverte. Jamais elle ne s'y était aventurée. Depuis l'extérieur, la jeune femme put y voir l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'établissement, les rires grossiers des habitués déjà fortement avinés qui recouvrait une musique traditionnelle, l'odeur de gras de viande mélangé aux effluves d'alcool et de sueur. Elsa avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde mais fut sortie de sa rêverie par un homme qui l'interpella

-Eh madame…Vous ne devriez pas trainer par ici…Ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable pour une femme seule !

-Pardon ? Fit Elsa en se retournant

-Oh ?! … Mais…C'est…C'est vraiment vous ?! Fit l'homme en s'inclinant quelque peu maladroitement, impressionné d'être en face de la mythique reine des neiges.

Elsa fixa l'homme, il était assez jeune, de petite taille et légèrement enrobé. Il portait à la ceinture une petite dague. Il ne semblait pourtant pas dangereux aux yeux d'Elsa, l'instrument à corde qu'il avait sur son dos enlevait sans doute toute méfiance. Sa moustache et sa barbe pas très bien soignée ainsi que ses cheveux longs et noirs légèrement gras et fourchus qui lui tombaient jusqu'au menton lui conféraient un aspect quelque peu négligé.

-Parce que vous êtes un habitué des lieux monsieur ?

-Yohan ! Je m'appelle Yohan votre Gra…euh…Alt…Euh Majesté… Articula l'homme en s'agenouillant

-Allons relevez-vous monsieur Yohan. S'amusa Elsa.

-Merci…Et…Non je passe de temps à autre depuis que je suis arrivé en Arendelle… Je suis un voyageur, je viens d'une île lointaine nommée Corse…

-Oh… Fit Elsa dont l'évocation du nom de cette île fit remonter en elle la désagréable conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le général Olson.

-Je...Je suis arrivé il y a quelques temps de cela, je découvre le monde et… Yohan s'interrompit alors qu'un léger bruit gastrique trahissait la faim de la jeune femme.

-Oh ...Veuillez m'excuser !

-Oh du tout…Vous avez faim venez ! Mon chariot est là j'ai un peu de viande séché et une miche de pain, prenez-en un peu…Emma, fais donc un peu de place veux-tu à la reine des neiges ! Lança Yohan fier à une petite fille présente dans le chariot.

-C'est trop aimable à vous et…Qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Emma, ma fille, nous voyageons de royaumes en royaumes elle et moi depuis… Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase mais le ton triste de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute à Elsa.

-Bonjour Madame Elsa…Miaula la petite impressionnée.

-Charmante petite ! Fit Elsa en faisant apparaître quelques petits flocons au-dessus de l'enfant qui en fut ravie. Puis elle poursuivit en acceptant de bonne grâce la viande séchée que lui tendait Yohan : Et comment gagnez-vous votre vie ?

-Je joue de la musique ou je peux proposer mes services de combattant. Hélas ce soir, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ici…Soupira Yohan en montrant un chapeau contenant simplement trois petites pièces.

-Mais…Je ne peux pas accepter votre nourriture voyons je suis la re…Enfin je vais au château et…

-Allons, il est normal d'aider son prochain, riche ou pauvre. Répliqua Yohan.

-Mais et vous ? D'ailleurs, où dormez-vous ?

-Les plages semblent abritées du vent, cela sera parfait…

-Les plages ? Par ce froid ? Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Pouvez-vous m'emmener au château ? Ma sœur la reine Anna vous logera !

-V…Vraiment ? Mais… La…La…

-Allons allons mon ami, ne bégayez pas ! Hatons nous je vous prie ! Je suis en retard et votre fille doit avoir froid ! Lança Elsa d'une voix noble en s'installant aux côtés de l'enfant.

Yohan ne se fit pas prier et prit les rennes de son chariot qui descendit vers le château. Pendant le court voyage, Elsa créa un petit bonhomme de neige pour la petite Emma qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'être si près de la célèbre reine des neiges. La fillette était emmerveillée mais son regard rapidement se détourna des tours d'Elsa pour la flamme majestueuse du phare d'Arendelle.

-Le feu t'intéresse plus que la neige on dirait ? Fit la gardienne de la forêt amusée…

-Oui votre altesse, elle a toujours été fascinée par le feu…

-Oh…Je suis venue seule, mais j'ai un petit ami qui sait en faire, si je te croise à nouveau je te le présenterai ! Répondit Elsa amusée.

Le chariot s'approcha enfin du château d'Arendelle. La place était calme, la soirée était après tout bien entamée. Yohan fit stopper son chariot peu rassuré mais Elsa l'encouragea à avancer. L'homme s'exécuta et sursauté quelques secondes plus tard

-Halte ! Qui va là ! Lança Matthias qui était de garde ce soir-là.

-Général Matthias ! C'est moi. Laissez-nous passer, cet homme est avec moi, je souhaite que le château lui accorde l'asile pour lui et sa fille ce soir.

-Oh ? Votre Altesse ! Bien sûr ! Je vous fais ouvrir.

A ces mots le militaire aida la fillette à descendre et il défit sa cape pour la lui enrouler autour des épaules. Le général fit signe à ses hommes de s'occuper du chariot du pauvre musicien. Les ordres furent donnés, l'animal qui tirait le chariot allait être conduit aux écuries aux côtés de Sven, pour y être nourri et pansé, puis Matthias fit signe à Yohan de le suivre ainsi que sa fille tandis qu'Elsa fermait la marche. Le militaire fit ouvrir les portes du château et salua respectueusement Elsa une fois que tous furent arrivés dans la grande salle de réception. Kay les retrouva rapidement.

-Madame…Sa Majesté ne vous attendait plus… Commença l'intendant.

-Oui je suis navrée Kay ! Répondit Elsa en se mordant la lèvre. Puis-je savoir où se trouve ma sœur ?

-La reine doit se trouver dans la salle à manger, ou, si son repas est terminé, probablement dans la bibliothèque privée…

-Je vous remercie et, Kay, cet homme et sa fille ont eu la bonté de m'accompagner, peut-on leur servir un repas chaud et leur proposer une chambre ou dormir cette nuit ?

-Nous pouvons les installer dans une des chambres côté port…Mais il faut que sa majesté la reine donne son accord, vous connaissez le protocole ?

-Elle le donnera j'en suis certaine et…de toute façon il s'agit de la volonté de…l'ancienne reine, cela doit revenir au même ! Et pouvez-vous également faire visiter leur faire visiter les lieux ? Lança Elsa

-Sans doute votre Altesse. Je fais conduire ces gens immédiatement…

Le serviteur s'inclina devant son ancienne maîtresse et Elsa se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle venait clairement de se substituer à Anna. Pendant quelques secondes, elle lui avait complètement repris la couronne. Certes c'était pour faire une bonne action, mais jamais Anna ne se serait permise de faire de la sorte quant elle n'était que la princesse d'Arendelle. L'ainée des deux sœurs avait visiblement beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre à se détacher du pouvoir. Heureusement pour elle, voir le sourire de la fillette l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux. D'autant qu'elle allait devoir affronter Anna. Oh Elsa savait très bien que sa sœur ne pourrait lui en vouloir, Anna l'aimait bien trop pour cela, mais le simple fait de n'avoir su tenir sa promesse la rendait penaude. Lentement, l'ainée des deux sœurs gagna la salle à manger royale. Elle était déserte. Elle y trouva simplement un couvert…Le sien. La soupe servie était froide et figée, à côté, un mot manuscrit d'Anna qui l'invitait à se restaurer au cas où elle aurait faim. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter toujours plus la gène d'Elsa. Elle n'avait désormais plus d'appétit. Elle voulait retrouver au plus vite sa sœur pour se faire pardonner son retard. Immédiatement, l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux prit le chemin de la bibliothèque privée. Arrivée devant la porte, Elsa remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière, Anna devait encore s'y trouver. Elsa prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte à la manière de sa cadette, puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna la poignée.

-Elsa ! Fit Anna en voyant dans l'embrasure son ainée, et dans un geste se dépêcha de placer derrière son dos le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Anna je…Je suis désolée pour mon retard et…

-Je ne t'attendais plus ! Lança la reine d'une voix déçue et teintée de reproches tandis qu'elle posait à la hâte son livre avant d'y poser rapidement une feuille dessus qui le recouvrit en partie.

-Je voulais te dire que c'est…Euh attends, pourquoi caches-tu donc ce livre Anna ? Demanda l'ainée soudain curieuse.

-Je ne cache rien du tout et…Je n'ai à me justifier de rien ! C'est plutôt à toi de le faire ! Répliqua la cadette.

-Excuse-moi, cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Confessa Elsa d'une voix penaude.

-Kristoff est parti se coucher, Olaf et Sven également…Nous avions prévu une soirée jeux mais apparemment ça ne sera pas pour ce soir…

A ces mots, Anna tendit à sa sœur le panier avec les devinettes, Elsa se mordilla la lèvre, se sentant coupable et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. La jeune rousse ne pouvait en vouloir à son ainée, le simple fait de la savoir à nouveau auprès d'elle suffisait à son bonheur. Les deux sœurs se relâchèrent en souriant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Elsa prit un des papiers et par curiosité le lut : « Courant d'air »

-Elsa ? Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles bizarre ? Demanda Anna voyant que sa sœur avait rougi.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh non absolument pas…C'est juste…Juste que je me demandais bien comment j'aurai mimé cela…

-Quoi donc ?

-« Mamy ! » Tu vois mimer mamy toi ? Mentit Elsa gênée

-Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, nous ferons la partie demain…Et pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps ?

-J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur notre passé et… Je suis désolée Anna…De tout ce que tu as subi…

-Attends quoi ?

-Les gardes…Devant ma chambre pendant des années et…

-Oh eux ? Non ça n'était rien ! Ils étaient gentils, ils me donnaient souvent des chocolats ! Heureusement, mère ne l'a jamais su ! Elle détestait que je m'empiffre entre les repas ! Ria la cadette.

-Mais…Ils étaient…violents. Fit Elsa qui prononça le dernier mot dans un souffle.

-Oh ?...C'est arrivée oui, peut être deux fois, ou trois je ne sais plus…Il faut dire, j'étais parfois particulièrement bornée. Rien de bien extraordinaire et…Tiens qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans les mains ?

-Moi ? Oh une loi qui n'est pas appliquée mais…Non je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça ce soir voyons.

Elsa avait répondu très rapidement. Sa sœur ne semblait pas se souvenir et elle ne voulait pas la plonger dans ce genre de pensées peu agréables. Pas maintenant qu'elles pouvaient profiter d'un petit moment ensemble.

-Tu as bien raison ! Pas de politique ! D'ailleurs j'en aurai bien assez demain matin ! D'ailleurs toi aussi ! Je te veux à mes côtés, au balcon royal pour l'annonce que j'ai à faire ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard cette fois c'est…C'est un ordre de ta reine ! Pouffa Anna !

-Oh dans ce cas, je ne puis que m'incliner votre Majesté. Répondit Elsa avec une révérence surjouée.

-Bien, allons dormir…Elsa j'ai donné ton ancienne chambre à Kristoff…Alors, pourquoi ne pas t'installer dans la face côté port du château ?

-La…Oh non ! A ce propos, viens avec moi là-bas, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose !

Surprise, Anna ne répondit pas et accepta de suivre sa sœur. La reine sortit de la bibliothèque tandis que son aînée, curieuse jeta un œil sur le mystérieux livre que la jeune rousse avait reposé à la hâte. Elsa ne put lire que le nom de l'auteur : « Funningur ». Cela ne disait rien à Elsa… La jeune femme, connaissant sa sœur, innocente et toujours avide d'histoires de princes charmants se disait que c'était la sans doute un auteur de nouvelles à l'eau de rose bien innocentes puis, elle ferma la porte et accompagna Anna jusqu'à l'autre façade du château. Une fois arrivés, Elsa fit signe à sa jeune sœur de l'attendre, elle frappa à la première porte, aucune réponse. Elle eût plus de chance la seconde fois et Yohan apparu dans l'embrasure. Elsa fit alors signe à Anna d'approcher.

-Oh, Votre Majesté, c'est un honneur. Fit Yohan avec une révérence.

-Oui Bonsoir…Et qui est ce monsieur Elsa ?... Non ne me dis pas que vous êtes ?

-Non ! Non rien de tout cela. Yohan m'a gentiment raccompagnée au château alors que la nuit était tombée. J'ai pris sur moi de lui offrir l'hospitalité pour lui et sa petite…

-Sa petite ?

-Oui…Ma fille, Emma…

-Emma ?...Un prénom adorable !

-Oui merci… Elle s'est endormie regardez. Chuchota Yohan.

D'un geste, le musicien invita la reine d'Arendelle à entrer, qui, à pas de loup s'approcha du grand lit où se nichait au milieu des grands oreillers et des draps de soie une fillette. La jeune rousse tomba immédiatement sous le charme de l'enfant endormie, La fillette semblait ne jamais s'être sentie aussi bien et apaisée, Anna passa de longues secondes à la regarder ainsi puis elle se redressa doucemet et questionna Yohan. Ce dernier lui expliqua ses origines et comment il gagnait sa vie en de villes en villes, royaumes en royaumes et comment, ces dernières semaines, les temps commençaient à devenir plus durs. L'approche e l'hiver rendait les gens moins généreux. Emue, la reine discrètement déposa une bourse pleine d'or sur le petit cabinet de travail, puis elle se ravisa. L'homme semblait trop fier pour accepter la charité. Généreusement, la reine proposa à Yohan de rester en Arendelle et d'y devenir un garde royal. L'homme ému se retînt de sauter dans les bras de la souveraine et à la place s'agenouilla, louant sa générosité. Gênée, Anna l'invita à se relever et lui annonça qu'elle préviendrait le général Matthias afin que Yohan soit affecté. En attendant qu'un logement décent lui soit trouvé, la reine accepta qu'il demeure dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparé. Elle lui promit aussi que le château allait veiller sur la petite Emma. Elle pourrait quand elle le souhaiterai venir jouer dans les jardins royaux. L'homme n'en demandait pas tant, tandis que les deux sœurs, fières de leur bonne action le laissèrent retrouver sa fille et profiter à son tour d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-C'est…Très généreux ce que tu viens de faire Anna…

-C'est grâce à toi ! Je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour Arendelle ! Bien…Allons-nous coucher nous aussi ! Demain, j'ai des annonces je te rappelle ! Du coup…Pourquoi ne pas reprendre ton ancienne chambre d'enfant ?

-Je… Balbutia Elsa dont la mention de cette pièce lui fit remonter en mémoire la conversation avec Olson…Elle se mordit la lèvre, non pas ce soir-là !

-Non mauvaise idée tu as raison Elsa ! S'empressa de répondre la rousse pensant qu'Elsa revivait les souvenirs de sa solitude juvénile…. Oh, je sais ! Viens !

Sans ajouter un mot, elle prit Elsa par le bras et l'emmena aux travers des couloirs du château puis, une fois arrivée devant la chambre de la reine, Anna s'arrêta.

-Et voilà !

-Anna non voyons…C'est ta chambre désormais je ne puis accepter que tu me laisses…

-Que je ne te laisse rien du tout ! Anna, tu te souviens quand nous étions petites…Nous partagions souvent notre lit…Reste donc avec moi !

-Mais…et Kristoff ?

-Kristoff ?... Oh Elsa voyons ! Pas avant le mariage, nous savons nous tenir ! Fit semblant de s'offusquer Anna.

L'aînée se laissa finalement convaincre par sa cadette. Elle eût l'impression de revivre sa nuit précédente à Ahtohallan, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un souvenir gelé d'Anna qu'elle avait auprès d'elle. Non cette fois c'était bien sa sœur qu'elle chérissait tant, en chair et en os ! Heureuse, Elsa finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée et passa une nuit tranquille avant finalement de sentir quelques secousses. Elsa ouvrit un œil et sursauta. Le jour pénétrait par la grande baie vitrée et sa cadette la fixait, déjà prête.

-Anna ?... Commença Elsa ensommeillée

-Allez, debout debout debout marmotte !

-Quoi ? Mais…et tu ...Déjà ? …Tu es déjà prête ?

-Comment disais-tu ? Ah oui, une reine est toujours prête à l'aube comme tu vois ! Allez, lève-toi, veux-tu que je t'apprenne à te préparer en quelques minutes ?

Elsa ne répondit pas à la taquinerie de sa sœur. Elle se leva et se prépara rapidement. Anna avait tout prévu et lui avait déposé sur le valet de la chambre une robe…Mais elle n'était pas de glace. Non cette robe ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de son couronnement. Elsa se demanda bien pourquoi sa cadette avait choisi cette tenue mais, pour ne pas la contrarier, elle se plia à sa volonté et s'habilla rapidement. Elle finit par rejoindre Kristoff, engoncé dans son costume de cérémonie et Olaf qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver mais il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace d'Anna. Kristoff expliqua à sa future belle sœur que la désormais reine d'Arendelle ne s'arrêtait désormais jamais pour effectuer au mieux son devoir puis, il conseilla à Elsa de se rendre vers le balcon d'honneur, Anna devait déjà y être. Poliment, Elsa suivi le conseil du montagnard et retrouva Anna satisfaite. L'ainée détailla sa sœur, elle était belle, noble dans sa robe noire et sa cape verte, les deux sœurs portaient des tenues finalement très similaires, elles ne semblaient faire qu'une.

-Ah te voilà ! Juste à temps, tu as mis la robe que je t'avais préparé, parfait !

-Oui Anna et…

-Pas le temps ! Suis-moi c'est à nous !

Avant même qu'Elsa n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Anna l'avait déjà amené à ses côtés sur le balcon pour une apparition publique. Elsa était stupéfaite. Pratiquement tout Arendelle était à ses pieds. Anna avait une fois de plus réussi à mobiliser tout le monde ! Les deux sœurs saluèrent la foule et Elsa apprécia tout particulièrement ce moment. Sa sœur avait bien fait de lui demander de porter cette tenue. En cet instant elle était la reine d'Arendelle ! Non Elsa ne voulait penser ainsi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…Elles étaient deux sœurs, deux reines à partager la même couronne. Elsa aimait cette idée, la possibilité de retrouver le pouvoir. Elle savoura chaque instant et même le silence de la foule une fois que sa sœur commença son discours. Anna, avec son caractère naturellement enjoué était douée pour cet exercice. Le discours n'était pas forcément le plus solennel qui soit mais il respirait la sincérité et la spontanéité caractéristique de la jeune femme. Elsa, applaudit en même temps que la foule quand Anna annonça officiellement la date prochaine de son mariage avec Kristoff qui lui semblait bien plus gêné au moment d'apparaître en public. La gène du montagnard amusa beaucoup Elsa. Elle qui d'ordinaire n'était pas à l'aise en public cette fois savourait chaque instant. Elle entendait monter de la foule des « vive la reine ». C'était pour elle. Elle aimait cela. Elsa arrêta de se tirailler, oui elle se l'avouait en cet instant, elle aimait le pouvoir. Elle souhaitait que le discours de sa sœur s'éternise pour profiter toujours davantage mais une parole la rappela à la raison : « Et enfin… » Anna s'était tût, de même que la foule et l'aînée des deux sœurs, revenue à la réalité dévisageait la rouquine qui lui souriait avant de prendre une respiration et déclarer :

-De même que vous connaissez le jour de notre mariage, je vous annonce peuple d'Arendelle qu'il sera suivi par mon couronnement officiel en tant que reine et qu'il sera opéré par…Notre ancienne reine, ma sœur bien aimée Elsa…

1 Code Napoléon de 1804, articles 375 et 376 _«le père qui aura des sujets de mécontentement très graves sur la conduite d'un enfant, aura les moyens de correction suivants… »_ «_ Le père pourra le (l'enfant) faire détenir pendant un temps qui ne pourra exceder un mois »_ Article abrogé en…1935 ! .


	6. En manque

Chapitre 6 : En manque

Elsa avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un soufflet en plein visage alors que la foule continuait d'acclamer les sœurs d'Arendelle. Sa couronne venait de disparaître. En une petite phrase, sa cadette venait de rappeler officiellement sa place, son pouvoir dans le royaume qui l'avait vu naître appartenait désormais au passé. La jeune femme luttait intérieurement, elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir déçue et encore moins d'en vouloir à Anna. Cette situation, c'était elle qui l'avait choisie. Elle dévisageait Anna, elle rayonnait et la regardait reconnaissante puis, le sourire de la cadette se réduisit très légèrement. Elsa, tel un automate lui fit un sourire faux mais qui suffit à rassurer la jeune rousse qui continua de profiter des acclamations de la foule. Kristoff la prit par la taille et le couple salua avant d'échanger un baiser, ce qui relança davantage encore les cris de la foule heureuse. Elsa les regardait. Elle s'imaginait quelques secondes auparavant que la couronne d'Arendelle avait deux têtes, oui c'était le cas, mais ça n'était pas la sienne. La couronne c'était bel et bien Kristoff et Anna. Discrètement, Elsa recula, et, sans même qu'Anna, ni la foule ne le remarque, elle quitta à reculons le balcon baigné de soleil pour se retrouver dans l'ombre de la pièce. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence et Elsa était désormais à sa place, la lumière était désormais pour Anna, pas pour elle. Désormais il lui fallait être quelques pas derrière la reine Anna. L'ainée des deux sœurs refoulait par tous les moyens la jalousie qui commençait à naître en elle. Elle se demandait comment Anna avait bien pu faire pour occuper cette position. Peu à peu, les acclamations s'estompèrent et, le couple royal quitta le balcon pour se retrouver dans le grand salon au pied des escaliers. Elsa les y attendait. Elle fixa sa cadette et, respectueusement, s'inclina. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait réellement et sérieusement une révérence depuis des années. La dernière fois, avait été pour son père et sa mère avant qu'ils ne partent pour leur dernier voyage.

-Elsa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je ne fais que montrer mon respect à ma reine. Répondit Elsa tachant de faire bonne figure.

-C'est ça moque toi !

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Répliqua Elsa d'une voix assez froide, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ce qui alerta instantanément la rouquine qui se mordit la lèvre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-le-moi Elsa ! Ce n'est pas le mariage qui te déplait au moins ? Fit Anna soudain très sérieuse.

-Non…Bien sûr que non voyons ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux bien au contraire ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que Kristoff arrive enfin à te demander ta main ! C'était un réel soulagement quand il l'a fait alors ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui regretter que vous annonciez enfin une date !

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est… Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être…couronnée…Ce n'est pas le protocole, c'est à l'Eglise de s'en charger et…Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction voyons !

-Oh Elsa…CA n'est pas ta bénédiction que j'attends…C'est que tu sois auprès de moi pour ce moment ! Je sais que tu ne veux plus de ce rôle, je sais bien que ça n'est pas comme tu dis le protocole. Mais j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, nous devons agir ensemble ! Et je pense que les habitants du royaume en seront très heureux !

-Comme si cette cérémonie avait une quelconque importance… Maugréa Elsa.

-Allons ne sois pas ridicule Elsa ! Bien sûr que ça en a ! Fit Anna avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Evidemment…Je te taquine voyons ! Répliqua Elsa qui feignait l'amusement.

-Je préfère ! Allons ! Soyons sérieuses un peu ! Viens avec moi que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a retenue si longtemps chez le général Olson.

La bonhommie d'Anna lui avait empêché de voir que sa sœur se forçait à faire bonne figure, Elsa se contenta silencieusement de suivre deux pas derrière la nouvelle reine d'Arendelle, à sa place. Elle était trop attachée aux traditions pour passer outre comme pouvait le faire Anna et sa spontanéité légendaire. Elle attendit même poliment que sa cadette l'invite à pénétrer dans son cabinet privé avant de s'y installer.

-Bien, alors Elsa, de quoi voulais-tu me parler hier ? Est-ce un rapport avec ceci ? Demanda la rousse en montrant un papier plié.

-Je…Mais…Anna tu as fouillé mes affaires ?

-Il était tombé de ta poche quand j'ai fait enlever ta robe pour la remplacer par celle que tu portes, cela te plait au fait ? Et ne t'en fais pas pour l'autre ! J'ai demandé à Gerda de la faire remettre dans la chambre dès que tu quittais la pièce !

-Assez… Mentit Elsa. Si pendant un temps elle était ravie de porter cette tenue de reine, cela lui faisait désormais mal au cœur, mais elle préféra ne pas contrarier Anna.

-J'en étais certaine ! Miaula Anna excitée avant d'ajouter plus sérieuse : Alors qu'est-ce donc ?

-Une…Une ancienne loi de père, qui n'a jamais été appliquée… C'est Olson qui la conservait !

-Oh ? Et tu me l'as apportée pour qu'on l'applique sans doute ? Fort bien, je vais la faire ajouter sur le champ ! Fit Anna qui signa le document sans le regarder et le déposa dans le registre des lois.

-NON !

-Pardon ?

-Je pense que… Tu devrais la lire d'abord ! Fit l'aînée repensant au reproche d'Olson à propos du manque de réflexion de sa cadette.

Anna quelque peu confuse déplia le papier et parcouru les articles de loi. Plus elle avança dans sa lecture et plus elle se pinça la lèvre. Les muscles de ses bras se raidirent. La jeune souveraine dû relire trois fois le document, peinant à croire de qu'elle lisait puis finalement, elle observa la signature. C'était bien celle du roi Agnarr. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Elsa…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit…Une loi de notre père…Mais…Elle n'a jamais été appliquée ! Répéta Elsa

-Mais cela va à l'encontre de toutes nos valeurs ! Pourquoi a-t-il créé cela ?

-A cause de moi…Cette loi était…Pour moi…

-C'est donc cela qu'Olson t'a dit ? A-t-il ajouté autre chose à propos de ceci ? S'inquiéta Anna

-Non rien d'autre… Mentit Elsa

-Tu ne me dis pas tout Elsa je le sens…

-Eh bien, j'ai pris la loi pour que tu puisses l'abroger…Enfin si tu le désires bien sûr, c'est toi la reine…

-Evidemment que je vais annuler ce texte abject ! Mais il y a autre chose Elsa dis-moi tout !

-Oui…C'est la femme d'Olson, Beata elle…Elle est Northuldra, c'était l'amie d'enfance de notre mère !

-Alors là ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais… Une amie de notre mère ? Mais comment ?

Elsa tenta de donner le plus d'explications possible à Anna, soulagée de ne pas à avoir à dire à sa cadette qu'elle avait bel et bien été la prisonnière de son père et qu'elle avait dû subir des coups à cause de cette loi. Anna était curieuse et souhaitait rencontrer Beata au plus vite mais Kay arriva et coupa malgré lui la discussion entre les deux sœurs.

-Votre Majesté ?

-Oui ? Répondit instinctivement Elsa avant que sa sœur n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Pardonnez-moi madame…Je m'adressais à sa Majesté la reine Anna…Déclara le Majordome.

-Héhé…Evidemment excusez-moi, l'habitude…Bafouilla Elsa.

-Hum…Majesté, voici votre boîte royale et… Indiqua Kay quelque peu gêné…

-Eh bien Kay ? Demanda Anna

-Votre Altesse, vous savez le contenant…Il n'y a que le monarque qui seul peut le consulter… Articula le serviteur tandis qu'Elsa réprimait une grimace…

-Eh bien…Nous ferons une exception ! Ma sœur était la reine après tout ! Enfin…Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de tout cela et que maintenant tu es heureuse et libre dans la forêt mais est-ce que tu veux bien consulter ceci avec moi ? Tu me donneras ton avis Elsa s'il te plait ? Demanda Anna.

Kay hésita et accepta les ordres de sa reine. Il déposa la boîte et quitta les lieux. Anna invita son ainée à s'installer à ses côtés, et toutes deux commencèrent à éplucher les documents. Elsa, habituée à cacher ses sentiments depuis sa plus tendre enfance se contenta d'un hochement de tête, mais en son for intérieur elle jubilait ! Le retour aux affaires, les secrets d'Etat, les ordonnances royales…Le pouvoir ! Et mieux encore, elle espérait de toutes ses forces pouvoir rester et c'est sa cadette qui l'en avait presque supplié ! Si l'ainée des deux sœurs n'avait pas fait un énorme effort pour cacher sa joie de retrouver ainsi l'odeur du pouvoir elle aurait sauté dans les bras de sa cadette pour la remercier. Elsa triait les documents, se mêlait d'absolument tout sous le regard à la foi sérieux et amusé d'Anna qui jamais n'aurait pensé pouvoir partager autant de complicité avec son ainée à propos des affaires du royaume. Reconnaissante de voir son ainée accepter si volontiers de venir lui prêter main forte dans sa tâche de souveraine, Anna se concentra sur l'abrogation de la loi des enfants alors que de son côté l'ainée des deux sœurs renaissait. Elle s'intéressait à tout ! L'urbanisme, Les dépenses, les taxes, le commerce… Pourtant, tout au long de son règne, elle avait délaissé cette partie. Elle retrouva ainsi quelques documents qu'elle avait laissé pendant des mois en suspens. Mais pas cette fois. Non Elsa était trop heureuse de sentir à nouveau sur elle le poids des responsabilités et elle triait les documents en deux piles, propositions acceptées et rejetées. Hors de question de remettre à plus tard et elle plaça immédiatement les dossiers qu'elle avait jusqu'alors toujours soigneusement évités dans la catégorie des propositions acceptées. Le travail avançait rapidement. Elsa avait terminé de trier les dossiers pour Anna qui de son côté apportait la dernière touche à son abrogation. Finalement, alors qu'un silence studieux c'était installé, ce fut Elsa qui une fois n'était pas coutume le rompit.

-Eh bien voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à signer ces ordonnances pour les approuver et c'est terminé pour la journée. Je vais le faire ne t'en fais pas Anna. Fit-elle en prenant une plume.

-Comment ? Demanda Anna en levant les yeux de son document.

-Oui ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vais terminer, tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver Kristoff n'est-ce pas ?

-Elsa…Mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas…

-Pardon ?

-C'est au monarque de ratifier les ordonnances et actes tu le sais bien, c'est donc à moi de le faire. C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir ainsi m'aider.

-Je…Oui c'est…A toi de signer, c'est…le devoir de la reine naturellement mais où avais-je la tête ? Répondit Elsa avec un sourire forcé tout en laissant tomber sa plume.

-Oh Elsa ! J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir ! Dit Anna en enlaçant sa sœur.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Tu prends le temps de m'aider pour cette tache alors que je sais bien que ce travail te déplaît, mais tu me l'as confié et je le mènerai à bien ne t'en fais pas !

-Oh…Non mais ça ne me dérange pas ! Si…Si tu veux je peux t'en délester…D'une partie…Pour t'aider…Pour t'aider bien sûr !

-C'est gentil Elsa…Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal je pense et puis…Je ne l'aurai pas cru mais, j'aime beaucoup ça ! Je suis fier de prendre ta suite ! Dans quelques semaines nous célébrerons mon mariage et tu poseras la couronne sur ma tête et là tu pourras enfin dire que tu es libérée, délivrée de cette charge ! Courage, ça sera la dernière fois je te jure que tu auras à être une reine !

Anna fit son plus beau sourire à sa sœur, persuadée qu'elle allait lui permettre d'être heureuse, mais pour Elsa cette dernière phrase prononcée était plus douloureuse encore que si sa cadette l'avait frappée en plein visage comme elle l'avait brillamment fait des années auparavant sur le prince Hans.

-Elsa ? Tu es certaine que tout va vraiment bien ? Demanda Anna inquiète voyant sa sœur quelque peu perturbée.

-Je…Oui tout va bien je…Je te laisse donc à ton travail… A plus tard.

Sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre, Elsa se leva quelque peu précipitamment et quitta le cabinet de travail de la reine. Elle arpenta les couloirs puis elle se rendit dans la grande salle de réception d'Arendelle. Aucune fête, aucun bal n'était prévu aussi la pièce était vide. Lentement la l'ancienne souveraine s'approcha. Anna avait fait réaménager quelque peu la pièce et, à côté du trône se trouvait les régalias d'Arendelle. Elsa s'approcha encore et prit les objets du sacre. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait touchés, elle les avait sentis geler et s'était empressée de les reposer après la bénédiction de l'homme d'Eglise. Mais cette fois, elle aurait voulu figer ce moment. Pour la première fois elle ressentit la symbolique de ces objets. Ils faisaient d'elle une reine. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Elsa se dirigea vers le trône et y prit place, les régalias toujours en main. Elle serrait fort de sa main droite le sceptre. Elle était à sa place. Elle ferma les yeux et enfin elle se sentit apaisée. Tout en ces lieux lui rappelaient le pouvoir. Désormais elle y était au centre…Elsa laissa le temps s'écouler puis finalement elle rouvrit les yeux. Anna se trouvait face à elle quelque peu surprise.

-Elsa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je…Je…Je m'imaginais ton couronnement… S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Oh ? Et tu avais besoin de toute la symbolique aussi ?

-Euh…Oui je…Je ne visualisais pas vraiment sans eux…Tu…Tu seras vraiment sublime…J'ai hâte !

-Redonne-les moi, nous pouvons répéter si tu veux ! Tiens, échangeons nos places…

Anna invita sa sœur à se relever puis l'aida à descendre les deux petites marches avant d'y prendre place. Ainsi, elle devenait plus grande qu'Elsa de près d'une tête. La jeune rousse se redressa droite et fit un signe à Elsa.

-Allons, n'oublie pas le protocole, d'abord le sceptre puis une révérence. Fit Anna amusée alors qu'Elsa hésita avant d'offrir les régalias à sa cadette et baisser les yeux en serrant les poings.

-Tu…Tu es magnifique Anna. Souffla l'aînée.

-Tu le penses vraiment Elsa ?! Demanda la cadette heureuse du compliment.

-Bien sûr, tu es l'avenir d'Arendelle…

-Cela me paraît si étrange ! Elsa j'ai une question à te poser…Est-ce que la première fois ça t'a fait ça aussi ?

-Comment ?

-Ces objets…Tu sais c'est la première fois que je les tiens…J'ai toujours voulu le faire, je me souviens avoir essayé une fois petite, j'avais reçu une sacrée correction de la part de père ! « Seul un monarque doit y toucher ! » M'avait-il dit furieux. Et maintenant que je les tiens…Je ressens comme une sorte de fierté et aussi une sensation agréable de se sentir comme un protecteur.

-Je…

-OH oui pardon Elsa, ton couronnement ne fut pas forcément un souvenir agréable pour toi. Mais je te ferais honneur ! Je m'en montrerai digne, j'ai encore quelques semaines pour m'entraîner ! Et…Tu pourras transmettre mon invitation aux Northuldra, qu'ils soient présents ?

-Euh…Oui bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je pense que…Que je vais rentrer dès maintenant dans la forêt pour leur transmettre au plus vite ton invitation !

-Attends quoi ? Mais, tu…et notre soirée devinette ?

-Les nouvelles que tu m'as donné sont plus importantes nous pourrons…Faire ça une autre fois ! Et puis…Beata doit déjà m'attendre à l'entrée de la forêt, je lui ai promis de l'accompagner en pays Northuldra ! Mentit Elsa.

La jeune blonde s'en voulait d'ainsi mentir à sa sœur et même écourter son séjour en Arendelle. Mais elle ne pouvait rester davantage. Elsa était bien obligée de se l'avouer, le pouvoir lui manquait ! Elle ne pouvait rester davantage dans ce château où tout lui rappelait sa condition passée. Elle commençait même à en devenir jalouse de sa cadette et elle ne voulait surtout pas finir par se montrer désagréable envers elle.

-Comme tu voudras Elsa… Soupira Anna déçue.

Elsa ne put répondre et prit congé de sa cadette pour se rendre dans la chambre royale où elle avait passé la nuit. Voir le visage déconfit d'Anna lui donna une boule au ventre. Elle gâchait tout. Elle le savait mais rester plus longtemps serait sans doute bien pire. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour accepter. La page du pouvoir n'était pas tournée. A peine fut-elle entrée dans la chambre qu'elle vit sa robe de glace. Immédiatement elle s'en saisit et se rendit derrière le paravent. En vitesse elle ôta la tenue royale que lui avait préparé Anna, manquant de peu de la déchirer, puis elle termina de se changer. Sa tenue de glace l'apaisa. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle restait la maîtresse de l'hiver…Et même davantage encore, la gardienne de la forêt, le pouvoir était toujours bien présent en elle. Habillée, Elsa balaya la pièce du regard puis s'approcha de la commode de sa sœur. D'un petit geste élégant, elle créa un diadème de glace. Un cadeau pour se faire pardonner son départ précipité. Elsa hésita à porter l'objet sur sa tête mais elle se retînt au dernier moment…Elle acceptait d'avouer son envie de pouvoir mais elle devait malgré tout se maîtriser, elle valait mieux que cela ! Sans un regard, elle quitta la pièce et finit par retrouver Anna qui l'attendait sur le pont du château alors qu'autour d'elle l'activité grouillait. Les habitants du royaume passaient aux côtés de la souveraine, la saluait amicalement. Anna avait toujours un mot gentil pour chacun d'eux. Elsa l'observa un instant…Elle voyait sa sœur bien entendu, mais pas une reine. Elle semblait trop familière avec les sujets du royaume, elle n'avait pas la hauteur de vue, la distance nécessaire à un souverain pour pouvoir gouverner. La jeune femme se surprit elle-même d'avoir ces pensées. Voilà qu'elle raisonnait comme son ancien régent ! Elle s'empressa de chasser cette réflexion de son esprit et finalement s'approcha de sa jeune sœur.

-Tu n'allais pas partir sans me dire au revoir ! Fit la reine d'Arendelle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-Certainement pas ! Je reviendrais très vite Anna, je te le promets ! Et… Elsa s'arrêta en observant le château. Répliqua Elsa en prenant la main de sa sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Les toits… J'avais cru voir cela également à mon arrivée mais non je ne me trompe pas…La glace disparait n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…Oui il semblerait en effet…Fit Anna surprise.

-Eh bien, heureusement que je viens pour refaire la décoration ! S'amusa Elsa !

D'un geste élégant de la glace sortit des flots s'enroulait gracieusement en volutes et montèrent jusqu'aux toits du château, les recouvrant d'une épaisse couche bleutée et scintillante. Sur les flancs des épaisses murailles d'Arendelle, les flocons eux aussi reprirent leur éclat et Elsa y ajouta une petite décoration supplémentaire. En dessous de chacun, on pouvait y deviner, avec de petites touches de glace très fines, se dessiner sur la muraille les contours du visage de sa sœur. Elsa admira son œuvre satisfaite et elle entendit surgir de la foule des cris d'admiration. La population proche du château avait stoppé son activité pour admirer le pouvoir d'Elsa. Un premier « vive la reine des neiges ! » se fit entendre. Suivi d'un second, d'un troisième puis ce sont tous les Arendelliens qui se regroupèrent toujours plus nombreux aux abords du château qui scandèrent en chœur ce slogan. Elsa profita, elle regarda une dernière fois sa sœur, doucement elle lui lâcha la main, monta sur le parapet et sauta à l'eau. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre mais quelques secondes plus tard, le peuple d'Arendelle pouvait voir Elsa, chevauchant sa monture aquatique traverser le fjord et s'éloigner vers l'horizon. Sur le Nokk, Elsa ne se retourna pas en direction du château, elle ne vit pas le léger signe de la main de la souveraine d'Arendelle lui souhaiter bon voyage. Elsa se sentit bien. Dans sa tête les « Vive la reine des neiges ! » résonnaient ! Oui c'était bel et bien encore une reine. La jeune femme en souriait puis, une autre image lui vînt alors que derrière elle le château n'était plus qu'un point sur l'horizon. Tandis que la foule la glorifiait, Elsa avait rapidement tourné les yeux vers Anna. Sur l'instant elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais c'était bien plus clair à ce moment. Anna semblait troublée par la réaction du peuple et le sourire qu'elle arborait n'était pas son sourire habituel. Non, Anna avait même paru légèrement agacée…


	7. Ma soeur, mon modèle

Chapitre 7 : Ma sœur, mon modèle

Alors que sa sœur disparaissait au loin, Anna tourna les talons et regagna le château. Les habitants qui croisèrent la reine se retournèrent tous à son passage. Le respect dû à son rang bien entendu mais quelque chose les alertait. Le regard de la jeune femme. Il était glacial, et son pas déterminé. Arrivée sur les marches du château, la jeune femme interpela d'une voix forte Kay. Le serviteur, bien que surpris par ce ton ne laissa rien paraître et salua come il se doit sa maîtresse.

-Kay avez-vous fait nettoyer la chambre royale ? Demanda Anna d'une voix bien plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, visiblement, elle était bien plus contrariée qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

-La ? ... Hum, non Madame, tant que sa Majesté Elsa y réside nous…

-Ma sœur n'est pas la reine ! Répliqua la rousse.

-Hum… Pardonnez-moi, je pensais, eu égard à votre autorisation à propos des documents royaux…Mais disais-je votre sœur…

-Est déjà repartie ! Dans ce cas faîtes le maintenant ! Et apportez-moi tout ce que vous trouverez qu'elle aurait pu oublier ! Et Kay ! Vous qui l'avez accueilli la nuit dernière, ne l'avez-vous pas trouvée…étrange ?

-Etrange ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Non…Rien du tout ! Pardonnez-moi… Fit la reine en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Je m'occupe de la chambre madame…

-Merci. Répondit la reine songeuse.

Anna s'en voulait d'être ainsi suspicieuse vis-à-vis d'Elsa. Comme si son ainée cherchait à recueillir la gloire, non c'était impossible, Elsa valait bien mieux que ça, mais elle, elle n'était pas digne de son ainée. Anna avait toujours admiré sa sœur, Elsa était un véritable modèle, son héroïne. Elle était fascinée, au même titre que tous les autres par sa beauté et son pouvoir mais cette fois, cela l'avait dérangé, comme si Elsa avait cherché à lui prendre la lumière à elle, la reine d'Arendelle ! Toute sa vie, Anna avait été conditionnée à son rôle de deuxième enfant. Son éducation avait reposé sur ces mêmes principes. Elle se devait d'être gentille, d'être agréable et surtout de rester à sa place. Elément bien difficile à tenir pour Anna tant son caractère jovial la poussait à aller vers les autres. Cela lui valu à maintes reprises des remontrances et sanctions de la part de ses parents et, malgré leur amour pour leur cadette, ils avaient su lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à égalité avec sa sœur. Non, Elsa avait bien plus de valeur qu'elle. Cet état de fait n'avait jamais rendu Anna envieuse, et, malgré sa volonté d'être plus qu'une remplaçante qui parfois pouvait lui venir à l'esprit jamais elle n'avait réellement souhaité se retrouver à la place d'Elsa. Et pourtant ! Elle avait fini par démontrer qu'elle pouvait être un véritable chef, elle avait appris à prendre elle aussi la lumière et maintenant c'était son tour ! Depuis qu'Elsa s'était retirée, enfin c'était elle qui se retrouvait au centre ! Tous étaient satisfaits de cette décision et Anna s'était même surpris à imaginer qu'elle pouvait être déjà une meilleure souveraine que son ainée. Elle avait enfin gouté au nectar du pouvoir et l'avait même avoué à Elsa, elle adorait ça ! Anna se sentait honteuse, jamais sa sœur n'aurait raisonné ainsi songea-t-elle. Oui, Elsa était sans doute bien plus sage et digne qu'elle. Son aînée avait toujours semblé mal à l'aise avec la royauté, et, seulement à cet instant, Anna crut comprendre pourquoi. C'était évident, Elsa avait dû voir que le pouvoir pouvait être enivrant et elle avait su garder ses distances, l'assumer sans l'aimer, le pratiquer sans en abuser, l'incarner sans l'espérer. Elsa était une grande reine, bien meilleure qu'Anna, la cadette en était convaincue et voilà qu'elle imaginait voir sa faiblesse pour le pouvoir se transférer en Elsa, voilà que finalement, après tant d'années, maintenant qu'à son tour elle goutait à la lumière elle devenait jalouse de son aînée ! Et ça Anna en était persuadée, jamais Elsa ne pourrait se montrer envieuse envers elle !

-Votre Majesté ? Lança Kay qui sortit la reine de ses pensées

-Oui Kay ?

-Votre sœur a laissé ceci dans la chambre…

Le majordome tendit à la maîtresse le magnifique diadème de glace réalisé par Elsa au moment de son départ précipité. La reine, d'un geste, invita Kay à prendre congé puis elle détailla l'objet. Il était magnifique et reprenait à la fois la forme de la tiare que portait Elsa lors de son couronnement mais aussi celui d'Anna. Tandis qu'elle détaillait l'objet sous toutes ses coutures, la souveraine se laissa aller sans vraiment savoir où ses pas la menaient puis elle s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre, à l'écart de toute agitation, non loin d'un poste de garde mais il semblait vide à cette heure-ci.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, une larme coula le long de la joue d'Anna. La jeune femme ruminait et se parlait à elle-même entre ses dents. Sa sœur avait tout compris c'était évident ! Elsa savait qu'Anna aimait le pouvoir ! Cela expliquait toute son attitude ! Sa sœur avait voulu la protéger ! Comment expliquer autrement l'attitude d'Elsa ? Anna se repassait les événements dans sa mémoire. Sa sœur lui avait pourtant demandé une arrivée discrète et elle n'avait su trouver plus malin que d'organiser une fête fastueuse, puis l'inviter à un triomphe sur le balcon. Heureusement Elsa avait su faire bonne figure. Elle était toujours digne en toute circonstance, Anna savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne saurait avoir autant de prestance que son ainée. Cette même ainée qui n'est venue que pour l'aider. A recoller les morceaux avec le général Olson d'une part, encore une erreur que l'ainée des deux sœurs n'aurait pas fait et finalement, cette si grande volonté de vouloir l'aider dans ses fonctions. Sans doute qu'Elsa voulait vérifier qu'Anna n'allait pas commettre d'impair. La reine d'Arendelle se sentit tout à coup bien peu de choses, elle n'avait rien d'une grande reine contrairement à Elsa. Et sa vanité avait probablement poussé la reine des neiges à écourter son séjour. Était-elle en colère contre sa cadette ? Anna trembla rien qu'à cette idée, elle voulu l'ôter de son esprit mais elle revenait sans cesse. Comment savoir ? Un message envoyé avec l'aide de courant d'air ? Inutile, Anna le savait. Certes l'esprit du vent remplirait sa fonction de messager à la perfection mais Elsa…

« Jamais Elsa ne me dira qu'elle a été déçue de moi…Elle est trop bien pour dire cela !

-C'est à moi que vous parlez votre Altesse ?

-Attendez quoi ?... Yohan ?! Mais…Que faîtes-vous là ?! Sursauta la reine, s'essuyant rapidement les joues.

-Pardon, je…Je ne voulais pas vous importuner mais vous parliez à voix haute et…Comme il n'y a que moi ici j'ai cru que… S'excusa l'homme.

-Vous…Vous avez entendu ce que je disais ?

-Euh…A peine et…Je n'écoutais pas…

-Vous me trouvez ridicule n'est-ce pas ?!

-Non !... Vous…Vous êtes une grande reine ! Au moins autant que votre sœur j'en suis persuadé ! Répondit Yohan essayant de se montrer amical

-A part ça vous n'écoutiez pas ! Répliqua sèchement Anna, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Non ! Je…Je passais juste par hasard et… Jamais je ne chercherai à espionner qui que ce soit voyons ! Et surtout pas vous ! Ou votre sœur ! Vous…Vous m'avez offert à ma fille et moi un endroit où vivre, un travail…D'ailleurs c'est la raison de ma présence ici ! Voyez ! Fit Yohan en montrant un uniforme neuf

-Oh ? Le Général Matthias vous a affecté ?

-Il y a quelques heures ! Je dois prendre place dans ce poste de garde ! Oh je me doute bien que c'est un poste qui ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais il faut bien commencer ! Grace à vous et votre sœur je vais toucher une solde ! Ma fille pourra passer l'hiver de manière confortable !

-Ma sœur surtout ! C'est elle qui vous a amené ici, c'est elle qui a demandé à ce que vous soyez installé ! Elle a choisi directement ! Ma sœur est une vraie reine, elle sait décider sans chercher à recevoir en retour… Soupira Anna qui retombait dans ses tourments…

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Ma sœur c'est la reine parfaite ! Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle est calme, elle a le sens des responsabilités…J'aimerai tant un jour pouvoir lui ressembler !

-Parce que vous n'avez pas tout ça vous non plus ? Calmement vous avez pris une décision à mon encontre, vous avez accepté de prendre en main ce royaume, vous avez donc le sens des responsabilités, vous êtes calme, vous agissez avec intelligence enfin…

-Vous êtes un flatteur monsieur…C'est gentil à vous de me remonter le moral mais…Je ne suis pas ma sœur. Et je l'ai déçu d'où son départ….

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

-Je n'en ai pas…A moins que…Dites moi monsieur Yohan, avez-vous reçu un ordre de mission de la part de vos supérieurs ?

-Je…Non pas encore et…

-Très bien, une mission d'espionnage comme première mission fera l'affaire !

-Quoi ? Mais…Je viens de vous dire que je serais parfaitement incapable d'espionner qui que ce soit et…

-…Et vous avez réussi à me faire me confier à vous alors que je ne vous connais pas ! Vous serez parfait

-Mais je me refuse à espionner…

-Et s'il s'agit d'un ordre de la reine ? Objecta avec fermeté Anna

-Je…Que dois-je faire votre Altesse ?

-Rendez-vous au pays Northuldra, allez savoir ce que pense ma sœur de moi !

-Quoi ? Mais non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas à votre sœur ! Elle a été si bonne pour moi et…

-Mais qui vous parle de lui causer du tort, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a en tête !

-Et…Mais je ne peux pas emmener ma fille. Vous n'allez pas la laisser seule tout de même !

-Pour cela ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ma proposition reste inchangée ! Votre fille peut rester ici en sécurité. Vous savez nous avons de très bons précepteurs, je peux lui en mettre un à disposition si vous souhaitez ! J'assumerai personnellement son bien-être et son confort si vous acceptez !

-Mais…Altesse, ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis honoré de votre confiance mais…D'une part vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis débutant dans l'armée…

-Je ne vous connais pas mais ma sœur vous a fait confiance, c'est suffisant pour moi !

-Et…Balbutia Yohan à court d'arguments

-Et quoi ? S'impatienta Anna.

-Reine Anna…J'avoue, j'ai tout entendu, je vous jure je ne le voulais pas. Mais, vous disiez vous-même que vous étiez en train de craindre que le pouvoir ne vous monte à la tête contrairement à votre sœur. La mission que vous me demandez…Ne pensez-vous pas que justement c'est un certain abus de votre pouvoir ?

L'argument de Yohan avait fait mouche. La reine sembla pendant quelques secondes sonnée et choquée. L'homme se voulait bon et prévenant mais par ses mots il s'était montré plus violent que s'il n'avait porté un coup à la tête de la souveraine. Mais Anna devait bien le reconnaître. Il avait raison. Sa demande était égoïste, mais elle avait besoin d'Elsa. La jeune reine pesa le pour et le contre puis elle fixa longuement le militaire.

-Votre franchise vous honore Yohan et je vous ai entendu. Mais ma décision est prise. Vous avez raison, le pouvoir dans cette décision m'aveugle et sans aucun doute ma sœur n'aurait jamais pris cette décision, mais j'ose croire que cela sera la dernière fois que j'agirai ainsi avant de suivre son modèle. Mais j'ai trop besoin de savoir. Donc Yohan, je vous ordonne de remplir cette mission pour moi…Et je vous demande aussi d'être toujours pour moi cette petite voix qui me parle franchement.

-Dans ce cas Altesse, puis-je à nouveau vous dire que je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour remplir cette mission ! Si vous tenez à la faire alors allez-y mais vous avez sans doute des soldats bien plus expérimentés et compétents !

-Vous êtes au contraire la personne idéale ! Yohan, il n'y a que deux possibilités ! Soit vous vous découvrez un talent d'espion, vous menez la mission à bien et donc l'armée d'Arendelle aura découvert un précieux talent. Soit vous vous faîtes prendre, mais, comme vous connaissez ma sœur, qu'elle sait que vous n'êtes pas un soldat d'Arendelle, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle vous laissera vous approcher malgré tout. Dans les deux cas, j'aurai ce que je désire ! Quant à vous, vous ne courrez aucun danger. Alors acceptez-vous ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Soupira Yohan

-Pas vraiment, mais vous ne le regretterez pas ! Venez suivez-moi !

D'un pas décidé, Anna emmena Yohan avec lui en direction du château. Ils ne furent arrêtés qu'au dernier moment par Matthias qui regardait sévèrement sa nouvelle recrue au bras de la souveraine, mais Anna informa son général de la mission qu'elle souhaitait lui confier et, bien que Matthias ait un avis divergeant sur la question il ne put que souhaiter bonne chance à Yohan pour sa mission. Le soldat, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait fut à nouveau entraîné par Anna qui ne s'arrêta que quelques instants auprès de serviteurs le temps de donner quelques ordres. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qu'il occupait pour y retrouver la petite Emma qui jouait tranquillement.

-Voilà Yohan, je vous laisse dire au revoir à votre fille le temps de votre départ. Vous partez immédiatement, votre monture a été soignée et un traineau attelé. Pour ce qui est du chemin, je vous ai fait préparer une carte…Et…Aussi Olaf ! Termina la souveraine en s'écartant pour laisser apparaître le bonhomme de neige

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins…

-Vous…Je dois partir avec…Un bonhomme de neige !?

-Oui, il vous sera d'une aide précieuse j'en suis certaine ! Oh et…Tenez prenez ceci aussi. Fit Anna en lui tendant une bourse

-Mais…Votre Altesse c'est…Non je ne peux pas accepter voyons !

-Bien sur que si ! Passez chez Oaken pour vous prendre des vêtements chauds ! L'hiver est tombé et le pays Northuldra est désormais celui de la reine des neiges après tout !

Yohan prit la bourse offerte par Anna et se retira dans sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires et dire au revoir à sa fille. Olaf les avait suivis à la demande d'Anna. Quant à la souveraine, elle attendait pudiquement derrière la porte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se sentant coupable vis-à-vis de la petite fille d'obliger ainsi son père à partir loin d'elle. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, elle vit Yohan sortir avec sa fille à la main. La petite était triste mais se forçait à sourire ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise d'Anna.

-Et…Souhaitez-vous que nous fassions venir un membre de votre famille pour votre fille ? Se risqua Anna

-Elle n'a que moi…

-Pas de parrain ou de marraine peut être ?

-Non ! Seulement moi !

-Je vois…Alors…En tant que reine, et avec votre permission Yohan, je serai honorée de garder sous ma protection votre fille, comme si elle était la mienne !

-Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ? Mais…Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas sérieuse quand…

-J'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. Dis-moi Emma, est-ce que tu veux bien que je m'occupe de toi pendant que ton papa s'absente ? Demanda Anna en s'étant abaissée au niveau de l'enfant.

La fillette, un peu hésitante ne répondit pas et se cachait à moitié derrière son père. D'un geste d'encouragement, Yohan invita Emma à rejoindre Anna. Doucement, la petite tendit la main et prit celle de la reine avant de se serrer contre sa robe. Anna se sentit à la fois heureuse et coupable. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se retrouva responsable d'une enfant. La encore, elle se disait que sa sœur Elsa aurait sans doute su bien mieux qu'elle ce qu'il convenait de faire. Après tout, elle était l'ainée, dans leur jeune enfance, elle avait dû la prendre sous son aile ! Anna sourit à la petite et interpella Gerda qui passait dans les couloirs.

-Gerda ! Veuillez tout à l'heure escorter notre charmante petite invitée jusque dans les boutiques de tailleurs d'Arendelle. Et qu'elle choisisse tout ce qui lui plaira ! La couronne se charge des dépenses !

-Quoi ? Mais…Altesse vous n'y pensez pas. Objecta Yohan

-Je vous ai dit que je comptais m'occuper de votre petite comme si elle était ma fille. Elle sera donc traitée comme une princesse, d'ailleurs Emma, ça te dirait de participer à un vrai bal de princesses ?

-Euh…Oui euh…Majesté.

-Allons, appelle moi Anna ! Eh bien pour y participer il te faut une vraie robe de princesse ! Vous êtes d'accord Yohan ?

-Je…Sans doute votre Altesse.

-Parfait alors c'est entendu. Va donc te préparer Emma. Gerda t'emmènera et je vais faire tout mon possible pour être avec vous ! Quant à vous Yohan, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon voyage ! Votre traineau vous attend.

Yohan ne put s'empêcher de faire un salut militaire maladroit à la souveraine qui s'en amusa ainsi qu'Emma qui rirait de voir son père quelque peu mal à l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle. Avec la petite à la main, Anna observa sa nouvelle recrue regagner accompagné d'Olaf son traineau et s'éloigner pour un long voyage vers le pays Northuldra. Anna espérait que Yohan reviendrait rapidement avec de bonnes nouvelles concernant Elsa. Puis, son regard se tourna vers la fillette qui agitait grands ses bras vers le traineau qui disparaissait au loin. L'innocence de l'enfant fit oublier à Anna l'espace d'un instant le pouvoir. Elle avait décidé, elle accompagnerait la petite dans le choix de sa tenue. Au moins ainsi elle oublierait un peu le pouvoir. Anna confia à Gerda l'enfant le temps de retourner dans ses appartements se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anna était prête et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle entendit trois coups à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Kay lui fit face.

-Votre Altesse, pardon de vous déranger mais nous avons reçu un pli et je pense que vous devriez le lire d'urgence !

-Un pli de ma sœur ? Interrogea Anna avec espoir.

-Non Madame…Mais d'un ambassadeur…Je… Vous serez surprise madame mais…Après vérification, nous avons bel et bien autorisé cela pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui !

Intriguée, Anna prit le papier et le lut…

-QUOI ?! Vociféra-t-elle.


	8. Le journal d'une Northuldra

Chapitre 8 : « Le journal d'une Northuldra »

Elsa était en vue du pays Northuldra depuis un moment déjà mais elle avait préféré, plutôt que de rejoindre le camp de continuer à longer le trait de côte et regagner son château de glace à Ahtohallan. Elle savait que sa tenue de reine des neiges risquait de quelque peu déplaire à Yelena. Elle venait de quitter Arendelle et sans doute avait-elle contrarié sa cadette, inutile de continuer à décevoir ainsi ses proches. La jeune femme continua de longer la côte et un grand vague à l'âme l'atteint. Elle venait d'arriver dans une petite crique désolée de la mer sombre, et il reposait toujours là. L'épave du fier vaisseau d'Arendelle, désormais rongé par les embruns. Elsa hésita. Six ans auparavant, alors qu'Arendelle pleurait la disparition du couple royal, elle avait brillé par son absence, obligeant Anna, encore adolescente à affronter seule le regard attristé de l'assistance, à devoir porter dignement le deuil et compatir à la douleur du peuple d'avoir perdu son roi alors qu'elle, tout juste sortie de l'enfance se retrouvait orpheline. Et Anna l'avait fait, elle avait su s'en montrer digne, elle ne n'avait pas oublié son devoir alors qu'Elsa…La reine des neiges sentit la culpabilité l'atteindre. Elle repensait à son attitude, sa jalousie vis-à-vis de sa cadette désormais reine, poste qu'elle regrettait mais elle ne le méritait pas. Dans les moments difficile, Elsa avait toujours choisi la fuite alors que sa cadette était bien plus courageuse et responsable.

« Anna est une bien meilleure reine que moi…Depuis toujours, et malgré tous mes défauts, elle ne s'est jamais plainte… Jamais Anna ne me dira qu'elle a été déçue de moi…Elle est trop bien pour dire cela ! »

Seul le Nokk pouvait entendre la jeune femme alors qu'ils étaient au milieu des flots et le cheval d'eau fit éclabousser légèrement ses oreilles en un petit jet au visage d'Elsa pour lui faire quitter ces noires pensées. Cette réaction arracha un timide sourire à Elsa. Elle allait au moins réparer l'affront qu'elle avait fait à ses parents. Jamais en six ans elle ne s'était rendue sur leur sépulture. Cette fois c'était différent. Les stèles d'Arendelle étaient commémoratives mais ce navire était bien le lieu de repos éternel de la reine Iduna et du roi Agnarr. D'un petit geste, Elsa demanda à sa monture de s'approcher de l'épave et, arrivé sur le sable noir elle laissa son compagnon pour pénétrer seule à l'intérieur du navire éventré. En y entrant, Elsa sentit la présence de courant d'air sauf qu'en cet instant, son compagnon ne lui paraissait plus aussi agréable. Le vent ne la caressait pas, il sifflait à ses oreilles, le bruit était léger mais il semblait strident pour Elsa et, les petits grains qui virevoltaient ne chatouillaient pas les mains ou les épaules de la souveraine non, cette fois ils étaient pareils à de petits insectes qui piquaient une proie.

« Ah ! Courant d'air ! C'est désagréable, arrête s'il te plait ! » Murmura Elsa qui ne reçu en réponse de l'esprit du vent qu'une rafale légèrement plus forte et plus désagréable.

« Assez ! » Fit la reine des neiges d'une voix plus forte et, sans même le remarquer, elle avait des petits cristaux de glace, arborant les symboles des éléments qui sortirent de ses poings fermés. Finalement, la rafale se stoppa et fut remplacé par une petite bise agréable, semblable à une caresse qui se glissa le long du coup de la blonde et fit virevolter sa tresse qu'elle avait encore conservé de son passage en Arendelle avant de disparaître. L'esprit du vent peut être capricieux et joueur pensa la souveraine, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur en cet instant et, continua de son chemin avant de se stopper et sentir les larmes monter. L'instant figé était toujours là. Elsa s'y attendait. Dans la forêt, le souvenir de sa mère sauvant le jeune Agnarr était resté intact et elle s'y rendait souvent pour discuter avec ses parents. Il était donc logique que celui-ci soit également présent. L'image était dure à supporter mais elle se jurait d'être forte…Car Anna elle le serait ! La jeune femme dévisagea ses parents, enlacés alors que l'eau allaient les engloutir. Ils étaient unis c'était leur force, la force de sa sœur également…et sa faiblesse ! Elsa elle était solitaire. Elle ne pouvait avoir autant de compassion que ses parents ou Anna et, bien qu'elle sache quelles lois cruelles son père avait pu mettre en place, lui, comme Anna méritait son pouvoir ! Finalement Olson avait peut-être raison, Elsa ressemblait beaucoup à son grand père ! La jeune femme voulu réparer cela et osa s'approcher de la statue de glace avant de s'agenouiller. Cet instant était pour elle. Combien de temps dura-t-il ? Quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, la jeune femme n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, finalement, elle déposa au pied de la vague une petite gerbe gelée qui prenait la forme de crocus. Sans le vouloir, la reine des neiges l'avait disposée de telle façon que l'impression visuelle donnait l'idée que le crocus était croqué par la vague qui, sans son appétit glouton avalait également les souverains d'Arendelle. Elle se releva et se sentit quelque peu libérée d'un poids. Après une légère révérence à ses parents gelés elle tourna les talons et cogna par mégarde dans un petit grimoire qui gisait au sol. Intriguée, la jeune femme le ramassa. Le livre était rongé par l'humidité mais l'encre avait malgré tout laissé sa trace. Certains passages étaient désormais illisibles mais, le titre lui l'était et l'écriture reconnaissable « Le journal d'une Northuldra ». La jeune femme sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'elle tenait le livre…Il s'agissait du journal de sa mère ! S'en était trop et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. En cet instant, elle avait de nouveau six ans et se sentait dans les bras de sa mère, observant le lointain depuis les fenêtres du château tandis qu'Iduna chantonnait sa berceuse seulement dérangée par les ronflements d'Anna.

Elsa sortit de l'épave et serrait contre sa poitrine le journal d'Iduna comme si elle avait en sa possession de Saint Graal. La jeune femme resta quelques instants à contempler la mer sombre et les dunes désolées. Tout autour d'elle rappelait la mort. Les hautes herbes séchées, les souches calcinées. Cette crique hors du temps tranchait tellement avec la beauté grouillante de vie de la forêt Northuldra où la glace, source de vie d'Ahtohallan. La jeune femme fut troublée dans ses pensées par une petite secousse à ses pieds, quasiment imperceptible puis, quelques secondes plus tard une seconde un peu plus forte. Les secousses rapidement s'accélérèrent et devinrent si fortes que la gardienne de la forêt manqua de tomber. Elle cria aux géants de la terre d'arrêter mais le mouvement continua et fit tomber Elsa en avant. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha son précieux grimoire et ses mains heurtèrent le sable noir. La jeune femme vociféra à nouveau à l'esprit de la Terre d'arrêter sa mauvaise plaisanterie et, encore une fois des petits cristaux de glace s'échappèrent des mains de la blonde. Au bout de quelques secondes, le séisme s'arrêta et le terre sembla même s'excuser en créant des petits sauts de sable au-dessus des pieds de l'aînée d'Arendelle.

Sans sourciller, elle ramassa précieusement son grimoire et, appela son ami des eaux qui apparut. Elsa grimpa sur son dos et ils galopèrent vers Ahtohallan. La crique qui abritait l'épave d'Arendelle petit à petit disparu de l'horizon et la jeune blonde se laissa aller à ses pensées quand tout à coup, elle sentit une secousse. Une petite vague que le Nokk avait dû sauter, et à nouveau, une autre mais plus grande cette fois. La reine des neiges quitta ses pensées et regarda devant elle. La mer sombre était pourtant comparable en cet instant à un lac. Elsa ne comprit pas d'où venait les secousses quand elle fut projetée en avant, le Nokk venait à l'instant de ruer. Instinctivement, elle créa une bride de glace pour éviter de tomber alors que le cheval se cabrait légèrement faisant à nouveau basculer la jeune femme.

« Eh là doucement ! » Hurla Elsa, créant à nouveau de petits cristaux le long de la bride alors que le Nokk perdit sa folie passagère et bougea doucement ses oreilles pour se montrer bienveillant envers son amie alors que les contours gelés d'Ahtohallan commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon. Le voyage se termina sans histoire et Elsa quitta le Nokk pour pénétrer dans son palais de glace caché derrière les contreforts du glacier. Le style, identique à Arendelle rappela à la reine des neiges pourquoi elle avait pris congé si rapidement. Elle déambula dans les différentes pièces pour arriver dans la salle du trône. Son inconscient pouvait être cruel. La sculpture de glace était identique, jusqu'à l'emplacement des régalias. Comme attirée par une force irrésistible, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de prendre en main ces sculptures de glace et, comme elle l'avait fait à Arendelle quelques heures plus tôt elle prit place sur le trône, régalias en main. Le faste, l'apparat royal, elle pouvait l'avoir ici aussi ! Quant au pouvoir, son don magique lui en conférait bien plus que n'importe quel souverain et aussitôt elle regretta sa pensée…Olson lui avait dit la veille qu'il arriverait peut-être à la convaincre du bien-fondé de l'action de son aïeul…Et à penser à sa puissance magique, elle venait de donner raison aux craintes de Runard.

C'est à cet instant qu'Ahtohallan se réveilla. Des souvenirs figés commencèrent à se créer, mais Elsa comprit bien vite qu'elle ne regardait pas le passé. Comme cela s'était produit dans sa chambre de glace, elle était en train de voir le présent. Les formes prirent des visages connus et Elsa repéra rapidement sa cadette qui remontait la grande pièce. Elle présidait un bal royal. Telle une automate, Elsa s'était levée et avait laissé tomber à terre les régalias de glace. L'image gelée d'Anna passa devant elle sans la regarder et prit place sur le trône. La reine d'Arendelle semblait sourire et Elsa, spectatrice des événements se trouvait là, deux marches plus bas que sa cadette. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une image, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau monter en elle un léger sentiment d'envie. Elle essaya de détourner les yeux de sa cadette et son regard se posa sur une jeune enfant. La fillette virevoltait entre les convives, ravies d'être présente, elle agissait avec l'insouciance qui caractérisait Anna lorsque toutes les deux, elles jouaient dans la neige. La fillette finit par s'approcher d'Anna qui lui souriait en retour. Elles semblaient se connaître. Elsa fouilla dans sa mémoire et cela lui revint ! La fillette, de ce vagabond ! ...Yohan ! Oui c'était bien la fille de Yohan ! La petite Emma ! Anna l'avait invitée à cette réception. Voilà une preuve supplémentaire de sa bienveillance ! Songea Elsa qui du coup détailla chaque convive. Elle les reconnu tous mais jamais elle ne vit le père de la fillette. Voilà qui était curieux, peut-être avait-il décliné l'invitation de la reine mais accepté pour sa fille ?

Elsa resta plantée, sans bouger, passive, spectatrice du bal qui se tenait devant-elle. Elle aurait dû y être si elle n'était pas partie. Elle savait qu'il devait se tenir, Anna avait même annoncée sa venue ! Comme la cadette devait être embarrassée de l'absence de la reine des neiges ! Mais elle n'avait pas fui les responsabilités. Décidément, Anna était bien la meilleure des filles d'Agnarr pensa pour elle Elsa. La jeune femme, ne put se résoudre à quitter la pièce et suivi toute la soirée sa cadette des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois le bal terminée, Anna aille rejoindre ses appartements et se coucher. Elsa l'imita et s'endormit auprès de l'image gelée d'Anna.

Elsa trouva rapidement le sommeil et, au matin, elle se surprit à être restée bien tard au lit. Le souvenir d'Anna avait déjà disparu et Elsa se mordit la lèvre, elle avait l'impression d'être en retard. C'était ridicule, personne ne l'attendait. Mais dans son esprit, elle était censée quitter les lieux bien plus tôt et, précipitamment, elle quitta sa chambre royale, sans même prendre le temps de passer sa robe de gardienne alors qu'elle était revenue à Ahtohallan pour cela. Elsa, sans un regard pour la chambre dévala les escaliers et appela son compagnon d'eau pour chevaucher vers la forêt enchantée bien que le Nokk sembla en cette matinée à nouveau d'humeur rebelle si bien qu'Elsa dû encore une fois créer sa bride de glace pour être certaine de ne pas tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes, son compagnon à nouveau redevînt docile et Elsa put voyager tranquillement, sans se douter qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un homme en chariot s'approchait de la frontière sud du pays Northuldra…

Sur le chemin, au milieu de la plaine entourée de collines aux loin, le silence de ce lieu reculé était troublé par une voix nasillarde

« Vrai ou faux les montagnes russes ne viennent pas de Russie ? Vrai ou faux le cœur bat trente millions de fois par an ? Vrai ou faux, les esclaves égyptiens étaient payés en bière ?

-Dis euh Olaf tu ne pourrais pas te… Attends qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Yohan soudain intéressé

-Bah oui beaucoup de gens l'ignorent mais c'est vrai, la bière était la boisson de base des égyptiens à l'époque, tout le monde buvait, c'était même considéré comme un médicament !

-Ah ? ... C'est intéressant, ça devait être sympathique de vivre dans ce pays à l'époque, et du coup Olaf, toi, tu peux en boire de la bière ?

-Oui Pourquoi ?

-Et tu aimes ça ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et ça te fait quelque chose ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Mais et…

Yohan fut arrêté dans sa phrase par un cri. Yohan, qui avait quitté le chemin des yeux se ressaisit et constata qu'il avait manqué de renverser une femme d'âge mur.

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser madame, je ne vous avais pas vu ! S'excusa Yohan

-Pourtant il me semble que le chemin est suffisamment dégagé et large. Répondit la femme d'une voix légèrement sévère avant d'ajouter : Je pensais que les soldats d'Arendelle étaient bien plus rigoureux !

-Je suis confus…Je débute dans l'armée…

-Ça se voit ! Sourit la femme amusée de la gêne de Yohan

-Je…Je me nomme Yohan…Je suis en route pour le pays Northuldra

-Pas pour une mission secrète j'espère…

-Je… Commença Yohan qui se voulait déjà de sa bêtise, Anna lui avait fait confiance mais il venait de prouver son incompétence.

-Rassurez-vous, je me rends moi aussi en pays Northuldra !

-Oh ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous y emmène ?

-Et vous vous appelez comment ? Intervînt Olaf

-Je…Peu importe mon nom n'a pas d'importance…

-C'est secret ? Questionna à nouveau le bonhomme de neige.

-Exactement ! Comme pour le soldat Yohan…Rassurez-vous mon militaire je resterai muette. Si vous voulez m'être agréable, déposez-moi à la frontière Northuldra puis séparons-nous, chacun ses affaires.

-Mon chariot est votre chariot ! Conclut Yohan qui invita la femme à monter.

Yohan aida la passagère à monter et ils continuèrent leur route. Le militaire était heureux d'avoir pu trouver un peu de compagnie durant ce long voyage et qu'enfin le bonhomme de neige d'Anna se taise. Yohan était trop gentil et poli pour obliger Olaf à garder le silence mais sa passagère ne s'en privait pas et obtînt gain de cause.

-Vous voyez mon bon militaire, vous vous devez d'être ferme ! Vous avez des enfants ?

-Une fille…

-Eh bien, j'ose espérer que vous savez montrer davantage de conviction dans son éducation qu'avec cette créature…

-Mais…Ma fille est…très sage vous savez et…

-Pardonnez-moi je vous ai froissé…

-Non, du tout… Mentit Yohan dont la gentillesse l'empêchait de se montrer discourtois.

Afin de tenter de reprendre l'ascendant, Yohan tenta de questionner la femme sur son voyage. Cette dernière sourit. Yohan se révélait être un piètre enquêteur mais pourtant elle accepta de se confier.

-Je me nomme Beata, je me rends au pays Northuldra pour rencontrer la reine Elsa, c'est elle qui m'a invitée à la rejoindre…

-La reine qui…Vraiment ? Lors de son passage à Arendelle ?

-Exactement, je compte découvrir le pays Northuldra et la renseigner sur son passé.

-Et c'est elle qui vous a donné rendez-vous si tôt alors qu'elle venait juste de revenir en Arendelle.

-Tout à fait mon bon militaire !

Yohan sourit satisfait, il n'était finalement pas un si mauvais enquêteur. Il se disait qu'il pourrait même faire demi-tour et faire un rapport à la reine Anna. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Elsa avait de toute évidence prévu que son passage en Arendelle allait être extrêmement court. Néanmoins, Yohan se disait que la reine voudrait sans doute en savoir davantage sur cette mystérieuse Beata et donc Yohan se jura de rester le plus près possible de cette femme. Il en était convaincu, avec Beata, il allait apprendre tout ce qu'il désirait. De son côté, la femme s'en voulait quelque peu. Elle qui voulait conserver son identité secrète avait le plus calmement du monde confié ces informations à ce soldat quelque peu maladroit. Sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance l'avait mis en confiance. Elle qui pensait qu'elle pouvait faire de l'homme ce qu'elle voulait se ravisa. Elle le détailla et se disait que la reine Anna, si elle connaissait ce petit soldat allait sans doute beaucoup l'apprécier.

-EH REGARDEZ ! LES PIERRES ! C'EST LE DEBUT DE LA FORET ! Beugla Olaf.

-Olaf ! Mais arrête de hurler tu vas nous faire re…

Yohan ne put terminer sa phrase qu'aussitôt, des bruits vinrent depuis les fourrés et quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe d'hommes armés de bâtons et portant à leur ceinture des couteaux encerclèrent le chariot de Yohan. Instantanément, Beata voulu se cacher le visage dans sa cape tandis que Yohan leva ses mains en signe de paix. Le militaire expliqua qu'il venait en paix mais était bien en peine pour expliquer la raison de sa venue, et était intérieurement très heureux qu'Olaf se soit enfin tut, évitant ainsi de dire bon nombre de bêtises qui aurait mis dans l'embarras le militaire. Timidement, il tenta de dire aux Northuldra que leurs royaumes sont amis. Les Northuldra semblèrent quelque peu se radoucir mais ils restèrent méfiants. L'uniforme de l'armée d'Arendelle ne plaidait pas en la faveur de Yohan. Certes pendant 35 ans, des soldats d'Arendelle avait dû cohabiter avec le peuple du soleil mais cela ne s'était jamais fait sans conflits et quelques blessures du passé semblaient toujours vives chez certains Northuldra qui entouraient le chariot malgré la libération de la forêt par les sœurs d'Arendelle. Finalement, d'un geste, celui qui semblait être le chef de la garde Northuldra invita Yohan à les suivre. Le militaire obéit quelque peu inquiet…

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré la reine Elsa ? Chuchota Beata à Yohan

-Oui. Souffla-t-il

-Fort bien, dans ce cas j'espère que vous lui aviez fait bonne impression, de ce que je sais, les Northuldra sont un peuple accueillant, sauf s'ils se sentent menacés…et encore moins avec les Arendelliens !


	9. Yelena

Chapitre 9 : Yelena

Alors que le soleil était déjà en train de décliner ce qui indiqua à la reine des neiges qu'ils étaient déjà l'après-midi, elle reconnut le chemin qui menait au campement Northuldra, et, alors que le Nokk retourna à la rivière et laissa la reine des neiges finir le chemin à pieds. La jeune femme fut surprise. Autour d'elle, de nombreux arbres avaient été calcinés. C'était très récent car, lors de son départ ils étaient luxuriants. Après quelques minutes de marche, Elsa se figea. Elle était devant le camp des Northuldra et son sang se glaça…Une partie des tipis étaient partis en fumée. Doucement, la reine des neiges s'approcha et, alors qu'elle voulu entrer dans un des tipis sinistrés, derrière elle un arbre prit feu.

-Bruni ? Mais que fais-tu voyons ? Fit Elsa en lançant sa glace pour éteindre les flammes.

Le jet d'Elsa n'atteignit cependant pas sa cible. Bruni était rapide et évitait les jets de glace d'Elsa avant d'enflammer un nouvel arbre. « Oh non, cela ne va pas recommencer » se dit Elsa pour elle-même avant de partir en courant derrière la salamandre pour tenter d'éteindre son incendie. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, Bruni se stoppa et dévisagea Elsa. Après un instant de méfiance, la salamandre retrouva sa couleur bleutée et fit disparaitre les flammes, heureuse d'avoir retrouver la jeune reine des neiges.

-Elsa ! Vous êtes de retour ! Lança la voix de Ryder derrière elle.

-Oui…Bonjour, mais, que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Il s'est passé que vous n'étiez pas à votre place ! Vous vous êtes bien amusée à redevenir la petite reine des neiges d'Arendelle ? Lança Yelena d'un ton cassant.

-Je…Mais…Je ne voulais pas ça !

-Quoi donc ? Votre pouvoir ? Votre responsabilité ?

-Mais…Bien sur que si se défendit Elsa, mal à l'aise face aux propos de Yelena, elle qui avait pris conscience qu'elle aimait tant le pouvoir.

-Ou plutôt préférez-vous faire votre petit numéro en Arendelle…

-Comment ?

-Il ne vous aura pas fallu longtemps pour renier ce que vous êtes visiblement vous préférez être une fille d'Arendelle plutôt qu'une fille des esprits ! Coupa Yelena en désignant avec dédain la tenue de reine des neiges d'Elsa.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que cette tenue allait contrarier fortement Yelena. Elle s'était rendue à Ahtohallan justement pour récupérer sa tenue de gardienne mais cela lui était sorti de la tête. Elle ne pouvait que donner raison à Yelena, elle ne prenait pas assez au sérieux son rôle de gardienne. Elle qui désirait tant le pouvoir l'avait, mais finalement, ça n'était pas celui qu'elle désirait. Jamais Anna n'aurait réagi ainsi, elle aurait su quel était son devoir ! Pensa Elsa. Puis, alors que Yelena la dévisageait avec sévérité Elsa baissa les yeux comme une fillette pris sur le fait en train de commettre une bêtise.

-Choisissez Elsa ! Vous êtes gardienne ou Arendellienne ?

-Yelena voyons ! Elsa est avec nous ! Elle aime notre forêt et c'est la seule qui a su parler aux esprits ! Objecta Ryder ce qui rassura Elsa…Elle pouvait voir dans le jeune homme un soutien sincère.

-Calmer les esprits ! Quelle réussite avec le feu ! Sans parler des autres ! Grogna Yelena.

La chef des Northuldra voulu assener une nouvelle flopée de reproches à la reine des neiges mais fut interrompu par un membre de la communauté qui l'informa qu'une patrouille Northuldra avait arrêté un soldat d'Arendelle.

-Alors Elsa vous revenez en plus avec un garde d'Arendelle ?! Nous étions pourtant d'accord, aucun Arendellien et surtout pas un soldat ne devait pénétrer dans notre forêt sans en avoir fait la demande ! Vous connaissez nos lois !

-Mais…Je n'ai rien demandé…Plaida Elsa.

-Je ne vous crois pas Elsa, j'en suis désolée mais je suis honnête avec vous, je l'ai toujours été ! Vous partez, vous quittez clairement votre fonction de gardienne et dès votre retour, un garde d'Arendelle est repéré. C'est tout de même curieux !

-Le soldat dit qu'il connait Elsa ! Annonça un Northuldra.

-Tiens donc !

-Mais…Je ne connais pas de soldat voyons ! Quelques officiers bien sûr mais pas de soldat !

-Il y a autre chose ! Coupa le Northuldra

-Quoi ? Fit Yelena agacée

-…Olaf est avec eux !

Les Northuldra amenèrent les intrus auprès de Yelena, ils n'étaient pas maltraités, le peuple Northuldra étant pacifiste. Olaf, dès qu'il vit Elsa s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa créatrice qui était heureuse de le revoir et elle se figea en reconnaissant les intrus

-Yohan ? C'est…C'est vous ? Demanda Elsa.

-Oui ma reine ! C'est bien moi. Je…Votre sœur m'a donné un emploi dans l'armée d'Arendelle.

-Vous le connaissez donc ! Triompha Yelena

-Oui…Et je réponds de lui, cet homme était un voyageur qui partait de royaumes en royaumes pour nourrir sa fille. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon voyage à Arendelle et je sais que cet homme est bon…Il n'est pas un soldat !

-Alors pourquoi porte-t-il cet uniforme ?

-Je viens seulement maintenant de m'engager…La reine Anna m'a donné un emploi pour me permettre de nourrir ma fille. Plaida Yohan dont la sincérité ne semblait faire aucun doute ce qui radoucit Yelena.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-La…La reine Anna m'a demandé de venir pour…pour vérifier que vous étiez bien arrivée Elsa… Je pense qu'elle…Qu'elle m'a confié cette mission pour me faire croire que…j'étais utile ! Mentit Yohan de manière suffisamment convaincante pour que les Northuldra se détendent.

Elsa se sentit coupable en regardant Yohan. Son départ avait donc bel et bien marqué sa sœur qui se faisait du souci pour elle, au point d'envoyer un garde pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. C'était du Anna tout craché. Toujours à se soucier du bien être des autres, quand Elsa finalement ne s'intéressait guère plus qu'à elle-même.

-Dans ce cas…Soyez le bienvenue monsieur Yohan. Fit Yelena d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et amical avant d'ajouter. Pardonnez-mi vous avez dû me voir sévère mais je me dois de protéger mon peuple.

-C'est…Tout à votre honneur. Je serai méfiant moi aussi à votre place sans doute.

-Très bien, et qui est donc votre compagne de voyage soldat ? Demanda Yelena en désignant la femme qui se cachait sous son capuchon

-Oh…Une voyageuse qui se nomme…

-Samantha ! Je me nomme Samantha ! Coupa Beata d'une voix forte à la grande stupéfaction de Yohan et Elsa.

-C'est…Une guérisseuse d'Arendelle qui avait demandé à m'accompagner. Je devais la retrouver demain à la frontière. Expliqua Elsa…qui cependant se demandait bien pourquoi Beata tentait de cacher son visage et son nom.

-Bien…Il ne sera pas dit que le peuple du soleil n'est pas un peuple accueillant, Honeymaren va vous trouver où vous loger tous les deux ! Coupa Yelena.

Elsa n'en menait pas large et regardait Yelena donner ses ordres. Le peuple Northuldra était parfaitement réglé et Yelena menait les opérations d'une main de maître. Elle ne vivait que pour son peuple c'était évident et Elsa n'était que spectatrice. En cet instant elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et sa gène ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle vit le regard dur de Yelena se poser sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous étaient occupés, que Yohan et Beata alias Samantha s'installaient quelque peu à l'écart, Yelena s'approcha d'Elsa. La vieille qui était quelques instants plus tôt accueillante et bienveillante se montrait extrêmement dure envers la jeune femme qui se revoyait en cet instant enfant, recevoir les réprimandes de son précepteur pour un devoir bâclé où pour avoir trop rêvassé pendant une leçon.

-…Vous pouvez rester si vous le désirez ! Votre sang vous en donne le droit ! Vous communiquez avec les esprits, cela vous donne un devoir, ça n'est pas un jeu comme vous semblez le penser ! Si la vie de château vous manque ! Retournez donc à Arendelle ! Mais si vous souhaitez être utile ici ! Arrêtez de vous prendre pour celle que vous étiez ! Regardez-vous ! Vous pensez représenter la nature habillée ainsi ? Les esprits vous ont gratifié de leurs bienfaits et vous ne l'arborez même pas ! Alors choisissez ! Mais tout cela vous le sauriez si vous preniez le temps d'écouter les esprits !

-Mais…Je les écoute …Balbutia Elsa telle une petite fille.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Voyez le résultat ! Vous prenez l'esprit du feu pour un animal de compagnie mais il n'en est rien ! Et si tel était le cas, un animal de compagnie ne s'abandonne pas ! Voyez la conséquence ! Fit Yelena en montrant la partie calcinée de la forêt.

-Je…Je voulais juste…Aller voir ma sœur…

-Et je ne vous le reproche pas ! La famille est importante ! Je vous reproche de ne pas prendre la mesure du pouvoir que vous avez et des responsabilités qu'il implique ! Vous jouez avec ni plus ni moins ! Vous vous amusez à faire des bonhommes de neige, vous passez vos journées à faire du cheval sur l'eau, la salamandre de feu est votre animal de compagnie, vous jouez avec le vent sur la plage…

-Comment ? Je ? ...Non… Rougit Elsa.

-Ne niez pas ! Vous êtes…Comme votre mère ! Une irresponsable !

-Pardon ?!

-Votre mère avait ce don de pouvoir communiquer avec les esprits, le vent principalement et elle ne pensait qu'à jouer avec ! Et après ça, elle espérait que la tribu allait lui confier sa direction par son sang et par son pouvoir ! Mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela ici ! Le pouvoir est une affaire de responsabilités ! Alors choisissez ! Etes vous prête à assumer les responsabilités ou pas ? Si ça n'est pas le cas, alors rentrez donc chez vous, vous y serez plus heureuse ! Si vous prenez cette décision dans ce cas bon retour, et dîtes vous que vous ne méritez pas votre pouvoir ! Mais sachez que cela ne me surprendra pas…Vous venez d'Arendelle après tout !

A ces mots, Yelena tourna immédiatement les talons pour aller rejoindre le reste de la tribu laissant Elsa totalement interdite. Les paroles de la doyenne des Northuldra avaient été bien plus violent que n'importe quel coup qu'elle aurait pu recevoir et elle se retenait pour ne pas laisser apparaître sa détresse en cet instant. Ce qui était le plus douloureux pour la reine des neiges était surtout le fait que Yelena n'avait pas tort. Elsa, sur ses premières semaines de vie chez les Northuldra n'avait peut-être pas totalement pris la mesure de ce qu'impliquait sa nouvelle tâche, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait le pouvoir, mais en était-elle réellement digne ? Sa sœur sans doute ! Encore une fois, l'esprit d'Elsa se tourna vers Anna. Ces dernières heures, elle avait pu mesurer à quel point sa sœur valait bien plus qu'elle. Elle observa un instant la tribu de loin. Yohan semblait être rapidement intégré, Beata de son côté restait plus en retrait et cherchait toujours à cacher son visage. Pourquoi une telle attitude ? Elsa n'avait aucune envie de le savoir et elle tourna les talons pour marcher en direction du nord et réfléchir. Sa randonnée dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende au loin la voix de Ryder.

-Elsa…Où vas-tu ? Fit Ryder qui arriva à sa hauteur avec deux rennes

-Je…Je ne sais pas j'avais…Besoin d'un peu d'air je pense.

-C'est à cause de Yelena n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Répliqua Elsa en se mordillant la lèvre.

-J'ai vu que vous parliez et j'ai vu le regard qu'avait Yelena, elle ne devait sans doute pas t'échanger des politesses ! Ces mots peuvent faire très mal, crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose ! Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Quand j'étais dans ta situation, j'arrivais à me calmer en faisant une ballade à dos de renne !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Elsa se laissa tenter. Ryder était toujours souriant, un peu gaffeur par moment, et toujours prêt à rendre service. Elsa avait ces deux derniers jours déçu bien trop de monde pour l'ajouter à sa liste, elle accepta l'aide du Northuldra et grimpa sur le dos de l'animal. Elle s'y sentit beaucoup moins à l'aise que sur le Nokk mais elle prit finalement la bonne position et Ryder s'avérait être un très bon professeur. C'était la première fois qu'Elsa montait à dos de renne, elle se surprit elle-même de ne jamais avoir tenté auparavant l'expérience avec Kristoff et Sven.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Questionna Ryder

-De quoi donc ?

-De ce qui te tourmente…

-C'est…J'ai un peu de mal à savoir où est ma place, à savoir ce que je veux…

-Oh je vois, donc je suppose que Yelena t'a fait son discours sur la place et les responsabilités de chacun ? C'est ça qui te perturbe ? Si tu savais combien de fois Honeymaren et moi avons pu l'entendre. Mais elle a raison ! C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'étais fait pour m'occuper des troupeaux et aujourd'hui rien ne se décide à propos des bêtes sans mon avis !

-Je…Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

-Yelena peut paraître sévère, mais elle l'est comme n'importe quel parent, enfin je suppose qu'un parent agirait ainsi…

-Comment ça ?

-Hélas notre mère a disparue juste après notre naissance et l'hiver suivant, notre père lui aussi a disparu, nous avons retrouvé de lui que quelques lambeaux de vêtements…probablement des loups, ou peut-être des ours ! Répondit le jeune homme le cœur lourd

-Je suis désolée…. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de parents mais certainement pas si jeune…

-Yelena, qui était devenue la chef de la tribu a pris la responsabilité de nous élever ma sœur et moi comme si elle était notre propre mère. C'est pour ça, crois-moi je sais comment elle peut réagir. Mais jamais elle ne se montrera cruelle ou méchante.

-Pourtant…Elle a quelques propos désagréables envers Arendelle…

-C'est donc ça qui te dérange ? Elle te reproche de venir de là-bas ?

-Je pense en effet ! Il suffit de voir aussi quel accueil elle a au départ réservé à ce pauvre Yohan !

-Je te comprends… Mais tu sais, le passé laisse des cicatrices qu'il est impossible d'effacer…Même au bout de 35 années !

-La trahison de mon grand père qui a lâchement frappé le chef de la tribu…Souffla honteuse Elsa.

-Ce jour-là, le roi a assassiné le chef. Mais pour Yelena, il n'était pas question de chef, mais d'époux ! C'est elle qui leur servait le thé. Elle a quitté le chef après lui avoir laissé son bol pour aller en chercher un pour le roi et elle a entendu des cris, quelques instants plus tard, la bataille commençait et elle a été blessée au ventre. Après que la brume ne soit tombée, ma mère, qui était encore très jeune mais avait des talents de guérisseuse s'est occupée de Yelena qui était devenue notre chef. Elle a pu la sauver…mais pas l'enfant qu'elle portait…

-Oh Seigneur ! Répondit Elsa parfaitement outrée.

-Yelena n'a jamais repris d'époux, ni eu d'enfant, c'est probablement pour cela qu'elle s'est occupée de nous ainsi…

-Je…Je ne sais quoi dire Ryder c'est…assez inimaginable !

-Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là…Car quand le brouillard est tombé, nous nous sommes retrouvés prisonniers dans la forêt…Nous mais tu le sais également des soldats d'Arendelle…

-Oui, le lieutenant Matthias et ses hommes. J'avoue que connaissant cette histoire j'admire Yelena pour avoir su accepter de partager un repas avec Matthias quand nous sommes arrivés et même se montrer relativement proches !

-Proches, ce n'est pas le mot ! Ils ne sont pas amis, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'avoir l'un pour l'autre un grand respect !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés bloqués, la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée. L'armée d'Arendelle était toujours nombreuse, avec ses officiers. De temps à autre, des batailles firent rage avec des pertes dans les deux camps. Et finalement, il y a six ans de cela, le dernier officier supérieur disparu, le lieutenant Matthias a alors pris le commandement. L'armée d'Arendelle avait fortement diminué…Comme notre tribu d'ailleurs. Mais, le lieutenant Matthias était différent. Lors des batailles à ce que l'on m'a raconté, les troupes qu'il menait n'attaquaient jamais, elles ne faisaient que riposter. Et quand il prit finalement le commandement, jamais il ne nous a attaqué, et les rares combats qu'il y a eu durant ce laps de temps, c'est nous qui les avions provoqués. Voyant cela, nous avons convenu à une sorte de coexistence pacifique entre eux et nous. Yelena se méfie toujours, mais elle sait reconnaître en Matthias un homme d'honneur ! Elle a même fini par nous le citer en exemple d'homme responsable ! Mais jamais avant votre arrivée nous n'avions partagé un repas avec eux, d'ailleurs juste après votre départ nous nous déplacions vers les prairies et les hommes de Matthias n'étaient clairement pas les bienvenus et ils sont restés près du barrage.

-Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette partie de l'Histoire…

-Et Yelena ne te l'aurait sans doute pas raconté, tu peux être certaine qu'elle m'en voudrait si elle savait donc s'il te plaît, ne le répète pas ! Si je te l'ai dit, c'est pour que tu comprennes, peut-être que maintenant tu sauras mieux comment trouver ta place ici !

-Je l'espère…Merci Ryder en tout cas !

-Je t'en prie Elsa c'est normal…Tu sais, si je mets à part ma sœur, tu es certainement ma première amie… Enfin…Euh je veux dire…Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? Termina gêné le jeune homme.

-C'est pareil pour moi. A part ma sœur, tu es mon premier ami également. Répondit Elsa sincère en prenant la main du jeune homme

-Je…Wow ! C'est ! C'est super et…Oh mais nous, nous devrions peut-être rentrer, nous sommes assez loin du camp maintenant ! Répondit Ryder de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Nous approchons des côtes de la mer sombre…Rentre toi si tu veux…Je vais retourner à Ahtohallan ! ... Je vous retrouve demain et Ryder…Merci…Pour tout ! Et peux-tu t'assurer que Yohan et Bea…euh…Samantha ne manquent de rien ce soir ?

-A ton service Elsa je m'en occupe ! Pas de problème ! … A demain donc…Répondit Ryder avant d'aider Elsa à descendre de sa monture et retourner vers le camp Northuldra.


	10. Mon ami

Chapitre 10 : Mon ami.

Après quelques minutes de marches, les plages de la mer sombres étaient en vue. Son aspect inquiétant en pleine nuit rappela à la reine des neiges qu'elle fut son défi lorsqu'elle dut affronter quelques semaines auparavant le Nokk avant qu'il ne devienne un précieux allié. Elsa fit appel à son destrier qui se montra et emmena sa royale passagère à nouveau vers le mystérieux glacier. Elsa traversa son château de glace et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, elle se dévêtit et, alors qu'elle se trouvait nue, elle sursauta et par reflexe chercha à cacher ses parties intimes ainsi que sa poitrine alors que des statues de glace prenaient forme. Sans doute qu'au même instant en Arendelle, Kristoff et Anna devaient se trouver dans la chambre royale car la jeune femme avait devant elle son futur beau-frère. Heureusement, Elsa savait qu'il s'agissait simplement de projections et qu'en aucun cas Kristoff ne pouvait voir sa nudité bien que la statue de glace semblait apprécier l'image de Vénus que lui proposait la reine des neiges, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée.

Heureusement pour elle le montagnard finit par détourner les yeux pour converser avec sa promise, Elsa en profita pour se cacher derrière le paravent, bien qu'elle fusse seule et revêtir la tenue de gardienne qu'espérait tant Yelena. Elsa resta dans sa position à observer les deux amants qui se courtisaient. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu imaginer que son futur beau frère pouvait se montrer si prévenant et courtois. Ses pitoyables tentatives de demandes en mariage et sa maladresse ne plaidait pas en sa faveur mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, avoir réussi à l'officialiser avait transformer le montagnard qui se montrait galant, attentionné et respectueux du rang de sa promise. Il finit par s'agenouiller, et baisa chastement la main de son aimée avant de lui glisser à la chemise de nuit une petite fleur qui ressemblait à un crocus, la plante préférée de la reine d'Arendelle. Puis, après une révérence, perfectible mais tout à fait convenable il se retira, laissant Anna seule dans la chambre.

Elsa n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette scène romantique, elle était heureuse pour sa sœur depuis ces trois dernières années où elle vivait le parfait amour avec Kristoff et, se félicitait que les deux amants avaient su se montrer discrets, chastes et romantiques dans leur relation. Elsa se débrouillait toujours pour détourner les yeux lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient d'échanger des moments d'amour ou des baisers en sa présence mais pas cette fois. La scène semblait bien trop belle et Elsa se surprit à sentir naître une nouvelle envie vis-à-vis de sa cadette. Elle la trouvait chanceuse, elle connaissait l'amour, cette capacité à aimer un être qui n'était pas de son sang. La jeune femme, qui pourtant était une adepte de la solitude et affirmait ne bien se sentir qu'en sa seule compagnie alla rejoindre dans le lit le souvenir gelé de sa petite sœur et voulu s'imaginer un instant à sa place. Non bien sûr jamais elle n'oserait, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée à courtiser Kristoff, en aucune circonstance, que cela soit au travers des souvenirs gelés, dans la réalité où même à un bal costumé. Certes le montagnard était très bel homme et son cœur était aussi pur que la glace de la montagne du Nord, il pouvait même par moment se montrer amusant et sa maladresse était assez attendrissante. Oui Anna avait beaucoup de chance et Elsa se surprit à espérer qu'elle aussi puisse un jour se trouver un Kristoff. Ce fut sur ces pensées, inédites pour la jeune femme qu'elle rejoignit sa cadette déjà partie dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Elsa reprit à nouveau la mer pour regagner le rivage des côtes Northuldra. Malgré tout, et si elle avait à nouveau la parure de gardienne de la forêt, ayant même pris soin de lâcher ses cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse vis-à-vis de Yelena et toujours très gênée à l'idée de vivre en ce pays. Ces derniers jours où elle était redevenue la reine des neiges, où elle avait tant souhaité redevenir la reine d'Arendelle lui avait fait prendre conscience que cette vie naturelle n'était peut-être pas celle qu'elle désirait tant. La vie y était rude. Le peuple du soleil travaillait dur pour élever leurs bêtes, chasser, ramasser les bons végétaux. La majeure partie de leur temps était consacré à des travaux pénibles et le confort était très rudimentaire. Les grandes pièces richement décorées, les peintures, les sculptures, les domestiques, les plats variés, l'admiration d'un peuple… Sa vie en Arendelle était l'exact opposé de cette vie rudimentaire et difficile. Au cours des dernières semaines, Elsa l'avait plutôt vu comme un moyen de se ressourcer, l'attrait de la nouveauté, mais son retour à la réalité de son ancienne vie lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Était-elle réellement capable d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait ? Et le pouvoir ? Ces questions ne cessaient de tourmenter la reine et elles paraissaient pourtant si futiles pour le peuple Northuldra. Définitivement, elle n'avait pas adapté cette culture, qui pourtant était aussi la sienne par sa mère. Elsa savait que Yelena, même si elle allait apprécier l'effort vestimentaire n'allait pas tarder à voir dans le cœur de la jeune femme et saurait trouver quelques réflexions sévères, mais pourtant si juste à son encontre. Aussi, Elsa n'osa pas retourner au campement et préféra rester à la lisière de la forêt et de la plage désolée de la mer sombre. Elle pouvait malgré tout y trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et n'hésitait pas à faire des allers-retours avec Ahtohallan. Petit à petit, la jeune femme se constitua des réserves pour son palais caché. Elsa occupa la majeure partie des trois jours qui suivirent à cette tâche, elle limitait ainsi au maximum les contacts avec les autres.

A cet endroit, elle pouvait malgré tout exercer son rôle de gardienne de la forêt ! C'était ça son rôle, son pouvoir après tout. Les éléments étaient présents, et, à l'aube du quatrième jour, le vent ne tarda pas à se manifester et lui caressa doucement le cou et fit voler ses cheveux. Bruni aussi avait sentie la présence de son amie et Elsa put voir la petite flamme rose sauter d'arbres en arbres. Sans doute le Nokk devait-il attendre dans une mare non loin qu'Elsa ne l'appelle et enfin, la terre aussi se manifesta et créa des petites sculptures pour Elsa. La jeune femme était émerveillée. Ses amis esprits semblèrent s'être calmés par rapport à son retour. Oui ce pouvoir était plaisant mais étais-ce un pouvoir ? La gardienne de la forêt eût tout à coup cette pensée alors que les esprits s'amusaient avec elle. Après tout, depuis qu'elle était devenue habitante du pays Northuldra elle n'avait quasiment jamais fait appel à sa propre magie. A dire vraie, les seules utilisations de ses pouvoirs de glace depuis ces deux derniers mois avaient été, la construction du palais de glace à Ahtohallan, sans les esprits donc, alors qu'elle s'était de nouveau parée de sa tenue de reine des neiges, et en Arendelle où elle était bien loin de se préoccuper de sa fonction de gardienne. Non, quand elle était gardienne finalement, Elsa n'était, comme les autres qu'une spectatrice admirative de la magie de la nature. Son pouvoir n'existait finalement pas vraiment, pensa-t-elle déçue.

La voix de Ryder fit sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur. L'éleveur de rennes avait réussi à retrouver Elsa et sa bonhommie fit aussitôt oublier à Elsa ses pensées mélancoliques. Tout n'était pas si mauvais en pays Northuldra, heureusement, Honeymaren et surtout Ryder étaient de vrais amis pour la jeune femme, une bouffée d'oxygène.

-Oh venez ! Elle est là ! Fit Ryder à ses compagnons

-Elsa…Oh vous avez…Wow ! La tenue vous va à ravir ! Fit Yohan qui était heureux de revoir la souveraine, sa mission confiée par Anna allait enfin pouvoir continuer après ces jours sans nouvelles.

-A ravir en effet. Reprit Beata, toujours le visage en partie dissimulé et beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

-Eh bien…c'est ma tenue ici, en tant que gardienne… Ryder vous a fait visiter un peu les alentours, bien que je pense que vous les connaissiez déjà Bea…Hum…Samantha ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Reprit la femme immédiatement.

-Oh ? Je vous pensais connaisseur des forêts tout simplement. Hum…Ryder, peux-tu montrer l'endroit où paissent les troupeaux de rennes à notre ami Yohan... J'aimerai m'entretenir en privé avec…Samantha !

Ryder, sans chercher à comprendre accepta et emmena Yohan au loin. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée, Elsa durcit son regard envers Beata, celle-ci le remarqua bien évidemment et devança la souveraine.

-Je vous dois une explication votre Majesté, vous devez avoir quelques questions cela ne fait aucun doute…

-Et comment ! Samantha ?! D'où cela vient-il ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne connais même pas de Samantha ! S'amusa Beata

-Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien, pardonnez-moi…Je pense que c'est le rire de votre bonhomme de neige qui est communicatif !

-Olaf ? Pourquoi donc ? Et où est-il ?

-Il est resté avec les enfants du clan. Et je ne sais pas, à croire que ce nom le fait rire car il ne me quitte pratiquement jamais du coup. Mais si je n'ai pas donné mon vrai nom, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ne fasse remonter de vieux souvenirs auprès des anciens de la tribu… J'ai cru voir que vous n'étiez pas très à l'aise avec Yelena ? Un sacré personnage n'est-ce pas ? Je l'admirais beaucoup quand j'étais jeune, puis, devenue adulte, disons que…Comme vous j'ai eu un peu de mal à accepter ma place…Et nos rapports de sont montrés plus distants, surtout quand j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre certaines choses…

-Quelles choses ?

-Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais maintenant. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous n'êtes pas vraiment intégré ici ? Oserais-je même dire que vous ne connaissez pas les Northuldra ?

-Qui vous a dit ça ?

-Personne ! Mais qui était la seule à ne pas dîner et dormir au camp, alors que des Arendelliens venaient d'arriver ? Vous ! C'est plus parlant qu'un long discours… Et ce genre d'attitude signifie beaucoup ici !

-Vous semblez bien rapide à vouloir me juger…

-Je ne juge pas, je constate. Je comprends que la différence est parfois difficile à voir ou à admettre, c'est ce qui a pu contribuer à nous séparer Yelena et moi par le passé mais qu'importe…

-Alors qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

-Retrouver mon passé… Et si vous le désirez, vous en dire davantage sur votre mère…

Elsa voulu répondre mais fut coupée par le retour de Yohan et Ryder. Le militaire semblait totalement conquis, cela n'étonna guère la jeune femme. Ryder avait l'art de parler avec tant de passion qu'il pouvait intéresser n'importe qui, à commencer par elle. Le jeune homme proposa au groupe d'être leur guide pour faire une petite visite ce que tous acceptèrent. Il se révéla un chef d'expédition hors pair et Elsa se surprit à découvrir des endroits qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais vue. Cette forêt avait tout de même beaucoup à offrir. L'expérience fut si belle qu'elle dura une bonne partie de la journée et, au moment de regagner le camp, encore une fois, Elsa préféra laisser ses compagnons pour repartir seule vers Ahtohallan mais elle prit soin de prendre rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent, Elsa retrouva Beata, Yohan et Ryder, parfois ils étaient accompagnés par Honeymaren et Olaf et tous partaient à la découverte de la forêt. Se sentant de plus en plus en confiance, Elsa finit même par confier aux deux Northuldra, et ce malgré la présence derrière eux de Beata et Yohan qu'elle ne se sentait pas pleinement à l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle et que d'une certaine manière sa vie Arendellienne lui manquait. Le groupe ne réagit pas à cette nouvelle, mis à part Yohan qui eût un très léger sourire, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, sa mission d'espionnage pour la reine d'Arendelle venait juste en cet instant de réussir. Personne n'osa réellement relever la révélation de la reine et Honeymaren préféra rapidement retourner travailler au camp Northuldra. Yohan lui proposa son aide qu'elle accepta volontiers ainsi que Beata.

-Elsa ? Puis-je te poser une question ? Se risqua Ryder une fois qu'il fut seul avec la jeune femme.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Si Arendelle te manque tant, alors pourquoi es-tu revenue si vite chez nous ?... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je suis déçu de te revoir si tôt au contraire je suis très content et…Enfin…

-Merci, tu es gentil…Je suis revenue car j'ai un message, enfin, une invitation à transmettre de la part de la couronne…

-Une invitation, mais c'est formidable ! Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé dès ton retour ?! Demanda le jeune homme surexcité.

-Yelena… Commença Elsa

-Elle te fait peur c'est ça ? Et elle est en quelle honneur cette invitation ?

-Ma sœur se marie…et devient reine. Répondit Elsa dont la dernière partie de la phrase fut prononcé dans un souffle tant cela lui coûtait.

-Un mariage royal, c'est fantastique ! Je suis ravi pour Kristoff ! …Enfin et pour Anna aussi bien sûr ! Oh elle sera sans doute superbe en tant que nouvelle reine…Et…Cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir ? Demanda Ryder sombre.

-Si bien sûr…

-Allons, viens avec moi, cette fois tu n'y couperas pas ! Tu viens dîner et tu dors au camp ! Il faut que tu fasses l'annonce !

-Je…

-Allons ne discute pas Elsa ! Je t'aiderai avec Yelena !

Sans lui laisser le choix, Ryder prit Elsa par le bras et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Cela ne fût qu'au bout de quelques pas qu'il se rendit compte de son geste de proximité et, il lâcha précipitamment la jeune femme gênée. Elsa, fut à la fois touchée et amusée de ce geste de malaise et reprit doucement le bras du jeune gardien de rennes et se laissa guider. Les deux amis finirent ainsi la route sans se lâcher avec pour seul compagnon, courant d'air qui venait de temps à autres leur chatouiller les oreilles. Les rires étouffés des deux jeunes gens rompaient ainsi un silence quelque peu gêné. C'était la première fois, pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi avec une autre personne, bras dessus bras dessous qui n'était pas leur sœur.

Ryder, bien que naturellement gaffeur savait se comporter en parfait gentilhomme et se montrait particulièrement attentionné et galant avec son amie ce qu'Elsa remarqua. Il était différent des autres. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer pendant sa vie royale agissaient avec déférence, ils étaient tous à la fois impressionnés et gênés par l'attitude altière d'Elsa, même Kristoff, qui pourtant connaissait désormais Elsa dans l'intimité se montrait toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise avec elle, d'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais cessé de se vouvoyer, mais c'était différent avec Ryder, jamais Elsa ne s'était sentie aussi proche et familière qu'avec lui. Sa présence seule, couplée à celle d'Honeymaren et des pitreries d'Olaf réussit à détendre la jeune femme qui finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

-S'il vous plait tous ! Hum ! Voilà, j'aimerai vous transmettre un message qui est la raison de mon retour si rapide chez…nous ! Commença Elsa.

Elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot, elle l'avait prononcé sans en être certaine, le pays Northuldra était-il désormais sa maison, rien n'était moins sûr dans son esprit, mais elle sut, au regard de Yelena qu'elle venait de marquer des points. La vieille femme avait arrêté de dialoguer avec ses voisins, son visage s'était radouci et avait, pour la première fois offert à Elsa un signe de la tête en forme d'approbation. Encouragée, la jeune gardienne poursuivit.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, ma sœur Anna…la…reine Anna d'Arendelle…s'est fiancée sur les terres Northuldra il y a quelques semaines. Il aura fallu quelques temps de préparation mais, la date de son union avec son futur époux Kristoff a été arrêtée, elle aura lieu le même jour que son…couronnement ! Et…en tant que fille d'Arendelle et du pays Northuldra, elle souhaite que le peuple du soleil soit convié en Arendelle à cette occasion. De manière à ce que les erreurs du passé qui ont tant blessé nos peuples puissent en ce jour de fête se refermer…

-C'est très noble de la part de la reine. Monsieur Yohan, vous deviez vérifier qu'Elsa était en sécurité c'est chose faîte, vous comptez donc repartir prochainement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une fille, il doit vous tarder de la retrouver ? Répondit Yelena

-Euh…Oui, bien évidemment.

-Fort bien dans ce cas, aurez-vous la gentillesse de transmettre la réponse Northuldra à l'invitation de sa Majesté ? Reprit la femme âgée avec un sourire qui rassura Elsa, visiblement Yelena se montrait bien moins hostile avec elle ce soir.

-Eh bien…Oui si je puis vous être ainsi agréable madame je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre à la reine votre…

-Parfait…Remerciez-là et dîtes lui que nous ne viendrons pas ! Coupa Yelena.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt au sein de l'assistance, Elsa se glaça, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et encore moins à celle du peuple Northuldra qui semblait assez en accord avec la prise de position de leur leader, et, rapidement, tous reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien était. A gauche de Yelena, Beata arborait ce qu'Elsa crut interpréter comme un sourire sous son déguisement qui la dissimulait en partie et elle reprit sa conversation avec Yelena. Toutes les deux semblaient très complices.

Le temps sembla durer une éternité pour Elsa alors qu'en réalité, quelques minutes plus tard, les Northuldra quittèrent le repas laissant Yelena et Elsa seules, accompagnées d'Honeymaren et Ryder.

-Mon refus vous déplaît n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Ne prenez pas la peine de répondre, cela se voit sur votre visage, vous êtes contrariée, pourtant je ne fais que prendre la meilleure décision pour mon peuple.

-Croyez-vous que…

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine Elsa ! Et vous devriez l'être également si vous décidez de choisir cette vie. J'ai conscience, le choix n'est pas simple, mais prendre le parti de votre sœur, c'est faire le choix d'Arendelle…

-Ou le choix de la paix ! Coupa Ryder.

-Que dis-tu Ryder ?!

-Il a raison Yelena ! C'est le moyen de faire la paix. Ajouta Honeymaren qui apportait elle aussi son soutien.

-Votre optimisme est une vertu…et une faiblesse, vous n'étiez pas nés tous les deux, mais tout est parti également d'une invitation d'Arendelle. Nous nous y sommes rendus, le roi s'était montré amical et courtois, nous avons ensuite offert l'hospitalité à nos voisins, pour qu'ils nous trahissent…

-Mais je vous assure ma sœur n'est pas mon grand-père ! Plaida Elsa

-Mais elle est d'Arendelle !

-Yelena…C'est aussi la reine Anna qui a fait détruire le barrage construit par le roi, c'est grâce à elle et Elsa si la brume s'est levée. Sans elles, nous n'aurions toujours pas pu voir à quoi ressemblait le ciel ! Elles n'ont pas connu le monde dont tu parles…et moi non plus ! Les esprits ont récompensé la nouvelle reine et nous écoutons toujours les esprits n'est-ce pas ? Argumenta Ryder.

Yelena hésita et, Ryder, d'ordinaire plus en retrait prit son courage à deux mains. Elsa était devenue une spectatrice et ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard, elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir enfin un défenseur et ne se doutait pas que l'éleveur de renne puisait son courage du regard de la jeune femme. Yelena n'étais pas simple à convaincre mais son opinion paraissait moins tranchée. Finalement, alors qu'elle était restée en retrait, Honeymaren vînt apporter un peu d'aide à son frère.

-Cela peut être l'occasion pour nous de voir enfin à quoi ressemble le monde. J'irai avec ce garde, je demanderai à la reine de me faire visiter son royaume. Elsa, penses-tu que ta sœur refuserait ?

-Non ! Elle en serait au contraire ravie !

-Alors j'y vais ! Je pourrais voir si Arendelle prépare quelque chose et si la reine refuse de m'accueillir alors c'est que tu avais raison Yelena et je dirai alors moi-même à Anna que nous refusons son invitation.

-Elle n'ira pas seule ! Je viens avec ma sœur ! Je suis pour visiter Arendelle ! Ajouta Ryder d'un ton déterminé.

Yelena observa les jeunes gens qu'elle avait élevé. Elle leur avait appris à se montrer intraitables s'ils défendaient une cause et Yelena se rendit compte en cet instant qu'ils avaient parfaitement retenu la leçon. Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement et elle soupira…

-Très bien, si tel est votre désir tous les deux…Vous êtes libres d'agir comme il vous plaît.

-Et Elsa vient avec nous ! Elle est des nôtres ! C'est donc elle qui nous servira de guide en Arendelle ! Ajouta Ryder.

Elsa était sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un s'opposer à une décision de Yelena. Ryder l'avait défendu avec force alors qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de répliquer. Honeymaren également et à eux deux, ils finirent par faire plier Yelena qui leur accorda la possibilité de partir. Jamais personne n'avait encore agi ainsi pour Elsa, mis à part Anna… Sans un mot de plus, Yelena prit congé alors que Beata l'appelait pour lui proposer de lui apporter quelques soins. Cela troubla quelque peu l'ancienne reine d'Arendelle qui suivit de loin les deux anciennes laissant le frère et la sœur se congratuler de leur victoire sur la matriarche.

Elle observa de loin et vit Beata palper dans son tipi la taille de Yelena. Les deux femmes apparaissaient de côté pour Elsa qui vit finalement Yelena relever sa tunique au niveau du nombril. La gardienne de la forêt était loin, et ne pouvait clairement tout voir, c'était d'ailleurs impudique mais une grande balafre le long du ventre de Yelena était visible. La jeune femme n'avait pas remis la parole de Ryder en doute mais cette cicatrice rendait l'histoire de l'éleveur définitivement réelle. L'ancienne souveraine d'Arendelle s'en voulu de se montrer si curieuse et détourna le regard, puis elle attendit patiemment que Beata ne sorte ce qui fut le cas au bout de quelques minutes.

-Alors…Samantha, vous avez retrouvé vos anciennes habitudes ?

-Comment ? Oh c'est vous Majesté ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Sursauta Beata

-Vous comptez-vous installer ici ?

-Oh non, j'ai quitté le pays il y a tant d'années…Ma vie est à Arendelle désormais, et Yelena et moi avons…un certain passif…

-D'où votre volonté de vous occuper d'elle ?

-Disons que j'essaie de corriger quelques graves erreurs commises. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec plusieurs de ses choix, mais il est des crimes difficilement effaçables…

-Plaît-il ?

-Je l'ai trahi votre Altesse…Pendant la guerre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour protéger votre mère ! Elle voulait en faire la chamane du village, Iduna aspirait à la liberté… Votre mère pendant la guerre s'est enfuie avec l'aide du vent et est partie avec votre père. Elle m'avait enseignée comment se faire comprendre du vent. J'ai compris qu'il pouvait être la clef pour quitter cet endroit. J'ai dit à Yelena que votre mère était morte dans la bataille. J'ai gardé l'information pour moi et je les ai finalement abandonnés quelques années plus tard et ça Yelena le sait…C'est pour cela que je me cache. Elle ne doit pas me reconnaître mais je lui dois au moins de me préoccuper de sa santé tant que je suis là…

-Ma mère ? La Protéger de Yelena ?

-Jusqu'à son départ, c'est en effet d'elle que je la protégeais mais j'ai découvert bien après qu'elle aurait eu un ennemi bien plus redoutable ici s'il elle était restée…un Northuldra nommé Andréas.

-Je n'ai entendu personne de ce nom ici !

-Normal…Il est mort depuis des années. A ce que j'ai compris, peu de temps après mon départ ! Une bonne chose à dire vrai.

-Ma mère avait des ennemis ici ?

-Comme tous les membres des familles importantes. Les rivalités existent aussi chez les Northuldra…Je vous promets que je vous raconterai tout à votre retour. Sur ce, bonne nuit votre Altesse ? Je suppose que vous partez demain ?

-Euh…Oui sans doute.

-Alors, bon voyage, nous reparlerons de tout cela après si vous le voulez…

A ces mots, Beata laissa la jeune femme seule à ses pensées au milieu du camp Northuldra, jusqu'à ce que Ryder vînt la rejoindre.

-Ah Elsa ! Enfin ! Viens tu as un tipi juste ici qui t'attend !

-Non Ryder j'ai…J'ai quelque chose à prendre à Ahtohallan !

-Elsa ? Mais pourquoi à chaque fois fuis-tu là-bas ? Qui y a-t-il de si exceptionnel sur cette île dont tu nous parles si souvent ?

-Viens le découvrir avec moi si tu le souhaites.

Sans laisser le temps à Ryder de répondre, Elsa fit quelques pas en direction du cours d'eau et le Nokk apparu. Elle n'eût besoin que de lui toucher la tête pour que ce dernier ne comprenne les désirs de son amie et instantanément il se transforma en cheval gelé. D'un geste habile, la jeune femme grimpa sur la croupe de l'animal et tendit sa main vers Ryder.

-Alors ? Tu viens ?

-Sur…Sur le cheval ?

-Bien sûr ! Il est très gentil tu verras !

-Mais…Je ne sais monter que les rennes !

-Je t'apprendrais ne t'en fais pas ? Tu as confiance en moi ? Fit Elsa en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui…Fit timidement le Northuldra.

Il donna la main à la gardienne qui le fit grimper derrière elle. Elsa prit les mains de Ryder et les posa fermement sur sa taille. Ryder déglutit, quelque peu gêné alors que la jeune femme lui disait de la tenir bien fermement, puis, d'un petit geste du talon, elle fit partir le cheval au grand galop. Surpris Ryder s'agrippa un peu plus fort à la taille d'Elsa ce qui la fit sourire avant qu'il ne finisse par prendre confiance et son étreinte fut moins brutale. Il observa ce paysage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur avec des yeux d'enfant et fut émerveillé lorsque le cheval de glace marcha littéralement sur les flots de la mer sombre. Doucement, Elsa posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui fit la lâcher. Elle l'invita à se tenir sur le cheval, les bras écartés, tenant les paumes de la gardienne de la forêt dans les siennes et les deux jeunes gens purent respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais des embruns que leur envoyait courant d'air.

Le temps semblait figé pour les deux jeunes gens, l'un comme l'autre aurait souhaité qu'il dure éternellement. Sentir la proximité de l'autre pour ces deux âmes solitaires étaient une bénédiction, alors que les contours d'Ahtohallan se dessinaient déjà dans la pénombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Nokk arriva sur le rivage de la rivière gelée. Ryder descendit et proposa de manière galante son aide à la jeune femme pour descendre à son tour, qui l'accepta et lui répondit d'une légère révérence. L'éleveur de rennes était émerveillé

-C'est donc ça ton royaume ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça ? Sourit-elle

Elle le prit par le bras pour le guider vers l'intérieur du glacier. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Elsa finit par se coller toujours davantage au bras du Northuldra et finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait une position similaire à celle d'Anna vis-à-vis de Kristoff. Gênée, elle relâcha aussitôt le bras de Ryder alors que tous les deux arrivaient devant le gigantesque palais de glace. Tous deux rirent gênés. L'étrangeté de la situation, empêcha Ryder d'apprécier pleinement l'architecture et la majesté de la construction d'Elsa et tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'édifice. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient donnés la main. La maîtresse des lieux conduisit Ryder jusqu'à la chambre royale où elle retrouva le journal de sa mère. Elle prit le grimoire dans ses mains.

-Je ne peux pas partir sans ceci à Arendelle, ma sœur doit le lire…C'était…à notre mère.

-Je comprends. Ne te justifie pas. Et ce lieu est véritablement grandiose, tu avais raison, tu t'es crée un château magnifique.

-C'est celui d'Arendelle…Tu verras demain !

-Je te crois Elsa alors…hum…Eh bien bonne nuit je…Je vais…Euh

-Oh suis-je bête ! Suis-moi, je vais t'indiquer une chambre, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici ! Nous n'avons pas le temps mais si tu veux quand nous reviendrons, je te montrerai comment fonctionne Ahtohallan. D'ailleurs n'aie pas peur si jamais tu vois des statues de glace apparaître…

-Si tu le dis. Fit Ryder en prenant la main d'Elsa.

La jeune femme le guida le long du couloir et s'arrêta devant la seconde porte.

-La chambre que j'occupe est la chambre de la reine à Arendelle et quand j'y vivais, ma sœur Anna, occupait cette chambre, à dire vrai, je la trouve encore plus belle ! Ce serait un honneur que tu t'y installes ! Fit Elsa avec une petite voix de souris.

La jeune blonde se surprit elle-même en faisant découvrir la pièce à son ami. Elle émettait des petits couinements, elle serrait les poings et sautillait. En cet instant, elle n'était plus Elsa, non, elle était plutôt le portrait craché de sa cadette et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Ryder. Tous deux observaient la pièce et se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne voulu être celui qui allait lâcher l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi alors qu'Elsa retourna sur le pas de la porte avec Ryder sur ses talons. Tous deux se regardaient avec un rire gêné, leurs doigts toujours enlacés.

-Je…Tu vas trouver ça ridicule mais…Depuis que je suis arrivée, je ne sais même pas comment on se souhaite la bonne nuit chez les Northuldra.

-Eh bien…C'est comme pour se saluer. Fit Ryder en ouvrant la main vide pour prendre la seconde main d'Elsa.

Les deux jeunes gens, avec ce nouveau contact sentirent leur pouls s'accélérer sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ?

-Et ? Demanda Elsa

-Et…On se fait une accolade généralement…

A ces mots, les deux amis sentirent leurs joues rosirent. Maladroitement, ils s'approchèrent l'un et l'autre, ils s'étreignirent doucement et, alors que leurs visages se frôlaient, tous deux tournèrent légèrement la tête sans l'avoir décidé et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Surpris, les deux reculèrent de quelques centimètres, puis, comme attirés par une force incontrôlable leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau et ils échangèrent ce qui fut pour tous les deux leur premier baiser. La sensation fut étrange pour Elsa. Elle ressentit des fourmis dans tout son corps, un sentiment étrange et agréable qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et pour la première fois de sa vie, à part lors de sa noyade dans Ahtohallan, Elsa crut avoir un frisson.

Les deux jeunes gens, confus de la situation n'osèrent croiser le regard de l'autre.

-Eh bien…Bonne nuit Ryder. Fit Elsa en tournant les talons.

-Bonne nuit…ma reine. Souffla Ryder en fermant la porte, le regard dans le vague, alors qu'Elsa rejoignit sa chambre avec un goût étrange mais délicieux dans la bouche…


	11. Jeux dangereux

Chapitre 11 : Jeux dangereux.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre sur l'horizon d'Ahtohallan mais Elsa ne dormait pas. La jeune femme avait passé une nuit très courte. Le sommeil fut bien délicat à trouver, tant elle ne cessait de penser à la façon dont elle avait laissé Ryder. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'était mise à repenser à sa cadette le jour de son couronnement. Anna était si espiègle et spontanée à l'époque, au point d'amener devant elle le prince Hans pour lui demander sa bénédiction pour pouvoir l'épouser. Elsa avait su se montrer digne et agir en grande sœur responsable. Elle avait souhaité raisonner la folie douce de l'adolescente…et six ans plus tard, elle venait d'agir d'une certaine façon comme sa cadette, à roucouler instantanément auprès d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. La jeune femme se sentit quelque peu honteuse contre elle-même de son attitude, mais elle craignait également la réaction de Ryder. Elle se demandait ce que le gardien de rennes devait penser d'elle. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que deux pièces plus loin, Ryder avait lui aussi passer la nuit à ne cesser de penser à la reine des neiges. Au fond de son cœur, il aurait souhaité aller frapper à sa porte, pour s'excuser du baiser involontaire, mais pourtant, il espérait revivre cette expérience, il souhaitait toujours pouvoir se sentir près d'elle.

Finalement, Elsa décida de sortir, elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à Ahtohallan sans risquer que Yohan ne l'attende pour repartir en Arendelle et ainsi reprendre une floppée de reproches de la part de Yelena. Ryder, à son tour sortit et les deux amis sentirent leurs joues rosirent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils n'osèrent pas échanger la moindre parole, seuls des gestes se suffisaient à eux même et, rapidement, ils sortirent d'Ahtohallan. Le Nokk fut appelé et tous deux montèrent sur l'animal aquatique qui se lança à nouveau dans la traversée vers le continent. Au cours du voyage, Ryder et Elsa finirent par briser le silence. Le bruit des embruns et du vent couvrait leurs voix. Ils étaient loin de tout. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, ce qu'ils échangèrent resta pour l'éternité pour eux seuls. Même le Nokk ne put entendre leurs paroles. Le cheval put cependant, en tournant la tête voir que ses deux passagers se souriaient et leur sourire ne les quitta pas jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le camp Northuldra.

Elsa se sentit bien au cours de ce voyage et la vision du camp Northuldra la fit revenir à la réalité. Son regard tout à coup changea et elle se raidit à sentir la main de Ryder sur sa taille. Rapidement elle descendit de sa monture et eut un geste de retrait vis-à-vis de l'éleveur de rennes qui tenta de s'approcher à nouveau de sa belle. Les pensées qui avaient traversés l'esprit d'Elsa au réveil lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle qui avait tant cherché à raisonner Anna de ses lubies d'adolescente le jour de son couronnement, elle qui se voulait adulte se mettait à agir comme la fillette écervelée que pouvait être Anna six années auparavant. Depuis la jeune rousse avait mûri, et était aujourd'hui une jeune femme responsable et digne alors qu'elle semblait avoir fait le chemin inverse. Ces pensées ne firent qu'augmenter la gêne de la gardienne de la forêt mais fut dissipée par l'arrivée de Yohan, suivi par Yelena, Beata et quelques Northuldra.

-Où étiez-vous passé tous les deux ? Questionna Yelena soupçonneuse

-Nous vous attendions ! Elsa je pensais que tu serais heureuse de rentrer en Arendelle ! Ajouta Honeymaren.

-Oui…Euh non pas spécialement mais…

-Ne vous justifiez pas Elsa ! Vous préférez Arendelle c'est évident ! Trancha Yelena avant d'ajouter : J'espère juste que vous saurez prendre une décision sur qui vous êtes réellement ! Revenez comme gardienne de la forêt où alors ne revenez pas ! Profitez de ce voyage pour choisir.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Elsa.

-Je vais être plus explicite. Ryder a eu une excellente idée avec Honeymaren, alors oui, partez pour Arendelle, mais cette fois, ne revenez pas au bout d'une seule journée ! Restez là-bas plusieurs jours. Honeymaren, Ryder, profitez-en pour voir la vie d'Arendelle, vous comprendrez ainsi peut être beaucoup de choses. Quant à vous Elsa, profitez-en. Retrouvez votre vie là-bas et posez-vous la question de celle que vous préférez !

-Vous comptez à ce point vous débarrasser de moi ? Fulmina Elsa

-Non ma chère, je veux que vous puissiez prendre une décision. Je la respecterai. Mais je préfère qu'elle soit claire. Soit vous êtes Arendellienne soit vous êtes Northuldra mais pas les deux comme actuellement ! Car soyez honnête, osez me dire que vous savez ce que vous êtes en ce moment ?

-Je…Je le reconnais…Avoua Elsa.

-Voyez, je ne suis pas qu'une vieille femme aigrie !

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

-Et vous ne l'avez jamais pensé ? Reprit Yelena, qui laissa un silence s'installer puis ajouta : Votre silence est la meilleure des réponses ! Alors bon voyage Elsa ! Ryder, Honeymaren, je compte sur vous !

A ces mots, la matriarche tourna les talons et repartit vers le camp. Beata, après un léger signe de tête en direction de l'ancienne reine d'Arendelle et rejoignit Yelena. La jeune femme resta un moment interdite. Yelena n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et elle avait su appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Elle avait vu clair en Elsa. Celle-ci sursauta quand Ryder s'approcha pour l'inviter à monter dans le chariot de Yohan. Aussitôt, Elsa eût un mouvement de recul vis-à-vis de son ami. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre contact pouvait être un aveu de son attirance pour lui et elle trouvait cette situation parfaitement ridicule. L'éleveur de rennes, comme le reste de la troupe fut quelque peu surpris de cette attitude. Heureusement, Olaf se chargea de détendre l'atmosphère gratifiant les Northuldra de ses pitreries habituelles avant de sauter dans le chariot, bientôt suivi par Elsa, Honeymaren et Ryder qui fit signe à Yohan de partir.

Depuis des semaines, Elsa avait l'habitude de se déplacer avec le Nokk et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'en réalité, Arendelle se trouvait bien loin du pays Northuldra. Honeymaren et Ryder eux discutaient entre eux et tentaient de s'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir en Arendelle. Leur excitation était palpable mais Elsa ne souhaitait pas participer à leur conversation. Elle avait l'impression de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le jeune homme et voulait à tout prix cacher ses sentiments. Finalement, elle profita d'un arrêt rapide réalisé par Yohan pour réinstaller la bride du cheval pour s'installer aux côtés du nouveau militaire d'Arendelle. Ce dernier, avec toute la politesse qui le caractérisait poussa ses effets personnels des pieds de la jeune femme afin qu'elle soit installée le plus confortablement possible.

Elsa dévisagea l'homme. Il était clairement différent des autres soldats d'Arendelle. Il semblait plus humble, plus sympathique. Non pas que les soldats du royaume qui l'avait vu naître n'étaient pas des gens capables de se montrer accueillants mais ils étaient tous réputés pour leur rigueur. Yohan, lui, semblait plus naturel, plus spontané il était plus…Comme Anna ! Oui, nul doute que si sa cadette l'avait croisé elle avait sans doute dû sympathiser avec ce curieux bonhomme. Mais la jeune femme garda ses pensées pour elle-même. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations entre Honeymaren et Ryder, subissait comme les autres les interminables explications d'Olaf et, finalement alors que le soir tombait, tous s'étaient endormis à part elle et Yohan qui tenait toujours les rennes.

-Dites-moi mon cher Yohan ? Puisqu'ils sont endormis, nous pouvons parler plus librement d'Arendelle. Que pensez-vous de ma sœur ?

-De ?...Mais euh…Votre sœur est parfaite elle…

-Parfaite ? Elle vous plait ma sœur ?

-Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non je…

-Oh ? Elle ne vous plait pas ma sœur ? Répliqua Elsa contrariée.

-Je…Mais non mais…Que voulez-vous dire Elsa ? Demanda le militaire mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais parler en tant que dirigeante ?

-Oh ?...Eh bien vous savez, j'ai traversé plusieurs pays, j'ai vu comment pouvaient gérer différents monarques et je puis vous assurer que votre sœur se débrouille bien ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Elsa !

-Je vois…Répondit Elsa avec une pointe de déception dans la voix ce qui la rendit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle intérieurement souhaiter que sa sœur soit une mauvaise reine ?

-…Et…Elle est très généreuse aussi ! Reprit Yohan croyant ainsi redonner le sourire à Elsa…

-Ah ? Parce qu'elle vous a trouvé un emploi ?

-Euh…Oui par exemple en effet ! Mais... ça n'est pas de la charité ! D'ailleurs elle m'a confié une mission de suite ! Se défendit Yohan.

-Sans doute, sans doute…Et quelle est cette mission ?

-Vous espionner… Lança-t-il naturellement avant de porter la man sur sa bouche tout en se maudissant.

-Quoi ?!

-Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela !

-M'espionner ?! Et vous me le dîtes ainsi le plus naturellement du monde ! Dieu merci les autres dorment et Yelena ne l'a pas su ! Cela aurait pu mal se passer autrement ! Mais…Vous êtes certain que vous êtes le plus qualifié pour cela, à ainsi vous découvrir ?! Demanda Elsa à la fois contrariée et consternée.

-Je suis…peut être l'un des pires espions d'Arendelle n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Yohan confus.

-Je…Non peut être pas mais…Disons qu'il y en a surement des bien meilleurs que vous. Répliqua l'ancienne souveraine avant de se mordre la lèvre se rendant compte que sa phrase pouvait être très désagréable à entendre.

-Sans doute votre Altesse !

-Mais du coup, si vous êtes un aussi piètre espion ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé ?

-J'ai servi dans d'autres armées madame…

-Oh ? Fort bien, vous saurez donc nous défendre si d'aventure nous devions nous faire attaquer ! Quelle est votre arme de prédilection ? Demanda Elsa curieuse ce qui surprit Yohan qui n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que la jeune femme puisse avoir un quelconque intérêt pour la chose martiale.

-Euh…Je suis plutôt spécialisé dans la stratégie ?

-La stratégie ?

-Oui, vous savez d'où je viens, c'est de mon île que vient probablement l'un des plus grands généraux de l'Histoire. J'ai dévoré les livres traitant de ses victoires militaires, toutes dues à des plans de bataille hors pairs…

-Oui…Comme pour ses défaites également…Répliqua Elsa.

-Nul n'est parfait…

-Sans doute…Bon et du coup, quelle est votre arme monsieur Yohan le nouveau militaire d'Arendelle ?

-Eh bien…Je…Je ne sais pas…

-Pardon ? Vous devez bien vous sentir plus à l'aise avec une voyons ! Quels étaient les commentaires de vos supérieurs pendant vos classes ?

-Je…Je dois vous avouer que…Je n'ai jamais fait mes classes… Avoua Yohan penaud.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment peut-on être dans l'armée sans faire ses classes ?!

-Il y a d'autres fonctions…J'étais le musicien militaire, un poste en rapport avec mes capacités et avec qui plus est une dimension stratégique…

-Mais quelle armée peut bien engager un homme sans formation martiale ? Où avez-vous servi ?

-Je pourrais vous le dire mais…cela ne va pas vous plaire…

-Allons donc, avec vous monsieur plus rien ne m'étonne ? Allons dîtes-moi !

-Weselton…J'ai servi dans l'armée de Weselton…

-Oh ?!

-Je vous avais bien dit que cela allait vous décevoir. Répliqua Yohan d'un ton las.

-Non…Je suis…surprise c'est tout. Mentit Elsa puis elle ajouta : Et pour quelle raison avez-vous quitté vos fonctions ? Le duc ne payait pas peut être ? Railla-t-elle.

-Euh…Oui ! C'était une des raisons ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais touché mes dernières soldes ! Et…Je me suis engagé là-bas peu de temps avant votre couronnement…Et les choses ont changé après son retour. Le duc s'est montré extrêmement dur avec ses troupes…et belliqueux ! Il y eu alors beaucoup de désertions…Dont la mienne et je suis reparti avec ma fille sur les routes…Il faut dire que le duc n'écoutait rien des stratégies, bon nombre de fois je lui ai proposé par mes supérieurs des plans pour réorganiser l'armée mais il n'en avait que faire… Heureusement pour lui que personne n'a jamais attaqué son duché… Avec une petite troupe il aurait été aisé de prendre son trône avec une bonne stratégie ! Croyez-moi, je l'ai fait bon nombre de fois sur papier… et sur échiquier !

-Sur échiquier ? Vous jouez… Commença Elsa

-Toujours ! J'initie ma fille désormais, j'ai toujours le jeu avec moi ! Répondit le militaire et indiqua dans son sac une boîte verni qui contenait les pièces.

-Voudriez-vous passer le temps de ce long voyage avec une partie ? Demanda Elsa intéressée.

Yohan répondit avec un demi sourire et avec expertise, il installa le jeu et les pièces entre lui et la jeune femme de manière à le rendre le plus stable possible, puis, il reprit les rennes et cala la vitesse de l'animal pour que le chariot tremble le moins possible. De son côté, Elsa était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Durant ses longues années de solitude, elle passa de longues heures à jouer seule aux échecs. De temps à autres, son père venait faire une partie avec elle, mais souvent pris par les responsabilités, il ne pouvait s'attarder et parfois Elsa devait finir la partie seule face à elle-même. Depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, la jeune femme n'avait pu se trouver un adversaire. Anna s'entendait fort peu avec ce jeu et détestant perdre, se refusait d'y jouer contre sa sœur. L'ancienne souveraine plaça avec soin ses pions. Sûre de son fait, elle tourna le plateau, et laissa les blancs à son adversaire qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le chemin, un raclement de gorge de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'il devait jouer.

-Oh ? Vous souhaitez que je commence ? A votre guise, pion en E4 je vous prie ! Dit le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux le chemin.

-Vous devriez garder les yeux sur le plateau. Répondit Elsa en plaçant son propre pion face à celui du militaire.

-A quoi bon le regarder, je l'ai dans la tête. Cavalier en F3 !

-Vous voilà bien présomptueux je pense ! Rétorqua Elsa en jouant son cavalier à son tour puis elle ajouta : Cavalier en C6 ! Puisque vous ne regardez pas !

-Fort bien, Fou en C4, et tenez le plateau, nous avons des branches sur le chemin !

-La partie serait plus intéressante si nous nous arrêtions ! Pion en D6. Souffla Elsa quelque peu agacée.

-Pourquoi nous arrêter ? Arendelle n'est pas tout près vous en savez quelque chose ! Cavalier en C3 !

-C'est tout de même la moindre des choses que de regarder son adversaire ! Tenez, Fou en B4.

-Pourquoi vous regarder ? Pour me distraire ? Cavalier prend pion en E5.

-Non ! Pour éviter de commettre une erreur, vous venez d'en faire une, voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas ! Vous perdez votre reine par mon fou ! Vous êtes certain que vous êtes doué en stratégie ? Interrogea Elsa.

-Je sais, mais la reine est interchangeable, ça n'est pas celle qui porte la couronne la pièce maîtresse dans ce jeu, non c'est plutôt celui qui tient les rênes ! Et puisque vous me prenez pour un fou, justement, il prend votre pion en E7, échec madame !

-Mon roi va prendre…

-Non il ne peut pas, mon fou est protégé ! Coupa Yohan sans un regard pour le plateau.

-Je…Exact…Fit Elsa constatant que le cavalier protégeait le fou.

-Je vous l'avais dit, la clef est le cavalier !

-Dans ce cas, il me suffit juste d'avancer le roi…

-Bien sur, vous n'aviez que ça à faire de toute façon…Second cavalier en D5. Echec et j'en ai bien peur Mat ! Conclut Yohan les yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

Elsa réprima un petit rire, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de cet homme, il dégageait tout à coup une certaine confiance ! Sans doute trop et, elle se concentra sur le plateau à la recherche de son prochain coup. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'observation elle perdit le sourire…En 7 coups, et sans même un regard sur le plateau, Yohan venait bel et bien de la mettre échec et mat !

-Comment ?!

-Votre placement est prévisible Elsa…Et vous vous sentiez confiante n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous offrir la reine était trop tentant pour vous, vous n'avez pas pu résister. Pourtant je vous l'ai dit…La couronne ne fait pas tout à ce jeu !

Elsa resta interdite. Yohan avait raison, elle était tombée dans le piège, pour elle la reine était censée être la pièce maîtresse. Sans doute son inconscient lui avait-il joué des tours elle qui voulait tant le pouvoir et…Et si Yohan avait raison ? Elle n'était peut-être plus la reine au profit de sa cadette, mais elle pouvait malgré tout être la pièce maîtresse. Elsa réfléchit…Le pouvoir n'était pas qu'une question de couronne sur la tête en effet ! Cette pensée la fit sourire et en même temps elle se sentit honteuse. Sa soif de pouvoir venait de la reprendre et elle était capable en pensée d'imaginer des choses susceptibles de faire du tort à sa cadette.

-Ne vous blâmez pas Elsa… Je pratique ce jeu depuis près de trente ans…à vrai dire, depuis que je sais marcher et parler !

-Et vous battre aussi ?

-Ah hélas non, je vous l'ai dit…Je n'ai pas fait mes classes !

-Eh bien…Nous allons y remédier !

A ces mots, Elsa empoigna les rênes et fit stopper le chariot. L'arrêt brutal sortit de leur sommeil les Northuldra ainsi qu'Olaf. Dans le même temps, Elsa avait sauté du transport, attrapé deux épées qu'avait emporté Yohan et lui intima de descendre. Le militaire, surpris obéit et reçu en réponse qu'une des épées jetée à terre par la jeune femme qui le regardait déterminé.

-Allons, vous êtes bon stratège mais montrez-moi ce que vous valez arme à la main. Allez, placez-vous, mettez vous en garde et attaquez-moi !

-Vous…Mais voyons jamais je n'oserai vous…

-Allez-y, je vous dis !

-Mais…Vous…Vous êtes la sœur de la reine je ne peux pas et puis jamais je…enfin vous êtes une femme et…

-Arrêtez avec vos simagrées et attaquez ! C'est un ordre !

Bien malgré lui, Yohan fut contraint d'obéir. Maladroitement, il leva son arme et avança vers la jeune femme, il tendit le bras pour l'attaquer. Le geste paraissait bien inoffensif et assez gauche. Elsa, arme à la main ne daigna même pas bouger et de manière élégante et efficace prit le fer du militaire pour parer. En un éclair elle enroula sa lame contre celle de son adversaire et lui fit lâcher son arme. Aussitôt, Elsa pointa son épée au niveau du cou de Yohan et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa jugulaire.

-La stratégie ne fait pas tout ! Il me semble que vous êtes mort ! Et pour un militaire c'est une erreur ! Allons, reprenez votre arme et attaquez-moi ! Pour de vrai cette fois !

Quelque peu vexé, et ayant remarqué qu'Elsa savait tout de même manier l'épée, Yohan se concentra et tenta à nouveau d'attaquer la jeune femme avec plus de sérieux cette fois. Elsa ne fut pas impressionnée et parait sans aucune difficulté les attaques du militaire et après deux passe d'arme elle riposta pour une nouvelle fois désarmer Yohan et pointer son arme au cœur cette fois avant de la pointer au sol et exiger un nouveau combat. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sous le regard amusé d'Honeymaren et Ryder avec à chaque fois le même résultat, Elsa, qui avec une facilité déconcertante désarmait ou touchait son adversaire, sans avoir paru être à aucun moment en difficulté.

-Encore ! Allons Yohan, placez-vous ! Et ne vous tenez donc pas aussi raide ! Regardez vos pieds, comment voulez-vous avoir un bon équilibre, décalez votre jambe d'appui ! Voilà c'est mieux ! En garde ! Ordonna Elsa.

-Vous semblez vous y connaître en escrime !

-Eh bien, je reconnais que pendant mes années de solitude, j'aimais beaucoup observer les facéties de ma sœur dans la cour ! Et elle s'est rapidement trouvée comme lubie d'apprendre l'art des armes avec la garde royale ! C'est pourquoi il est parfaitement inacceptable qu'un garde d'Arendelle ne sache pas tenir une épée ! Allons ! Placez-vous !

Encore une fois, le combat fut engagé et d'une prise de fer habile, sans avoir besoin de recourir à la force, Elsa repoussa son assaillant, le désarmant et le faisant tomber à la renverse, une lame à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elsa, pointa sa lame vers le sol et tendit une main secourable à Yohan pour l'aider à se relever.

-Et vous savez faire tout ça juste en ayant observé votre sœur ?

-Oui, j'ai une assez bonne mémoire visuelle ! Et quand je suis devenue reine, je me suis imposée des entraînements quotidiens avec le maître d'arme. Quand nous arriverons, je vous le présenterai, mais méfiez-vous, ce n'est pas un homme habitué à faire des politesses en combat, mais au moins vous progresserez rapidement ! Oh, et je pourrais vous le présenter aussi à vous deux ! Je suis sur qu'il vous plairait, il a une hygiène de vie sobre digne des Northuldra ! Il ne mange que des graines et ne boit que de l'eau !

-Mais nous ne mangeons pas de graines ! Rétorqua Honeymaren.

-Certes non ! Hum…Allons Yohan ! En position !

-Attends !

A peine avait-elle prononcé son mot qu'Honeymaren sauta du chariot et, armée de son bâton fit face à Yohan, d'un geste habile et précis elle déséquilibra le pauvre militaire qui en lâcha son arme, Honeymaren s'en saisit et se mit face à Elsa…

-C'était trop facile, tu ne veux pas plutôt avoir un adversaire à ta taille ?

-Eh mais ? ...Vous auriez pu tout simplement demander ! Ronchonna Yohan qui se releva en se massant le postérieur quelque peu endolori.

-Pardonnez-moi Yohan. L'habitude ! C'est ainsi que j'ai appris à prendre les armes d'un Arendellien.

-Tu es sûre de toi Honeymaren ? Demanda Elsa

-Mais oui, cela peut être amusant…A moins que tu aies peur Elsa ? Se moqua Honeymaren

-Peur ? Oh non, et tu viens d'humilier un soldat de ma sœur, je ne puis laisser cet affront sans conséquence ! ais j'irai doucement ne t'en fais pas.

-De même…

Aussitôt les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans un duel et aussi bien Ryder que Yohan furent impressionnés. Ils ne leur faisaient pas de doute que les deux jeunes femmes se combattaient de manière amicale mais le combat était particulièrement intense et ils finirent par se demander si l'une des deux n'allait pas finir par tuer l'autre, tant elles se donnaient. Honeymaren était vive et agile, une véritable guêpe, totalement imprévisible. Elsa, avait davantage de technique ce qui lui permettait de parer les attaques fulgurantes mais petit à petit, elle semblait dominée. Finalement, face aux attaques, Elsa se sentit perdre pied et elle perdit l'équilibre. Pour ne pas perdre, Elsa leva la main et souhaita geler la lame d'Honeymaren mais…rien ne se produisit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Elsa resta interdite. Honeymaren en profita pour attaquer sans se rendre compte de rien et sa lame frôla la main l'Elsa la coupant légèrement.

-ELSA ! Honeymaren arrête ! Hurla Ryder en se plaçant, bâton en main devant sa sœur. Ce qui la coupa dans son élan.

-Ryder ! Va-t'en ! C'est un combat à la loyal ! Répondit Elsa en se relevant et cachant sa main blessée.

-Prête ? Demanda Honeymaren tandis que son frère s'éloigna quelque peu inquiet.

-Prête !

A nouveau, les deux femmes engagèrent le combat. Sa blessure à la main ne gênait pas Elsa, au contraire, elle semblait lui avoir donné un supplément de courage. Elle semblait avoir pris la mesure d'Honeymaren. Les passes d'armes restèrent très intenses mais Elsa vexée trouva la parade, et d'un habile mouvement elle réussit à écarte la lame d'Honeymaren et, avec sa main blessée, elle agrippa la main armée de la jeune Northuldra et dirigea les deux lames vers la jeune femme qui se retrouva les lames à quelques centimètres de son cou.

-Grace ! Cria Honeymaren

Elsa sourit et jeta les deux épées au sol avant de serrer le bras de la jeune femme et la remercier pour ce combat.

-Je dois bien admettre que c'était même plus intense que les combats avec le maître d'arme ! Je t'accorde une revanche quand tu veux. Lança Elsa.

-Merci et…Oh je t'ai blessé ?! Fit Honeymaren en remarquant une tache rouge sur sa manche qui venait de la main de la blonde.

-Ca n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Fit Elsa qui posa sa main legèrement ensanglantée sur la neige fraiche d'Olaf qui venait à sa hauteur. La neige de sa petite créature lui fit remarquer que la coupure était désagréable et le froid la soulageait quelque peu.

-Dis Elsa, c'est terminé cette fois ton jeu dangereux, tu m'as dit que risquer sa vie n'allait pas devenir une habitude l'autre jour ! Demanda Olaf.

-Non Olaf, ne t'en fais pas ! Fit Elsa amusée.

Yohan se chargea de ramasser les armes et, de manière galante, il aida Elsa à remonter dans le chariot aux côtés d'Honeymaren, puis, une fois tous installés, il fit repartir le chariot tandis qu'Honeymaren sortit de son sac des herbes.

-Approche ta main Elsa…Cela te fera du bien !

Délicatement, Honeymaren nettoya soigneusement la main blessée d'Elsa avec un tissu léger avant de le ranger dans son sac et poser les herbes sur la main d'Elsa avant de la bander proprement.

-Voilà, garde ça quelques heures pour arrêter le sang et cicatriser vite, ça n'est pas grave mais je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! S'excusa Honeymaren.

-Allons, ça n'est rien du tout ne t'en fais pas…Et tu as un vrai don pour soigner, j'ai rarement vu des bandages aussi bien faits !

-Merci…Il paraît que j'ai hérité cela de ma mère… Répondit Honeymaren avant de s'éloigner et ranger précieusement ses affaires, laissant Elsa seule, la jeune Northuldra alla s'installer aux côtés de son frère…


	12. Retour vers le passé

Chapitre 12 : Retour vers le passé.

Les passes d'armes avaient été bénéfique pour Elsa. Cela l'avait sorti quelque peu de ses pensées et accordé une petite pause dans la monotonie de ce long voyage. La jeune femme néanmoins ne resta pas en place très longtemps, elle se refusait toujours à croiser le regard de Ryder. Elle voulait cacher ses sentiments au grand désespoir du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas comprendre le changement d'attitude de son amie. Finalement, pour éviter d'avoir la moindre conversation. Elsa préféra s'installer à l'avant aux cotés de Yohan. Oui, regarder la longue route se perdre dans la chaîne des montagnes du Nord qu'il restait à traverser avant enfin de pouvoir descendre vers le fjord d'Arendelle. Le paysage était apaisant. C'était le premier royaume d'Elsa, quand elle avait fui le château pour 'installer au sommet du plus haut pic de cette chaîne. Mais, curieusement, Elsa détourna son regard de la route. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se mit à observer Yohan. Le jeune militaire était assez captivant. Il était si différent des autres. Aussi gentil que Ryder. Extrêmement poli et serviable comme Honeymaren. Il était également érudit. Elsa avait pu s'en rendre compte au cours de son séjour chez les Northuldra. Les deux avaient eu l'occasion de converser de différents sujets, notamment de littérature. Le militaire avait un grand savoir et beaucoup de gout pour la lecture…Comme Anna ! Oh Anna ! Elsa retrouvait un peu de sa cadette, la personne qu'elle aimait certainement le plus au monde dans la personnalité de Yohan. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se sentait bien également en sa présence. Mais les pensées de la jeune femme furent dissipées par Ryder qui l'appela, aussitôt elle se raidit. L'éleveur de rennes proposait un jeu. Sa voix était si douce aux oreilles de la souveraine. Elle entendit Yohan refuser poliment, prétextant le besoin de surveiller la route. Lui aussi avait une voix rassurante d'une certaine façon. Ryder insista auprès d'Elsa qui n'avait pas répondu. Sans savoir pourquoi, Elsa fouilla machinalement dans ses affaires et tomba sur le journal de sa mère…Ouf !

-Non merci Ryder je…Il faut d'abord que je lise ceci avant d'en parler à ma sœur ! S'excusa Elsa.

Ryder se désola de la réponse d'Elsa et commença malgré tout son jeu avec sa sœur et Olaf. Pendant ce temps, Elsa observa la couverture…Devait-elle vraiment lire les pensées intimes de sa mère ? Elle hésita mais finalement, la curiosité fut trop forte et elle ouvrit le livre. Il était très abimé. Certaines pages étaient désormais illisibles. Elsa crut déceler une écriture très enfantine et quelques dessins effacés par l'eau. La jeune femme s'en désola et tourna la page et finalement…Enfin un texte lisible, écrit avec une écriture maladroite.

_21 décembre 1806 : _

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 6 ans. Je vais te parler de mon ami préféré, il s'appelle Courant d'Air. C'est une grosse bourrasque de vent qui me fait voler dans les airs. Il est plus gentil avec moi que Maman qui me pousse tout le temps à devenir un chamane. Je n'ai pas un instant pour jouer. _

_Voilà petit journal, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

Elsa sourit…Des paroles si innocente pour une enfant et elle était aussi émerveillée. Ainsi sa mère semblait avoir une relation privilégiée avec courant d'air…Elle n'était donc pas la seule à communiquer avec le facétieux esprit du vent ! Elsa tourna à nouveau des pages trop abimées pour trouver un nouveau passage…

_21 décembre 1808 :_

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai 8 ans, un an de plus que l'âge de raison selon Maman. Pour mon anniversaire elle et les autres membres de la famille m'ont préparé une grosse fête. J'ai eu le droit à un énorme gâteau au chocolat qui était super délicieux. Et comme cadeau j'ai eu un renne tout mignon. Il s'appelle Chocolat parce qu'il est de la même couleur que le gâteau. Il y avait ma meilleure amie, la seule à qui je peux me confier sans crainte : Elle s'appelle Beata et est de 5 ans mon aînée. Nous sommes amies depuis l'enfance car la tribu n'est pas la plus grande du monde et c'est elle qui me gardait souvent petite. Donc Courant d'Air est mon ami préféré garçon et Beata mon amie préférée fille. _

_Voilà petit journal, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

Elsa s'arrêta sur le nom de l'amie…Beata ! Ainsi donc elle n'avait pas menti…Sur ce point en tout cas ! Elle était bel et bien la meilleure amie d'Iduna, et c'était réciproque. Elsa sur l'instant regretta que celle qui se faisait appeler Samantha ne soit pas venue avec eux… Elle avait tant de choses à lui demander ! Elsa poursuivi sa lecture, sautant les pages abîmées, à la recherche d'autres confidences de sa mère.

_21 décembre 1810 : _

_Cher journal, je t'ai abandonné depuis quelques temps. Sache que j'en suis désolée. J'ai été très occupée parce que Maman a essayé de m'enlever mon caractère espiègle. Elle dit que je ne suis pas une véritable fille si je m'amuse à longueur de journée avec Courant d'Air et Chocolat. Du coup je suis un peu triste. Si j'ai une fille je la laisserais faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! Mais il faut que je te raconte un truc important qui est arrivé depuis ces derniers jours. Il existe un royaume pas très loin de chez nous qui est en réalité une ville avec des pierres comme celles des géants. Eh bah les gens de ce royaume et en particulier le roi ont décidé de venir nous rendre visite pour des raisons politiques. Ils veulent faire une union enfin je crois je n'ai pas tout compris. Et attention accroche-toi bien ! Il paraît même que le roi a un fils qui a presque le même âge que moi. J'espère qu'on tombera amoureux. Mais chut tu ne le dis à personne c'est un secret. Je ne l'ai même pas dit ni à Beata, ni à Courant d'Air. _

_Voilà petit journal, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. _

_[…]_

_20 février 1811 :_

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui a été très bizarre et très triste. Notre chef est mort, je le sais car c'est mamy qui me l'a dit, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'avait le chef. Elle m'a répondu « Il est parti dans la rivière d'Ahtohallan ». Je n'ai pas compris ce que cela voulait dire. J'ai demandé à maman et elle m'a chanté une jolie berceuse. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me la chante quand j'étais plus petite et je me demande si cette rivière existe vraiment ! Ça serait formidable de pouvoir retrouver ceux qui sont partis, de retrouver ainsi le passé ! Bon, par contre, les adultes ont continué à parler après que je sois couchée, c'est pour ça que je t'écris, ils continuent de parler en ce moment ! Ils cherchent le successeur du chef… Nous sommes la plus ancienne famille Northuldra, mais papa ne veut pas être chef, il a dit tout à l'heure qu'il voulait me protéger. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi s'il est chef il pourra encore plus me protéger ! Et j'aimerai bien être chef moi aussi, ça doit être drôle de pouvoir commander tout le monde ! Oh ! J'entends des pas, vite je dis à l'esprit du feu de se sauver sinon ils vont voir que je ne dors pas ! A bientôt petit journal !_

Elsa s'arrêta un instant sur les dernières lignes de sa mère…Des mots d'une fillette de 10 ans tout au plus. Ils étaient encore bien innocents, mais sa mère semblait s'intéresser au pouvoir…Comme elle aujourd'hui. Cela semblait donc être une faiblesse familiale. Avec une certaine crainte, Elsa poursuivit la lecture.

_14 Avril 1812_

_Les leçons pour devenir chamane sont ennuyeuses mais il paraît que je suis assez douée. Pourtant je t'avoie cher journal que je n'écoute pas beaucoup les leçons, surtout quand c'est Yelena qui me les donne. Elle est très sévère tu sais ! Mais depuis des mois, je n'arrête pas de penser à la rivière d'Ahtohallan dont m'a parlé Mamy…Et justement mamy est partie la rejoindre elle aussi il y a quelques jours. Alors j'ai voulu aller la retrouver ! Hier, j'ai quitté sans rien dire ma leçon et j'ai pris un petit bateau sur la mer sombre pour aller retrouver la rivière de mamy ! J'ai cru que je pourrais la trouver car une flamme m'a suivi tout le long du chemin ! C'est une petite salamandre toute mignonne ! Je sens que je vais beaucoup l'aimer elle aussi. Bon mais après j'ai eu des ennuis ! La nuit était tombée, j'étais sur l'eau et mon bateau a cogné contre un iceberg et il a coulé. J'ai nagé longtemps dans l'eau froide, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! J'ai repensé à la chanson de maman et là c'est bizarre je ne me souviens plus trop mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur un cheval fait d'eau, il me ramenait sur la plage. Au retour, les adultes m'ont trouvé. Yelena était furieuse et elle voulait me punir, mais là les esprits m'ont protégé…Je crois que je peux leur parler ! C'est bizarre, ils ne répondent pas toujours mais j'ai l'impression que je peux les entendre et qu'ils me comprennent et font ce que je veux…Yelena le pense aussi je crois…ça me fait un peu peur, et je suis heureuse aussi, les esprits sont si gentils avec moi ! Surtout courant d'air mais lui tu le connais déjà et aussi la petite salamandre…. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Bruni ! Par contre, le cheval m'inquiète un peu, je ne pense pas que je vais chercher à retourner vers Ahtohallan ! Enfin sauf si mes copains me le disent car je suis sûre de les entendre ! …Dis cher journal, est-ce que tu crois que je suis folle ?_

-Elsa ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Yohan en dévisageant la jeune femme qui semblait lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

-ça va ne vous en faîtes pas…C'est juste… Avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment de voir votre propre vie quand vos parents vous racontent la leur ?

-Euh…A vrai dire, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune…Les guerres vous savez…

-Oh ? Je suis désolée pour vous… S'excusa Elsa contrariée.

-C'est le journal de votre mère n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Yohan pour changer de sujet.

-Je…Oui…Mais…

-Oh ça n'était pas bien difficile à deviner vu votre question ! Mais si vous vous reconnaissez dedans, alors je suis certain que cela devait être une femme exceptionnelle !

-Merci…

Elsa soupira. Elle ne savait pas si Yohan était sincère ou s'il cherchait une parole réconfortante. Ce qu'elle venait de lire était incroyable. Elsa en était convaincue, Iduna, devait probablement être l'ancienne gardienne, mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience ! Et sa dernière phrase. Iduna avait des doutes elle aussi. Sans doute avait-elle peur. Elsa comprenait tellement ce que sa mère qui sortait à peine de l'enfance pouvait ressentir. Elle se sentit à nouveau comme en symbiose avec l'esprit d'Iduna…Mère et fille semblaient être les mêmes ! Intriguée, la jeune femme reprit sa lecture.

1er septembre 1812 :

_Ça y est ! C'est le grand jour. Nous allons enfin rencontrer les gens du royaume d'Arendelle. Pour l'occasion Maman a été un peu moins strict. Elle a fait sauter la séance d'apprentissage en chamanisme. Malheureusement en contrepartie elle a tenu absolument à me faire porter la robe traditionnelle Northuldienne. Tu sais celle où il faut ajouter l'affreux chapeau qui gratte et en plus de cela il a fallu que je mette mes cheveux en chignon. Tu penses bien que dès que j'ai pu, je me suis détachée les cheveux me faisant ma demi-queue habituelle. Je me suis enfuie en courant pour ne pas que Maman et Papa ne le voient. De toute façon tout le monde était trop préoccupé par l'arrivée du roi d'Arendelle et sa troupe. J'en ai donc profité pour me changer et aller m'amuser avec Courant d'Air. Il était content de me voir, me faisant voler dans les airs. Nous sommes restés longtemps loin du lieu du rassemblement car je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal. On ne sait jamais trop avec les Arendelliens. J'ai quand même fini par m'approcher de Papa et Maman. Ils me firent les gros yeux en voyant que je n'étais plus dans ma tenue de cérémonie. Néanmoins comme ils discutaient avec des gardes d'Arendelle, ils m'ont laissés retourner jouer. J'ai piqué un goûter au passage et j'ai discuté un petit peu avec Beata. Elle me trouve un peu bébé maintenant à la vue de notre différence d'âge. Maintenant elle préfère passer son temps avec un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, il s'appelle Anders je crois…Même qu'ils s'embrassent ! Néanmoins elle reste quand même ma meilleure confidente et ma meilleure amie et on fait encore des choses ensemble. Nous sommes allées observer le prince Agnarr en cachette derrière des buissons alors qu'il s'émerveillait devant les différents esprits. Nous avons bien gloussé en voyant ses beaux yeux marrons s'ébahirent pour un rien. Il a des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Je ne te mentirai pas cher journal il est très beau garçon. Beata voulait attirer son attention pour se faire bien voir auprès de son copain. Mais comme elle ne savait pas que je voulais aussi en tomber amoureuse je ne l'ai pas réprimandé. Même si ça m'embêterait que notre amitié ne soit gâchée à cause d'un garçon. Ni elle ni moi n'avons pu l'approcher de toute la journée. L'après-midi Beata est retournée avec sa mère faire du rangement dans leur hutte. Quant à moi je voulais faire de même avec Maman, mais Courant d'Air m'en a empêché. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité. Il m'a entrainé dans une bourrasque violente vers la forêt à côté de la prairie où avait lieu la réception. Au début je riais parce que j'aime bien quand il me transporte dans les airs. Mais là, sa bourrasque n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'annonçait un danger. C'est alors que je me suis sentie observée tout le temps où j'étais en haut. Quand j'ai tourné les yeux pour voir qui c'était, c'était lui, le prince Agnarr en personne. Oubliant ce que j'avais dit à Beata plus tôt dans l'après-midi j'ai voulu me lier d'amitié avec le prince. Sauf qu'une énorme guerre a éclaté entre les Arendelliens et les Northuldra. Je ne sais pas qui a commencé mais j'ai eu très peur. C'était sans doute ça que Courant d'Air avait pressenti. Il m'a laissé en l'air une bonne dizaine de minutes et soudain il y a eu une explosion. Mon cœur a manqué un battement. J'ai vu le prince Agnarr allait s'écraser contre un rocher. J'ai alors ordonné à Courant d'Air de descendre et je suis allée voir ce qu'il avait. Il était pâle, les yeux mi-clos. J'ai demandé à Courant d'Air de m'aider à le sauver tout en réalisant qu'il était temps de faire fonctionner mes maîtrises du chamanisme. J'ai invoqué les esprits de la nature d'une voix profonde. Au début cela n'a pas marché. J'ai alors placé le prince Agnarr sur mes genoux et non sans un quelconque dégoût j'ai maintenu sa tête avec la paume de ma main. Il y avait du sang. Heureusement la blessure était peu profonde. J'ai alors recommencé, implorant Courant d'Air de m'aider. Mon ami le Vent a fini par venir. Il m'a donné une de ses feuilles et a continué de tourbillonner autour de la tête du prince. J'ai plaqué la feuille sur la blessure et j'ai respiré très fort. J'ai ressenti de la chaleur au bout de mes doigts et quelques minutes plus tard les plaies ont commencé à cicatriser. A la fin je n'avais plus beaucoup d'énergie. J'ai alors demandé à Courant d'Air de m'aider à amener le corps d'Agnarr jusqu'à la charrette dans laquelle il était venue et que j'avais repéré plus tôt. Je n'avais plus de force. J'ai supplié mon meilleur ami de ne pas m'en vouloir. Puis je me suis cachée dans la charrette à mon tour. Il m'a pardonné se contentant de me mettre une couverture par-dessus mon corps. Le reste a été très flou. Je me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un orphelinat. Loin de mes repères et loin d'Agnarr. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en était sorti. Les dames de l'orphelinat m'ont posé des questions sur mes origines et ma famille. J'ai préféré ne pas répondre car je voulais rentrer chez moi. Mais je n'ai jamais pu pas parce qu'elles m'en ont empêché. Non. J'ai eu recours à une information de la pire importance. La terre d'Arendelle a grondé ce jour-là et un épais brouillard a recouvert la terre des Northuldra. Nos deux pays étaient en guerre, les gens d'Arendelle avaient peur de nous ! Un militaire est venu, il avait des médailles, je crois que je l'ai vu chez nous, il était tout le temps avec le roi ! Cet homme voulait savoir s'il y avait des Northuldra ici ! Les dames ont menti et n'ont rien dit à propos de moi, alors il est parti, il semblait en colère. Ils ont perdu des hommes qui sont restés coincés là-bas. Ils ont essayé de les faire sortir mais c'était impossible. S'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir je ne pouvais plus rentrer. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pour m'être enfuie. Je n'ai dit au revoir à personne. J'ai dû renoncer à tout. Me voilà donc habitante d'Arendelle depuis 3 jours maintenant. _

24 décembre 1812 :

_Mon cher journal, Voilà deux mois maintenant que je suis dans cet orphelinat. Mon moral va mieux même si je ne dors pas beaucoup depuis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonnée toute ma famille. J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle : Le prince Agnarr est vivant. Il est resté alité pendant quinze jours mais il s'en est sorti sans traumatisme. Je le sais parce que tous les jours nous avons le journal d'Arendelle. Et puis on peut aussi le savoir par les grands évènements. Par exemple, il y a deux mois, peu après mon arrivée à l'orphelinat nous avons dû assister à l'enterrement du roi Runard, le père d'Agnarr. Il était l'une des victimes de la bataille de la Forêt Enchantée. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Ça a été un moment fort en émotion même si j'avoue avoir plus pleuré pour la perte de ma famille que pour celle d'un roi qui pouvait potentiellement être celui qui avait déclenché la guerre. Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui a été un grand jour, un jour qui m'a redonné le sourire. Aujourd'hui nous avons eu la visite du prince en personne dans l'orphelinat. Il était accompagné de Lord Peterson son régent jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le pouvoir. Quand nos regards se sont croisés j'ai senti mes joues devenir rouge comme Bruni. Je pensais qu'il ne me reconnaitrait pas, mais il s'est souvenu de moi. Lui et Lord Peterson ont alors demandé une audience privée avec moi aux personnes de l'orphelinat qui ont accepté. Nous sommes alors allés dans une petite salle à part où Agnarr a demandé à tout le monde d'attendre devant la porte. Il voulait que nous parlions seuls à seuls. Il m'a demandé mon nom. J'ai enlevé Idunn ayant peur que ça fasse trop Northuldra par Iduna, je lui ai dit que j'avais 12 ans. Je n'ai pas une seule fois mentionnée que je venais de la Forêt Enchantée puisqu'il ne semblait pas s'en souvenir. Il m'a confié qu'il se rappelait de moi mais il ne savait plus d'où. Je n'ai rien ajouté. Je lui ai dit comme j'avais dit aux autres : Ma famille est morte d'un accident. Nous avons discuté avec aisance. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux pour le déstabiliser. Ils étaient reluisants. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux, aussi brillants. A plusieurs reprises il s'est mis à m'observer fortement aussi si bien qu'il a fallu que je détourne le regard sous peine de rougir. Je suis en train de succomber à un sentiment nouveau pour moi. Un sentiment d'attirance, de désir, d'excitation. Je crois qu'on appelle cela l'amour. Quand Agnarr est reparti de sa visite en fin d'après-midi j'ai ressenti comme un vide. Comme si un membre de ma famille venait de m'abandonner. Il a dit que je pouvais lui rendre visite dans les jardins du château. Ils sont ouverts aux enfants de l'orphelinat. Je sais déjà où je passerai les ¾ de mon temps libre. _

12 juillet 1814 :

_Cher journal, Aujourd'hui nous avons fêté l'anniversaire d'Agnarr. Il a eu 14 ans. Pour l'occasion l'orphelinat a été invité au château. Il y a eu une grande réception dans la cour. Un énorme buffet où nous avons pu grignoter des gâteaux et des boissons chaudes toute la journée. Pour l'occasion je me suis fait un chignon. Les dames de l'orphelinat en ont marre de mes cheveux qu'elles jugent trop bouclés. Elles se sont débrouillées pour me les rendre un peu plus brun et me les ont lissées avec des fers. J'ai failli hurler tellement j'avais mal. Il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé chez moi. Ma peau est devenue de plus en plus pâle au fil des années comme si les Northuldra m'avaient définitivement rejeté. C'est le cœur serré que j'ai appris à devenir une vraie fille d'Arendelle. Seuls mes yeux sont restés d'un bleu de jai. Quand j'ai vu Agnarr dans sa tenue officielle je l'ai trouvé plus séduisant que jamais. Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup l'approcher car il était avec de nombreuses prétendantes à qui j'aurais bien dit d'aller faire un tour dans l'étang pour croiser le Nokk tellement j'étais jalouse. J'aurais aimé rentrer à l'orphelinat mais ça aurait semblé louche. Fort heureusement vers la fin de l'après-midi Agnarr est venu me retrouver près d'un arbre dans l'arrière-cour où je l'avais surpris en train de lire au début de ma venue à Arendelle. Il était seul. Il m'a dit qu'il avait renvoyé toutes les prétendantes chez elles car aucune ne l'attirait au grand dam de lord Peterson qui restait encore son unique tuteur. C'est sous cet arbre, à l'abri des regards que nous avons échangés notre premier baiser. La sensation que j'ai ressentie est indescriptible si ce n'est qu'elle se rapporte au bonheur. Je ne savais pas à quel point le bien être pouvait être intense quand on est aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Mon cœur chavire, j'ai des vertiges et des tremblements de joie rien qu'en y repensant. Il y a eu un court instant de gêne après notre première étreinte mais elle n'a pas duré. Une seule chose résonnait dans ma tête « Agnarr m'aime et m'a toujours aimé ». C'est si beau de se sentir aimé. J'en pleurerais presque de joie. Quand il a posé les yeux sur moi je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle. Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour m'épouser. Espérons que ça soit vrai. En tous cas c'est le cœur rempli d'espoir et de joie que je suis rentrée à l'orphelinat. Un nouveau venu nous y attendait. C'est un bébé d'un an environ. Il se nomme Eugène Fitzerbergh. Ses parents sont décédés. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile car je suis la seule avec qui il ne pleure pas. _

_30 mars 1816 : _

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui Agnarr m'a fait sa demande en mariage. Je suis donc officiellement fiancée. Lord Peterson rage. Pas après moi directement même si j'ai compris que le problème venait du fait que je n'étais pas de sang royal. Mon beau souverain n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a clamé haut et fort qu'il n'épouserait que moi et personne d'autre. Il l'a même crié à travers la corne de brume du château. Je me suis sentie honteuse et heureuse. Mais commençons par le début. Tout d'abord Agnarr a organisé un grand bal pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps et sa dernière année de prince. Tout le monde était invité, moi, y compris. Au début j'essayai de rester discrète comme nous avions fait durant les deux dernières années mais finalement, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher devant toute la cour pour me mener sur la piste de danse. Je te laisse imaginer à quel point mon cœur battait fort la chamade à ce moment-là. Je sentais tous les regards focalisés sur nous deux. Ils me traitaient de paysannes quand celui d'Agnarr m'estimait comme une princesse. A la fin de la valse, il m'a embrassé devant toute la cour. Des gens sont tombés dans les paumes car ils étaient scandalisés. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais Agnarr m'a retenu. Autant te dire que lorsqu'il s'est mis à genoux en clamant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec moi, ça a été la débandade. Je n'ai pas répondu oui de suite tellement j'étais sonnée. Je me suis pincée pour vérifier que je n'étais pas dans un rêve. Mais non. Tout était bien réel, Agnarr a genoux, moi au centre de la piste de danse, lui me tendant l'écrin. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations j'ai fini par dire oui. Puis je me suis ruée dans ses bras sous les yeux choqués de la haute société. Nous nous sommes embrassés plus forts devant l'assemblée. J'étais heureuse que nous n'ayons plus besoin de cacher notre amour. Après cela Agnarr n'a pas voulu que je retourne à l'orphelinat. Lord Peterson a mis le holà précisant que je viendrais vivre au château que lorsque nous serions mariés. Mon beau fiancé avait la tête dure. Néanmoins il a accepté… Enfin presque. Vers la fin de la soirée lorsque normalement j'aurais dû aller rejoindre les autres, Agnarr m'a emmené jusqu'à sa chambre pour que nous ayons un moment d'intimité. Nous avons dansé. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous avons fait l'amour. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Je peux juste t'annoncer que je n'avais aucunement envie de retourner à l'orphelinat le lendemain matin. Mais j'y suis allée pour m'occuper d'Eugène. Il a été content de me voir. Je lui ai lu les contes de Flynnagan Rider. Il bat des mains à chaque fois pour montrer son contentement._

Elsa se stoppa et relut plusieurs fois le passage ainsi que la date. Sa mère avait 16 ans…Son père 18 à peine et tous deux avaient… Même en pensée Elsa n'osa prononcer le mot. Elle se mordit la lèvre, voilà bien une information sur le passé de sa mère qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître ! Si jeune ! Et avant le mariage qui plus est ! Elsa était sidérée que ses parents, qui l'avaient pourtant élevé dans le respect des traditions aient pu à ce point les souiller ! Heureusement, sa sœur cadette savait se montrer bien plus sage et ainsi redorer l'image de la famille en restant pure et chaste, refusant encore de partager sa couche avec Kristoff ! Et Ahtohallan ne pouvait mentir ! Depuis qu'elles étaient séparées, Elsa avait tout le temps dormi avec le souvenir de sa cadette ! Elle avait pu constater à quel point elle était pure…Bien plus qu'elle d'ailleurs pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sentit un courant d'air sur ses épaules lui rappelant quelques plaisirs inavouables qu'elle s'était offerte avec son ami d'air. Aussitôt, la culpabilité gagna la jeune femme, elle avait besoin de les oublier et se replongea dans la lecture. Curieusement, la seconde partie du journal semblait avoir moins souffert de l'eau et Elsa sauta quelques passages, s'arrêtant simplement sur certains :

_22 mars 1819 :_

_Cher journal. Je ne vais pas m'attarder aujourd'hui mais pour moi c'est un renouveau ! Je quitte aujourd'hui l'orphelinat. Depuis quelques mois déjà j'ai atteint l'âge adulte et je m'occupe avec les nones des enfants mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé ! Je vais emménager dans le château dès ce soir ! C'est mon bel Agnarr qui est venu en personne me l'annoncer il y a quelques minutes ! J'ai devant moi une semaine de préparatifs. Mon beau roi me l'a promis, il va faire venir les meilleurs artisans d'Arendelle pour me confectionner ma robe ! Nous allons nous marier le 30 ! Je te jure cher journal, je me souviendrai du 22 mars toute ma vie…Je crois que cela va devenir mon jour préféré de l'année !_

_Bien je te laisse petit journal. Je vais finir de préparer mes affaires et lire une dernière fois les contes de Flynn Ryder au petit Eugène ! C'est le livre que m'avait offert Agnarr. Je vais l'offrir au petit Ryder et son copain Lance ! J'espère que cela l'inspirera car lui aussi va devoir partir…Dans un mois l'orphelinat fermera ses portes, le bâtiment menace de s'effondrer ! Mais Agnarr s'en est occupé, il m'a dit que son frère, le roi de Corona allait se charger d'accueillir les enfants dans un nouvel orphelinat de son royaume. Je sais que c'est un très beau royaume. Agnarr m'en a souvent parlé mais je suis inquiète, j'ai entendu dire qu'en ce moment il y a une épidémie à Corona…Pourvu que cela se passe vite ! Voilà petit journal…C'est mon dernier écrit en tant qu'orpheline et…Oh mes aïeux ! Tu te rends compte. J'ai dit que j'étais une orpheline ! J'ai complètement oublié que là-bas, j'ai laissé ma famille…Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent et s'ils savent que je suis en vie…_

Elsa eût un léger sourire, en lisant la date. Sa mère pensait que le 22 mars était pour elle un jour de chance…Elle avait raison, après tout, c'était le jour d'anniversaire de sa cadette. Aussi, Elsa fût attirée par les dates…Elle se demandait si celle de sa naissance y figurait et si elle avait survécu aux attaques de l'eau. Délicatement elle tourna les pages abimées et finalement, elle la trouva…

_21 juin 1822 : _

_Cher journal, nous nous sommes mariés il y a presque deux ans de cela. Je suis tombée enceinte très rapidement. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris ce que voulait dire la souffrance. En ce premier jour de l'été où il a fait une chaleur à mourir, j'ai eu des contractions toute la journée. Je suis enfin devenue Maman depuis quelques heures que déjà je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait subir à mes parents. Ma petite fille, ma précieuse petite fille est une poupée. Elle a le teint pâle, de belles billes bleues et des cheveux presque blancs. Je l'ai nommé Elsa en l'honneur de Papa qui s'appelait Elysia. Elle est magnifique. Je remercie Agnarr de m'avoir donnée une aussi jolie petite fille. L'amour est un cadeau…Jamais je n'aurai pu l'imaginer si beau ! Loin de toute la pression royale dans laquelle je viens de la mettre, mon petit ange tête doucement. _

Attendrie, Elsa fut heureuse de découvrir le prénom de son grand père maternel. Une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait disparu. Elle s'en voulu quelque peu de ne pas avoir questionné les Northuldra sur ses grands parents et elle se promit de réparer cette erreur au plus vite. En attendant, Elsa eût la curiosité de voir si la naissance d'Anna figurait sur le journal d'Iduna…

_22 mars 1825 : _

_Cher journal, Elsa a bien grandi. Elle est contente d'avoir une petite sœur. Je viens à nouveau de souffrir pour donner naissance à une petite Anna...Cette petite portera le nom de sa grand-mère qu'elle ne connaîtra probablement jamais hélas… Le 22 mars est vraiment un jour béni ! Cette petite est un véritable cadeau du ciel ! Contrairement à Elsa elle la chevelure flamboyante héritée de Maman. Elle est mignonne mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à sa sœur. J'aurais aimé avoir un garçon. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Agnarr car j'ai l'impression qu'il est heureux. S'il m'en veut il ne le montre pas. Anna est très mignonne mais beaucoup plus colérique qu'Elsa. Elle vient déjà de téter plus de trois fois quand sa sœur n'en était qu'à une. Mon cœur est lourd même si je suis heureuse d'à nouveau tenir un peu d'Agnarr et moi entre mes mains. Tout à l'heure Elsa a voulu la prendre. J'ai trouvé cela très touchant. Néanmoins il s'est produit quelque chose qui m'a inquiété. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Agnarr car il ne s'en est pas aperçu. Elsa avait les mains gelées. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Quand Anna a commencé à gigoter sur ses genoux pressentant les prémices d'une prochaine crise, Elsa a sorti… DES FLOCONS DE SES DOIGTS. Elle les a agités sous la tête d'Anna qui s'est mise à sourire. J'ai l'impression que mon passé me rattrape. J'ai peur. _

Elsa relut le message surprise. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que ses pouvoirs étaient de naissance mais pourtant à lire Iduna, ses pouvoirs sont apparus alors qu'elle était petite fille et, curieusement, le jour de la naissance de sa sœur cadette… Elsa n'était qui plus est pas la seule à craindre les pouvoirs de l'hiver…Sa mère également. Elsa continua sa lecture, parmi les pages encore lisibles, qu'Elsa parcouru en diagonale, elle se remémora certains événements qu'elle avait elle vécu avec ses yeux de fillette et finalement, elle s'attarda sur un nouveau passage.

_30 octobre 1828 : _

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un jour douloureux. Je ne le montre pas à mes petites princesses qui s'entendent à merveille. Elles ne le savent pas et ne le sauront jamais mais elles ont perdu un frère ce matin. En effet j'ai fait une fausse couche. C'est la troisième en peu de temps. Je me remets beaucoup en question. Peut-être que mon peuple sait que je suis devenue une personne d'Arendelle et me considérant fautive ils m'ont jetée un mauvais sort comme ils l'ont fait avec la magie d'Elsa. Je touche du bois à ce niveau-là car ma fille ainée apprécie son don. Elle s'amuse tout le temps avec et satisfait tous les caprices d'Anna. Comme j'aimerais qu'un garçon soit là pour assurer la descendance royale enlevant ce poids à Elsa. Ce garçon serait comme une bénédiction car même si j'adore mes filles rien ne vaut plus qu'un mâle. Agnarr le sait mais est beaucoup moins offusqué que moi à cette idée. Son cœur est rempli d'amour autant pour moi que pour Elsa et Anna. Nous formons une famille parfaite et il ne veut pas que je me rende malade à tout prix pour avoir un garçon. Pour ma part je n'en démordrai pas. Il nous faut un fils. Ce troisième enfant sera tout pour nous…_

_15 novembre 1829 : _

_Cher journal, c'est très douloureux à écrire. Mais ce qui devait arriver avec les pouvoirs d'Elsa est arrivé il y a peu de temps. Elle a gelé la tête d'Anna manquant de la faire mourir. Nous avons dû les séparer. Je n'étais vraiment pas pour cette décision mais Grand Pabby le chef des trolls a été radical là-dessus. Et Agnarr l'a écouté. Nous nous sommes beaucoup disputés à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre. Anna est malheureuse et de la voir ainsi ça me rend horripilante. Elsa est dépressive, angoissée, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la soulager de cette malédiction. Je crois qu'il va falloir me rendre à l'évidence : tôt ou tard je vais devoir aller chercher des réponses à Ahtohallan pour subvenir aux besoins de ma fille. Il va également falloir que je le dise à Agnarr qui ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi il avait une fille avec des pouvoirs. Nous restons tout de même un couple uni malgré les difficultés que nous endurons. (Comme une énième fausse couche faite dernièrement). Même si mon cher mari dit que tout va bien, je sens que le passé commence à ressurgir et à me hanter. J'aime mes filles et je ne veux pas les perdre. Mais j'ai peur qu'elles m'en veuillent tôt ou tard de les avoir séparées quitte à être de parfaites étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de voir une famille se déchirer et je ne veux pas que mes filles, mes précieuses filles s'embrouillent plus tard. Prie avec moi cher journal. _

_[…]_

_5 mai 1840 : _

_Aujourd'hui c'est notre 5ième jour sur le bateau en quête d'Ahtohallan. J'espère trouver des réponses pour apaiser la magie d'Elsa. J'ai fini par tout avouer à Agnarr et il a compris…Nous avons passé des mois à étudier la magie mais je connaissais la réponse ! Maman me l'avait pourtant dit…Ahtohallan ! Nos filles ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes partis faire ça. Nous leur ferons une grande surprise à notre retour. Le bateau tangue, je ne peux pas en écrire plus sous peine de vomir…Mais tu sais ces nausées…Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient dues à la forte houle mais bien à autre chose…Après toutes ces années, après toutes ces peines…Une dernière chance ? Je n'ose y croire ! Je retourne me réfugier dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Nous sommes toujours unis…A bientôt cher journal, la prochaine fois je t'écrirai depuis Ahtohallan !_

Fébrilement, Elsa tourna la page…Il ne restait plus rien. Le journal d'Iduna s'arrêtait là. La suite de toute façon, Elsa la connaissait déjà, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit écrite. L'aînée des sœurs d'Arendelle peinait à se remettre de tout ce qu'elle avait appris et n'eût pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage. A l'horizon, pointaient déjà les lumières d'Arendelle…Enfin ils étaient arrivés à destination.


	13. Coeur de glace

Chapitre 13 : Cœur de glace

Elsa avait pensé un peu vite. Certes les lumières d'Arendelle commençaient à poindre à l'horizon mais leur position en amont leur permettait de voir loin et ils leur restaient encore un long moment de trajet avant de pouvoir à nouveau fouler les pavés de la cour d'honneur du château d'Arendelle.

-Il est déjà tard ! Je crains que nous n'arrivions pour le coup en plein milieu de la nuit, peut être devrions nous camper à l'orée de ces bois ? Ils sont abrités, nous pourrions nous y reposer quelques heures et ainsi arriver à l'aube au château ! Proposa Yohan.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! Les portes sont désormais tout le temps ouvertes ! Qu'importe l'heure ! Répondit Elsa impatiente.

-Y a-t-il un intérêt à arriver en pleine nuit ? Questionna Honeymaren en réprimant un bâillement.

Elsa la dévisagea elle, puis Ryder, les deux Northuldra semblaient quelque peu fatigués par ce long et ennuyeux voyage. Elsa n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop prise par sa lecture mais ça n'était pas le cas de ses compagnons de voyage. Après tout, cela ne leur coûtait rien de faire une halte de quelques heures. La jeune femme sût contenir son impatience de retrouver sa petite sœur et céda à la fatigue de ses compagnons. La chose décidée, Tous descendirent du chariot et se mirent au travail pour monter une petite tente de voyage.

-Nous sommes quatre, nous allons devoir tous nous serrer ! Remarqua Yohan.

D'ordinaire cette tente ne lui servait que pour lui et sa fille lorsque tous deux parcouraient les routes des différents pays visités, y faire dormir quatre adultes allait se révéler être bien moins confortable !

-Ca nous ira ! Nous n'avons jamais apprécié le confort matériel ! Répliqua Honeymaren.

Elsa fut surprise de cette remarque digne de Yelena. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle lui était destinée mais elle peut être se faisait-elle des illusions. Oui sans doute ! Honeymaren avait toujours su se montrer amicale et prévenante envers la souveraine tout comme son cadet ! Mais dans cette remarque, Elsa comprenait toujours davantage à quel point elle pouvait se sentir éloignée de la culture Northuldra. La jeune femme observa de loin les membres du peuple du soleil, aidés de Yohan monter en quelques instants la tente, puis, Honeymaren commença à approcher quelques brindilles pour allumer un feu. C'était le moment pour Elsa !

-Attends, je connais un moyen plus efficace !

-Pour allumer un feu, tu crois vraiment ?

-Il est temps que je fasse honneur à ma nature de gardienne. Sourit Elsa en sortant de de son sac, la petite salamandre.

-Tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Demanda Honeymaren à la fois surprise et heureuse de voir la petite salamandre.

-Bruni est pratiquement tout le temps avec moi ! Et en ce moment vit au château une petite fille qui est fascinée par le feu à qui j'avais promis une jolie rencontre…Vous voyez Yohan, je n'oublie pas ! Sourit Elsa.

-Je vous assure que cela n'était pas nécessaire…Balbutia Yohan

-Vous serez heureux d'avoir un bon feu ce soir, c'était donc nécessaire.

A ces mots, la gardienne de la forêt fit un petit signe à son ami qui immédiatement alluma un feu fortement apprécié par les compagnons de voyage d'Elsa. Libérée de cette tâche, Honeymaren en profita pour aller trouver quelques baies dans les buissons afin d'accompagner les quelques vivres qui avaient été emportées, puis, sentant la fatigue les gagner, tous allèrent se serrer les uns contre les autres dans la petite tente. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Morphée semblait être passé au-dessus du petit abri, Elsa sentit une présence sur sa main blessée. Au départ, elle pensa à la proximité de ses compagnons de voyage mais rapidement cette sensation la dérangeait. Elsa n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, mis à part ceux qu'elle partageait avec sa cadette. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Honeymaren sursauter.

-Que fais-tu ? Questionna Elsa en observant Honeymaren qui tenait dans ses mais le linge taché de sang qu'elle avait utilisé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Pardon je…Je ne voulais pas te déranger c'était juste pour…Pour changer…Ton bandage. Bégaya Honeymaren qui s'empressa de ranger son linge souillé dans son sac.

Elsa observa Honeymaren surprise, peut être pensait elle que la gardienne de la forêt ne supportait pas la vue du sang ? Cette attention était adorable et tranchait tant avec la rudesse de Yelena. Elsa avait du mal à imaginer le fait que la matriarche avait été celle qui avait élevé les jumeaux, leur caractère semblait si éloigné de Yelena !

-Tu peux continuer si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ça n'est pas utile, c'est une petite égratignure. Mais cela sera sans doute mieux à la lumière du feu tu ne crois pas ? Répondit Elsa qui soupçonnait dans l'attitude d'Honeymaren une culpabilité.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira et toutes deux sortirent de la tente. Honeymaren en profita pour compresser fort la main d'Elsa la faisant saigner à nouveau.

-Aïe !

-Pardon…C'est…C'est pour ne pas prendre de risques, il vaut mieux la faire saigner pour…Que ça cicatrise plus vite !

-Si tu le dis…Grimaça légèrement Elsa surprise de ce procédé, d'ordinaire les médecins d'Arendelle aurait laissé la blessure se cicatriser d'elle-même surtout que cela était déjà en bonne voie, mais Honeymaren devait probablement savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

La jeune Northuldra fit encore quelques pressions pour continuer à faire saigner la main d'Elsa et épongea soigneusement avec son linge puis elle posa de manière experte quelques feuilles dont le nom ne disait rien à Elsa puis elle lui fit un bandage propre avant de ranger son linge dans son sac.

-Que faîtes-vous ? Questionna la voix de Ryder, qui sortait de la tente, suivi par Yohan

-Oh rien ! ... On profite des étoiles. Mais c'est bon…Je retourne me coucher ! Répondit à la hâte Honeymaren.

-Bonne nuit. Souffla Elsa à sa guérisseuse.

-Hum…Elsa tu…Tu viens te recoucher ? Demanda Ryder.

-Non, je vais regarder un peu le paysage…

-Je…Peux rester à tes côtés ? Risqua l'éleveur de rennes.

-Bien sûr si tu veux…

-Bien…Euh…Moi je vais aller chercher un peu de bois pour votre feu dans ce cas… Fit Yohan en s'éloignant des deux jeunes gens.

Ryder timidement s'installa auprès d'Elsa. Celle-ci tressaillit au moment où leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, mais le jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup, et ils avaient enfin un petit moment pour eux depuis leur escapade à Ahtohallan. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi quelques instants dans un silence gêné. Ils n'osaient pas se parler, Ryder, qui semblait avoir pris un peu de confiance envers Elsa avait perdu tout son courage depuis le début de ce voyage, l'ancienne reine d'Arendelle en cet instant lui paraissait si inaccessible ! Finalement. Il se racla la gorge et brisa le silence.

-Et…Donc voilà…Le…Le ciel étoilé est…Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui sans doute…Tout comme toutes les lumières d'Arendelle…Et la plus haute du château…C'est la chambre de ma sœur, elle doit sans doute s'y trouver…

-Ah…Oh oui c'est…Très beau aussi et…C'est chouette c'est un peu comme si tu étais déjà avec ta sœur du coup…

-Oui…J'aimerai que nous soyons ensemble en ce moment…

-Moi aussi j'aimerai ça ! Euh…Enfin je veux dire si j'étais elle je pense que je penserai juste comme toi ! Lança rapidement le jeune homme.

-J'ai tant de choses à lui dire !

-Moi aussi…Euh…à toi ! Enfin…Euh…Je veux dire encore si j'étais ta sœur je voudrais aussi sans doute te dire beaucoup et…

-Hum…Merci Ryder. Fit Elsa gênée.

La jeune femme sortit de son sac où c'était à nouveau réfugié Bruni le vieux journal de sa mère, machinalement elle caressa la couverture en cuir très abîmée et elle soupira avant de fixer Ryder.

-Ryder ? J'aurai une question à te poser ?

-Oui ! Je…Hum oui que veux-tu Elsa ?

-On m'a parlé de quelqu'un qui a vécu parmi les Northuldra je me demandais si tu connaissais ?

-Je ?... Oh euh eh bien vas-y dis toujours on verra. Répliqua le jeune homme déçu.

-Voilà, il s'agit d'un certain…Andréas ! Fit Elsa en repensant aux propos de Beata.

-Andréas ?... Oui pour sur ça me dit quelque chose !

-Ah ? Et donc qui étais-ce ?

-C'était le nom de notre père ! Qui donc t'en as parlé ?

-Je…Oh je ne sais plus…Mentit Elsa.

-Dommage…Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de lui et personne ne m'en a jamais parlé…Surtout si tu te souviens de qui t'en as parlé tu me préviendras, j'aimerai en apprendre davantage sur lui !

-Je…Oui je te le promets ! Reprit Elsa mal à l'aise en éloignant sa main de celle de Ryder, toujours plus décontenancé par l'attitude si changeante de la jeune femme.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa et les deux observèrent les lumières d'Arendelle, à nouveau le jeune éleveur prit la parole.

-Bon et bien…Brrrr, il commence à faire froid tu…Tu viens t'abriter ?

-Non merci le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé…

-Ah oui tu es la reine des neiges c'est vrai…Un cœur de glace qui n'a jamais froid… Lança le jeune homme d'un ton qu'il voulait léger

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua Elsa qui crut également entendre derrière elle un « oh quel idiot ! »

-Je…Je vais plutôt retourner me coucher, bonne nuit Elsa…

Ryder immédiatement quitta Elsa sans demander son reste et derrière elle, sans se retourner Elsa entendit cette fois de manière très claire la voix de Yohan lancer :

« Alors toi tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes ! » puis Yohan alla s'approcher à son tour de la jeune femme tandis qu'honteux Ryder s'en alla rejoindre sa sœur.

-Tout va bien Elsa ?

-Oui…

-Ryder est…maladroit mais il ne voulait pas se montrer discourtois…

-Mais dans le fond il a raison vous savez ! Je lui parlais de ma sœur, je lui ai gelé le cœur mais de nous deux c'est bien moi qui ai un cœur gelé…Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les interactions sociales vous savez…

-Bienvenue au club alors…Vous en voulez au fait ? Demanda Yohan en sortant une petite flasque.

-Sans façon…Je ne bois pas d'alcool ! S'excusa Elsa

-Mais…Moi non plus c'est du thé ! Répondit à la hâte le militaire en rangeant sa flasque dans sa poche.

-Ne vous gênez pas pour moi vous pouvez en prendre de…votre thé !

-Non…Trop fort pour ce soir…

-Je vous ai mis mal à l'aise ? C'est tout moi ça…

-Là encore Elsa, nous sommes deux ! Mais vous savez, ce Ryder, il a l'air de…Enfin c'est un gentil garçon, il…se soucie de vous…Et vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…C'est possible mais je ne peux pas…Fit Elsa en détournant à nouveau son regard vers les lumières d'Arendelle.

-Oh je vois… La famille. Une chose importante en effet !

-Non vous ne comprenez pas, ma sœur et moi c'est…Particulier !

-Comme pour chaque fratrie…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous pensez être la seule à avoir des frères et sœurs ?

-Ah parce que vous aussi vous ?... Mais vous m'aviez dit être un solitaire pourtant…

-Oui je fais partie d'une fratrie mais…Disons que mes relations familiales sont…Comment disiez-vous ? Ah oui, disons que c'est particulier ! Vous savez je dois vous avouer quelque chose, je me suis opposé à la mission que m'a confié la reine mais si je l'ai accepté. Déjà c'est parce que c'est la reine de l'armée qui m'emploie et donc je lui dois obéissance et fidélité et aussi…Parce que je sais à quel point les relations fraternelles peuvent être complexes et importantes, je pense en toute franchise que si la raison avait été autre, je n'aurais pas pu obéir. Mais vous savez, votre sœur vous aime, et ça n'est pas la seule !

-Vous êtes gentil…. Avec vous, j'ai le sentiment que je peux tout vous dire…

-J'en suis honoré, vous venez vous coucher ? Nous partons avant le lever du jour demain !

-Non merci, je vais rester là et…veiller sur ma sœur !

Yohan esquissa un sourire que lui rendit Elsa avant qu'il ne se retire rejoindre les deux Northuldra qui ne devaient pas dormir mais supporter un énième jeu d'Olaf ! Non pas que Yohan souhaitait écouter les nouvelles théories farfelues du joyeux bonhomme de neige mais il avait compris que l'ancienne reine d'Arendelle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Doucement, il s'éloigna tandis qu'Elsa plongeait dans ses pensées. Elle repensait aux propos de Ryder. Oui, elle était bien un cœur glacé. Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se pardonner d'avoir gelé celui de sa sœur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'en ayant blessé sa cadette c'était son propre cœur qu'elle avait gelé et désormais, serait-elle capable de se sentir pleinement heureuse ? Elsa n'osait plus y croire mais préféra se concentrer sur la petite lumière qui venait du château d'Arendelle. Anna ! Elle au moins était heureuse ! Elsa se surprit à vouloir être en cet instant à Ahtohallan pour pouvoir observer sa cadette… Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer sa cadette dans sa chambre royale, son visage jovial était apaisant pour la gardienne de la forêt.

A plusieurs lieux en contrebas, confinée à l'intérieur de la riche et confortable chambre royale, la souveraine d'Arendelle se préparait à rejoindre son lit. Anna, en chemise de nuit amena doucement ses mains à sa tête puis attrapa délicatement la tiare, symbole de son nouveau pouvoir. Pendant quelques instants, elle observa son reflet dans les joyaux qui ornaient le bijou. Elle était fière de cette tiare, pas seulement pour la beauté de l'objet mais aussi pour son symbole, ce pouvoir nouveau pour elle mais qui semblait lui aller comme un gant, et surtout, le fait qu'il lui provienne de sa sœur. Mais, rapidement, la fierté laissa place à un sentiment plus sombre. Anna se sentit soudain très seule. Heureusement, une main secourable se posa sur son épaule. Kristoff ! Lord Kristoff ! C'était la décision du jour de la souveraine qui venait d'anoblir son fiancé et ainsi respecter les traditions édictées par ses lointains ancêtres, fondateurs du royaume d'Arendelle. Un souverain, ne pouvait épouser un roturier ! Les conseillers avaient insisté ! Le jeune couple n'y tenait pas particulièrement, mais avait fini par céder et Anna venait d'anoblir Lord Kristoff, duc de la plaine des Trolls.

-Monsieur le duc…Cette familiarité n'est pas très protocolaire ! S'amusa Anna en se relevant.

-Que sa Majesté pardonne mon audace ! Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter la bonne nuit à vous la plus merveilleuse reine de tous les temps. Répliqua le nouveau noble en baisant chastement la main de sa promise.

-Vil flatteur ! Approchez-donc ! Fit Anna en lui offrant ses lèvres.

Avec une infinie douceur Kristoff lui caressa la joue et s'inclina respectueusement. Il n'était pas habitué aux jeux de cour mais il tenait à respecter pleinement son nouveau rôle de gentilhomme. La tradition était une des plus grandes valeurs d'Arendelle et en aucun cas le jeune homme souhaitait mettre dans l'embarras sa promise pour son début de règne. Anna fut surprise de cette attitude et tenta doucement de retenir son bras. Kristoff lui sourit et sortit de sa poche de costume de cérémonie une petite barrette orangée qui rappelait la pierre présente sur la bague de fiançailles et l'accrocha doucement dans la chevelure de sa promise à 'endroit où quelques années auparavant se trouvait la petite mèche blanche, souvenir d'un passé désormais presque oublié.

-Un cadeau pour ma reine ! Les pierres de la plaine des Trolls sont vôtres !

A ces mots, Kristoff se redressa, ignorant la volonté de baiser de sa promise et respectueusement se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu ne restes pas ? S'offusqua Anna.

-Monsieur le duc ! Vous ne restez pas monsieur le duc ? Vouliez-vous dire votre Majesté ! Je n'ai pas supporté ce costume toute la journée pour rien ! S'amusa Kristoff.

-Je te l'ai dit…Je te préfère au naturel de toute façon.

-Allons mon amie, faisons plaisir à vos gens, je n'oserai pas ternir votre réputation avant nos noces, je me dois donc de vous laisser à votre tranquillité.

Anna savait que cela embarrassait Kristoff également et qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour être digne de son nouveau rang. Elle se devait d'accepter le rôle qu'il était en train de jouer. Le pouvoir n'avait pas que des bons côtés et, elle le salua avec un sourire, passant la main dans ses cheveux contre le cadeau de l'élu de son cœur. Kristoff referma la porte derrière lui et laissa la reine à sa solitude. Avec une mine triste, Anna alla retrouver son lit et se mit à se parler à elle-même.

« Pourquoi donc ai-je cédé ? Je suis la reine après tout, je pourrais faire ce qu'il me plaît et Kristoff pourrait se trouver à mes côtés ! Après tout, maman aussi était une roturière ! Mais d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que papa l'a anoblie lui aussi ? Oh il faudra que je vérifie cela au plus vite demain ! »

Plus Anna avançait dans ses pensées, plus celles-ci devenaient confuses. Elles s'emmêlèrent et les yeux de la reine se fermèrent. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle plongea dans un rêve et bien qu'endormie, elle racontait de ce que son inconscient lui montrait.

_« _Je me trouve devant la porte d'Elsa et ne suis pas seule. Une photocopie de moi-même à 15 ans se tient également là, prête à frapper. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Au loin, j'entends des propos, je crois reconnaître la voix de Gerda, elle parle d'un voyage du roi Agnarr…Ce n'est pas possible, c'est même totalement ridicule, un voyage du roi Agnarr, père n'est plus depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi diable Gerda parlerait-elle de mon père et…WAOW ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Kay venait de me traverser ?! Je suis un fantôme ?! Je suis un fantôme ?! Je… Oh non j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas là ! J'ai dû m'endormir ! C'est un rêve ! Je ferme les yeux, et ainsi je vais à nouveau me retrouver dans ma chambre mais non, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon corps ! Oh je déteste cette sensation mais bon, je suppose qu'il va me falloir revisiter mon passé ! Alors ma petite moi de quinze ans que fais-tu ? Elle soupire et je sais très bien pourquoi. Elle avait trop longtemps cherché l'amour de sa sœur et s'était tellement sentie rejetée à cette époque qu'elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'une éventuelle amitié sororale. Je continue mon observation et mon double adolescente recule donc de la porte et me rentre dedans…Aïe ! Mais…Non en fait je n'ai rien senti, c'est vrai, ici je suis un fantôme…La Anna du passé ne se rend compte de rien, et se dirige vers la grande salle. Oh non ! Je sais où je suis…Oui bien sûr je suis chez moi mais je sais surtout quand ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi ce moment ? Je sens que mon cœur se serre je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais voir ! Immédiatement j'emboîte le pas de cette jeune Anna, mon Dieu comme je pouvais être insouciante à cette époque à sautiller ainsi comme une bécasse et…Oh mes aïeux ! Mais je fais toujours ça moi ?! Mais c'est ridicule ! Et…Oh non ! Ils sont là ! Père et mère ! Et moi…Enfin moi plus jeune qui les embrasse ! Maman s'approche de l'oreille d'Anna…

_« Oh non maman, ne me…enfin ne lui mens pas ! Dis-lui que tu vas à Ahtohallan je t'en prie ! »_

_-On se revoit dans deux semaines ! Fit la Anna candide._

_« Non ne dis pas ça espèce de greluche ! Ils se moquent de toi retiens les ! » _

Par réflexe je décide d'agripper mon « moi » du passé. En vain, la Anna qui me fait face vient du monde des rêves. Ici je ne suis personne, pas même un son ou une mélodie ! Comment pourrait-elle m'écouter ? Mon cœur faillit éclater. Cependant je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire ! Moi je suis Anna ! Personne ne peut coller et sauver d'elle-même une personne mieux que moi ! De gré ou de force petite Anna je te le dis tu vas les faire rester à terre cette fois ! Je suis ma moi plus jeune comme son ombre…D'ailleurs finalement je suis son ombre ! Oh peu importe on s'en fiche ! Il faut qu'elle les persuade et… Oh ! Elsa ! La jeune Elsa de 18 ans devant moi ! J'avais oublié comment à cette époque elle pouvait ressembler à maman ! Et…Mais où et Anna ?! Oh ce n'est pas vrai je me suis perdue enfin pas moi j'ai perdu l'autre moi et…Non ça suffit ça n'est pas grave, concentre-toi sur Elsa !

_« ELSA ! Retiens-les ils veulent chercher la source de ton pouvoir ! »_

_-Deux semaines sans vous ?_

_-Tout ira bien rassure-toi ! Fit papa à Elsa._

_« NON tout ne va pas aller bien ! Allez Elsa, retiens-les ! »_

Peine perdue ! Je m'égosille pour rien ! Ma sœur fait comme si je n'existais pas…Ça ne change pas grand-chose vu l'époque et je ne suis rien ici ! Bon…Elle est où Anna ?! Je suis certainement plus ouverte d'esprit que ma sœur, ça va marcher !... Ouh la faut que je me calme moi ! Kristoff avait raison je dois être folle ! Et…Ah elle est là ! Attends-moi Anna j'arrive ! C'est ça, va donc les retrouver dans le salon, tu vas voir papa va encore te mentir et là tu vas lui clouer le bec !

_-Anna nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, déclare le roi Agnarr alors que nous venions d'arriver dans un petit salon à l'écart._

_-Oui Père je t'écoute._

_-Nous allons faire un voyage de deux semaines dans les îles du Sud pour aller voir notre partenaire commercial le plus fidèle. Elsa et toi ne pouvez pas venir avec nous. _

_-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle de manière brusque. _

_« Il ment il ment il ment ! Anna mais ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu peux être greluche alors…Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi sotte moi ?! »_

_-Eh bien, comme tu le sais Elsa a trop de devoirs de reine pour pouvoir se joindre à nous et si nous ne l'emmenons pas, nous ne t'emmenons pas non plus. _

Ce n'est pas possible ! La Anna du passé est très docile. Trop pour une fois où il n'aurait pas fallu l'être. Je hurle de toutes mes forces

_« NON » _

Rien à faire Anna est définitivement sourde à mes appels ! A moins que…Elle, elle s'est retournée ?! Est-ce que tu me vois ?!

_« ANNA c'est moi ! Enfin toi ! Par ici ! » _

Rien y fait, elle ne me voit pas elle ne m'entend pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je continue ?

_-ANNA ! ANNA ! Fis-je en vocalises_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai chanté ça moi ? Et c'est quoi déjà cette mélodie ? C'est…Oh si je sais, Elsa avait chanté comme ça quand nous cherchions Ahtohallan ! Heureusement qu'Olaf n'est pas avec moi pour me casser les oreilles cette fois et…Oh mes aïeux ! Le chant a eu un résultat !

_« Anna tu es revenue ?! ! » Dis-je à la jeune fille qui me fixe…intriguée, mais elle ne me voit pas c'est sûr ! Et elle ne m'entend toujours pas ! Il faut que je chante !_

_-ANNA ANNA ! _

_-Qui est là ? C'est toi Jeanne d'Arc ?! Demande inquiète ma version jeune. _

Olaf aurait probablement appelé Samantha plutôt et…Non mais à quoi je pense moi ! Elle m'entend ! Pas une seconde à perdre !

_« Anna ! Va les empêcher de partir ! Ils vont à Ahtohallan ! Chercher les pouvoirs d'Elsa ! Empêche-les d'y aller ! Par tous les moyens ! »_

…Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne réagit pas ! Elle ne m'entend que quand je chante ce n'est pas possible ?! Bon bah allez faut trouver un message clair !... Bon 8 syllabes ! Réfléchis Anna ! Réfléchis !

_« ILS VONT PARTIR ! POUR AHTOHALLAN ! »_

_-Attends quoi ? Qui ?_

Oh non ça n'est pas possible ça marche vraiment ! Bon, faut être claire et concise…Euh…

_« ILS VEULENT PARTIR ! POUR AIDER ELSA ! »_

_-Aider ma sœur ? Mais pourquoi ? Moi aussi je veux l'aider ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

_« C'EST SA MAGIE ! SON POUVOIR DE GLACE ! »_

_-Elsa a de la magie ? Mais comment ?_

Oh mais ce n'est pas possible ce qu'elle peut être curieuse alors ! Je ne vais quand même pas faire ces vocalises toute la…euh toute la nuit je suppose.

_« FAUT PAS QU'ILS PARTENT ! PENSE A LA BERCEUSE ! »_

_-La berceuse ? Ahtohallan ? La berceuse de maman ? Ça faisait comment déjà « si…tu plonges dans le passé, prends garde de ne pas t'y noyer… » Mais, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

_« S'ILS FONT L'VOYAGE…ILS FERONT NAUFRAGE ! »_

Tiens, pour une fois j'ai trouvé une rime et…Oh mais ça fait effet vu sa tête ! Enfin, ma tête enfin…Eh mais où tu vas ? Reviens ! Je dois la suivre et vite ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle court vite et…Ah la voilà ! Oh et avec papa et maman en plus ! Mais…Mais pourquoi elle parle si doucement, je n'entends rien ! Pourtant…Mais ils ont l'air de hurler pourtant pourquoi je n'entends rien ? Et ? Papa mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu es aussi agité et ? ... Tiens mais c'est qui ce soldat qui arrive ? On dirait ? ... Mais oui c'est le général Olson qui…Mais qu'est ce que papa lui dit et…QUOI ?! REVIENS LA TOI ESPECE DE…ME FRAPPER MOI ?! ET…MAIS ?! Mais où est-ce qu'il m'emmène et… AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Anna se sentit happé par un tourbillon. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle rêvait, tout semblait si réel, elle avait réussi à changer une partie de son passé. Six années auparavant elle n'était pas allée au-devant de ses parents pour les supplier de ne pas partir et pour quel résultat ? Son père qui ordonnait au général Olson de la molester ? Comment son père qu'elle chérissait tant avait pu prendre une telle décision ? Et maintenant où ce tourbillon l'emmenait-elle ? Allait-elle enfin se réveiller ? Anna eût rapidement la réponse.

Elle flottait dans les airs et voyait ses parents. Ils étaient dans la cabine de leur navire.

_« Non pitié, pas ça ! Je ne veux pas voir ça par pitié ! » Souffla Anna pour elle-même._

La reine d'Arendelle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, hurler jusqu'à s'en réveiller mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la curiosité prit le dessus et elle se rapprocha de ses parents. Elle tendit l'oreille et, peu à peu, elle put commencer à distinguer des mots, la conversation semblait lointaine mais devenait de plus en plus audible.

_-[…] Agnarr ? Es-tu sur que nous devons continuer ? J'ai peur que ce voyage, ces péripéties n'engendre le même résultat que les quatre dernières fois…_

_-Tout se passera bien voyons Iduna, et nous savons pourquoi nous faisons ce voyage, c'est toi qui m'as parlé d'Ahtohallan…Et d'ailleurs, dis-moi, pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Anna ?_

_-Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel voyons !_

_-Ah et pourquoi donc nous a-t-elle ainsi retenu avant notre départ ? A nous parler des pouvoirs d'Elsa ? Jusqu'alors elle ne se souvenait de rien ! Le troll nous avait assuré qu'elle avait tout oublié !_

_-Comment veux-tu que je le sache Agnarr ? Je n'ai rien fait de tel, mais promets-moi qu'à notre retour nous leur permettront de se revoir, Anna est assez grande désormais…_

_-La question ne se pose pas, nous reviendrons avec la solution ne t'en fais pas ! Repose-toi, dans ton état cela vaut mieux, je vais aller voir le capitaine…_

_-Agnarr ! Appela Iduna_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Un garçon ! ... C'est un garçon ! Dans quelques mois, Elsa et Anna auront un petit frère à pouponner ! Fit Iduna en posant ses mains sur son ventre_

_-Tu ? Tu en es certaine ? Demanda Agnarr avec un grand sourire !_

_-Oui…Les esprits ! Pour la première fois depuis 28 ans je les ai entendus me parler !_

_« Quoi ? Maman entend les esprits elle aussi ? QUOI ?! Maman est enceinte ?! NON ! NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve ?! » Vociféra Anna_

Agnarr, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son épouse était partit, laissant Iduna seule s'installer à son cabinet de travail. Elle sortit un grimoire et prépara une plume. Elle ouvrit le livre et lut la dernière date indiquée le 5 mai 1840. Iduna avait promis dans ses dernières lignes de se confier uniquement à son retour d'Ahtohallan, mais elle avait besoin de coucher de nouvelles informations sur papier. Mais avant, elle prit soin de relire silencieusement ce qu'elle avait rédigé précédemment. Anna, en profita pour se rapprocher. Elle savait qu'elle allait parler dans le vide, mais la question lui brulait les lèvres

_-Maman ? Tu es vraiment enceinte ?_

_-Quoi ? Agnarr ? C'est toi ? _

Iduna avait sursauté et instinctivement refermé son journal. Anna aussi avait tourné la tête, mais elle était seule avec sa mère dans cette cabine.

_-Mam…Hum…Reine Iduna ? M'entendez-vous ? Se risqua Anna_

_-Qui parle ? Demanda la reine inquiète en se levant ?_

_-Tu m'entends vraiment maman ?_

_-Maman ? Mais qui es-la ? La plaisanterie n'est pas drôle vous savez ?! Fit Iduna craintive._

_-Maman ! C'est moi ! Anna !_

_-Anna ?! Anna ! Tu es montée sur le navire sans permission ? Mais ?! Quand ton père va l'apprendre ! Montre-toi !_

_-Je…Je suis devant toi mère ! Fit Anna, bien qu'elle sût que sa mère ne pouvait pas la voir, elle lui passait même au travers._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-AHAH ! AHAH ! Chantonna Anna._

La jeune rousse ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ces vocalises mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était le moyen pour qu'Iduna y croit. De son côté, la reine d'Arendelle se figea. Elle n'avait plus entendu ce chant depuis…Qu'elle l'avait elle-même chanté pour sauver la vie de son aimé.

_-Les esprits ? Souffla Iduna_

_-Non mère c'est bien moi_

_-C'est Ahtohallan ?_

_-Non…Euh oui si c'est ça. Je viens d'Ahtohallan ! Mentit Anna se disant qu'il valait mieux ça que de tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait, même elle peinait à y croire._

_-Alors c'est toi la réponse que j'attendais ?! J'espérais tant ! Fit Iduna avec les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux puis elle reprit…Anna c'est vraiment toi depuis Ahtohallan ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Mais j'ai tant de questions, est-ce si beau qu'on le dit ?_

_-Maman…_

_-Vais-je trouver les réponses que je cherche sur Elsa ?_

_-Maman…_

_-Oh et mamy ? As-tu vu mamy ? ... Enfin la mienne, pour toi c'est ton arrière-grand-mère ?!_

_-MAMAN ! …Oh mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es vraiment…comme moi ! Maman, écoute-moi c'est important !_

La reine Iduna se tût, Anna venait de reprendre espoir, elle arrivait à communiquer avec sa mère dans le passé. Etais-ce qu'un simple rêve où était-elle en mesure de changer les événements ? Anna se prit à espérer pouvoir avoir une influence sur le destin de ses parents, au fond d'elle-même elle se disait qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir tout réparer, alors qu'au travers du hublot le premier rayon de soleil matinal commençait à éclairer la pièce. Anna y vit un signe du destin ce qui lui donna davantage de courage pour tout avouer à sa mère.

_« N'Allez pas à Ahtohallan ! Vous ne reviendrez pas ! Faîtes demi-tour ! Rentrez à la maison ! J'ai survécu au cœur de glace d'Elsa, elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs. Libérez-là, laissez là me voir, nous vaincrons ensemble et nous pourrons voir grandir notre petit frère au lieu de vivre en orphelines…Revenez, et ensemble, mère et filles nous libérerons le pays Northuldra, il faut détruire le barrage ! Et… »_

Anna voulu continuer mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se trouvait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire. Autour d'elle, la cabine commençait à devenir légèrement trouble, elle entendait la voix de sa mère la supplier de lui en dire davantage. Sa mère criait presque mais Anna l'entendait de moins en moins clairement et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Dans sa tête en revanche, elle entendait des coups sourds et réguliers. Ils étaient très légers, mais plus le temps passait, plus ils devenaient audibles.

Le temps sur le navire semblât s'accélérer. Anna était impuissante, elle n'était plus qu'une spectatrice qui observait la scène au travers d'un brouillard léger. Elle se demandait si le navire ne venait pas de franchir les frontières Northuldra pour expliquer la présence de cette brume, mais cela ne ressemblait pas au brouillard des esprits. La jeune rousse se mordillait la lèvre de culpabilité à voir sa mère paniquée suite à ses révélations et finalement, alors qu'Agnarr fit irruption dans la cabine lui sauter au cou en l'interpellant…Les voix semblaient lointaines mais toujours audibles, mais de plus en plus brouillés par les bruits sourds et réguliers dans la tête d'Anna qui eux montaient crescendo en intensité.

_-Agnarr…Je t'en supplie ! Rentrons !_

_-Nous le faisons pour Elsa et pour nous ! Il faut aller là-bas ! Trouver cette magie, cette puissance…_

_-Ahtohallan doit être la source de sa magie, il faut la laisser en paix !_

_-Nous irons jusqu'au bout !_

_-Pourquoi ? Supplia Iduna_

_-Car nous devons maîtriser son pouvoir !_

La conversation devenait de moins en moins audible mais Anna fut surprise de la réponse de son père. Comment ça, nous ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si énervé ? La jeune rousse tendit l'oreille, elle luttait contre les frappes de plus en plus sourdes dans son esprit.

_-Nous devons réussir à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ainsi, Arendelle deviendra le royaume le plus puissant ! Rien ne pourra contrecarrer notre volonté ! Vociféra Agnarr._

_« Père non ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Implora Anna, écœurée de ce propos_

_-Agnarr ! C'est de notre fille dont tu parles ! Laisse là tranquille ! N'y allons pas je t'en conjure, nous devons rentrer ! Nous devons redevenir une famille unie…Prête à accueillir un nouvel héritier !_

_-Aucun héritier ne vaut le pouvoir ! Iduna ! C'est toi, dans ta pièce secrète qui m'a montré la magie, la puissance qui en découle ! Comment pourrions-nous laisser ceci ? Nous avons Elsa, cette magie nous revient de droit !_

_-Aucune magie ne vaut une famille Agnarr ! Supplia Iduna en lui prenant le bras._

_-Aucune famille ne vaut le pouvoir ! _

Le roi était entré dans une colère noire, il se libéra de l'étreinte de son épouse et porta violement sa main vers la joue de la souveraine. Sous la violence du choc, Iduna tituba et tomba à genoux tandis que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_« PERE MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ?! » Hurla Anna dans son tourbillon elle aurait voulu agir, se jeter au cou de son père en cet instant, mais bouger devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour elle._

_-Tu n'es qu'un cœur de glace Agnarr ! Lança Iduna en le fixant d'un regard presque haineux en cet instant._

_-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, retourne donc dans ton pays de sauvages ! Rajouta Agnarr ivre de rage._

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte laissant la pauvre reine sangloter. Jamais il ne s'était montré si discourtois et encore moins violent. Anna sentit un liquide acre remonter dans sa gorge. L'attitude de son père lui donnait la nausée alors que les coups dans sa tête se faisaient de plus en plus sourds et sa vision devenait toujours plus trouble puis, alors qu'Agnarr venait de claquer la porte, les rayons de soleil disparurent pour laisser place à d'énormes nuages noirs. Bien qu'étant en cet instant une sorte d'esprit, Anna, sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. En quelques secondes à peine la mer fut déchaînée. La tempête venait de surgir sans crier gare, comme déclenchée par la folie soudaine du roi. Le moment tant redouté par Anna commençait, et bien que connaissant déjà l'issue fatale, Anna ne put s'empêcher de quitter sa mère des yeux. Iduna était prostrée. La fureur d'Agnarr lui avait semble-t-il enlevé toute volonté.

_« MERE RELEVE TOI ! IL FAUT FUIR VITE ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! » Hurla Anna de toutes ses forces._

Miraculeusement, Iduna releva la tête et sembla regarder dans la direction d'Anna. La vue trouble de la jeune rousse devait probablement la tromper mais à cet instant précis elle avait eu l'intime conviction que sa mère l'avait entendue et lui avait même sourit. Une nouvelle flamme put se lire dans le regard d'Iduna. Elle trouva la force de se relever et se maintenir malgré la houle toujours plus forte et, à son tour elle gagna le pont, alors qu'une voie d'eau commençait déjà à apparaître. Anna, au prix d'un gros effort pour se mouvoir dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense suivit également sa mère et se retrouva sur le pont. Anna put constater l'horreur de la situation. L'équipage venait d'abandonner le navire qui était déjà condamné. Seul le couple royal était encore sur le pont. Agnarr était à genoux, tel un enfant en prière. Peut-être venait-il de prendre conscience de la monstruosité de son attitude envers sa femme et sa famille. Iduna finit par le rejoindre et les deux se tombèrent dans les bras. Agnarr pleurait, rongé par le remord.

_« PAR ICI ! LA CHALOUPE ! C'EST VOTRE SEULE CHANCE ! » Hurla Anna_

Encore une fois, Iduna semblait l'entendre et elle tira son époux dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme. Soudain, le brouillard devînt si dense autour d'Anna qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien percevoir. Elle entendit simplement ses parents hurler leurs prénoms puis, au dernier moment, Anna vit une vague énorme avec des morceaux de glace déferler sur elle. Un des petits icebergs vînt alors la frapper et lui transpercer le cœur.

_« NOON ! »_

Anna se redressa immédiatement en position assise. Elle était dans son lit. La respiration haletante. Elle sentait une vive douleur à la poitrine. Instinctivement elle porta ses mains au niveau du cœur, elle n'osait pas baisser les yeux de peur d'y voir planté en plein cœur un pic de glace. Pourtant elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Elle avait du mal à recouvrer ses esprits. La jeune femme était épuisée, choquée de ce qu'elle avait vue et les bruits sourds…Ils étaient toujours présents.

« Votre Majesté ! VOTRE MAJESTE ! » Fit une voix au dehors qui accompagnait les bruits sourds.

Anna venait de comprendre, ce bruit qu'elle entendait, c'était Kay qui devait tambouriner à sa porte depuis longtemps.

-VOTRE MAJESTE, tout va bien ? Pourquoi hurlez-vous ? S'inquiéta le majordome.

-Oui…oui…ça va…Quelle…Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Anna en essayant de se calmer.

-C'est l'aube madame ! Vous devriez vous préparer ! Vous avez de la visite.

-De la visite ? Non ! Je ne reçois personne aujourd'hui ? Répondit Anna qui tremblait toujours autant.

-Pas même votre sœur votre Altesse ? Elle vient d'arriver. Lança d'un ton plus léger le majordome toujours derrière la porte.

-Ma sœur ?!

-A votre guise Madame, je vais demander à son altesse de retourner dans la forêt. Reprit le majordome d'une voix amusée.

-FAITES OUVRIR LES PORTES ! Préparez du chocolat ! J'arrive ! Lança Anna qui était cette fois à nouveau pleinement dans le monde réel.


	14. Installation en Arendelle

Chapitre 14 : Installation en Arendelle.

Dans la cour d'honneur du château, le petit groupe attendait depuis de longues minutes déjà que quelqu'un les invite à entrer. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux Northuldra qui s'extatisaient devant le gigantisme du château. C'était pour eux un monde tellement différent de celui qu'ils avaient toujours connus ! De son côté, Elsa montrait quant à elle beaucoup plus d'impatience. Elle avait espéré voir sa sœur immédiatement lui sauter dans les bras. Cette attente ne lui ressemblait pas particulièrement.

-Mais pourquoi donc est-elle aussi longue ? Anna n'est pas la personne la plus ponctuelle du monde mais elle se débrouille toujours pour arriver rapidement d'habitude ! Lança Elsa pour elle-même.

-Il est très tôt Elsa, donc Anna est surement occupée ! Lui répondit Olaf.

-Occupée ? La connaissant elle doit surtout dormir oui !

-Non ! Elle ne dort pas le matin, depuis qu'on est revenus de la forêt, tous les matins elle va en cuisine avec Kristoff !

-En ? En cuisine ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah pour le petit déjeuner, ils font des crêpes !

-Oh ...Gerda doit être ravie ! Ironisa Elsa.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger davantage sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur. Kay arriva à nouveau devant les invités d'Arendelle et les invita à pénétrer dans la salle de réception. A peine fut-ils entrés, qu'Honeymaren et Ryder furent à nouveau ébahis par l'opulence. La reine Anna n'avait donné ses ordres que quelques minutes auparavant, mais les domestiques avaient déjà su préparer une belle réception. Sur les tables de nombreux plats salés et sucrés attendaient déjà les hôtes d'Arendelle.

-Euh…Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces choses marrons qui sont si nombreuses sur la table ? Questionna Ryder intrigué.

-Du chocolat ! Anna en est folle !

-Et toi aussi Elsa ! Hurla une voix derrière elle.

La gardienne de la forêt eut à peine le temps de se retourner que sa cadette lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras. Au diable le protocole et l'attitude altière exigée par son rang. En cet instant, Anna avait de nouveau 5 ans et sentir ainsi auprès d'elle sa sœur ainée, après cette nuit effroyable était d'un absolu réconfort que seule sa sœur pouvait lui apporter.

-Doucement Anna ! Doucement tu m'étouffes je n'ai pas la carrure de ton fiancé voyons ! S'étouffa Elsa.

-Tu es revenue ! J'avais tellement peur de t'avoir blessé l'autre jour ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir repartir ainsi ! Je t'aime ma grande sœur !

-M'avoir blessé ? Non bien sûr que non je…Je voulais juste annoncer le plus rapidement possible la nouvelle aux Northuldra voyons ! Mentit Elsa.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…Et…Et ton soldat que tu as envoyé est…un excellent diplomate ! Il…Il a su nous convaincre de revenir rapidement en Arendelle et ainsi que nos amis Northuldra puissent visiter le royaume…Si tu es d'accord bien entendu !

-Yohan ? C'est Yohan qui t'a persuadé ? Est-ce vrai monsieur Yohan ?! Demanda la jeune femme au militaire qui sursauta et cacha immédiatement un des mets proposés à table.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Je…Oui votre altesse c'est cela j'ai…Persuadé comme a dit votre sœur !

-Il a fait bien mieux que la mission que tu lui avais initialement confiée petite sœur ! Ajouta Elsa !

Anna se sentit quelque peu honteuse à la réflexion de son ainée. Elsa était donc au courant qu'elle avait missionné Yohan d'aller l'espionner. Elle avait ainsi clairement abusé de son pouvoir, chose qu'Elsa n'aurait jamais fait elle en était certaine, et sa sœur adorée ne lui reprochait même pas cette attitude. Anna sentit en cet instant comme elle avait encore tant à apprendre de sa glorieuse ainée. La jeune rousse était peut-être au pouvoir désormais mais Elsa et seulement Elsa le méritait selon l'avis d'Anna. Ce qui la déplut fortement tant elle appréciait ce rôle.

-Tu as mille fois raison Elsa et je dois t'avouer que…Quoi qu'y a-t-il Kay ? Une minute Elsa !

La cadette abandonna quelques instants sa sœur pour aller voir son majordome qui lui faisait des signes discrets, puis, une fois que sa maîtresse fut suffisamment proche de lui, le serviteur lui indiqua un dossier. Elsa, ainsi que ses compagnons ne pouvaient entendre la conversation mais cela semblait quelque peu déplaire à la souveraine.

-Oui je sais Kay merci mais nous verrons cela plus tard, ça n'est pas le moment pour l'instant. Fit Anna quelque peu contrariée.

Le dossier montré par son fidèle serviteur avait replongé la reine dans de mauvaises pensées. Voilà un problème qu'elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre et l'arrivée surprise d'Elsa allait être un moyen de s'y atteler mais risquait aussi de contrarier la reine des neiges et voilà une chose qu'Anna ne souhaitait absolument pas. Afin de se changer les idées, la maîtresse des lieux invita ses convives à prendre place autour de la table et se restaurer. Elle accorda une place de choix à Yohan en la plaçant à sa droite, juste entre elle et sa sœur. Le nouveau soldat d'Arendelle hésita un instant mais, avec un petit geste d'encouragement d'Elsa prit place, et tous commencèrent à festoyer. La conversation se détendit au fur et à mesure. Les deux sœurs d'Arendelle retrouvèrent leur complicité tout en buvant leur chocolat chaud.

Le petit déjeuner était donc bien entamé lorsque Kristoff fit son entrée dans la salle. Elsa lui lança un regard soulagé en comprenant que sa sœur était toujours une âme innocente comme elle l'avait si bien pensé à Ahtohallan il y a quelques temps.

-Ce n'est pas drôle que tu sois reine, souffla-t-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser, avant tu étais la dernière debout !

Anna déclina son baiser et maintint la distance avec un air enjoué :

-Pardonnez-moi mon cher duc de la plaine des Trolls auriez-vous déjà oublié les bonnes manières, l'étiquette et le protocole royal ?! Répliqua la souveraine qui n'avait pas oublié le départ précipité de son amant la veille au soir.

-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Interrogea Elsa surprise.

-Enchanté ma future belle-sœur je suis le sieur Kristoff Bjorgman, duc de la plaine des trolls madame !

Kristoff ponctua sa phrase d'une révérence exagérée envers Elsa qui, après un léger temps d'arrêt de put s'empêcher de contenir un rire nerveux qu'elle tentait de masquer de sa main. Le rire semblait contagieux et les deux Northuldra eux aussi se mirent à rire, de même qu'Anna tandis que le nouveau duc voyait ses pommettes rougir à vue d'œil.

-Duc de la plaine des Trolls ?! Ce titre n'existe même pas ! Répondit Elsa en tentant de conserver son calme.

-Ne te moque pas Elsa tu as bien inventé le titre de livreur de glace officiel il y a trois ans…

-Tu m'avais pourtant juré que ça n'était pas une invention ! Bougonna Kristoff en allant se placer en bout de table.

L'ambiance était détendue et Anna put quelques instants oublier son affreuse expérience nocturne tandis que Kristoff fut heureux de voir que la conversation à ses dépens se détourna à l'entrée de la jeune fille de Yohan accompagnée par Gerda. En quelques instants, la fillette attira l'attention de tous. L'émerveillement de la petite Emma lorsqu'Elsa lui présenta Bruni ravit absolument toute l'assemblée qui traîna quelque peu pour le repas. Finalement, Elsa interpella sa cadette plus sérieusement.

-Bien, donc Anna je suis revenue accompagnée de Ryder et Honeymaren pour que le peuple Northuldra puisse redécouvrir le royaume d'Arendelle. En somme ils serviront d'ambassadeurs !

-Voilà une charmante initiative ! Et vous pouvez me croire je saurai vous recevoir bien mieux que mon grand-père ! Désormais nos terres et nos peuples sont unis par l'amour ! D'ailleurs avez-vous vu la statue au centre de la ville, elle est en l'honneur de l'alliance de nos deux peuples ! Fit Anna fière.

-Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée ! Fit Elsa enjouée avant de poursuivre : Que diriez-vous de commencer votre visite par cette statue ? Puis je pense que ma sœur acceptera avec joie de vous faire une visite de toute la ville. Je pourrais si vous le désirez, vous faire faire le parcours que j'avais proposé à ma sœur pour son 19ème anniversaire ! Nous avions arpenté tous les lieux notables d'Arendelle !

-Hum ! Pardonnez-moi vos altesses ! Lança alors Kay qui se trouvait toujours à proximité de la table.

-Oui Kay qui a-t-il encore ? Demanda Anna énervée.

-Il n'est pas très sage de sortir aujourd'hui ! Plusieurs de vos sujets sont malades, vous souvenez-vous de la dernière séance de doléances ? Nous avons fait parvenir selon vos ordres le nécessaire pour chaque habitant mais le mieux serait d'attendre quelques jours avant de sortir ! Je rappelle à sa Majesté qu'elle voulait signer un ordre royal allant dans ce sens, il est ici et n'attend plus que votre signature !

Le fidèle serviteur d'Arendelle tendit un document et une petite plume en acier à la jeune souveraine d'Arendelle. Avec son cauchemar de la nuit, et finalement l'arrivée surprise de son ainée cela lui était totalement sortie de la tête ! Heureusement, Kay était toujours là pour elle ! Anna se mordit la lèvre, elle n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Elsa. Jamais la reine des neiges n'aurait oublié ne fusse qu'un instant à protéger son peuple pensa la rousse qui se sentit à nouveau en cet instant tellement moins légitime que sa sœur. Pourtant elle s'était jurée de devenir la meilleure souveraine possible pour Arendelle ! Elle aimait sentir le poids des responsabilités et, aussitôt elle se redressa de manière altière. Elle voulait devenir Elsa ! Délicatement elle prit le document et la plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier que lui tendit son majordome. Dans la précipitation elle laissa échapper une petite goutte sur le gant immaculé du domestique qui, toujours avec flegme ne releva pas la maladresse de sa maîtresse.

Elsa observait la scène et regardait la main gauche de sa cadette se mouvoir et tracer sur le papier de sa belle calligraphie la signature royale rendant l'ordonnance effective. Elle sentit une petite boule dans le creux de son estomac. Anna avait une si belle écriture ! Bien plus belle qu'Elsa n'avait jamais eu, une vraie calligraphie de reine. Puis, la gardienne de la forêt se surprit à nouveau à vouloir être à la place de la jeune rousse. Parapher ce genre de papier officiel lui manquait et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne rien montrer. Machinalement elle serra son poing et retira ses mains de la table pour les cacher sous la nappe contre ses jambes sans remarquer qu'au même instant, Ryder tentait discrètement de la lui tenir. Le jeune Northuldra, tenta de garder la face et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi celle qui faisait battre son cœur désormais le repoussait…

Cette intervention de Kay et la signature de l'ordonnance par la reine avait installé une ambiance beaucoup plus lourde autour de la table. Là où quelques secondes auparavant tous avaient le sourire et discutaient volontiers de sujets futiles, les sourires avaient laissés place à des mines beaucoup plus graves.

-Mais nous sommes arrivés ce matin ?! Aurions-nous couru un risque ? S'inquiéta soudain Yohan qui machinalement lâcha sa fille.

-Non monsieur, vous êtes venus par la forêt Nord, pour l'heure, les quelques cas ont été recensés au centre de la ville et sur le port. Vous ne risquez donc rien semble-t-il !

-Nos médecins se tiendront à votre service si jamais vous vous sentez fiévreux ne vous en faîtes pas ! Néanmoins, je suis désolée, je crains qu'effectivement la visite d'Arendelle ne doive être repoussée, mais ça n'est pas grave vous pourrez également profiter du château ! Il y a tant à voir aussi ici ! Répliqua Anna d'une voix la plus joyeuse possible pour tenter de convaincre ses hôtes de la forêt.

-Eh bien…Cela nous permettra d'expérimenter une nouvelle forme de vie plus sédentaire. Répondit Honeymaren avec diplomatie.

-Formidable ! Lança la jeune rousse qui retrouva le sourire avant d'ajouter : Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. Yohan ! La vôtre n'a pas bougé vous retrouverez le chemin ? Votre petite Emma saura vous le montrer n'est-ce pas ma petite !

-Oui votre Altesse ! Répondit la fillette avec une révérence.

-Parfait ! Et non Kay, inutile d'accompagner nos invités, je le ferai moi-même, Allez donc placarder l'ordonnance dans la ville et interdisez également tout débarquement de navire pour les prochains jours ! Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de déclarer Arendelle en confinement !...Pour une fois ça n'est pas à cause de ta glace Elsa ! Fit la plus jeune des sœurs en riant puis, observant son ainée elle se ravisa : Je…Enfin je, je ne voulais pas dire que tu avais été nocive Elsa hein c'était…C'était juste une blague rassure-toi et…

-J'avais bien compris Anna ! Répliqua Elsa d'une voix froide.

-Mais Madame, à propos des navires vous…

-Non Kay ! Je vous ai donné une tâche me semble-t-il, ne perdez pas de temps je vous prie. Honeymaren, Ryder, voulez-vous bien me suivre ? S'empressa de couper Anna, honteuse de ses propos envers Elsa.

Les deux habitants de la forêt suivirent immédiatement leur hôte qui les guida dans les étages du château vers les chambres d'amis les plus prestigieuses. Anna souhaitait les impressionner et que les deux Northuldra puissent se sentir le mieux possible en Arendelle. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait ainsi marquer son début de règne par cette alliance définitive avec le peuple du soleil. Ainsi elle aurait définitivement tout réparer et prouver qu'elle faisait déjà partie des plus grands souverains de l'Histoire d'Arendelle. La jeune femme savait qu'elle agissait pour le bien de son royaume mais se sentit tout à coup quelque peu honteuse de penser ainsi tellement à sa propre gloire et, sans vraiment le remarquer elle pressa le pas, manquant presque de semer ses deux convives qui pensaient davantage à s'attarder pour observer les boiseries et peintures qui ornaient les murs du château.

Deux étages plus bas, Kristoff, Elsa, Yohan et sa fille étaient restés attablés, le départ d'Anna avait été si brusque qu'ils en avaient été surpris. Un silence quelque peu gêné s'était installé mais finalement Kristoff sût le rompre.

-Bien…Je crois qu'elle a établi un nouveau record !

-Plaît-il ?

-Oui pardon Elsa je voulais dire, depuis que nous sommes revenus du pays Northuldra, Anna ne cesse de raccourcir ses temps de repas et pour le coup ce petit déjeuner bat tous les records…Mais bon, il faut voir l'aspect positif…Cette fois, elle n'a même pas mangé tout le chocolat ! Quelqu'un en veut ?

Kristoff tendit le plateau vers Yohan et Elsa qui déclinèrent poliment contrairement à Emma qui se jeta dessus et en avala plusieurs d'un seul coup…

-Eh bien mon cher Yohan…J'ai l'impression que votre fille a passé un peu trop de temps avec ma sœur ! S'amusa Elsa, qui avait retrouvé sa prestance de reine d'Arendelle, et réprimait un petit rire derrière sa main.

-Elle est trop gentille la reine Anna papa ! Elle m'en donne tous les jours des chocolats !

-Veille à ne pas trop t'y habituer, la reine est bonne de bien vouloir nous héberger mais cela ne durera pas.

-Oh vous semblez bien mal connaître ma sœur. S'amusa à nouveau Elsa.

Tous trois, ainsi que la petite qui avait su rapidement retrouver ses bonnes manières terminèrent calmement leur repas, puis, Yohan, d'un geste très chevaleresque aida la gardienne de la forêt à se relever et, après une révérence lui proposa son bras pour la raccompagner vers ses appartements qu'elle accepta volontiers. Kristoff de son côté observa la scène. Le nouveau militaire et Elsa semblaient assez complices et il remarqua qu'Elsa semblait lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille mais il ne put entendre ce qu'il se disait, d'ailleurs, Kristoff ne s'y intéressait pas, il avait lui aussi son rituel du matin : S'occuper de l'être qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux, Sven. Il s'en alla vers les écuries pour apporter les soins quotidiens au renne, qu'Olaf avait sans doute déjà rejoint. Sa besogne faîte, le nouveau du c de la pleine des trolls vit Ryder déambuler dans la cour l'air quelque peu perdu.

-Alors Ryder ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si…Très bien, très bien…

-Oui ça doit te changer de la forêt et ici pas de troupeau de rennes mais il y a quand même Sven et puis les chevaux de la garde royale également ! Tu veux les voir ?

-Non ça n'est pas ça c'est…Elsa…Je…Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y connaissais rien aux femmes ?!

-Oui pour sur tu me l'as dit ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Yohan t'a demandé des conseils pour Elsa ? S'amusa Kristoff.

-Yohan ? Non mais…Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?!

-Bah ça se voit non ? Il a l'air de pas trop mal manœuvrer avec Elsa, le parfait gentleman ! Tu aurais dû voir comment il l'a raccompagné tout à l'heure…Mais bon, c'est Elsa, il va avoir du pain sur la planche tu peux me croire ! J'ai mis près d'un an pour enfin avoir une conversation avec elle et pourtant, je suis avec Anna, la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde ! Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'elle va devenir ma belle-sœur, je ne sais jamais vraiment comment je dois m'adresser à elle !

-Quoi ? Yohan ?! Tu crois qu'il aurait…

-ça me semble assez clair ! Je vais te dire un truc, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder ce matin, et le regard qu'il avait pour Elsa, ça me rappelle un peu le miens…

-Ah parce que toi aussi tu…Avec Elsa ?! Demanda Ryder de plus en plus désemparé.

-Mais non voyons, pas avec Elsa ! Avec Anna ! Non bien sûr, Elsa n'est clairement pas désagréable à regarder elle ne laisse personne indifférent ! Elle est magnifique cela va sans dire, mais moi c'est Anna que j'aime ! Allons, comme si je pouvais laisser tomber ma future épouse pour sa sœur ! Cela n'arrivera jamais ! Et… Eh ?! Ryder ? T'es toujours avec moi là ?

-Hein ? Euh oui ! C'est juste que…Yohan !...Wow…Je… Balbutia-t-il avec un petit regard de chien battu.

-Oh Ryder !…Oh non Ryder ! Non pas ça ! Pas ce regard… Tu…Non, ne me dis pas que…

Ryder, après un temps d'hésitation finit par tout avouer à Kristoff à propos d'Elsa, il lui raconta en détail comment il trouvait la gardienne de la forêt, comment il avait pris a défense face à Yelena et, finalement, comment il l'avait accompagné, devenant le seul à avoir foulé le glacier d'Ahtohallan et même, gouté aux douces lèvres du cinquième esprit. Quand il eût terminé son écrit, Kristoff était bouche bée.

-Wow…Et donc là t'es en train de me dire qu'Elsa et toi là-bas vous…

-Euh…Oui…

-Mais genre, vraiment tu l'as…

-Oui Kristoff !

-L'un et l'autre comme ça…A la première sortie vous…

-Oui je te dis ! On s'est embrassé, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé mais c'était divin ! Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai l'impression que depuis, elle me fuit… Aide-moi !

-Tu en as de bonnes…Je ne sais pas moi ?... Ecoute, elle avait comme petit rituel d'aller dans la roseraie du jardin…Regarde, tu vois la mamie là-bas ? Bon c'est juste à sa droite ! Elle va probablement y aller, surtout si nous sommes obligés de rester confinés sur le domaine du château ! Ce sont les seuls instants où j'ai pu la voir sans qu'Anna la suive ! Alors tente ta chance ! Et promis, si je la vois passer, je lui propose d'aller faire un tour là-bas et j'essaie d'empêcher quiconque d'y aller !

-Merci !

Kristoff, regarda le jeune Northuldra s'éloigner vers la roseraie tout guilleret et qui semblait s'extasier devant chaque élément du jardin. Au loin, il put le voir saluer la vieille dame qui lui avait servi de point de repère avant de se diriger vers la roseraie. Avec un petit rire, Kristoff se pencha vers Sven

-Ce garçon ressemble beaucoup à Olaf ! Fit Kristoff qui prêta sa voix à Sven.

-Que veux-tu, voilà ce qi arrive quand on est amoureux d'Elsa !

-Qui est amoureux d'Elsa ?! Lança une voix excitée.

Kristoff se retourna et put voir son épouse, tout à coup redevenue la grande adolescente qu'il avait rencontré 3 années auparavant. Anna sautillait comme une puce au bras de Yohan

-Yohan…Tu…Que fais-tu ? Balbutia Kristoff qui chercha à changer de sujet

-Je suis un soldat de sa Majesté…Mes supérieurs ont été colporter la nouvelle du confinement au village, donc la reine Anna m'a demandé d'être son escorte royale.

-Alors Kristoff ? Qui donc aime ma sœur ?! Insista Anna.

-Je ?...Aimer Elsa mais…Non je ne sais pas, personne ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet…

-Oh vraiment ? Dis-moi Kristoff c'est un très bel ouvrage que tu as aménagé pour Sven mais est-ce que tu as pensé à la pierre parce que bois ça…brule ! Fit Anna menaçante…

-Ryder ! Ryder a le béguin pour ta sœur ! Avoua Kristoff

-Ryder ?! Yohan ? Vous le saviez ?! Interrogea Anna surprise.

-Je…

-Yohan ?!...

-Oui…peut-être mais …

-Pourquoi ça te dérange Anna qu'un homme s'intéresse à ta sœur ?

-Non ça ne me dérange absolument pas…Mais tout de même c'est un inconnu…Maugréa Anna avec mauvaise foi.

-Ma chérie…Je crois que tu es jalouse… Se risqua Kristoff

Le montagnard avait prononcé ces paroles avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il retira immédiatement voyant le regard noir de sa future épouse alors qu'au loin, Kay pressa le pas pour les rejoindre.

-Votre Altesse !

-Non Kay je vous ai dit tout à l'heure pas maintenant !

-Mais votre Altesse c'est une urgence ! Il s'agit de vos visiteurs ! Votre cousine Raiponce de Corona !

-Eh bien ?

-Avec les mesures, ils ne peuvent débarquer !

-Oh je les avais oubliés ceux-là ! Bien rejoignez-moi dans la salle du trône ! Et Kay, faîtes rentrer tout le monde voulez-vous ? Nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple à nos sujets ! Nous aussi nous respecterons ces consignes ! Je veux voir tous nos invités et le personnel dans la grande salle dans dix minutes, je passerai mes consignes à ce moment ! Merci Kay ! Kristoff ! ton nouveau rang de duc ne te dispense pas de rentrer également !

-Et pour votre cousine madame ?

-Ravitaillez les ! Nos soldats leur apporteront des vivres mais ils vont devoir rester quelques jours sur leur navire ! J'espère que dans quelques jours, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !

A ces mots, Anna tourna les talons, et, accompagnés par Yohan, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur, tandis que Kay s'en alla chercher les dernières personnes encore dehors.


	15. Deux soeurs, deux âmes désynchronisées

**Chapitre 15 : Deux sœurs deux âmes désynchronisées.**

Kay sût faire preuve d'énormément de méthode, et, à peine dix minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à rassembler tout le monde dans la grande salle du trône. Les discussions entre les serviteurs mais aussi les quelques habitants d'Arendelle qui se trouvaient dans les jardins du parc du château maintenant qu'Anna avait décidé de les ouvrir au public se demandaient tous pourquoi les soldats d'Arendelle et l'intendant du château les avaient tous fait se rassembler. Les murmures se firent moins présents alors qu'Elsa pénétra dans la pièce. L'ainée d'Arendelle, entendit quelques remarques :

« C'est la Reine Elsa ! » « Que va-t-elle nous annoncer ? » « Longue vie à la reine Elsa ! » « Gloire à la reine des neiges ! »

Elsa se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle qui voulait tant lutter contre son envie de pouvoir, mais là c'était le peuple qui l'appelait, elle ne pouvait résister. Ne pouvait pas nier qui elle était. Yelena lui avait demandé de faire un choix. Elle s'était sentie surprise des propos sévères de la matriarche puis elle entendit un autre murmure :

« Mais pourquoi est-elle habillée ainsi ? Où est sa tenue de glace ?

-Tu crois qu'elle n'est plus la reine des neiges ?

Elsa n'aurait su dire qui venait de parler. Machinalement elle s'observa. La robe qui lui avait été offerte par Ahtohallan était magnifique, elle l'avait conservée pour son départ du pays Northuldra pour calmer Yelena et voilà que les habitants d'Arendelle à leur tout s'interrogeait sur sa tenue. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Elsa comprit toute la portée de son habit aux yeux de ceux qu'elle était censée guider. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse d'en avoir voulu à Yelena. La matriarche avait pourtant raison !

« Tu crois que désormais elle ne s'intéresse plus à notre sort ? » Lança à nouveau un murmure dans la foule, probablement toujours la même personne.

La gardienne de la forêt se sentit vexée de cette remarque. Elle observait la salle et vit le trône royal. Elle souhaitait montrer à cet habitant qu'elle était toujours la grande Elsa d'Arendelle. Tant pis pour sa promesse à Anna. Lentement, elle s'approcha du siège du pouvoir, mais au moment d'y prendre place, la voix de Kay se fit entendre et la surprit :

« Sa Majesté, Anna d'Arendelle ! »

Elsa qui pensait attirer les regards constata que tous s'étaient tournés en direction de sa sœur qu'ils regardaient remonter la grande salle. L'ainée des deux sœurs ravala sa fierté et descendit les deux petites marches du trône puis se plaça un pas sur le côté, place que Kay lui indiqua. Avec envie, Elsa observa sa cadette prendre place sur le siège de leur père devant une assistance en silence et tous lui firent une révérence. La gardienne de la forêt observa un instant sa cadette puis, avec un léger soupire elle aussi baissa les yeux et de manière très digne s'inclina.

« Peuple d'Arendelle ! Nos soldats vous ont amenés ici car vous vous trouviez ce matin sur le domaine du château. Rassurez-vous aucun d'entre vous n'a rien fait de mal. Actuellement nos gardes sont en train d'exiger de nos compatriotes à l'extérieur du domaine qu'ils regagnent dans l'instant leur domicile. En tant que souveraine, j'ai fait le serment de protéger et servir Arendelle… Malheureusement, je dois vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui notre Royaume est en danger. Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une armée prête à croiser le fer ou d'un blizzard… »

Elsa sentit que les regards de l'assistance se tournèrent vers elle à cet instant du discours de sa cadette. Un sentiment de culpabilité remonta en elle. Même si elle maîtrisait ses pouvoirs désormais, jamais elle n'avait réussi à totalement se pardonner, et les regards des Arendelliens qui la fixaient semblaient lui faire comprendre que son peuple, malgré l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter continuait d'avoir une certaine méfiance à son égard. Anna sentit également le malaise s'installer. Elle s'était stoppée elle aussi et jeta un regard désolé à son ainée. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de se rendre compte de sa méprise. La nouvelle maîtresse des lieux dévisagea Elsa qui tachait de rester digne malgré tout, elle y trouva le courage de continuer. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit.

« Hum…D'ailleurs nous savons que jamais plus nous n'aurons, grâce à Elsa à craindre les foudres de la nature, elle qui, en esprit de la forêt saura nous protéger ! »

Anna marqua une pause et s'inclina légèrement en direction d'Elsa. Par imitation, tous les auditeurs s'exécutèrent également, quelques applaudissements retentirent ce qui rassura la jeune blonde. Sa sœur savait si bien se montrer prévenante envers elle, à toujours montrer au monde ses meilleurs côtés ! Cette capacité à voir le bon en chaque personne, sans doute Anna avait-elle hérité cela de leur mère songea Elsa qui fit un très léger signe à sa cadette pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« Cependant, ma soeur ne peut nous protéger de la menace qui plane sur nous aujourd'hui. Ni nos armes, ni la magie des éléments ne peuvent rien contre la maladie. Depuis 4 jours, peut-être le saviez-vous, plusieurs de nos compatriotes sont tombés malades. Nos médecins tentent le maximum mais pour l'heure ne savent pas pourquoi les gens sont atteints. Aussi j'ai ordonné au duc de la plaine des trolls de partir sur le champ quérir le troll le plus sage afin qu'il puisse nous venir en aide. Je suis certaine qu'il saura trouver un remède et que très rapidement cela ne soit plus qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir. Cependant, d'ici là, il nous faut tous nous protéger et éviter que beaucoup d'entre nous ne tombe malade. C'est pourquoi, à compter de cet instant, nos gardes se chargeront de vous raccompagner chez vous. Pour le personnel du château et ceux qui se retrouveraient en difficulté, nous pouvons ici vous proposer quelques logements. En revanche, une fois chez vous, les déplacements jusqu'au retour du duc sont interdits. Les hommes du général Matthias se chargeront de faire respecter cet ordre et toute personne surprise dehors se verra infliger une amende de 500 couronnes ! »

Anna stoppa son discours quelques instants le temps que la nouvelle se répande dans l'assistance. Elle dévisageait chaque auditeur, tous semblaient inquiets et aussi étonnés de la sévérité du discours de la jeune rousse. Elle d'ordinaire si guillerette et gentille. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit plusieurs s'offusquer :

« 500 couronnes ?! » « Quelle fortune ! »

« J'ai bien conscience que cette décision vous choque et vous mette en colère, croyez-moi je suis la première à la regretter. Jamais je n'aurai cru devoir vous imposer cela un jour mais le plus important est notre protection et, si pourtant je déteste cela, en tant que votre dirigeante, en cette situation, je me dois de vous protéger par tous les moyens, même par la sévérité, l'amende est si élevée pour dissuader quiconque de désobéir à l'ordre royal. J'espère sincèrement que mes hommes n'auront à arrêter personne. En revanche, si certains décidaient d'aller contre la loi, et ce à plusieurs reprises, en plus de l'amende, je me verrais obliger de les condamner à une peine de trois mois de cachot… Je souhaite ne pas à avoir à en arriver à de telles extrémités. Nous sommes un grand peuple et je sais que tous, respecterez l'ordre royal»

La jeune rousse se mordit la lèvre, prononcer ces mots étaient une épreuve, elle cherchait du réconfort au sein de l'assistance. Elle avait pris sa décision quelques instants auparavant, bien conseillé mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à Kristoff. Elle lui avait seulement fait part de son ordre de mission quelques minutes avant d'entrer. Il avait semblé être d'accord mais en cet instant, Anna aurait voulu le sentir à ses côtés, il aurait su lui donner la force de continuer à tenir ce discours indispensable, mais qui l'obligeait à devoir enfiler un costume qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les mots lui avaient arraché le cœur. Elle venait de priver ses compatriotes de leur liberté, elle qui, depuis que les portes du château s'étaient rouvertes avait tenté par tous les moyens de connaître le plus d'habitants possible. Elle qui s'était juré, et avait fait jurer à son ainée de ne plus jamais refermer les portes venait pourtant d'ordonner la fermeture. Anna, en cet instant luttait pour retenir une larme, elle devait se montrer forte et digne, rassurante envers son peuple. A ses côtés, elle vit son fidèle majordome Kay. Il esquissa un timide sourire, mais lui aussi était sous le choc de cette décision et il tenait dans ses mains, les dossiers que la reine allait devoir traiter prochainement. Anna savait de quoi il s'agissait, et ça n'était pas plus réjouissant. Elle sentit pendant un instant ses forces l'abandonner. Elsa, de son coté, n'avait pas quitté sa cadette des yeux, elle avait senti que sa sœur devait lutter pour accomplir son devoir, et elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir…Arendelle avait deux reines se disait-elle. Déterminée, elle se plaça aux côtés d'Anna, lui prit doucement la main et s'avança d'un demi pas au-devant de l'assistance. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de mettre sa cadette en retrait puis prit la parole.

« Cher peuple d'Arendelle. Anna a parlé ! » Commença-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait omis de la présenter par son titre, mais finalement, elle s'en moqua et poursuivit.

« Je suis votre protectrice. J'ai toujours dit, depuis mon sacre que je protégerai Arendelle, depuis l'hiver en été, je n'ai eu de cesse d'agir en ce sens ! Depuis, Arendelle a su prospérer et ces dernières semaines vous le savez, j'ai pu sauver le royaume du ras de marée. Je suis ici pour vous. Vous savez que vous pouvez croire en moi et je vous le dis très clairement. Je suis d'accord avec l'ordre d'Anna ! Je puis vous assurer que j'aiderai les gardes à veiller sur vous et pour vous protéger de vous-même ! Je vous promets que tout se passera bien si les consignes sont respectées ! Faîtes-moi confiance ! Je vous promets de libérer rapidement Arendelle de cette nouvelle épreuve !»

Elsa termina son petit discours et l'assistance l'applaudit chaleureusement, visiblement rassurée par les propos de la gardienne de la forêt. La jeune femme ne se sentit pas peu fière de son effet, elle était toujours faîte pour la fonction et s'autorisa un sourire et un signe de la main alors que les gardes commençaient doucement à diriger les différentes personnes pour commencer la période de quarantaine. Néanmoins, le cinquième esprit se ravisa et son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Anna. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait lire sur le visage de la rousse, un agacement non dissimulé dont elle était très clairement la destinataire.

Alors que la salle se vidait, sans un mot pour son ainée, Anna descendit du trône et fila en direction de Kay. Elsa voulu l'interpeller. Elle venait de prendre conscience de son discours. A quel point, sans le vouloir elle avait complètement éclipsé les propos de sa cadette, qui était pourtant celle qui portait la couronne d'Arendelle sur la tête. Elsa se sentit honteuse et le fait qu'Anna ne daigne même pas lui parler, elle qui pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir la câliner ou supporter l'idée d'être séparée de plus de quelques mètres était le signe pour elle qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Sa soif de pouvoir venait de paraître aux yeux de tous. Elsa ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à la maxime que le roi Agnarr n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter « Cache tes pouvoirs ! ». En cet instant, cela prenait une toute autre signification pour elle. Son père avait su le faire, il avait gouverné sans se montrer avide, sa mère était la modestie incarnée, de même pour Anna la bienveillante et optimiste… Mais pas elle ! A son tour, Elsa quitta le petit promontoire du trône pour aller rejoindre sa cadette mais se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle lorsqu'elle la vit avec Matthias, entouré de deux gardes qui encadraient…Le général Olson.

-Votre Altesse ! Nous avons appréhendé le général Olson à l'instant, il déambulait dans les rues d'Arendelle malgré votre loi.

-Vous ? Général, vous êtes désormais en retraite mais je pensais que vous seriez de ceux qui montrent l'exemple à nos compatriotes ! Lança Anna déçue.

-Madame, je respecte les lois de notre pays, mais et je l'ai signifié à votre sœur la reine Elsa, désormais je ne puis accepter les lois prises par un souverain sans aucune réflexion au préalable, encore moins si ce dernier n'a pas l'expérience requise ! Lança l'ancien officier d'un ton de défi.

Ce manque de déférence surprit Elsa autant qu'Anna. L'aînée vit que sa cadette semblait touchée de ce manque de confiance de la part de l'officier le plus gradé du royaume. Elle se souvînt du manque de considération qu'il pouvait avoir envers les capacités de dirigeante d'Anna. Elsa se décida d'agir, défendre sa sœur face à ce général, patriote mais orgueilleux était selon elle un bon moyen de réparer son manque d'adresse.

-Général ! Ma sœur a pris cette décision après mure réflexion et pour le bien d'Arendelle ! Je trouve inacceptable que vous montriez ainsi aussi peu de bonne volonté vous qui avez pourtant suivi sans contester des ordres douteux aussi bien de la part de notre grand père que de notre père ! Aussi, je vous annonce que vous êtes en infraction royale et que vous devez donc vous acquitter de l'amende prévue par la loi royale ! D'autre part, je vous annonce que votre manque de considération envers une loi d'une personne royale peut être considéré comme lèse-majesté ! Je ne puis tolérer cet acte et, vous le savez, puisque c'est mon père qui a signé cette loi, une telle infraction est punie de trois jours de cachot. Je vous demande donc Général Matthias d'emmener cet individu vers les geôles !

-Elsa ! Ne te mêle pas de ça je te prie. Tu devrais plutôt aller t'occuper de nos invités Northuldra ! Lança Anna avec une certaine colère sans même un regard

La gardienne de la forêt fut surprise du ton sec de sa cadette et prudemment, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Honeymaren et Ryder quelque peu perdus au milieu de la grande salle alors qu'elle était désormais presque vide, la majorité ayant commencé à rejoindre leur domicile. Anna, de son côté foudroya Olson du regard.

-Bien général, alors avant que ma sœur ne vienne nous interrompre je disais donc être extrêmement déçue de votre attitude, mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle vous a dit, non la couronne ne vous infligera pas l'amende ! Non, vous saurez vous montrer bien plus utile ici !

-Ici ?

-Oui général, vous étiez bien hors de chez vous alors que j'ai déclaré un confinement, eh bien pour être certaine que vous ne récidiverez pas vous resterez ici ! De toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre que rien ne vous retenait chez vous ? Votre épouse a rejoint le pays Northuldra n'est-ce pas ?!

-Je…

-Parfait ! Donc au lieu de continuer à profiter de votre retraite, Arendelle a besoin de votre expérience. Plutôt que l'amende je vous oblige à servir le royaume ! Je ne vous rends pas votre poste de chef de la garde royal qui est occupé par le général Matthias mais je vous veux à la tête du conseil stratégique ! Je ne vous accompagne pas général, vous savez où aller. Exécution !

Anna avait parlé avec beaucoup de dignité mais aussi avec une sévérité que personne ne lui connaissait jusqu'alors, son regard paraissait déterminé, presque intimidant. Elsa, qui avait rejoint Honeymaren et Ryder continuait d'écouter d'une oreille sa cadette et s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi énervée. Néanmoins, elle devait reconnaître à la nouvelle maîtresse d'Arendelle des qualités de leader que personne jusqu'alors ne pouvait soupçonner. Elle se souvenait des propos si durs qu'avait pu avoir Olson mais qui, en cet instant, se faisait aussi petit qu'un enfant surpris en train de voler des biscuits dans la cuisine.

-Je…A vos ordres votre Majesté. Balbutia décontenancé le glorieux militaire avant de prendre congé après un salut militaire, il se dirigea vers la tâche qu'elle venait de lui imposer.

-Yohan ! Restez là une minute je vous prie ! Fit Anna en posant son regard sur le garde royal.

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous votre altesse. Demanda-t-il quelque peu intimidé.

-Vous avez pleinement rempli votre mission et avez fait preuve de qualités dont vous ne m'aviez pas fait part…

-Plait-il

-La diplomatie ! Faire ainsi venir à nous des dignitaires Northuldra, c'est un acte parfaitement notable, aussi j'ai décidé de vous réaffecter. Et ce à effet immédiat. Vous ne faîtes plus à proprement parlé de l'armée, du moins plus en tant que combattant, non je vous veux comme mon conseiller diplomatique. A ce titre je vous promeus Lieutenant. Vous voilà désormais officier !

-Mais ?... Je ne sais si…

-Allons, ne soyez pas modeste ! Vous serez parfait ! D'autre part, je vous accorde de manière définitive le logement que vous occupez actuellement au château, surtout faîtes savoir aux intendants s'il vous manquait quoi que ce soit maintenant que vous allez vivre ici de manière permanente ! Je tiens à ce que vous vous sentiez chez vous Et bien sûr, la couronne veillera à ce que votre fille reçoive l'instruction qu'elle mérite!

-Eh bien…Quelle surprise je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Eh bien ne dîtes rien et accompagnez moi monsieur le conseiller diplomatique ! Nous avons justement devant nous d'épineux cas à traiter et j'aurai bien besoin de vos avis ! Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre fille. Je sais vous venez à peine de la revoir mais, ma sœur Elsa saura s'en occuper pendant que nous travaillons ! Allons, après vous !

Anna avait prononcé ses dernières paroles avec un regard glacial en direction de son ainée, puis, elle emboita le pas de Yohan, encore confus et heureux de la promotion qu'il venait de recevoir alors qu'Elsa de son côté était quelque peu médusée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela aurait dû être elle la conseillère de sa sœur ! Et à la place la voilà rétrogradée au rang de garde d'enfant. Elle avait quelque peu de mal à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma, accompagnée par Olaf ne vienne troubler sa réflexion.

-Euh…Bonjour et…Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je lui dise ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas à Olaf, visiblement intimidée.

-Ce que tu veux ! D'habitude Elsa elle fait pleins de figurines de glace aux enfants ! Tout le monde peut lui parler.

-Allons, est-ce que je te ferai peur ? Demanda quelque peu attendrie Elsa qui s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la fillette et tenta d'oublier quelques instants Anna.

-Non Majesté…

-Allons, fais donc comme Olaf, appelle moi Elsa !

-Hum…Elsa…Est-ce que ça serait possible de pouvoir…jouer avec…vous savez, votre petite salamandre qui fait du feu ?

-Ma… ? Oh Bruni ?! Hum…Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une très bonne idée à l'intérieur d'un château fabriqué en bois…

-Oh ?... Oui bien sûr…Fit la fillette déçue.

-…Mais j'ai peut-être une solution ! Répondit le cinquième esprit d'un ton malicieux

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Si tu joues en compagnie de spécialistes des esprits de la forêt je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de danger ! Honeymaren, Ryder, venez voir ! …Alors voici, Honeymaren, c'est une guérisseuse et excellente chasseuse, ainsi que très bonne escrimeuse ! Et là c'est Ryder ! Il est le meilleur éleveur de rennes de toute la forêt Northuldra ! Il connaît absolument tout sur ces animaux, personne n'en sait plus que lui !

-Ah bon ? Même pas monsieur Kristoff ?

-Hum…Oui si peut être tu as raison ma grande ! Alors dis-moi, depuis que tu es arrivée, je suppose que tu as déjà visité tout le château ?

-Oui madame Elsa !

-Fort bien, alors voilà ce que je te propose…Tu pourrais le faire visiter à nos amis Ryder et Honeymaren, et du coup ils pourraient de leur côté emmener Bruni avec eux pour que tu puisses t'amuser ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oh ? Je n'ai rien contre une petite visite guidée ! Lança Honeymaren qui donna un petit coup de coude à son frère.

-Oh ?... Euh oui pareil, c'est une excellente idée Elsa !

-Et je pourrais jouer avec Bruni ?! Demanda Emma !

-Mais bien entendu !

-Oh chic ! Alors vous venez ? On va commencer par-là, c'est le chemin pour aller vers les cuisines ! Et je crois que les serviteurs ils préparent pleins de gâteaux ! On pourra les gouter si on se dépêche !

-Tu viens avec nous Elsa ? Demanda Ryder plein d'espoir.

-Partez devant, je saurai vous retrouver ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai juste une petite chose à faire avant !

Elsa avait taché de prendre le ton le plus amical qu'elle pouvait mais son regard laissait clairement comprendre à Ryder qu'elle ne comptait pas les accompagner. L'éleveur de rennes, bien que déçu n'insista pas, et s'en alla avec sa sœur suivre la petite qui sautillait déjà dans les couloirs comme pouvait le faire Anna au même âge. Elsa observa attendrie l'insouciance de la fillette, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla vers sa chambre récupérer son petit sac de voyage avant de se diriger vers le cabinet de travail royal. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, elle vit Kay devant la porte entrouverte.

-Mais ? Kay que faîtes-vous ?! Fit la voix d'Elsa au loin derrière lui.

-Oh Votre Altesse ? Vous ? Répondit Kay à la hâte en fermant la porte à clef et constatant stupéfait qu'Elsa lui faisait face.

-Oui je viens voir ma sœur, mais elle n'est pas au courant !

-Ah…Mais non ! Non vous ne pouvez pas accéder !

-Pas accéder ? Au cabinet de travail royal ? Kay vous savez que techniquement c'est encore moi la reine ?

-Oui mais là, ça n'est pas possible…Votre sœur y est…

-Oui c'est justement pour ça que je viens ici, pour la voir !

-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas c'est…pas possible je vous assure ! Bégaya le majordome qui suait à grosses gouttes !

-Bon c'est quoi le problème ? Kay vous avez deux secondes pour m'expliquer !

-Eh bien…J'aurai préféré ne pas à avoir à vous le dire mais…Votre sœur m'a interdit de vous laisser entrer ! Elle…Elle refuse de vous voir…

-Attendez quoi ? Bon poussez-vous je vous prie…

-Mais Madame…

-Kay ! Merci, je vais régler ça moi-même !... S'il vous plait ! Répondit Elsa qui tentait de se montrer douce, après tout, Kay était le plus fidèle et serviable des serviteurs du château, elle ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de la situation…

-A votre guise madame…

D'un pas très solennel, l'intendant du château quitta le couloir et laissa Elsa devant la porte. Elle renta de tourner la poignée, mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

-Anna…Souffla-t-elle en frappant à la porte six petits coups rapides comme sa cadette avait si souvent eu l'habitude de procéder.

La gardienne de la forêt ne reçu que le silence en guise de réponse. Elle se risqua à nouveau à frapper à la porte…

-Anna, ouvre-moi s'il te plait…

-Va-t'en Elsa ! Je travaille ! Lança une petite voix depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Pense à moi…

Elsa avait lancé ces trois petits mots sans réfléchir avant de s'agenouiller. En cet instant, elle put percevoir ce que sa sœur avait du vivre pendant une douzaine d'années alors que leur père leur avait interdit tout contact. Elsa avait été particulièrement docile et avait appliqué la règle avec beaucoup de zèle mais Anna…Anna elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à garder le contact, eut-elle à en subir les conséquences sévères instaurées par le roi. Mais surtout, Elsa mesura, toute la détresse que la cadette devait avoir et à quel point chaque absence de réponse ou injonction à s'en aller qu'elle avait pu lui formuler depuis sa chambre gelée avait pu lui broyer le cœur. C'était ce que la jeune gardienne était en train d'expérimenter amèrement en cet instant. Elle sentait dans sa poitrine son cœur se déchirer, sa sœur ne voulait plus lui parler, et elle en était la responsable. Elle devait en assumer les conséquences. Elsa lutta de longues minutes derrière la porte pour contenir ses larmes, et toujours avoir l'espoir que sa sœur viendrait ouvrir, mais rien n'arriva. La nouvelle souveraine d'Arendelle était restée sourde à la requête de son ainée et continuait son travail en royal en compagnie de Yohan.

Après un long soupire, Elsa se releva et déposa au pied de la porte le journal d'Iduna, qu'elle souhaitait tant pouvoir partager avec Anna. Avec prudence, Elsa s'éloigna de la porte. Peut être que la lecture des mots de leur mère allait aider Anna à lui pardonner et qu'elles allaient vite se réconcilier pensa Elsa avant de quitter le couloir sans un regard pour le cabinet de travail. Elle ne put donc voir la porte se déverrouiller et Anna, rapidement observer triste le couloir désert avant de trouver le journal à ses pieds. Délicatement la rousse le ramassa avant de s'enfermer à nouveau.

Elsa déambula au hasard des couloirs. Elle n'avait envie de rien, son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur sa sœur et elle ne vit pas Emma courir à sa rencontre. La fillette riait et ne regardait pas devant elle et finit par percuter la gardienne de plein fouet. Sous le choc, toutes deux tombèrent.

-Mais ?... Qu'est-ce que ? Questionna Elsa outrée.

-Oh pardon Madame Elsa…Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Et…Je…Je n'ai pas fait exprès… Bredouilla la petite toute gênée.

-Allons, il n'y a rien de grave…Mais pourquoi cours-tu ainsi dans les couloirs ? Surtout sans regarder devant toi ça n'est pas très prudent !

-Oh ?... C'est que nous faisons une partie de cache-cache avec Ryder et Honeymaren…Je cours pour essayer de leur échapper, mais ils sont trop forts, je sais pas comment ils font mais ils me trouvent toujours, je dois faire trop de bruit !

-Ah ça ! Ryder entend très bien, il doit surveiller tes pas ! Et Honeymaren est une très bonne pisteuse !

-Mais alors comment je peux gagner ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée ! Tu vois cette tapisserie ?... Suis-moi, il y a un petit passage secret derrière, il va vers la bibliothèque ! Je vais te guider pour ne pas que tu te perdes dans le tunnel !

-Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? Sautilla la petite

-Oh ?... Ma foi pourquoi pas ! Allez suis-moi, allons nous cacher dans la bibliothèque ! Lança Elsa avec un grand sourire.

La joie de la petite était communicative et Elsa, d'ordinaire assez distante avait accepté tout de suite de se prêter à son jeu. Elle avait réussi à oublier même sa tristesse vis-à-vis de sa cadette. En cet instant, alors qu'elle arpentait le petit tunnel avec Emma, son esprit était désormais tourné vers le jeu.

Ainsi, toutes deux allèrent dans la bibliothèque. Elles n'avaient nullement l'intention de s'y cacher, car Emma s'y était déjà fait prendre une fois, mais la possibilité de faire disparaître leurs traces était très tentante. Elsa et Emma pénétrèrent à pas de loups dans la grande bibliothèque. Toutes deux déambulèrent dans les allées et Elsa s'attarda auprès d'une table de lecture, un livre n'avait pas été rangé, il était ouvert et contenait un marque page. La jeune femme, le referma doucement et lut le titre.

-C'est écrit quoi ? Demanda Emma.

-« Prise par un Northuldra » Ecrit par la duchesse de Funningur…

-Tu connais ?

-Non pas du tout…C'est probablement un livre écrit du temps de mon grand-père, quand Arendelle étudiait la vie du peuple du soleil, probablement les techniques de chasse… il faudra que je pense à le lire, cela pourra peut-être m'aider à mieux comprendre leur mode de vie !

-Oh, ça a l'air intéressant ! J'aime bien la chasse ! Tu pourras me le lire ?... Je débute en lecture !

-Euh ? ... Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais nous devrions d'abord nous trouver une cachette tu ne crois pas !

-Oui c'est vrai ! Allons par-là ! Il y a une statue, on pourra se mettre derrière ! Chuchota Emma.

Elsa suivit amusée la petite et toutes deux se déplacèrent vers une étagère placée derrière une immense statue représentant un cheval cabré. Emma voulait grimper au sommet de l'étagère pour mieux se cacher, elle s'accrocha au sabot en voulant se hisser et toutes deux entendirent un cliquetis suivi d'un ronronnement mécanique.

-Ca alors ! Souffla Elsa estomaquée !

L'étagère avait pivoté et laissé place à une grande ouverture en forme d'arche.

-Wow ! C'est un autre passage secret ?! Demanda Emma

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Murmura Elsa.

La jeune femme était curieuse et pénétra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans le noir.

-Dis-moi Emma ? Tu n'aurais pas emmené Bruni avec toi par hasard ?

-Non, Honeymaren a dit que c'était plus prudent qu'elle reste avec elle !

-Sage décision ! Bon, nous devons trouver Honeymaren !

-Mais ça n'est pas le jeu !

-Nous referons une partie un peu plus tard Emma, promis ! Lança Elsa.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec la petite et elles tombèrent tout à coup nez à nez avec Ryder et Honeymaren !

-Trouvé ! Oh je crois qu'une jeune fille ne se souvient plus de la règle du cache-cache ! Rit Ryder alors qu'Emma faisait la moue.

-Ce n'est même pas vrai ! On est sorti juste parce qu'on a trouvé un trésor ! Rétorqua la petite déçue.

-Un trésor ?! Demandèrent les deux Northuldra.

-ça je ne sais pas ! Mais venez ! Je vous ai promis une visite du château, eh bien moi aussi je découvre ! Honeymaren, j'ai besoin de Bruni ! Venez, suivez-moi ! Conclut Elsa en indiquant aux deux Northuldra l'arche qui s'était ouverte.


	16. Les aventuriers de la crypte perdue

Chapitre 16 : Les aventuriers de la crypte perdue.

Elsa, en compagnie d'Emma et des Northuldra ouvrit la marche et pénétra à nouveau dans la curieuse pièce. Elle tendit la main et Bruni s'enflamma. Elle leva aussi haut qu'elle le put la petite salamandre et éclaira le plafond vouté et les étagères poussiéreuses. Tous étaient stupéfaits de ce qu'ils découvraient. Sous une épaisse couche de poussière était entreposé sur les vieilles étagères, balances, flacons, bocaux remplis de plantes et d'animaux, puis sur les autres meubles qui faisaient office de mini bibliothèque, d'impressionnantes rangées de vieux grimoires aux écritures qui ne disaient absolument rien à Elsa, mais qui ressemblaient quelque peu au curieux parchemin que sa cadette avait trouvé dans l'épave de leurs parents. Elsa s'attarda encore quelques instants devant ces curieux grimoires avant d'être rejoint par Honeymaren.

-Ce sont des grimoires de chamanes Northuldra ! Lança-t-elle toute excitée.

-Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu

-Ils sont écrit en langue ancienne chamanique ! Regarde, celui-là par exemple, c'est « Les arts des sortilèges de l'eau ». Nos anciens chamanes avaient la même capacité que toi, ils pouvaient parler aux éléments, ils avaient percé le secret ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? De tels grimoires sont rarissimes ! Je pensais même que leur existence était une légende !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, le chamanisme c'est plutôt une culture orale…C'est malheureusement pour cela que les savoirs ont été perdus. La succession des chamanes Northuldra a été brisée le jour où la guerre s'est déclarée et que le brouillard est tombé. Celle qui devait prendre la suite n'a pas survécu…

-Oh si elle a survécu ! Je ne serai pas là sinon ! Souffla Elsa.

-Que dis-tu ?

-C'était Iduna ! Je l'ai lu dans le journal de ma mère…Enfant elle avait consigné qu'elle étudiait le chamanisme…Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour emporter tous ces grimoires avec elle ? Questionna Elsa en feuilletant un livre au hasard.

-Elle ne les a pas emportés !... Elle les a rédigés ! Fit Honeymaren en feuilletant le livre.

-Quoi ?

-C'est écrit ici ! Montra Honeymaren en indiquant ce qui semblait être le titre de l'ouvrage.

-Mais…Je ne connais pas cette langue !

\- « Vie et habitat des créatures de la forêt enchantée par Idun »

-Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, elle marquait dans son journal que les leçons l'ennuyaient…

-Eh bien, il faut croire que non, ou alors qu'elle était particulièrement douée ! Et, au vu de tout ce qu'il y a ici et de certains titres, je pense qu'elle a poursuivi ses recherches ici !

-Ah oui ?

-Ici, il est question de potions, et toutes ces mixtures là-bas…C'était probablement pour les tester !

-Eh, Elsa, Honeymaren ! Venez, on aurait besoin de la lumière ici ! Je crois qu'avec Emma on a trouvé quelque chose ! Lança alors la voix de Ryder.

Les deux jeunes femmes reposèrent le grimoire et s'approchèrent du mur. Elles restèrent interdites toutes les deux. Le mur de pierre était vide.

-Non écoutez ! Ce mur est creux ! Il doit y avoir un mécanisme et…

En passant sa main au hasard, Ryder finit par enclencher une petite poignée cachée et le mur pivota pour donner sur un petit escalier en colimaçon. Intrigués, tous descendirent avec Elsa, éclairée par Bruni à leur tête. La jeune blonde descendit toujours plus bas et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Le château d'Arendelle venait de dévoiler un secret fabuleux qu'Anna devait sans doute ignorer ! Elle qui avait eu comme jeu toute sa jeunesse de découvrir tous les secrets du château allait être aux anges !

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle l'emmène découvrir cette curiosité. Héritage de leur mère se dit Elsa ! Anna avait-elle d'ailleurs déjà pris le temps de se plonger dans le passé du journal d'Iduna. La blonde l'espérait. Mais elle espérait davantage encore que la rousse avait pu trouver la force de se calmer et de la pardonner de vouloir tant prendre le pas sur elle. Finalement, au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs. Le tunnel, creusé dans la roche et la terre semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles. Aucune lumière mis à part Bruni était visible. Elsa sentit sa robe être tirée. C'était Emma qui s'agrippait et ne détachait pas son regard de la petite flamme bleue du reptile. Attendrie, Elsa lui prit la main et vit l'enfant être plus rassurée, la présence d'une lumière, et la protection d'Elsa semblait lui donner du courage et la fit même sourire tandis que tous continuaient de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément parmi les chemins tortueux du passage secret.

-…997, 998, 999, 1 000 ! Fit Emma

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes ?

-Bah mes pas ! C'est un jeu pour passer le temps !

-Nous avons déjà fait 1 000 pas dans ce tunnel !? Répondit Elsa surprise.

-Oui et…Oh regardez ! Là, on dirait qu'on est devant l'entrée d'une salle !

Les Northuldra et Elsa regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par la fillette et, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle légèrement circulaire, remplie de bric à brac, principalement, des heaumes et autres pièces d'armures. Tout autour de la pièce, se trouvait de vieux flambeaux qui n'avaient pas dû servir depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elsa fit rapidement le tour avec Bruni et put ainsi éclairer toute la pièce. Eclairée, Elsa comprit alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un tumulus, le long des murs, des gisants reposaient avec auprès d'eux les armures et au centre de la pièce, une grande dalle vierge de toute inscription.

-Elles ont l'air super vieilles ces armures ! Remarqua Emma…

-En effet, et ces blasons…Ce sont ceux des anciens bannerets des premiers rois d'Arendelle ! Le blason sur cette armure, ce crocus ! Désormais il fait partie du drapeau de notre royaume ! c'était l'armure du seigneur d'Arnevik !

-Wow ! Et vous les connaissez tous madame Elsa ? Demanda Emma impressionnée.

-Non…Mais celui-ci particulièrement. Le seigneur d'Arnevik est un de mes ancêtres directs après tout !

-Bah pourquoi ce n'était pas le roi alors ?

-Le premier seigneur d'Arnevik était le frère du premier roi d'Arendelle, Aren le Grand ! Mais il est mort lors d'une sanglante bataille avec… Elsa s'interrompit en dévisageant Ryder et Honeymaren…

-Avec qui ? Insista Emma

-Avec les anciens peuples Northuldra…Répondit Elsa gênée, puis elle continua rapidement. Aren le Grand est mort, en même temps que son fils et son frère. C'est donc le fils du seigneur d'Arnevik qui est devenu le roi, et tous ses fils après lui…jusqu'à nous !

-Oh ?! Que des fils ? Du coup c'est vous la première reine d'Arendelle ?

-Eh bien…Oui, jusqu'à présent, il y avait toujours eu un fils pour prendre le trône. Mais dans l'Histoire d'Arendelle il y a eu de très grandes reines, comme mon arrière-grand-mère la reine Elena. Elle a créé les paroles sacrées que doivent connaître tout souverain d'Arendelle. Il faut les prononcer pour devenir roi…ou reine comme pour moi du coup. Termina Elsa, sans même penser une seule seconde que sa cadette l'était également.

-Et ça existe encore Arnevik ?

-Oui, c'est au bord de la mer à la frontière du Royaume, mais c'est comme si nous n'étions plus du même pays désormais…

-Arnevik est un repère de pirates et de brigands ! Pendant des siècles notre peuple a dû se battre contre eux, ils venaient piller notre forêt ! Ajouta Honeymaren d'une voix sévère comme personne ne l'avait jamais entendu.

-Je l'ignorais… S'excusa Elsa puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la petite et continua : Hélas, notre Histoire, comme pour tout Royaume n'est pas toujours très belle à raconter et il est vrai que nous préférons nous souvenir d'Aren le Grand et comment Arendelle a su prospérer mais oublier que nous avons délaissé Arnevik pour que cela devienne un repère de voleurs… Bien…Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, il faut absolument qu'Anna voit ça !

-Mais il y a encore un chemin par-là ! Remarqua Ryder

Elsa se laissa tenter et ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter le mausolée lorsqu'Elsa s'attarda sur une lumière bleue qui scintillait, ou plutôt qui reflétait les flammes de Bruni juste sous la dalle. La jeune femme s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur un pommeau et tira une grande épée dans son fourreau. La lumière qu'elle avait vue était la pierre incrustée. Elle s'approcha du fourreau et lut

« Révolute »

-Révo quoi ?

-Révolute ! C'est Révolute ! C'est le nom… Commença Elsa excitée.

-Oui et ? Interrogea Honeymaren surprise.

-Oui, forcément vous ne pouvez pas connaître…C'est la légendaire épée disparue du roi Aren le Grand ! C'est avec elle qu'Aren a fondé Arendelle, et que le seigneur d'Arnevik a su mobiliser ses troupes pour mettre fin à la guerre ! C'est quand cette épée fut perdue que petit à petit nos rois du passé ont commencé à oublier Arnevik… C'est le plus grand symbole du pouvoir d'Arendelle ! Emma avait raison ! Nous avons découvert un trésor ! Nous sommes dans la crypte d'Aren le Grand ! Et ceci est l'épée des rois ! Répondit Elsa avec envie.

-Une arme qui a fait couler du sang Northuldra ?... Je ne vois pas vraiment un trésor. Répliqua Honeymaren

Elsa resta un instant interdite. Honeymaren ne voulait pas la blesser sans doute, sa réaction pouvait aisément se comprendre, le symbole ne pouvait certainement pas être le même pour elle. D'ailleurs Elsa, à la lumière de la remarque se demanda pourquoi elle y accordait tant d'importance, elle qui était après tout à moitié Northuldra par sa mère. Elle se sentait quelque peu honteuse et fixait les deux Northuldra tandis qu'Honeymaren soufflait quelques mots à Ryder qui grimaça et s'éloigna d'un pas de sa sœur. Puis, il rompit le silence.

-Moi je comprends que cela te touche Elsa…Les symboles familiaux sont importants et, oui, c'est un véritable trésor. S'essaya l'éleveur de rennes en prenant le bras de la belle.

Elsa se sentit rougir. Elle avait ces derniers temps marqués un peu de distance avec Ryder, lui s'était montré maladroit, mais il savait sa défendre en toute circonstance, et même s'opposer aux gens qui comptait pour lui pour prendre le parti d'Elsa. La jeune femme lui sourit en signe de remerciement et resta ainsi à son bras, tandis qu'Honeymaren semblait se radoucir

-Probablement Ryder…Tu devrais donc la garder Elsa, mais elle a l'air bien lourde, tu ne gagneras pas avec lors de notre prochain combat. Conclut Honeymaren avec malice qui rassura Elsa.

-Oh, je pense que j'arriverai comme la dernière fois à me défaire de toi ! S'amusa l'ainée d'Anna

-Sauf si je décide de ne pas me laisser faire comme la dernière fois !

-Tu ne t'es pas laissée faire et je t'ai malgré tout battue ! Répliqua Elsa avec fierté.

-C'est ce que tu crois ça ! Mais je te l'accorde, pour une femme d'Arendelle tu te débrouilles bien, quand nous rentrerons dans la forêt, je te montrerai ce que c'est, un vrai combat si tu veux !

-Faisons ça ! Bien, Continuons notre chemin !

Elsa passa autour de sa robe la lourde ceinture qui tenait le fourreau de Révolute, prit la main d'Emma et ils se remirent en route. Curieusement, le tunnel semblait cette fois bien plus récent et bien plus tortueux. Elsa ouvrait la marche et s'aventura un peu au hasard des croisements quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivée à un nouveau carrefour, Elsa voulu prendre à gauche mais elle sentit qu'Emma voulait partir vers le chemin opposé. Sans résister, toujours à penser à la glorieuse Histoire d'Arendelle, elle changea d'avis et prit à droite puis soudain elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient là, confinés dans un petit tunnel sombre, sans aucune indication.

-Euh…Dis-moi Honeymaren, tu as bien retenu le chemin que nous avons emprunté n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…Pas vraiment, dans cette obscurité je n'arrive plus à me repérer.

-Mais tu saurais rebrousser chemin ? Demanda Elsa soudain inquiète…

-Euh… Fit Honeymaren peu sure d'elle.

-C'est facile, après l'escalier on était à peu près sous les cuisines, après on est parti vers le nord-est. Gauche, puis croisement droite, droite et encore gauche pour arriver dans la salle. Après on est rentré dans ce tunnel qui partait vers l'est. Croisement Gauche, croisement gauche, puis croisement droite, gauche, droite. On marche depuis 3800 pas, plus les 1000 de tout à l'heure. Ça fait 4800. Papa m'a fait mesurer, il me faut trois pas pour faire deux mètres, donc on est à peu près à 1600 mètres du château vers le nord est ! Lança alors fièrement Emma.

Tous restèrent interdits face à la démonstration de la fillette. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Ryder lui demanda de tourner rapidement sur elle-même et une fois arrêtée de dire devant qui elle se trouvait. Emma se préta avec amusement au jeu à cinq reprises, tournant toujours plus vite et longtemps sur elle-même, sans jamais commettre la moindre erreur.

-Donc quand je t'ai trouvé tout à l'heure pendant la partie et que j'ai dit t'accompagner dans le passage secret pour ne pas que tu te perdes je n'ai servi à rien ! S'amusa Elsa.

-Euh…Mais j'ai quand même préféré que vous soyez avec moi, je n'aime pas beaucoup le noir ! Fit la fillette en serrant légèrement plus fort la main bandée de la gardienne de la forêt.

-Dans ce cas, tends ta main Emma !

La fillette s'exécuta et Elsa abaissa la sienne laissant Bruni sauter dans la paume de la petite dont les yeux brillaient d'avoir la petite salamandre enfin pour elle.

-C'est toujours le guide qui ouvre la marche ! Nous te suivons !

Fière, Emma se plaça devant la gardienne de la forêt et continua l'étroit tunnel sans faire demi-tour. Elle poursuivi sa route sans hésiter à chaque carrefour.

-Euh Emma…C'est normal que nous ne soyons pas revenus sur nos pas ? Demanda Elsa pas rassurée.

-Bah logiquement, le tunnel il a une fin, quand on sortira après on pourra rentrer dans votre château…

-C'est logique mais… tu n'as pas peur de finir par oublier tous les croisements que l'on a pris.

-Non…Et puis ça n'est pas grave si j'oublie, car à chaque fois, je vais au nord-est, ce n'est pas les croisements qu'il faut regarder, c'est la façon dont le chemin tourne, donc moi, je tourne à chaque fois ma main et du coup je sais où est le nord est !

-Pourquoi le Nord est ?

-Bah parce le tunnel après l'escalier il est allé dans cette direction !

-Comment sais-tu tout ça toi ?!

-C'est papa qui m'a appris à me repérer ! Il m'a dit que dans sa famille avant qu'on se retrouve juste nous deux, ils aimaient beaucoup naviguer et il m'a promis que quand j'aurai 10 ans, il m'apprendra à aller sur l'eau et peut être même qu'on fera le tour du monde !

Plutôt impressionnée, Elsa ne releva pas et laissa à nouveau Emma guider la petite troupe, puis, ils finirent par arriver en dessous d'une trappe. Ryder, qui était le plus grand du groupe réussi à l'abaisser et une petite échelle, bien plus récente que le mausolée d'Aren fut descendue. L'éleveur de rennes assura Emma afin qu'elle puisse monter en premier puis avec un geste galant invita Elsa à grimper à son tour avant de les rejoindre laissant Honeymaren fermer la marche.

Ils se trouvaient dans une bâtisse abandonnée et poussiéreuse. Sur le mur qui leur faisait face, Elsa put distinguer quelques petits dessins taillés au canif de manière très malhabile, ils représentaient des bateaux et un soleil couchant. Bien qu'abandonnée, le bâtiment ne semblait pas si vieux que cela, quelques décennies tout au plus. Ce passage depuis le tumulus d'Aren était donc bien plus récent que le tunnel du château ! Mais pourquoi menait-il là ? Elsa était curieuse mais le mauvais état général de la construction l'encouragea à ne pas rester trop longtemps. La petite troupe ne fouilla pas la bâtisse et ils sortirent au frais. Ils purent alors constater qu'ils étaient un peu au-delà des limites Nord-Est de la ville d'Arendelle, Emma avait vu juste ! Au loin, ils distinguaient la flèche du château. Elsa attrapa la main d'Emma, tandis que Bruni allait se caler sur l'épaule de l'enfant, et ils commencèrent à suivre un sentier qui retournait vers la ville. Une marche de quelques kilomètres les attendait ! Le groupe descendit en silence puis, après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils entendirent une voix.

« HALTE ! Vous là-bas ! Restez où vous êtes ! Au nom de la reine ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des gardes à cheval, menés par Matthias arrivèrent à leur rencontre.

-La reine a ordonné que chacun reste chez soi vous êtes en… Majesté ?! Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Lança le général confus en découvrant à qui il avait à faire.

-Eh bien, disons que nous nous sommes égarés…Commença Elsa gênée

-Bah non Madame Elsa, je vous ai dit qu'on était au Nord-est du château ! Rétorqua Emma avec candeur, alors qu'Elsa sourit de manière extrêmement gênée à la suite des paroles de la fillette.

-Emma…et…et si tu me laissais parler…

-Pardon ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Hum…Egaré ou pas…Altesse, votre sœur a interdit de…Pardonnez-moi mais je me vois contraint de vous raccompagner au château pour y faire un rapport à la reine.

-Oh non ça ne sera pas nécessaire voyons, nous y allions justement, pas la peine d'affoler Anna avec ça !

-Ça serait quand même plus rapide avec eux, on pourrait monter dans leur chariot ! Remarqua Emma alors qu'Elsa la foudroyait du regard.

Tous montèrent dans le chariot puis Matthias prit les rennes, il donna les consignes à ses hommes pour la poursuite de la patrouille et prit la direction du château. Le voyage se fit en silence, Elsa observa le paysage et vit la petite prairie avec au loin la modeste maison du général Olson puis les constructions de la ville se firent de plus en plus présentes. Ils passèrent devant la taverne, fermée où Elsa avait rencontré Yohan et, quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château. Matthias invita le petit monde à descendre et demanda au garde en faction d'aller quérir la reine Anna avant de les accompagner dans la grande salle.

Anna fit son entrée quelques temps plus tard, suivi par Yohan. Elle était furieuse.

-Votre Altesse…Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait mander mais j'ai trouvé votre sœur et vos amis à la frontière de la ville malgré …

-Merci Général ! Félicitations ! Vous devriez retourner patrouiller maintenant…

-Bien madame ! Répondit Matthias avec un salut militaire avant de disparaître.

L'officier n'osa pas demander son reste, jamais personne n'avait pu voir autant de dureté dans les yeux menthe à l'eau d'Anna. La petite princesse optimiste et joyeuse semblait en cet instant un lointain souvenir, elle avait fait place à une femme forte, déterminée, sévère. Même Elsa, en cet instant se sentit très déstabilisée à la vue de sa cadette. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras, comme la rousse avait tant l'habitude de faire, de lui demander de la pardonner mais non, ça n'était clairement pas le bon moment et même, elle venait d'empirer la situation. Un long silence s'installa, Anna dévisagea tour à tour chaque personne, à ses côtés, Yohan osait à peine respirer, il craignait de gêner la reine et d'attirer sur lui ses foudres. Quant aux autres, ils avaient du mal à soutenir le regard d'Anna, tels de petits enfants pris en faute attendant fébrilement la punition parentale.

-Pardon votre Majesté c'est…c'est moi qui ai voulu visiter des tunnels et les grands m'ont suivi et… Commença d'une petite voix mais avec courage Emma

-Courageux ! Mais il n'est pas beau de mentir jeune fille ! Car ceci n'est clairement pas une bêtise d'enfant ! Yohan, vous devriez raccompagner votre fille vers vos appartements…Et expliquez-lui que le mensonge n'est pas une belle chose, même si c'est pour aider ! Répliqua Anna avec sévérité.

Le nouveau conseiller diplomatique préféra ne pas contrarier sa maîtresse. Après une révérence il se pressa pour attraper le bras de sa fille peu rassurée et l'accompagna d'un pas rapide à l'extérieur de la salle du trône. Le son de la porte qui se referma fut le seul bruit qui brisa le silence. Anna ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration, elle faisait de son mieux pour conserver son calme. Elle se savait impulsive, il avait pu lui arriver de se sentir en colère mais jamais ainsi et elle savait qu'elle devait tenter de se contenir.

-Il me semble que vous êtes tous les trois des personnes sans problème d'audition, vous m'avez entendu tout à l'heure. Quand je donne un ordre c'est pour tout le monde même pour vous ! Elsa, tu dis que tu soutiens mes propos et deux heures après c'est toi qu'on arrête, à l'autre bout de la ville, en train de désobéir à un ordre royal !...

Anna s'arrêta un instant, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à s'énerver et cherchait à garder le contrôle, elle respira à nouveau en fermant les yeux puis reprit.

-Honeymaren, Ryder, je ne veux pas que votre arrivée en Arendelle se débute ainsi alors…S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous attendre ailleurs, Kay est derrière, il vous accompagnera…Je dois parler avec madame la grande reine des neiges !

Elsa leur fit un petit signe de tête et se mordit légèrement la lèvre, petite manie qui était principalement celle d'Anna et qui encouragea les deux Northuldra à ne pas rester. Ils passèrent devant Anna, des petits murmures se firent entendre, presque inaudibles, peut être des excuses, mais Anna ne les entendit pas… Ils disparurent rapidement puis Anna se redressa, elle tachait de se tenir encore plus droite qu'Elsa, encore plus majestueuse qu'elle. Cette fois-ci elle se jura qu'elle allait faire plier son ainée.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE CA ?! Explosa finalement la souveraine…

Elle allait commencer à lui assener une énumération de reproches et lui dire à quel point elle n'avait pas apprécié la prise de parole dans la grande salle mais elle fut stoppée immédiatement par Elsa qui ne put réprimer un fou rire nerveux.

-QUOI MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI EN PLUS ?!

-Non…Anna…Regarde-nous !... Je suis toi et tu es moi ! Articula sa grande sœur entre deux éclats de rire.

-Attends quoi ? Questionna Anna qui sentit sa colère se dissiper.

-Tu joues à la reine, et moi…je suis devenue la petite princesse Anna… Fit Elsa qui peu à peu retrouvait son calme.

-Je joue ? S'énerva Anna.

-Excuse-moi… Commença la blonde qui prit une longue inspiration puis retrouva le calme et la prestance qui la caractérisait. Regarde Anna…Tu te comportes comme la reine, tu ordonnes, tu te tiens digne et responsable…Et pendant ce temps, moi je pars à l'aventure et transgresse la règle imposée…Allons ma petite sœur, avoue que ça te rappelle quand même tes agissements non ?

Le ton léger d'Elsa avait su calmer Anna. Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes et devait bien reconnaître que son ainée avait vu juste, plusieurs fois au cours des trois dernières années, la rousse avait passé outre les lois édictées par Elsa qui avait eu la patience de passer outre, c'était à son tour désormais.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu désobéi Elsa ?...C'est toi normalement la plus sage de nous deux…

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du tort Anna… Mais avec Honeymaren, Ryder et Emma, nous avons découvert un lieu secret du château ! As-tu lu le journal de mère que je t'ai laissé…

-Non…

-Tu devrais, tu apprendras que dans son passé, elle devait devenir chamane !

-Et alors ? S'impatienta Anna.

-Eh bien, dans la bibliothèque nous avons découvert une curieuse pièce, maman y étudiait le chamanisme ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Et ça n'est pas tout ! Il y avait encore un passage secret et nous avons découvert la crypte perdue d'Aren le Grand ! Lança Elsa

Elsa avait parlé avec beaucoup d'excitation et sautillait sur place, elle était devenue sa sœur, tandis qu'Anna se montrait bien plus réservée, comme pouvait l'être par le passé la reine des neiges.

-Elsa…Voyons, tu sais que j'adore ces histoires mais j'ai fouillé ce château toute ma vie ! Cette crypte est une légende que papa nous a raconté. J'ai adoré cette histoire, mais cela n'existe pas…c'est une histoire inventée pour les enfants

-Ah vraiment ?... Et ça je l'invente peut-être ? Fit Elsa qui défourailla Révolute et la présenta à sa cadette incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sous le choc de la surprise.


	17. Famille et pouvoir

Chapitre 17 : Famille et pouvoir.

-C'est ?... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois ? Questionna Anna

\- « Révolute, l'épée des rois, Gloire et Honneur à celui qui la porte, pour la fierté et la protection d'Arendelle » Récita Elsa en brandissant fièrement l'arme vers le plafond de la grande salle.

Anna était impressionnée et regardait la lame immaculée, elle avait été forgée dans le fer le plus pur possible, extrait des mines des Iles de Svar et semblait aussi solide voir plus encore que les constructions modernes. Elle sentait monter en elle une vague d'excitation alors que son ainée lui faisait face avec un grand sourire. Elsa n'avait pas tort, les rôles étaient inversés, mais alors qu'Anna commençait à tendre les mains vers la relique elle se ravisa. Non, une petite voix intérieure lui dictait de ne pas se laisser amadouer si facilement par Elsa et bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur, il lui était nécessaire de donner une leçon à son ainée.

Anna aimait le pouvoir, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en cacher mais s'était juré de s'en montrer digne et méritante. Il lui fallait donc impérativement montrer que c'était bien elle la dirigeante, et surtout ne pas laisser Elsa lui voler la vedette. Il s'agissait là d'une mission impossible pour la jeune rousse et elle en avait bien conscience, mais il lui fallait montrer ceci, au moins pour les premiers temps, afin d'asseoir définitivement sa légitimité. La jeune femme était prise entre plusieurs sentiments, mais la nouvelle apportée par son ainée, ainsi que le remords qu'il était possible de lire sur le visage d'ange d'Elsa lui fit ravaler quelque peu sa colère. Anna ne voulait pas, enfin elle ne voulait plus en cet instant hurler et fustiger sa grande sœur. Elle avait bien conscience qu'Elsa n'avait pas agi ainsi pour lui nuire mais lui sauter au cou et faire comme si de rien était ne pouvait servir sa légitimité. Elle se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait l'amadouer si facilement.

Par souci d'imitation, Anna se redressa, comme avait si souvent l'habitude de faire Elsa et posa un regard digne et perçant vers sa sœur, ce regard qu'Elsa maîtrisait si bien et déstabilisait toujours les hôtes de marque, un regard que la nouvelle Northuldra reconnu aussitôt et, prudemment, l'ainée préféra ne pas provoquer sa jeune sœur. Elle rangea la précieuse épée dans son fourreau et baissa légèrement la tête.

-Bien…Elsa…Comme les autres, tu as interdiction de sortir ! Pour être certaine que cela sera respecté, je vais demander à Kay et Gerda qu'ils te suivent à la trace.

-Anna voyons…

-C'est un ordre Elsa…Tu aurais fait pareil avec moi ! Trancha la rousse en tournant les talons.

Elsa resta seule dans la grande salle. Elle avait réussi à éviter la grosse colère de sa sœur mais n'avait pas réussi à l'amadouer et encore moins renoué le contact. Anna semblait visiblement toujours en colère contre elle et n'avait pas accordé une grande importance à la trouvaille de la gardienne de la forêt.

-Pourquoi Anna m'en veut-elle à ce pont. S'interrogea Elsa pour elle-même.

-C'est à moi que vous parlez madame ? Questionna Kay qui se présenta devant la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? Kay ? Non bien sûr et…Mais que faîtes-vous là ?

-J'obéis aux ordres de la reine Anna, elle m'a expressément demandé à l'instant de ne pas vous quitter des yeux…

-Excusez-moi, êtes-vous sérieux ?

-Comme toujours Madame… Vous savez que je suis les ordres de la couronne… Je saurai me faire le plus discret possible.

La jeune femme resta sonnée, Anna avait réellement tenu bon, et venait de la punir comme une enfant que l'on doit chaperonner ! Elle sentit monter en elle un curieux sentiment, une colère, à la fois dirigée contre elle-même, mais aussi sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer pourquoi, contre Anna. Elsa ferma les yeux et marmonna pour elle-même :

« Allons Elsa, étouffe tes émotions…Maîtrise tes sentiments ! »

-Que dîtes-vous Madame ?

-Quoi ? Non je ne vous parle pas à vous Kay !

Elsa s'était exprimée sans même un regard pour le majordome et se dirigea vers la porte, Kay sur ses talons…

-Mais que faîtes-vous ?! Demanda-t-elle agacée

-Je vous l'ai dit, je me dois de vois suivre…J'en suis navré.

-Laissez-moi Kay, je vous remercie, allez dire à ma sœur que tout va bien quand elle vous le demandera !

-Vous savez bien que c'est impossible madame…Poursuivi le serviteur, ne lâchant pas Elsa d'une semelle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

-Bon Kay, je retourne dans mes appartements, puis-je y aller sans vous où me faut-il une autorisation pour m'y rendre ?!

L'homme n'osa répondre à son ancienne maîtresse et l'observa monter d'un pas décidé et se rendre dans ses appartements. Il passa une consigne à un serviteur, sans doute de garder un œil sur la porte De l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux, avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

Elsa de son côté sentait l'agacement devenir de plus en plus présent en elle. Elle observa son reflet furieuse et, constata qu'elle avait toujours sur elle la ceinture de Révolute. Elle la dénoua et sortit l'arme de son fourreau. A nouveau, elle prit le temps d'admirer son reflet. Elle tenait fièrement l'épée des rois dans sa main droite, elle releva légèrement la tête. En cet instant, elle se trouvait belle, puissante, royale. Elle était la reine, bien plus digne et légitime qu'Anna, elle était la seule à détenir le pouvoir.

Aussitôt cette pensée parvenue à son esprit, elle eut un sursaut et manqua de peu de lâcher la précieuse épée, elle recommençait ! La soif de pouvoir commençait toujours plus à la submerger. La honte de penser ainsi lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle regagna son lit, s'en voulant à elle-même et elle tachait de retrouver son calme. A l'extérieur, elle entendit les pas et les rires d'Emma…Sans doute avait-elle repris ses jeux avec Honeymaren et Ryder, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à se joindre à eux. Elle sut malgré tout faire bonne figure pour descendre au diner mais fut déçue d'apprendre qu'Anna ne se joignait pas à eux. Elsa fit en sorte d'écourter rapidement le repas et regagna sa chambre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la soirée était déjà très entamée et le château endormi, Elsa entendit des bruits de pas. Elle tendit l'oreille, sa sœur semblait converser…Elsa s'approcha de sa porte et put l'entendre distinctement.

-…Le voilà ! Il est enfin rentré ! Nous allons pouvoir avoir une solution !

-Vous semblez bien confiante ma reine. Fit une voix qu'Elsa reconnu comme étant celle de Yohan

-Vous le seriez aussi si vous connaissiez Grand Pabby ! Allons, merci Yohan, je me charge d'eux…Allez donc retrouver votre fille et vous reposer ! Merci pour votre aide ! Lança Anna, dont Elsa entendit les pas s'éloigner.

L'ainée attendit quelques instants…Elle espérait que sa cadette vienne la chercher mais elle fut rapidement déçue, alors, lentement, elle ouvrit sa porte et constata qu'Anna n'était déjà plus présente. Elle savait où elle s'était rendue mais sans doute valait-il mieux qu'Elsa n'aille pas la retrouver. A la place, elle partit dans la direction opposée presque en courant et rapidement, elle retrouva Yohan devant la porte de ses appartements.

-Yohan ! Attendez-moi je vous prie !

-Elsa ? Mais que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il avec une révérence.

-Je… J'ai un peu honte de devoir vous demander cela…Commença Elsa gênée

-…Vous voulez des nouvelles de la reine c'est cela ?

-Je ne peux rien vous cacher…

-Oh, ça n'était pas difficile à deviner vous savez… Je suis désolé votre Alt…

-Non !

-Pardon ?

-Non, pas de titre, appelez-moi par mon prénom je vous prie…C'est mieux ainsi ! S'il vous plaît, Yohan, vous qui avez passé la journée avec ma sœur, que se passe-t-il ?

-…Mais…Rien de très particulier…

-Allons, je vous en prie, dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe pour le royaume je veux savoir, et puis je pourrais l'aider et… S'arrêta Elsa qui venait de se rendre compte que ça n'était pas l'état de sa sœur qui l'intéressait mais les affaires de pouvoir…

-Ecoutez…Nous n'avons que peu parlé des affaires du royaume et le peu dont il a été question…Vous le savez je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer quoi que ce soit des conversations royales, pas même à vous. Mais je peux vous dire que la plus grande partie de notre temps a été une conversation de l'ordre du privé…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que votre sœur était principalement tourmentée…Elle vous a pleuré. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit, je n'arrive déjà pas à comprendre pourquoi elle m'utilise ainsi comme confident…Mais je pense que vous devrez vous expliquer toutes les deux mais Elsa, si je puis vous donner un avis…

-Je vous écoute…

-Je pense que…Vous devriez attendre que votre sœur fasse le premier pas…

-Mais il me faut lui monter un trésor et…

-Attendez-là je vous prie… Pour l'heure…Je pense qu'elle ne désire pas vous voir, je crois qu'elle ne veut pas se disputer avec vous… Et vous comprenez, la charge d'un royaume doit probablement lui peser également.

-Papa pourquoi tu parles fort ? Demanda Emma qui ouvrit la porte visiblement réveillée avant de dévisager Elsa : Oh Madame Elsa, bonsoir, vous voulez venir chez nous ? Papa a l'habitude de nous faire du thé avant d'aller dormir vous voulez en prendre ?

-Du thé ?

-Oui, papa adore ça, il en boit tout le temps toute la journée ! Il a toujours une bouteille sur lui !

Poliment, Elsa accepta ce qui sembla ravir Yohan qui, contrairement à sa fille n'aurait jamais osé lancer une telle invitation. A la va vite, le nouveau conseiller diplomatique se hâta de remettre en ordre la pièce et invita Elsa à prendre une place confortable. Emma de son côté commençait à placer de quoi rallumer un feu pour accueillir la bouilloire dans la cheminée. Elle prit une petite boîte et se ravisa, avant de commencer à frotter deux pierres.

-Tu veux vraiment l'allumer ainsi ? S'amusa Elsa.

-Bah…Oui c'est comme ça qu'on fait !

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu voulais l'allumer ?

-Comment ?

-Allez, fais donc sortir Bruni de sa cachette qu'il l'allume pour toi…

-Bruni ? Mais madame Elsa je…Il n'est pas ici…

-Il me semble ma petite que ma sœur t'a dit tout à l'heure que ça n'est pas beau de mentir…Je suis le cinquième esprit…Je sais tout, allez, laisse-le sortir de sa boîte ! Il peut rester avec toi…Mais pas de bêtise avec !

Emma sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et son regard s'illumina. Elle lâcha immédiatement ses pierres, et quelques secondes plus tard, la petite salamandre dans la main, lui alluma la cheminée.

Lorsque la bouilloire siffla, Yohan versa l'eau dans la théière et servit une tasse à Elsa avant sa fille, puis, pour lui-même se contenta de remplir sa précieuse flasque.

-Ah parce que c'est vraiment du thé que vous… Commença Elsa à la fois étonnée et honteuse de sa remarque.

-Naturellement votre Altesse, que vouliez-vous que ça soit d'autre ?

Elsa ne répondit pas et tous trois, divertis par Bruni profitèrent d'un moment plein de convivialité. La discussion fut légère, la gardienne de la forêt semblait curieuse de la vie nomade et solitaire qu'avait choisi Yohan.

-Mais…Pardonnez-moi Yohan si cela vous semble indiscret mais…Vous étiez marié ?

-Euh…Pas exactement non… Répondit Yohan gêné.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien…Pour faire simple, disons que, mes choix sentimentaux n'étaient pas du goût de ma famille…Le mariage ne pouvait donc se faire et cela n'a fait qu'empirer quand… Se justifia Yohan, se contenant de désigner sa fille d'un geste discret pour conclure sa phrase.

-…Un enfant hors mariage ?! Répondit Elsa avec une légère grimace.

-Vous non plus, vous n'approuvez pas n'est-ce pas ?! Lança Yohan avec une légère déception qu'il camoufla en terminant d'un trait sa flasque.

-Eh bien…C'est surprenant mais…Non, cela ne me dérange pas s'il s'agit d'une enfant de l'amour c'est…très bien ainsi !

-Vous essayez de paraître bienveillante, merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de compassion, je préfère l'honnêteté, allons Elsa, prenons l'exemple, si demain vous apprenez que votre sœur est enceinte alors qu'elle n'est pas mariée vous n'allez pas sauter de joie !

Elsa ne répondit pas, curieusement, jamais elle ne s'était prise à imaginer sa cadette devenir mère. C'était pourtant dans la logique des choses, elle allait prochainement convoler en justes noces, son devoir est d'assurer la pérennité de la dynastie. Curieusement, cette idée la mit en joie. Elsa dévisagea Emma, pendant une seconde, elle l'imaginait comme sa nièce…Son innocence, sa joie de vivre…Le château d'Arendelle en avait été privé pendant leur enfance, il était temps que résonnent à nouveaux les rires juvéniles ! Elsa se redressa et fixa Yohan avant de lui sourire.

-Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant cet instant et voyez-vous, je pense que je serai ravie de l'apprendre ! Oui je préférerai évidemment que cela arrive dans les règles et, vous m'avez entendu rire du nouveau titre accordé à Kristoff cependant il est vrai que je préfère le savoir noble pour un mariage royal mais, depuis qu'Anna le connaît et que j'ai compris que c'était sérieux, que j'ai vu qui il était, j'ai compris qu'aucun prince ne pourrait jamais se montrer aussi précieux et digne pour ma sœur que Kristoff, alors dans ces conditions, peu importe qui il est, peu importe qu'ils soient mariés ou non, ils s'aiment et je suis certaine, aimeront leurs enfants, c'est bien ce qui est le plus important ! Mais…attendez, vous avez pris cet exemple ?... Anna est-elle ?...

-Votre sœur ?... Oh non ! Du tout rassurez-vous de ce point de vue…Enfin, en tout cas elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

Elsa rougit légèrement de sa curieuse question et se laissa resservir une tasse par Yohan. Elle était quelque peu surprise que sa cadette l'ait nommé si rapidement à un poste stratégique mais, à bien y réfléchir Elsa se demandait si elle n'aurait pas agi exactement de la même façon. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais elle se sentait pleinement en confiance avec Yohan, elle pouvait tout lui dire, comme avec Anna jusqu'à présent, et aussi avec Ryder… Non, Elsa ne se sentait pas de se confier auprès de Ryder autant qu'avec Yohan. La jeune femme se surprit de ce constat. Et plus encore, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle avait envie de l'entendre parler de sa vie.

-Du coup…Je suppose que c'est cette affaire qui… Mais et votre famille ?

-Ma famille…Je vous l'ai dit et vous le répète, à l'instar de vous et votre sœur…c'est compliqué ! Enfin, non, on voit bien que la reine et vous, vous êtes soudées…Chez moi c'est très différent…Les ponts ont été coupés et oui, c'est à cause de cela que je suis parti et…Malheureusement Helga nous a quitté à la naissance de…

Les yeux du conseiller diplomatique d'Arendelle commencèrent à rougir, sa voix avait tremblé et il était incapable de terminer sa phrase, des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en tête. Elsa se sentit mal à l'aise, elle ne savait trop comment réagir, jamais elle n'avait eu à se montrer compatissante et à l'écoute, certes il y avait les doléances royales, mais Elsa ne prétendait pas vouloir connaître les braves gens qui venaient lui raconter leurs malheurs, elle était distante de tout ça, là c'était différent ! C'était Anna qui savait y faire dans ce domaine ! Sans y réfléchir, elle finit par tenir fermement la main de son compagnon de boisson. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était montrée tactile envers qui que ce soit mis à part sa sœur et…Ryder ! C'était la seconde fois que la gardienne de la forêt se surprit à les comparer tous les deux.

-Je suis désolée… Fit Elsa sincère.

-Papa dit que Maman, elle était parfaite et maintenant, elle est dans l'étoile polaire qui guide les voyageurs et veille sur eux. Ajoute Emma en posant elle aussi sa main sur celle de Yohan et d'Elsa…

-Et il a raison ton papa ! C'est bien pour ça que toi tu ne te perds jamais n'est-ce pas ?!

-Oui…Et aussi parce que papa il me fait lire les cartes ! Regardez, la reine m'a laissé en emprunter quelques-unes ! Ajouta la fillette en montrant quelques cartes à Elsa.

-Oh ?... Je les reconnais, je me souviens de les avoir étudiées quand j'étais encore la princesse héritière, je me devais de connaître mon royaume, mais tu vois, cette carte aujourd'hui est obsolète ! Elle ne décrit pas bien le pays Northuldra ! Yohan, lui avez-vous montré où vous m'avez retrouvé.

-Non, pas encore.

-Dans ce cas…Puis-je vous emprunter ceci ? Demanda Elsa

Yohan lui tendit sa plume et son encrier, Elsa écarta quelque peu les tasses et se pencha sur les cartes en compagnie d'Emma, puis d'un trait de plume, indiqua un point en pays Northuldra.

-Voilà ! C'est là que ce trouve le camp de la tribu de Ryder et Honeymaren, et si tu remontes au Nord du camp, tu arrives sur la côte de la mer sombre et là-bas, au-delà des mers, se trouve Ahtohallan.

Dans le même temps, Elsa dessina sur la mer sombre une petite île à l'emplacement qu'elle indiquait.

-Wow ! Je n'avais pas encore regardé cette carte ! On ira là-bas un jour papa ?

-Peut-être, nous verrons…Si les Northuldra sont d'accord peut-être. Répondit Yohan qui, en hôte agréable, servit à nouveau une tasse à son invitée.

-Alors quelle autre carte regardais-tu ? Demanda Elsa intéressée : Celle d'Arendelle peut-être ?

-Non…

-Ah ? Laquelle alors ? Demanda Elsa légèrement déçue.

-Celle, là ! C'est ma préférée parce qu'on voit tous les pays où on est passés avec papa !

-C'est une grande carte ! Alors dis-moi, où êtes-vous allés ?

-Papa il a dit que j'étais née ici ! Fit la petite en désignant la ville de Laffortat.

-Ah ? Mais c'est au Royaume d'Elredor ! Yohan, ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous veniez d'une île lointaine. D'ailleurs je ne la vois pas sur cette carte ! Où est-ce ?

-Euh…Au sud madame ! et…Hum…Je…Nous…Je n'y…étais déjà plus, la petite n'a pas connu mon pays d'origine. Lança Yohan à la hâte, manquant de renverser sa flasque.

Elsa ne releva pas et laissa Emma montrer sur la grande carte les différents pays qu'elle avait traversé avec son père avant de s'arrêter à Weselton. La gardienne de la forêt le savait déjà, Yohan lui avait expliqué ce qu'il y faisait puis, elle apprit qu'il avait traversé la mer déchainée pour fuir vers Arendelle. L'ancienne reine était enthousiaste face à la curiosité de la fillette et elle en profita pour lui révéler de nombreuses anecdotes sur les différentes contrées d'Arendelle.

-Super ! Et dites Madame Elsa…Vous voulez bien me raconter encore d'autres choses sur l'Histoire d'Arendelle ?

-Avec plaisir, mais il est tard…Demain si tu veux, je serai à la bibliothèque et…Oh je sais j'ai une idée ! On m'a dit que tu expliquais à la reine tout ce que tu apprends ?

-Oui madame !

-Alors voilà ce que je te propose, demain, je te raconte tout ce que tu veux sur ces cartes, et dans deux jours, tu demandes à la reine de venir te voir dans la bibliothèque pour lui montrer tout ce que tu auras découvert…Et moi je vous y attendrai, et on pourra même montrer à la reine Anna la pièce secrète, ça te va ? Mais avant cela…Il est temps d'aller dormir, n'est-il pas monsieur le papa navigateur ?

-Vous avez raison…Répondit-il avec une voix moins chaleureuse que d'habitude.

La fillette rayonna à l'idée de ce programme et sa laissa conduire à son lit par Elsa qui l'aida à s'installer, puis, la jeune femme appela Bruni et fit installer la petite salamandre sur la petite table près du lit, telle une veilleuse. Elle sourit et releva la petite mèche presque rousse qui tombait sur l'œil de la petite qui baillait. Puis, doucement, la gardienne de la forêt se releva. Yohan, en gentilhomme s'était également levé et poliment raccompagna Elsa sur le pas de la porte. Il dévisagea un instant la jeune femme. Il lui était reconnaissant de se montrer si agréable avec sa fille, et, une part de lui ne pouvait lui permettre de ne pas être honnête avec elle.

-Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il Yohan ? Demanda Elsa qui avait remarqué que l'homme ne la regardait pas comme d'habitude.

-C'est très gentil de votre part pour la petite, vous faîtes une heureuse mais…Vous n'auriez pas dû !

-Quoi donc, lui proposer une leçon ? Fit Elsa, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Allons Elsa, ne vous laissez pas paraître moins bonne stratège que vous n'êtes ! Vous utilisez la petite comme intermédiaire pour voir votre sœur.

Elsa ne sut quoi répondre. Yohan avait parfaitement raison et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui mentir, elle pouvait tout lui dire et ne voulait pas perdre ni sa confiance ni son oreille.

-Je pense que vous voulez vraiment faire plaisir à Emma, et pour ça je vous en remercie sincèrement… Mais ne lui brisez pas le cœur pour parvenir à vos fins

-J'étais sincère Yohan…C'est elle qui montrera sa trouvaille !

-Nous verrons bien… Bonne nuit à vous Elsa. Fit Yohan en s'inclinant poliment.

Le lendemain, Elsa tînt parole et resta la journée en compagnie d'Emma. Toutes deux commencèrent par se débarrasser d'Olaf qui n'arrivait pas à rester sérieux plus de quelques minutes et Elsa préférait le savoir en compagnie d'Anna. Toutes les deux restèrent à étudier seules, elles écumèrent les rayons d'Atlas de la bibliothèque d'Arendelle. Elsa prit plaisir à montrer à la fillette tout ce qu'elle savait sur la chaine de la montagne du Nord, à lui décrire son palais de glace, lui parler des ports de pêche d'Arendelle, des mines d'or de la Grande Ile d'Aren… La jeune blonde était aux anges, elle qui ne se sentait jamais à l'aise avec d'autres personnes que sa sœur, était ravie de pouvoir transmettre son savoir à la petite, et, entre deux cartes étudiées, prendre le temps de jouer dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Elle appréciait ces moments, qu'elle aurait dû connaitre avec Anna.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Emma étudiait une dernière carte d'un monde bien loin d'Arendelle, Elsa en profita pour voir Kay qui, fidèle à l'ordre royal ne perdait jamais Elsa de vue. La jeune femme fut déçue d'apprendre que sa cadette n'avait pas changé d'avis la concernant, mais, bonne nouvelle, Kristoff avait accompli sa mission et Grand Pabby avait commencé à soigner les malades, tout n'était pas encore résolu mais cela augurait d'un retour à la normal plus proche que qui pouvait être craint.

Une heure plus tard, Elsa finit par congédier la petite Emma qui semblait ravie et attendait déjà impatiemment le lendemain pour poursuivre son apprentissage, cette fois en compagnie des deux sœurs d'Arendelle. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir mais la petite semblait si joyeuse que cela aida la jeune femme de surmonter son sentiment de culpabilité.

Elsa resta encore plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque mais résista à l'envie de fouiller à nouveau la pièce secrète. Non, elle réservait cela à Anna ! Finalement, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Kay qui fit irruption en compagnie de Grand Pabby. Bien qu'étant constitué de pierre, le vieux troll semblait avoir une mine fatiguée. Depuis les premières heures du jour, il n'avait eu de cesse de distribuer des remèdes et diagnostiquer les habitants de la ville d'Arendelle. Paradoxalement, Elsa, était une des dernières personnes à recevoir ses soins. Pabby examina la jeune gardienne et lui annonça qu'elle n'était pas malade ce qui ne la surprit pas et pourtant…Il s'attarda sur la main bandée de la gardienne.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh rien, juste un petit entraînement à l'épée, ce n'est trois fois rien, et puis Honeymaren s'est chargée de me soigner…

-Puis-je ?

-Si vous voulez, mais ça n'est pas la peine c'est…

-Curieuse médecine !

Elsa était aussi surprise que Grand Pabby. La blessure n'avait que peu cicatrisé, elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle fut si profonde.

-Mais…Pourtant Honeymaren s'est chargé de presser la blessure et a fait le bandage !

Le troll sembla surpris du procédé. Jamais il n'en avait entendu parler et proposa ses services. Elsa accepta et quelques instants plus tard, après qu'il eût versé quelques gouttes d'une potion d'or, la blessure semblait déjà se refermer. Avec beaucoup de précaution, Pabby remis le bandage, et promis à Elsa qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune séquelle d'ici quelques jours avant de laisser la jeune femme à sa solitude dans la bibliothèque.

Néanmoins, elle ne resta pas dans la bibliothèque et parti rejoindre sa chambre, puis, en chemin elle se trouva à la croisée de deux couloirs, vers la droite, elle pouvait rejoindre la chambre laissée à Ryder tandis qu'à gauche, cela menait vers les appartements de Yohan. La jeune blonde hésita et finalement, la perspective de partager un thé en compagnie du conseiller diplomatique et sa fille semblât plaire davantage à la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers sa gauche.

De manière courtoise, Yohan invita pour le second soir consécutif Elsa à partager un moment en sa compagnie, lui non plus, ne savait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais il se trouvait heureux de voir la légendaire reine des neiges lui consacrer du temps. Ils veillèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée avant qu'Emma ne commence à tomber de sommeil. Délicatement, Elsa la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son lit et, contrairement à la veille, elle et Yohan ne se séparèrent pas et choisirent de continuer à discuter tous les deux encore quelques temps dans le petit salon du château. De manière chevaleresque, Yohan se fit un devoir de raccompagner la jeune femme à ses appartements alors que la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elsa regagna sa couche, les pensées tournées vers celui qu'elle commençait à considérer comme son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, malgré une courte nuit, Elsa se réveilla aux aurores. Poliment elle prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie des Northuldra mais aussi d'Olaf. Depuis leur retour au château et la découverte de la pièce secrète, elle les avait totalement délaissés et s'en voulait quelque peu, mais elle se devait de les abandonner une fois encore. Le repas rapidement avalé, comprenant que sa cadette, une fois encore ne se joindrait pas à eux, elle s'empressa de quitter les deux Northuldra, partit en direction de sa chambre, récupérer Révolute puis descendit vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait quelques scrupules à instrumentaliser Emma, elle savait que le plan déplaisait à Yohan, elle avait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, mais le sourire d'Emma à l'idée de montrer ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait convaincu qu'elle ne portait préjudice à personne.

La jeune blonde pénétra dans la bibliothèque et s'installa à la table de travail, au plus près de la statue qui marquait l'entrée de la pièce secrète puis elle attendit. Son regard balaya la pièce, elle vit sur la table d'à côté une pile de nouveaux livres et un message indiquant qu'ils étaient destinés à sa cadette. Elsa jeta un coup d'œil rapide et constata qu'ils émanaient tous du même auteur, une certaine duchesse de Funningur. Ce nom, Elsa l'avait vu lors de la partie de cache-cache mais lui restait inconnu. Sa sœur étudiait-elle aussi la vie des Northuldra ? Elsa hésita, elle voulait consulter ces ouvrages destinés à Anna, savoir ce qui l'intéressait, mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le premier intitulé « croqué par le crocus », elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle reposa immédiatement le livre, voyant qu'Emma avait réussi à être accompagnée d'Anna, mais aussi de Yohan, Olaf, Kristoff et des Northuldra.

La nouvelle reine d'Arendelle suivait avec un grand sourire la jeune fille de Yohan, mais son sourire disparu immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit son ainée au fond de la pièce. Elle jeta un regard noir à son conseiller diplomatique qui grimaça légèrement, aveu que la présence d'Elsa n'était pas une coïncidence. Anna sentait une légère colère monter en elle, elle ne voulait pas côtoyer Elsa pour le moment et elle se sentit trahie. Heureusement pour Elsa, la bonhommie d'Emma, impatiente de montrer tout ce qu'elle savait à la reine, couplé aux pitreries d'Olaf surent distraire la jeune rousse qui se contenta d'ignorer scrupuleusement Elsa. Prudemment, l'aînée ne voulut pas provoquer la conversation et, discrètement, demanda à Emma d'actionner la surprise ce que fit la fillette, faisant découvrir à la reine, le mystérieux repère d'Iduna.

Kristoff et Ryder se chargèrent d'allumer des torches et tous pénétrèrent dans la pièce secrète. Elsa se laissa devancer par Anna qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard sévère, lui intimant de rester à sa place. La gardienne de la forêt fit un gros effort pour ne pas engager la conversation et laissa Anna découvrir. Elle était persuadée que tout ce mystère saurait la dérider.

Tous fouillèrent la pièce et Emma appela

-Oh regardez ! La belle écharpe ! Fit Emma en apportant le vêtement bleuté, décoré des symboles Northuldra à Anna.

-ça n'est pas n'importe quelle écharpe ! C'est l'écharpe des chamanes Northuldra ! Plus personne n'en porte depuis la guerre contre le roi Runard ! Fit Honeymaren époustouflée.

-Attendez quoi ?!

-Anna…Notre mère était destinée à devenir chamane, c'est dans son journal et elle a poursuivi son apprentissage ici ! Fit Elsa qui vit dans la curiosité de sa cadette l'occasion de renouer le lien.

-Très intéressant…Et après ? Répliqua Anna

La rousse avait voulu se montrer indifférente aux propos d'Elsa mais le ton de sa voix la trahissait, elle était fascinée mais ne voulait rien montrer. Elsa ne préféra pas insister et laissa Honeymaren expliquer plus en détail ce qu'ils pouvaient voir dans la pièce ce qui rendit la nouvelle reine bien plus à l'écoute.

La visite se termina et Anna remercia sincèrement et chaleureusement la petite Emma, aux anges. En compagnie de son père, visiblement soulagé que tout se soit bien déroulé elle quitta les lieux suivis par Kristoff qui, malgré son nouveau titre de noble continuait à honorer son métier d'origine. Fascinés, Honeymaren et Ryder demandèrent l'autorisation à Anna de pouvoir rester dans la pièce d'Iduna pour l'étudier plus en détail ce que la souveraine accepta avant de quitter les lieux. Pour Elsa, c'était l'occasion et quelques secondes plus tard, elle emboîta le pas de sa cadette qui remonta en vitesse en direction de la salle du trône.

-Alors Anna…Quelle découverte n'est-ce pas ? Lança Elsa à l'entrée de la grande salle, surprenant sa cadette.

-En effet c'était…Intéressant. Merci pour la découverte…Tu peux me laisser maintenant.

-Anna… On ne peut pas rester ainsi ! Il faut qu'on parle tu ne crois pas ?!

Elsa avait rejoint sa cadette devant le trône d'Arendelle, elle tenta de lui prendre la main, mais Anna lui refusa son geste.

-Anna ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ainsi ? C'est à la suite de cette découverte que nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, car ça n'est pas tout, il y a aussi la crypte d'Aren et…

-Et pour cette raison tu portes maintenant constamment l'épée à ta taille ? Coupa Anna.

-Euh…Oui…En même temps c'est…Un symbole et il faut qu'une personne royale la porte…

L'explication d'Elsa eut le don d'agacer sa plus jeune sœur. La gardienne de la forêt le ressenti, elle grimaça, la réticence d'Anna l'agaçait elle aussi mais elle essayait de se contenir.

-Anna…Allons parle-moi, et je suis là pour toi, pour régner sur Arendelle…

-Régner ?! Rétorqua Anna sévère.

-Oui…Nous avons toutes les deux promis de veiller sur le royaume…Je veux…t'aider…

-M'aider ?

-Oui

-M'aider, en faisant un discours à ma place et en obéissant pas à mes ordres au lieu de montrer l'exemple ?!

-Anna voyons je t'ai dit…Il ne faut pas que tu prennes tout de travers…

-Tout de travers ? Fort bien, et le dossier de Weselton alors ?

-Quel dossier ?

-Celui-là !

Anna, visiblement énervée sortit de sa poche un papier officiel plié et le tendit à Elsa qui le parcouru. Il était question d'une possibilité de prise de contact…Elsa se souvenait de ce cas, quand elle était encore reine, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le repousser…

-Et en m'aidant, tu me dis de signer ceci, sans même m'en parler lors de ta dernière visite ! Je t'ai fait confiance ! J'ai signé, mais jamais je n'aurai accepté ceci sans réfléchir…

-Mais…ça peut être une bonne chose ! Répliqua Elsa, énervée à son tour d'être pris en défaut.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui exactement, c'est un partenaire historique et…Et quand bien même tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Une reine se doit de savoir ce qu'elle signe !

-Tu te moques de moi là ? L'autre jour j'ai dû t'empêcher de signer à ma place ! Alors n'inverse pas les rôles !

-Allons Anna, tu n'agis pas en reine, je puis te dire que jamais je ne reprocherai une erreur de gouvernance à mes conseillers quand le document porte ma signature. Je t'assure, une reine se doit d'agir avec retenue… Et, Weselton a changé de dirigeant, le duc est mort, cela peut être une bonne occasion. Je pense qu'Arendelle en sortirai grandi…Savoir pardonner ! C'est ça être une grande reine et j'agis en tant que tel !

-Comment ça en grande reine ? Tu te penses meilleure que moi ?

-Oh Anna, non ne commence pas avec ça. Fit Elsa en s'asseyant sur le trône…

-Relève-toi Elsa ! Tu n'as pas à t'asseoir ici ! Vociféra Anna.

-Il ferai beau voir et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que c'est le trône de la reine !

-Oh allons, c'est ridicule…

-Ridicule ? Attachée que tu es aux traditions ? Ne te moque pas de moi Elsa ! Depuis que je suis au pouvoir, j'ai l'impression que ça te gêne !

-Mais non, absolument pas ! Mentit Elsa de plus en plus agacée.

-Alors lève-toi ! Et donne-moi l'épée que tu portes à la ceinture !

-Eh bien oui je suis attachée aux traditions…Donc c'est toi qui vas reculer ! Car je suis à ma place ! Tu n'es pas encore majeur, tu n'es pas encore couronnée, officiellement la couronne est toujours sur ma tête ! Je n'ai pour l'heure fait que te déléguer la fonction…Oui je suis la reine d'Arendelle ! La seule !

Pour la première fois, Elsa avait crié, elle s'était levée du trône et posait la main fermement sur le pommeau de Révolute. Elle dominait de toute sa stature sa cadette et la força à reculer d'un demi-pas, la plaçant nettement en dessous d'elle. Elle avait cherché à ne rien laisser paraître, c'était inutile désormais…Elle se montrait sous son vrai visage, avide de pouvoir…Comme sa cadette. En cet instant, Elsa ne pouvait se reprocher sa propre attitude, mais elle était écœurée de l'avidité d'Anna.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner petite sœur ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant Révolute.

-Et tu as besoin d'un symbole ou de magie pour montrer ta puissance ? Regarde notre peuple Elsa ! Depuis mon retour du pays Northuldra, tous les jours ils m'acclament ! Tous les jours on entend dans tout le royaume des « Vive la reine Anna ! » Et je n'ai besoin d'aucune magie pour être leur reine ! D'aucune épée non plus ! Je suis leur reine car ils savent que je suis là pour eux ! Je ne les ai jamais abandonnés ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné ni nuit au royaume ! Et ils savent que jamais je ne quitterai Arendelle pour aller m'occuper d'une forêt quelconque ! Et surtout, jamais mon peuple n'a eu à me craindre ou à me prendre pour…

-Pour ? Reprit Elsa qui tremblait de rage au point de laisser échapper Révolute qui tomba aux pieds d'Anna.

\- …Pour un cœur de glace ! Tu fais passer ton pouvoir avant toute chose…Même avant moi ! Jamais tu n'as agi pour moi, même quand Hans m'a laissé mourante, toi tu fuyais !

La jeune rousse avait crié ce mot sans réfléchir, elle avait laissé sa colère et son envie de pouvoir la déborder. Depuis toujours, la lumière était toujours attirée par Elsa, elle avait suffisamment patienté, sa sœur devait désormais lui laisser la place. Cesser d'être le centre, de toujours paraître mieux qu'elle. Anna la voyait en ce moment comme la personne la plus orgueilleuse qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ?

-Jamais agi pour toi ?! Hurla à son tour Elsa au bord des larmes.

La phrase l'avait touchée en plein cœur, tout son corps tremblait de rage et d'instinct elle fit un pas vers Anna, leva son bras et, un instant plus tard, sa main droite frappa violemment la joue de sa cadette. Le choc fit écho dans la grande salle alors que la jeune rousse encaissa en reculant d'un pas.

Elsa se rendit alors compte de son geste. Elle put voir toute la rage et la déception dans le regard d'Anna qui lui lançait des éclairs. Et la joue rougie de sa petite sœur qui portait la marque de ses doigts était une cruelle image, symbole de son instant de folie impardonnable. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'avait-elle osé faire ? Le pire crime possible à ses yeux, elle qui avait déjà par deux fois dans sa vie frappée sa cadette, mais cette fois…cette fois ça n'était pas un accident !

Elsa se sentit perdre le contrôle et traversa en courant la grande salle avant même qu'Anna n'ai eu le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne mais elle ne détourna pas sa course et poussa le Général Matthias qui se présentait dans l'embrasure, elle traversa le hall d'entrée sous le regard médusé de Kristoff mais aussi de Yohan qui n'était pas loin, puis elle sortit immédiatement dans la grande cour d'honneur. Elsa ne se maîtrisait plus, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et voulait à tout prix mettre à cet instant le plus de distance possible entre elle et le château d'Arendelle.

-Votre Majesté ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Matthias paniqué, arriva en courant à la rencontre d'Anna, suivi par Kristoff puis, voyant la marque sur sa joue il comprit. Doucement, le vieux militaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de la souveraine.

-Vous…Vous allez bien Votre Majesté ?

-Non…Souffla-t-elle

-Votre Altesse…Dois-je…Dois-je demander à…à faire arrêter votre… Hoqueta-t-il

-Non !

-Faut-il…envoyer quelqu'un la chercher ?

-Non !

-Prévenir les Northuldra ou…la faire suivre !

-NON ! Partez je vous prie !

Matthias se mit au garde à vous et obéit aux ordres d'Anna. A ses pieds, se trouvait Révolute. Elle tituba et finalement se mit à genoux devant l'arme. Kristoff arriva à sa hauteur et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amant.

-Kristoff…Fais alerter…les…les habitants…il…il risque d'y avoir…un nouvel hiver… Sanglota Anna, consciente de ce que la perte de contrôle de sa sœur risquait de déclencher.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa avait couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Elle connaissait tous les raccourcis de son royaume et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle sur les pentes d'une des collines qui surplombaient Arendelle. Les larmes avaient tracé de gros sillons sur son visage, et troublaient sa vue. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'elle avait fait et craignait encore davantage ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elsa prit une profonde inspiration, elle était toujours incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer mais elle trouva la force de regarder derrière elle le royaume qui devait à cet instant probablement déjà commencer à être pris dans les glaces mais…Non, le royaume semblait toujours paisible et baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant. Elle avait pourtant perdu tout contrôle…mais les pouvoirs de glace n'avaient cette fois pas déclenché l'apocalypse. La surprise réussit à la faire arrêter de pleurer. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs si puissants d'ordinaire n'étaient-ils pas devenus incontrôlables ?

La jeune femme observa ses mains sans comprendre. Elle en profita pour retirer le bandage de sa main gauche. Le troll n'avait pas menti, la blessure n'était presque plus visible désormais. Elsa tendit alors ses mains en direction d'un arbre et se concentra mais…Rien ne se passa. Elle essaya à nouveau, et encore, et encore, et encore mais à chaque tentative, le même échec cuisant. Elsa hurla et tomba à genoux en pleurs. Elle avait tout perdu, elle venait de détruire la passerelle qui l'unissait à Anna en levant la main sur elle à cause de sa soif de pouvoir…Et quel pouvoir ? Car elle n'avait pas perdu que la couronne d'Arendelle, mais aussi tout ce qui faisait d'elle la reine des neiges…Jusqu'à la tenue constatait-elle en observant sa robe de gardienne…


	18. La passerelle brisée

Chapitre 18 : La passerelle brisée

Elle était restée là, prostrée, ne pouvant stopper le flot continu de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues et qui, sans qu'elle le sache faisait écho à celle de sa cadette au même moment. Elsa, reine d'Arendelle, la glorieuse reine des neiges qu'était-elle devenue ? Une jeune femme perdue au pied d'un bosquet, sans pouvoir. Un bruit au loin la fit sortir de sa léthargie. Des soldats d'Arendelle semblaient patrouiller au loin. Etais-ce pour elle ? Sa sœur avait-elle donné l'ordre de la faire arrêter. La dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans les geôles Du royaume, étais-ce à nouveau son destin ? Par instinct, la jeune blonde se faufila dans le bosquet et se terra tel un petit animal apeuré. Elle tendit l'oreiller et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de masquer ses sanglots. Elle ne comprenait pas la totalité de la conversation des hommes en armes mais ils ne semblaient pas la chercher. Finalement, Elsa se souvînt. Le confinement ! Avec sa fuite, cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête, mais apparemment, sa sœur n'avait rien ordonné contre elle. Qu'importe, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse voir, les soldats l'obligeraient alors sans doute à rentrer au château et la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'oser se présenter devant sa sœur. Elle ne savait même pas si elle la trouverait un jour.

Ce constat lui fit comprendre alors une chose. Elle s'observa à nouveau, en tenue de gardienne, elle n'avait plus rien d'une Arendellienne, elle n'avait plus son pouvoir qui la caractérisait, sa place n'était plus ici…Mais était-elle réellement au camp Northuldra, avec la méfiance de Yelena ? Comment allait réagir la matriarche si elle la voyait rentrée ainsi, sans Ryder et Honeymaren ? Elsa hoqueta. Ces pensées confuses la stressaient ! Heureusement pour elle, elle aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle un petit ruisseau. Un peu d'eau fraiche allait lui faire le plus grand bien, elle devait tenter de se calmer. La jeune femme brisée avança d'un pas tremblant vers le petit cours d'eau et observa son reflet dans l'eau limpide. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était observé, c'était le matin même, dans ses appartements, brandissant fièrement Révolute, elle semblait invincible et glorieuse, mais là, ce reflet ne montrait plus rien de cela. Seule la robe de gardienne gardait encore de sa superbe, mais Elsa s'en trouva indigne. Avait-elle su se montrer réellement une gardienne ? Elle était convaincue que non…Et pourtant.

Alors qu'elle se persuadait de n'être plus rien, le débit du ruisseau se mit à accélérer et une grande gerbe défia les lois de la gravité faisant basculer Elsa en arrière et, apparu devant ses yeux le Nokk. L'esprit de l'eau lui fit face alors qu'elle eût un mouvement de recul. Elle hésita, mais l'esprit aquatique ne semblait pas vindicatif. Avec prudence, Elsa s'approcha et l'animal se laissa monter sans montrer la moindre agressivité. Elle en fût soulagée, une légère parenthèse dans sa détresse alors que l'esprit suivit le cours d'eau et rejoignit rapidement le fleuve qui se jetait dans le fjord. Le Nokk filait à tout allure et passait au large du château d'Arendelle. Anna pouvait-elle voir son ainée fuir ainsi ? Elsa ne pouvait le savoir mais la vision de son ancienne maison la fit replonger dans ses sanglots. Elle sentit à nouveau une larme couler le long de sa joue et tomber au bas de son visage sur le corps aquatique du Nokk. Mais la larme ne fut pas ordinaire, à peine eût-elle touché la crinière de l'animal que ce dernier se transforma en cheval de glace. Elsa en fut surprise, elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata qu'un petit nuage de neige, symbole de son désespoir s'était formé au-dessus de sa tête. L'étonnement prit le pas sur la détresse de la gardienne de la forêt. A nouveau elle tendit sa main et cette fois, elle réussit à former des petites volutes enneigées.

La magie était à nouveau en elle ! Estomaquée, elle fit comprendre à son compagnon de regagner la berge et descendit sur la terre ferme alors que le Nokk disparut en des milliers de gouttes d'eau. La jeune femme observa l'horizon, où pointait les derniers rayons du soleil. A nouveau, elle lança ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour laisser libre court à sa magie, mais alors que le soleil venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon, ce dernier venait dans son cycle d'emporter les espoirs d'Elsa…Il ne s'était à nouveau rien passé…Pas un seul petit flocon n'était apparu. Elsa sentit les forces l'abandonner. Elle avait regagné une crique où se trouvait une vieille cabane de pêcheur abandonné. Elsa y pénétra, l'emplacement était vide, seul subsistait une vieille couverture trouée et une vieille paillasse. Elle était désormais bien loin de la chambre spacieuse et du lit royal, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elsa y vit là un abri suffisamment digne d'elle avant de repartir dès le lendemain vers le pays Northuldra et Ahtohallan, la jeune femme entra sans un regard vers l'horizon où n'était déjà plus visible le château d'Arendelle.

Au-delà de l'horizon, Anna n'avait pas bougé de la salle du trône, elle était toujours sonnée. La marque sur sa joue n'était plus visible mais elle ressentait en elle une immense douleur. La brulure du coup n'était plus, mais le cœur de la jeune rousse s'était brisé. A ses pieds, elle trouvait Révolute. L'épée des rois qu'Elsa portait si fièrement à la ceinture l'a mise en rage. Cette épée, ce pouvoir, tout ce qu'Elsa représentait désormais aux yeux de la souveraine. Furieuse, la jeune femme hurla et lança aussi fort qu'elle put l'arme contre le mur de la grande salle, vociférant contre son ainée, entrecoupés de longs et douloureux sanglots. Colère et détresse animait la jeune femme et embrumait son esprit. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, cela faisait bien longtemps que Matthias avait quitté les lieux, Kristoff avait un premier temps suivi les instructions mais, comme tous, ils s'étaient rendu compte que le blizzard promis n'arrivait pas. Personne n'avait osé aller la retrouver, tous l'observaient de loin. Finalement, le duc de la plaine des trolls se risqua à aller chercher sa promise. Malgré son imposante carrure et sa dégaine brutale, il fit preuve d'une infinie douceur et s'approcha tel un chat avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle. Anna semblait si faible en cet instant, Kristoff ne voulait pas la brusquer et, alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse, ses sanglots se firent plus sonores, ils déchirèrent le silence de la pièce et la reine d'Arendelle fondit en larmes contre le torse de son amant.

Kristoff souleva sa future épouse avec facilité et douceur comme s'il prenait dans ses mains un oisillon blessé, il la serra et la berça calmement contre lui en lui murmurant quelques mots que seul l'oreille de la souveraine pouvait déceler. Les hoquets de la rousse se firent plus espacés alors que Kristoff l'avait reposée, ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, assis sur le grand tapis rouge d'apparat, lui, protégeant de ses bras puissants sa douce qui se blottissait contre lui tel un nouveau-né.

-Anna… Anna…Viens, tu…Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi sur ce sol glacé…

Kristoff s'en voulu instantanément, il savait qu'il n'avait pas choisi le bon mot et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme tandis que ses poings se fermaient. La jeune femme luttait pour ne pas hurler. Le montagnard usa de toute sa patience pour la calmer et finalement, il l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna vers la chambre royale. Gerda prit le relais du nouveau duc qui pudiquement resta derrière la porte tandis que tant bien que mal, la servante aidait la reine à enfiler sa tenue de nuit.

Avec déférence, Gerda, son affaire faite quitta les lieux tout en faisant un petit signe de tête négatif à Kristoff. Il hésita une seconde à frapper et se décida à entrer sans en demander la permission à sa belle. Elle était là, assise, sur le lit, le regard perdu devant la grande fresque qui représentait deux souveraines vêtues de bleu et de rouge. Petite, Anna s'était souvent imaginé sa sœur et elle, telles des jumelles Co-régner sur Arendelle. Peut-être cela aurait-il pu être possible, mais Elsa avait tout gâché et désormais cette dernière se faisait la représentation ironique de la dure réalité, après tout sur la tapisserie, les deux femmes, jamais ne se prenaient la main, et si Anna les voyait comme complémentaires elles apparaissaient désormais à ses yeux comme opposées. A l'image d'elle et sa sœur.

Le futur prince consort d'Arendelle s'approcha et pris place sans en attendre une quelconque invitation aux côtés de la reine.

-Anna…Je sais, tu es choquée…et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais…

-Elle a levé la main sur moi…

-Elle n'était pas elle-même et tu dois…

-Elle a levé la main sur moi…

-Mais…C'était un accident et…

-Non Kristoff, pas cette fois ! Ça n'était pas un accident ! Elsa a levé la main sur moi ! Lança la rousse avec colère.

-Mais…Il faut que tu réussisses à l'oublier et…

-Jamais ! Jamais je n'oublierai tu m'entends, Si elle réapparait devant moi, je la ferai arrêter par la garde ! Elle m'a frappée Kristoff ! Elle a frappé la reine ! Et elle m'a abandonnée ! Explosa-t-elle

-Calme-toi Anna je t'en prie, Viens par là. Répondit-il avec douceur.

Avec une infinie douceur, le beau glacier de la reine l'enveloppa dans ses bras puissants

-De toute façon, tu n'es pas seule, et tout le monde t'aime et compte sur toi…tu es la reine, tu es ma reine. Repose-toi ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, le royaume sera toujours là au lever du jour, et toi, tu seras là pour le guider !

Kristoff se releva puis il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras sans effort pour l'allonger sur les confortables coussins de plume. Il lui déposa ensuite un chaste baiser et commença à reculer à pas de loups vers la porte. La jeune femme alors posa son regard partout autour de la pièce qui lui semblât tout à coup immense.

-Kristoff…Ne me laisse pas seule…Miaula Anna telle une fillette apeurée.

-Je suis là pour toi. Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Reste ici s'il te plaît.

Anna s'était agrippée à la main de Kristoff, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je suis votre garde pour la nuit si vous le désirez ! S'amusa le montagnard.

Il avait essayé de manière maladroite à imiter la gestuelle du général Matthias. Celle-ci n'était pas très probante, mais pour la première fois, un timide sourire illumina le visage de la rousse, et ses grands yeux, rougis par les pleurs brillèrent à nouveau l'espace d'un instant. Anna fit quelques mouvements de côté pour se décaler et inviter Kristoff à s'installer sur le lit auprès d'elle. Le montagnard poliment s'exécuta. Tout ceci n'était guère convenable, mais son amour pour Anna, qui avait tant besoin de lui en cet instant était plus fort que l'étiquette et les traditions. Il tenait toujours la main de sa belle et s'était installé en position mi assise. Ainsi il dominait de toute sa hauteur la jeune femme. D'un geste rempli d'amour et de tendresse il posa sa main sur le front de la reine, il lui releva très légèrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux et lui caressa délicatement le front, puis du bout de sa main doucement les joues. Il ne disait plus rien, ses petits gestes qui calmait son aimé était en cet instant son langage puis il fredonna un petit air. Anna ne l'avait jamais entendu mais il était très doux et très beau, cet air, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la berceuse que jadis Iduna lui chantait le soir et, petit à petit, l'air de Kristoff finit par devenir exactement celui de la berceuse d'Ahtohallan.

Comme à son habitude, la berceuse était toujours aussi efficace et la jeune rousse, bien que perturbée trouva rapidement le sommeil, veillé par son aimé qui continuait tendrement de lui caresser les cheveux. A son tour, il bailla. La journée avait été longue pour lui aussi, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer la veille quand il avait dû mener sa mission pour faire venir Grand Pabby, et le sommeil rendit les paupières du montagnard toujours plus lourdes. Lui aussi se blottit un peu plus contre les oreillers du grand lit royal. Anna désormais bien endormie se tourna et se serra fort contre lui, elle semblait plus calme et apaisée ainsi. Kristoff l'observa. Comme il aimait cette femme ! Il la connaissait déterminée, spontanée, joyeuse, forte, mais là, il la découvrait sous un nouveau jour, blessée, fragile, perdue, il voulait à tout prix la protéger. Cette femme était son soleil, la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé et il se jura de tout faire pour se montrer digne d'elle. Cette promesse faite à lui-même, il ferma à son tour les yeux, se rendant compte qu'ils partageaient tous les deux un lit pour la première fois.

Le cœur lourd, Elsa essayait dans son confort spartiate de trouver quelques heures de repos, ses pensées voguaient vers sa sœur, les images de leur dispute lui revenaient en tête, elle essayait tant bien que mal de les chasser mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, ce souvenir était voué à la hanter désormais. Malgré tout, elle tentait par tout moyen d'imaginer sa sœur en cet instant, elle espérait qu'elle s'était révélée plus forte qu'elle et qu'en cette nuit, elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil.

Anna avait basculé dans le pays des rêves, elle continuait dans son lit de se blottir contre Kristoff qui se faisait un devoir de veiller sur le repos de sa belle. Mais il n'était pas réparateur, Anna avait dans son songe un sentiment de déjà vu…

_-On se revoit dans deux semaines ! Lança Anna adolescente en enlaçant ses parents._

_« Oh non, pas encore, pas ce rêve, non ! Pourquoi dois-je à nouveau être témoin de ces scènes ? » Allons, je me dois d'être forte mais au fait ?... Et si cela signifiait que j'avais une seconde chance ? La dernière fois, j'avais réussi à communiquer avec mon moi du passé et même avec maman ? Pourquoi pas à nouveau cette fois-ci ? Et désormais je connais la recette !_

_« ANNA ! ANNA ! » Chantais-je._

Elsa se leva brusquement. Elle venait d'entendre dans sa tête le chant d'Ahtohallan. Le chant était le même, mais la voix…La voix était très légèrement différente, toujours si mystérieux, à la fois doux et aigüe mais, il y avait autre chose dans ces vocalises, comme un appel au secours. Elsa resta silencieuse, à l'écoute mais rien…La jeune blonde se mordilla la lève puis s'allongea à nouveau.

_Anna continuait d'observer la scène comme la dernière fois et sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant sa sœur. Elle fut satisfaite de la voir rapidement partir et elle se risqua à suivre ensuite ses parents. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et entendit ses parents discuter. Ils se savent seuls, bien sûr Anna n'était qu'un spectre et ne pouvait être vue. Il était question d'Elsa. Agnarr affirma une fois encore sa volonté de trouver la solution au problème Elsa. _

_La jeune rousse se sentit furieuse, ses parents ne pensaient en cet instant qu'à Elsa, encore et toujours Elsa ! Aussitôt elle se montra déterminée…Qu'importe son ainée, elle devait se soucier de sauver ses parents !_

_« Attends-moi ma petite Anna du passé…Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit déjà la dernière fois ?... Ah oui ça y est je l'ai, allez écoute donc ma chanson, je te la fais rapide cette fois, on ne va pas trainer comme la dernière fois !_

_« ILS VONT PARTIR ! POUR AHTOHALLAN !_

_-Partir ? Qui ? Et où ça ? S'inquiéta l'adolescente._

_-S'ILS FONT L'VOYAGE ! ILS FERONT NAUFRAGE ! »_

_« Bingo ! Allez cours donc ma petite empêcher papa et maman de partir ! Tant pis si ça doit coûter une gifle, ça ne sera pas la première aujourd'hui ! »_

Elsa s'était à nouveau levée en sursaut…La voix était de retour, elle s'était faite plus pressante et les vocalises avaient changé. Elle avait cru percevoir un mot « Ahtohallan ». L'appel était différent, que se passait-il ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée de devoir retourner au plus vite retrouver la rivière gelée. Immédiatement, elle sortit de son abri de fortune et s'approcha en courant de la plage. Heureusement pour elle, le Nokk avait dû sentir sa présence et apparut aux yeux de la blonde. Sans hésiter elle le chevaucha et poussé par courant d'air qui vînt apporter son aide également, Elsa fila plein nord à travers le détroit d'Arendelle, direction la mer sombre et Ahtohallan.

_« Encore cette sensation désagréable et ce tourbillon…Me voilà sur le bateau de père et mère, mais ?... La première fois mère était là pourtant ?! »_

_Anna s'approcha, du petit bureau où s'était attablé sa mère lors de son dernier rêve. Après un rapide coup d'œil elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, le journal d'Iduna. Anna savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment présente dans la pièce mais tendit la main pour toucher le livre et…elle le sentait contre ses doigts. Cureuse elle tenta de l'ouvrir et elle réussit. Elle avait une nouvelle chance ! Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire ! Aussitôt elle attrapa le plume d'Iduna et de sa belle écriture elle commença à rédiger._

_« Mère, ne prends pas peur, je sais que tu t'appelles Idun en pays Northuldra et tu étudiais là-bas pour devenir chamane. Ne va pas à Ahtohallan, reviens nous retrouver Elsa et moi. Elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs, et maman, nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans vous. Reviens…Je veux connaître mon petit frère ! Si vous continuez le voyage vous ne… »_

_Un bruit fit sursauter la rousse qui se leva, sa mère venait de pénétrer dans la pièce Anna se leva, elle savait que la reine ne pouvait pas la voir. Intriguée de voir son journal ouvert, Iduna se dirigea vers son bureau et se figea à la lecture._

_-Anna ! Souffla Iduna qui reconnaissait la magnifique calligraphie de sa fille._

_La reine se leva et ferma les yeux en levant la main droite devant elle. Elle fit un tour lentement sur elle-même et marqua l'arrêt en direction d'Anna. Iduna ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle prit la bougie de sa lampe de travail et la lança sur Anna_

_-Mère que fais-tu hurla Anna par instinct, craignant de se bruler, mais elle ne sentit rien, pourtant la bougie avait rebondi sur elle._

_-Anna ? C'est bien toi ? Mais, comme tu es plus grande que quand nous t'avons laissé il y a quelques jours…_

_-Tu me vois ?_

_-Oui je te vois…Anna, tu as découvert ma pièce secrète, tu y es en ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Sors d'ici ! Tu es un spectre ! Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir que tu utilises, si tu restes trop longtemps tu pourrais ne pas revenir dans notre monde ! A mon retour je t'expliquerai._

_-Non maman…Je…Telle que tu me vois, je n'ai pas quinze ans !_

_-Quoi ?_

_Par instinct, Anna chantonna l'air que la reine connaissait si bien et qui n'avait plus résonné à ses oreilles depuis sa fuite du pays Northuldra._

Le chant se fit à nouveau entendre aux oreilles d'Elsa. Elle arrivait au bout du détroit et le Nokk allait s'engager sur la mer sombre, mais la voix semblait dévier légèrement de la route pour rejoindre Ahtohallan. Intriguée, Elsa fit un léger mouvement, son ami équidé comprit et changea de quelques degrés sa course vers l'origine mystérieuse de cette voix.

_Anna continuait d'observer les événements, son père était arrivé à son tour dans la cabine, et malheureusement comme la dernière fois, le ton monta rapidement :_

_-Nous devons réussir à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ainsi, Arendelle deviendra le royaume le plus puissant ! Rien ne pourra contrecarrer notre volonté ! Vociféra Agnarr_

_-Agnarr ! C'est de notre fille dont tu parles ! Laisse là tranquille ! N'y allons pas je t'en conjure, nous devons rentrer ! Nous devons redevenir une famille unie…Prête à accueillir un nouvel héritier !_

_-Aucun héritier ne vaut le pouvoir ! Iduna ! C'est toi, dans ta pièce secrète qui m'a montré la magie, la puissance qui en découle ! Comment pourrions-nous laisser ceci ? Nous avons Elsa, cette magie nous revient de droit !_

_Anna chanta sa mélodie aussi fort qu'elle put, elle ne voulait pas revoir son père devenir un homme sans scrupules assoiffé de pouvoir, mais cette fois, Agnarr réussi à se contenir, le chant d'Anna l'avait empêché de poursuivre sa plaidoirie._

_-Nous devons poursuivre, si nous en sommes dans cette situation c'est de la faute d'Elsa…et de la tienne si elle est ce qu'elle est ! Hurla Agnarr_

_Sans savoir pourquoi, Anna exprima son dégout par le chant alors qu'Iduna s'affaissa au sol, les mots de son époux étaient pires que les coups qu'il avait porté dans le premier songe de la jeune rousse, et, alors que cette dernière, continuait de chanter, elle s'arrêta et, elle repensa à sa dispute avec son ainée…Entre ses dents, elle aussi souffla les mêmes propos que son père « de la faute d'Elsa ». A cet instant, la tempête brusquement se leva_

Le cinquième esprit vit qu'elle n'était pas loin des plages grises où reposait l'épave du navire royal d'Arendelle quand tout à coup, d'énormes nuages se formèrent. La mer devînt déchainée et elle avait beaucoup de mal à se maintenir sur le dos du Nokk qui tentait de contrer les vagues… Plus le temps passait, plus les vagues devenaient intenses et dangereuses.

_Anna suivit Iduna sur le pont supérieur, Son père avait quelque peu recouvré ses esprits et semblaient désemparé face au navire condamné. La jeune rousse savait ce qu'il allait se passer mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait agir ! Cette fois-ci elle ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, elle pouvait gagner du temps, elle savait où se trouvait le canot. Elle cria mais le bruit des vagues couvrait sa voix. Alors elle chanta_

_« PRENEZ L'CANOT ! IL EST PAR ICI ! ». Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais ce chant semblait être audible en tout temps._

Elsa luttait pour rester mais une vague finit par la désarçonner alors qu'elle entendait à nouveau la voix. Heureusement pour elle, un haut fond se trouvait non loin et, tout en toussant et crachant l'eau salée elle réussit à grimper sur les quelques récifs frappés par la houle avant que le Nokk ne vienne récupérer le cinquième esprit.

_Anna luttait contre la houle et observait la manœuvre, elle vit son père monter dans le canot suivi par Iduna. Le couple royal devait encore couper les amarres qui maintenaient le frêle esquif au navire en perdition. Agnarr se démenait avec son épée d'apparat pour les scier, hélas pour le couple royal, l'arme était émoussée et les amarres résistaient. Anna ne pouvait rester ainsi sans rien faire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait agir, sur le pont elle vit une hache et d'un geste rageur elle sectionna les amarres et vit le petit canot tomber à l'eau emportant ses parents. Mais alors qu'Agnarr souquait ferme, Anna vit effarée une immense vague déferler vers le navire royal. D'ici quelques instants, elle allait fracasser le navire et ne faire qu'une bouchée du petit canot. La jeune princesse, tourna le dos au canot et fit face à la vague. Elle chanta à pleins poumons sa chanson :_

_« A CAUSE D'ELSA ! ILS REVIEND'RONT PAS ! »_

A nouveau la gardienne de la forêt entendit la voix et crut clairement comprendre son prénom et tout à coup, alors que la mer était déchainée, le Nokk sembla se retourner contre elle, ainsi que l'esprit du vent. Elsa lutta mais au bout de quelques minutes d'une intense lutte alors que le Nokk s'était approché de la côte la jeune femme fut projetée en l'air et perdit connaissance au moment de heurter les flots déchainés de la mer sombre.

-Anna ! Anna ! Calme-toi ! Lança Kristoff en prenant sa fiancée dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que ?!... Kristoff ! Répliqua Anna qui commençait à recouvrer ses esprits.

La jeune rousse se sentait épuisée et paniquée. Elle avait la respiration haletante et tachait d'essayer de se concentrer sur les éléments concrets. Elle était couchée sur le lit royal, dans son poing elle serrait fermement les draps de soie, devant elle sur le mur, se trouvait la fresque qu'elle avait si souvent admiré et Kristoff ! Kristoff était là, rien que pour elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour recouvrer ses esprits.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres au Nord, la tempête qui sévissait dans la mer sombre s'était dissipée, les dernières grandes vagues frappaient les plages grises et la dernière d'entre elle projeta le corps d'Elsa qui se racla le dos sur les graviers noirs et tranchants de la plage désolée. La douleur de l'éraflure lui fit reprendre connaissance. Elle toussait et vomissait l'eau saumâtre. Elle avait mal à la tête, comme jamais auparavant. Avec peine, elle réussit à bouger ses membres endoloris et ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut les lieux. Les plages grises, et à une centaine de mètres d'elle, l'épave de ses parents gisait toujours. Par quel miracle avait-elle réussi à échapper aux flots déchaînés ? Voilà une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Péniblement, elle boita jusqu'à la carcasse du navire. Elle craignait que les esprits de la nature ne l'attaquent à nouveau. La jeune femme se traina jusqu'au pont supérieur et trouva dans un des placards défoncés une cape de voyage violette. Elle était semblable à celle que portait sa cadette lors de leur périple en pays Northuldra, mais celle-ci, Elsa la reconnaissait. Elle avait appartenu à la reine Iduna. Ce rare vestige était pour la jeune blonde une bénédiction, elle allait pouvoir se vêtir plus dignement tant la robe d'Ahtohallan avait souffert. Elsa s'emmitoufla dans la cape et, ivre de fatigue et de douleur, elle s'assoupi sur le plancher craqué du navire, les pensées tournées vers Arendelle.

Alors qu'Elsa trouvait le sommeil, Anna était en revanche pleinement réveillée et recouvrait peu à peu son calme.

-Anna ?... Ça ne va pas ? Tu parlais dans ton sommeil !

-Je ?... Attends quoi ?

-Oui…Tu as crié le nom de ta sœur avant que je ne te réveille !

Anna n'écoutait que d'une oreille Kristoff. Les images trottaient toujours dans son esprit et elle remarqua le journal de sa mère placé sur sa commode. Il lui fallait reléguer ce songe loin derrière elle. Aussi, la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du journal. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le lire pour l'heure. Elsa lui avait parlé déjà de ce qu'elle allait y trouver mais elle voulut vérifier quelque chose. Elle prit le grimoire par la fin, elle énuméra les pages que sa mère n'avait jamais eu le temps de noircir et s'arrêta sur le dernier message. Son sang se glaça…C'était son écriture ! Le mot qu'elle avait adressé dans son rêve. Elle avait eu une influence sur le passé mais là encore elle avait échoué. Elle avait besoin de marcher, réfléchir, se vider la tête.

Sous le regard médusé de Kristoff, la jeune reine quitta la chambre, le journal à la main, le laissant totalement interdit sur le lit. Elle fit les cent pas, arpentant les différentes ailes du château et, au détour du couloir des portraits, elle rencontra Kay.

-Votre altesse ? Vous allez mieux ? S'enquit le brave homme.

-Je…Oui…Enfin Non…Enfin oui, peut-être, peu importe ! Kay, dîtes-moi, de quoi dois-je m'occuper de manière urgente ?

Anna avait posé la question sans réfléchir, elle devait se trouver une tâche à accomplir, se sortir le souvenir d'Elsa qui la rendait ivre de rage et pire encore de ses parents de la tête

-Je ? Mais madame, Sauf votre respect, peut-être devriez-vous attendre le lever du jour pour…

-Non ! Allons Kay, dîtes-moi.

-Bien…Les derniers dossiers sont dans votre boîte royale votre Altesse et…Votre cousine sur le navire a effectué une requête pour pouvoir débarquer…

-Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Son enfant madame ! La cabine d'un navire n'est pas le lieu idéal pour un enfant si jeune…

-Oh certes oui…Eh bien dans ce cas, faîtes les débarquer, demandez à la garde royale de prendre les précautions et faîtes venir Grand Pabby qu'il s'occupe d'eux…Trouvez leur des appartements ici !

-Tout de suite madame ? S'étonna le majordome.

-Oui Kay, ça sera fait…Oh et aussi…Enlevez-moi ceci ! Je ne veux plus les voir ! Lança la reine d'une voix forte après avoir posé son regard sur les portraits.

-Je ?... A vos ordres madame. Fit le majordome stupéfait en observant le portrait royal représentant les deux sœurs d'Arendelle.

Anna s'engouffra dans son cabinet de travail, il lui fallait s'occuper l'esprit et décida de lire le journal de sa mère pour le reste de la nuit tandis que Kay fit le nécessaire pour que Raiponce, son époux Eugène, et leur très jeune enfant puissent enfin débarquer et commencer leur visite officielle. Au lever du jour, bien que fatiguée, elle avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de calme. La reine après avoir accueilli chaleureusement sa cousine se mura à nouveau dans la lecture du journal de sa mère. Elle ne fut interrompue que par Honeymaren qui lui proposa de quitter Arendelle pour aller rejoindre Elsa. L'évocation du nom de sa sœur agaça quelque peu la nouvelle reine mais elle sut se ressaisir et elle supplia les Northuldra de poursuivre leur séjour comme il était convenu, ainsi, Honeymaren et Ryder pourrait la renseigner sur les pratiques Northuldra. Après hésitation, Honeymaren finit par accéder à la requête de la souveraine.

Quelques jours passèrent, et enfin, la souveraine put annoncer à son peuple que Grand Pabby avait enfin réussi à trouver un remède suffisamment efficace et que les habitants pouvaient de nouveau avoir une vie normale. La nouvelle réjouit toute la population et une fête s'improvisa rapidement au centre de la ville d'Arendelle. Anna, fit son devoir et se présenta à son peuple mais son cœur n'était toujours pas à la fête. Son sourire pour la première fois de sa vie était forcé. D'un œil distrait, elle observa Olaf, qui à l'aide de Bruni, lançait un défi mime à Emma qui riait de bon cœur des acrobaties du bonhomme de neige.

-Alors votre Altesse, comme ça il n'y a que les jeux d'enfant qui vous font rire ! S'amusa Eugène qui arrivait à sa hauteur puis ajouta d'une voix plus sérieuse : Allons pourquoi toute cette tristesse jolie rousse ?

-Comment ?

-Allons, je suis marié à ta cousine qui comme toi est l'optimisme incarnée ! Je sais repérer quand elle n'est pas dans son assiette…

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Bah tu as le même regard ! Est-ce que cela aurait par hasard un rapport avec cette bonne reine Elsa d'Arendelle ?!

-Quoi ? S'énerva Anna, à la fois par la familiarité dont faisait preuve Eugène mais aussi parce qu'il avait vu juste

-Depuis notre arrivée, tu ne nous en as pas parlé alors que quand tu nous as envoyé l'invitation pour ton mariage tu nous as promis sa présence…

-Mais…Mon mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite !

-Non, mais Corona est un royaume lointain, tu penses bien que nous n'allons pas repartir pour revenir, nous profitons de cette visite pour nous inviter ! Et vous n'êtes plus si loin de la date d'ailleurs ? Alors prête pour le grand saut ?

-Je…Je suppose et…Dis-moi Eugène, j'ai une question pour toi ! Une affaire très sérieuse ! Demanda la reine qui cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation.

-Oh ?... Tu ne préfères pas en parler à Raiponce alors ? Demanda Eugène soudain surpris.

-Non ça te concerne toi en premier lieu !

-Oh ?... Je me demande bien quoi alors.

Anna fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le journal d'Iduna. Elle trouva la page qu'elle cherchait et la montra à Eugène avant de le questionner.

-Eugène, aurais-tu été à l'orphelinat d'Arendelle durant ta petite enfance ?

-Eh bien…Oui c'est exact, j'y étais avec Lance avant que nous soyons emmenés loin à Corona…Mais…Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne …et…j'étais très jeune !

-Et dis-moi ? Ne serait-ce pas là par hasard que tu aurais découvert les aventures de Flynn Ryder…

-Mais…Comment…

-Eugène ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de la personne qui te lisait les histoires ?! Fit Anna insistante.

-Une jeune fille mais…j'étais très jeune, mais, pourquoi ?

-C'était ma mère ! Regarde !

Eugène consulta la page du journal d'Iduna et son regard s'illumina.

-Alors Eugène ? Est-ce que…Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Je suis désolé Anna mais non pas vraiment, j'étais très petit, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose mis à part de l'orphelinat et comment chaque jour qui passait je rêvais de prendre un jour le large. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus qui pourrait t'intéresser…

-L'orphelinat ? Mais oui bien sûr, et où était-il ? Tu t'en souviens.

-Eh bien oui un peu…On était sur cette colline là-bas je crois.

-Suis-moi ! Fit Anna déterminée.

La jeune rousse traversa la foule au pas de charge, trainant derrière elle Eugène qui peinait à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. La nouvelle reine ne regardait plus devant elle et manqua de percuter Olaf

-Oh Anna…tu es bien pressée, tu vas où ? Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Non je n'ai pas le temps ! Dis-moi Olaf, sais-tu où es Kristoff ?

-Oui, il est parti sur le port avec Ryder et aussi ta cousine Raiponce !

-Et Sven aussi je suppose ? Fit la souveraine déçue

-Non pourquoi ?

-et tu sais où il est ?

-Oui moi je sais Reine Anna ! Sven, il est dans les écuries, je l'ai vu avant de venir ici, parce que papa il est parti discuter avec des militaires bien habillés par là-bas…

-Merci ma petite, tu m'as beaucoup aidé…Olaf, tu restes là ! Surveille la fête…et interdiction de manger tous les gâteaux ! Lança Anna en repartant de plus belle d'un pas rapide.

En quelques instants, Anna était arrivée devant les écuries Royales, elle attela Sven, avec habilité, elle avait observé si souvent Kristoff qu'elle en était devenue experte, puis monta dans le traineau et ordonna à Sven de partir au galop. Passé la surprise, Eugène s'amusa beaucoup de l'attitude de la jeune reine qui semblait avoir retrouvé son optimisme et sa spontanéité, puis, à la demande d'Anna il tacha de se concentrer sur le chemin, dès fois que des souvenirs lui revienne. Soudain, alors qu'ils quittaient la ville et passaient non loin d'une petite prairie, le visage de l'ancien voleur se fit plus sérieux.

-Je connais cet endroit !... C'est par là…enfin je crois.

Anna obéit et suivit les indications. Sven avait ralenti le pas et Eugène observait le chemin qui longeait la forêt et soudain, au détour d'un sentier il le vit !

-Là ! Cette bâtisse ! C'est…

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui…Mon ancien orphelinat !

Emu, le prince de Corona descendit du traineau et, suivi de près par Anna, pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse dont la construction menaçait de s'effondrer. Tous deux observaient les lieux puis Eugène appela Anna.

-Regarde…C'est ici que nous dormions Lance et moi…

Eugène montrait un espace près d'un mur où était taillé au canif des dessins malhabiles d'un bateau et d'un horizon. Anna observa sans comprendre alors qu'Eugène semblait revivre la scène…il déplaçait quelques meubles détruits comme pour replacer son ancien dortoir et juste à côté ce qui devait être une chaise. Il décrivait toute la scène à Anna et prit la place qu'Iduna devait occuper jadis.

-Elle me lisait les histoires ici…Puis, au moment de dormir…Je me souviens…

-Quoi…

-Une chanson…elle parlait de…d'une rivière cela faisait…

-Quand le vent frais vient danser… Commença Anna émue

Eugène reconnu immédiatement les quelques notes et la suite de la chanson lui revînt en mémoire, lui aussi en chanta le premier couplet doucement avec Anna avant qu'un long silence entre eux ne s'installent. Ils se dévisageaient et un curieux sentiment les parcouru. Anna se revoyait petite à écouter le chant de sa mère et comprit qu'Iduna avait sans doute été la seule figure maternelle d'Eugène…


	19. Choisir un camp

Chapitre 19 : Choisir un camp.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passé depuis la petite fête improvisée en Arendelle, Anna avait eu bien du mal à annoncer la nouvelle du départ d'Elsa. Elle y avait été contrainte, son absence lors de la réception avait été remarquée. La nouvelle souveraine avait préféré annoncer que le cinquième esprit était reparti en pays Northuldra pour s'occuper d'une affaire urgente concernant la forêt enchantée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle choisissait sciemment de mentir à son peuple. Etais-ce un mensonge ? Au final Elsa était sans doute repartie là-bas après tout, mais cela n'empêchait pas Anna de se sentir mal. Cette attitude ne faisait pas partie de ses valeurs.

La souveraine descendit dans la bibliothèque accompagnée d'Olaf, à lui, Anna n'avait pas eu le cœur non plus de lui avouer la douloureuse vérité, elle y retrouva Raiponce et Eugène :

-Eugène ? Je ne te savais pas lecteur ?!

-Pourquoi cette remarque ? Tu insinues que je ne sais pas lire ? Ça serait plutôt l'inverse qui aurait dû t'étonner ! J'ai eu le goût des livres très jeune…Et ici, je constate que tu as tous les volumes des aventures de Flannagan Ryder !

-Oh je peux venir avec toi du coup ? Kristoff ne veut plus me donner des leçons pour finir d'apprendre à lire ! Fit Olaf en sautillant à la rencontre d'Eugène.

Sans même attendre la réponse le bonhomme de neige dandina joyeusement vers l'ancien voleur qui lançait des regards implorants vers son épouse. Raiponce et Anna ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer un rire. La reine d'Arendelle profita de cette parenthèse et se pencha vers la lecture de sa cousine.

-Que lis-tu ? Demanda Anna curieuse, alors que sa cousine referma l'ouvrage.

-Oh…euh…

-Les romans de la duchesse de Funningur ?! Mon auteure préférée !

La remarque de la jeune rousse soulagea quelque peu Raiponce et les deux cousines s'éloignèrent encore davantage au niveau de la statue, entrée de la pièce secrète à chuchoter de leurs lectures coupables. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent plusieurs minutes sur l'importante collection de livres que possède la bibliothèque d'Arendelle et, tout à coup, Anna referma à la hâte son livre « Traineau en feu », alors qu'Emma entrait toute guillerette dans la pièce.

-Emma ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Anna surprise.

-Bonjour Majesté, c'est l'heure de ma leçon sur les cartes avec Madame Elsa ? Elle est rentrée aujourd'hui ? Interrogea la fillette avec espoir.

Anna recula gênée de devoir continuer à cacher la vérité à une enfant, et aussi énervée à l'entente du prénom de son ainée. Sans y prêter attention, elle ouvrit malgré elle l'entrée de la pièce secrète sous les yeux ébahis d'Eugène et Raiponce. La reine n'en fut pas moins surprise en constatant que les deux Northuldra s'y étaient réfugiés…

-Ryder ? Honeymaren ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous ne deviez pas visiter Arendelle en compagnie du Général Matthias ?

-Eh bien…Si, il est vrai mais…Cet endroit regorge de tant de culture de notre peuple ! Répondit Honeymaren excitée.

-Euh ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Raiponce étonnée, rejointe par Eugène et Olaf.

Intrigué le couple royal de Corona pénétra dans la pièce secrète. Anna leur expliqua la découverte réalisée quelques jours auparavant et fut stoppée par Emma qui lui tirait légèrement la main…

-Oh mais…Que veux-tu ?

-Pardon Majesté…Mais Madame Elsa, elle m'avait dit que je devais aussi vous montrer le passage secret qu'on a pris tous ensemble et qu'à cause de ça vous avez été fâchée parce qu'on était dehors alors qu'il ne fallait pas…

-Quoi ?

-Hum…oui, avec Elsa…On est allé voir, une salle par ce chemin ! Ajouta Ryder en actionnant comme la dernière fois la manette contre le mur pour dévoiler l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Oh une entrée sombre et effrayante ! Allez viens Anna, ça va nous rappeler les grottes chez les Northuldra ! Lança Olaf

Anna fit quelque peut la moue suite à la remarque d'Olaf qui, dans sa candeur habituelle n'avait pas conscience des souvenirs douloureux qu'il pouvait faire remonter chez la souveraine. Après une petite hésitation, la reine accepta la main tendue par la fillette et toutes deux commencèrent à descendre…

-Eh ? Anna ?! Et nous on doit venir avec toi ? Questionna Eugène qui jonglait avec quelques babioles qui appartenaient à Iduna !

-Oui ! Venez aussi ! C'est vous qui avez les torches en nombre !

En rechignant légèrement, Eugène suivit le groupe contrairement à Raiponce qui semblait très excitée et ne cessait durant le chemin de questionner Ryder et Honeymaren sur leur forêt enchantée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa tour, Raiponce n'était jamais resté plus de quelques semaines au même endroit et s'était promis de voir le monde et ses secrets. Avec beaucoup de simplicité, Ryder répondait à toutes les questions de la princesse héritière de Corona alors qu'Eugène restait au niveau d'Honeymaren, puis, le chemin s'avançant, il se décida à son tour, après un nouveau carrefour à questionner la Northuldra.

-Euh ? Dîtes…Vous avez déjà pris ce chemin n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui une fois

-Alors, vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez vous mettre en tête de groupe parce que là…On est quand même guidés par une gamine qui prends des chemins au hasard ! Vous savez rentrer ?

-Euh…pas certaine, j'ai du mal à me repérer dans les tunnels étroits…

-Vous en faîtes pas monsieur Eugène ! Moi je sais où on est, dans deux croisements on va arriver dans la salle où Madame Elsa elle a trouvé son épée !

Emma n'avait pas menti et Raiponce, Eugène et Anna dévisagèrent interdits la fillette. Ils observèrent la crypte puis Emma les invita à poursuivre leur chemin. Encore une fois la jeune fille retrouva sans peine son chemin pour arriver à la trappe que Ryder à nouveau se chargea d'ouvrir. Une fois que le petit groupe fut passé, Eugène se figea. Comme le reste du groupe il était impressionné par les capacités d'Emma à se repérer mais, tout comme Anna, il reconnu les lieux. Ce tunnel secret les avait conduits à son ancien orphelinat. Eugène raconta ce qu'il savait du lieu à son épouse puis il dévisagea Anna :

-Je crois que ta mère connaissait ce passage ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Elle…Parfois elle disparaissait et apparaissait d'un coup. Jamais on n'entendait la porte s'ouvrir ou se fermer dans la nuit. Je me rappelle, je l'appelais ma fée de la nuit ! Je croyais qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques à pouvoir se déplacer comme ça !

-C'était probablement le cas ! Remarqua Honeymaren

-Comment ?!

-Je te l'ai dit Anna…Cette écharpe qu'on a trouvée, c'est le symbole des chamanes et ce tunnel…Sa construction ressemble aux galeries que l'on peut trouver dans la forêt que nous offrent les géants de la terre ! Je pense que ta mère arrivait à communiquer avec les esprits…Comme Elsa !

-Tu crois que ce tunnel est l'œuvre de ma mère ?!

-Possible…Seul Ahtohallan le sait…Répliqua Honeymaren avec philosophie.

La souveraine resta songeuse à la parole de la Northuldra et se perdit dans ses pensées sur le chemin du retour, laissant Raiponce loin devant elle faire quelques cabrioles en compagnie d'Emma et Olaf. Eugène, lui aussi restait en retrait et les pensées visiblement tournées vers son passé lointain. Les deux échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Anna avait l'impression de voir dans l'ancien voleur, une sorte de grand frère. Anna sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'Elsa l'avait abandonnée, Eugène pouvait-elle la remplacer. Non, elle s'ôta vite l'idée de la tête. Il n'était pas question de la remplacer…Mais avait-elle encore une place dans son cœur ? La question tirailla la jeune rousse tout le long du chemin du retour,

Arrivés dans la cour d'honneur du château, Yohan attendait impatiemment la souveraine en compagnie de Kay. Poliment, Raiponce se chargea d'emmener au loin Eugène et les deux Northuldra ainsi qu'Emma afin de laisser à sa cousine la solitude nécessaire pour gérer les affaires du Royaume.

-Eh bien Kay ? Yohan ? Vous en faîtes une tête tous les deux ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils ont peut-être tous les deux besoin d'un gros câlin ? Suggéra Olaf, dont les propos ne firent nullement rire les deux hommes.

-Olaf ? Et si tu allais plutôt montrer à Honeymaren et Ryder le petit potager du royaume, tu y serais plus utile tu ne crois pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Va le vérifier quand même s'il te plait…S'agaça légèrement Anna qui regardait Olaf s'éloigner en se dandinant, puis, elle fit de nouveau face aux deux hommes : Alors que me voulez-vous tous les deux ?

-Majesté…Vous m'avez nommé au poste de conseiller et je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant vous le savez…

-Laissez tomber les politesses Yohan, je ne suis pas ce genre de reine ! Allez aux faits je vous prie…

-Fort bien…Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé du cas Weselton ? J'aurai pu vous conseiller et vous éviter une erreur !

-Oh ?... Et Kay ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Vous signaler que l'ambassadeur de Weselton a commencé sa visite diplomatique à Pont-Aren auprès de vos représentants Madame…

-Donc pour la même chose en somme… Fort bien, vous pouvez disposer Kay…Je…Je vais m'entretenir avec monsieur le conseiller.

Anna remercia son fidèle intendant alors que les yeux de Yohan la dévisageaient avec une certaine sévérité. Anna savait que cet homme, humble et reconnaissant était incapable de formuler contre elle le moindre reproche ou se montrer agressif, mais la dureté de son regard lui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas sa décision.

-Bien…Yohan, je crois comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas d'avoir été mis de côté ?

-Votre Altesse, que vous gardiez des secrets et que vous ne m'en fassiez pas part, c'est normal ! Que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance sur tout également, c'en est même rassurant…

-Oh ? Pour quelle raison ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

-Je…Non…Là n'est pas la question, je veux dire, vous ne me connaissez que depuis peu, avoir quelques réserves est signe que vous êtes posée et réfléchie, ce qui est utile pour gouverner ! Mais Madame…Une telle décision, renouer avec un ennemi ! C'est une affaire hautement diplomatique ! A quoi sert mon poste si vous ne me consultez pas sur cette question ?

-Ennemi…Vous y allez fort tout de même…Nous n'avons pas été en guerre non plus ! Tenta de minorer Anna, qui avait du mal à accepter d'être prise en défaut.

-Oh si il l'est, le duc de Weselton se préparait à l'assaut !

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

Yohan observa la jeune femme et soupira, il l'avait déjà avouée à Elsa qui l'avait accepté assez facilement, mais pour Anna, c'était différent, elle se devait de protéger Arendelle.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…Sachez que je n'ai pas souhaité vous mentir, simplement ne rien dire si vous n'en formuliez pas la demande…

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Sachez que votre sœur est déjà au courant et l'a accepté…

-Je me fiche de ma sœur ! Qu'avez-vous à me dire Yohan ?

Le jeune homme dévisagea la souveraine et lui avoua tout de son passé en terres Weselton. Comment, pendant les premiers mois de règne d'Elsa, il se trouvait membre de l'armée du duc. A la fin de son récit. Il observa Anna. Il craignait qu'elle ne se mette en colère, mais, la jeune femme resta là, immobile, puis, à sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit.

-Merci Yohan !

-Plaît-il ? Demanda-t-il surpris de ce propos.

-D'avoir eu le courage et la dignité de m'en informer. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi pensez-vous que j'allais me mettre en colère…

-Eh bien…Je viens de vous avouer avoir servi dans l'armée d'un pays qui comptait vous attaquer…

-Et vous ne l'avez pas fait, même quitté cette armée, bon et puis, le duc est mort désormais…c'est donc une nouvelle ère qui commence…

-Comment ? Non, vous ne comprenez pas…

-Pourquoi ? Vous connaissez son neveu qui vient de prendre le pouvoir ?

-Non, je le confesse…

-Alors où est le problème…Je trouve que c'est une bonne opportunité…

-Madame, en tant que conseiller, je puis vous dire que je vous aurai formellement déconseillé l'ordre que vous avez donné, et je vous suggère de le faire renvoyer le plus rapidement possible de l'autre côté de la mer ! Croyez-moi, c'est une mauvaise décision que d'avoir signé ceci. Il aurait été préférable que ça soit une délégation d'Arendelle qui se rende en premier lieu là-bas si vous teniez tant à renouer des relations…

-Mais...Il s'agit de ma décision, je l'ai prise en connaissance de cause, vous la remettez en cause ?

Anna avait parlé légèrement plus fort. Elle n'avait pas voulu avouer à Yohan qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une volonté d'Elsa. Cela aurait été un aveu de faiblesse selon elle. Elsa n'existait plus ! C'était elle la seule maîtresse d'Arendelle et elle comptait bien le démontrer

-Vous êtes la reine…Vos choix sont incontestables. Mais je me devais de vous signaler mon point de vue…

-Je l'ai entendu et vous en remercie. Je vous promets Yohan de vous consulter plus étroitement la prochaine fois…Et du coup, concernant cette affaire, auriez-vous un autre avis à me donner monsieur le conseiller ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien plus douce.

-Vous devriez placer des troupes en garnison le long de la côte entre Pont-Aren et Harmon…Simplement en démonstration pour que l'ambassadeur sache que le Royaume est protégé…

-Il y a déjà des garnisons à l'est de Pont Aren…cela devrait-être suffisant ! Nous ne sommes pas en guerre !

-Madame…Ces troupes ne se trouvent donc pas entre Pont Aren et ici… Une simple mesure de protection…

-Fort bien Yohan…Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la stratégie martiale alors, je vous propose de soumettre l'idée au Général Olson qui est chargé du conseil de défense et il me fera part de ses recommandations…Cela vous va ?

-A vos ordres madame…

Yohan, après une révérence prit congé de la souveraine qui le regarda s'éloigner et profita de quelques minutes de calme. De son côté, Yohan, d'un pas décidé traversa les couloirs et arriva dans les bureaux des officiers supérieurs. Sans trop de cérémonial, il pénétra dans celui d'Olson qui se trouvait en compagnie de Matthias et d'un autre officier. Lorsqu'il le vit pénétrer ainsi, Olson le foudroya du regard…

-Lieutenant…Sortez !

-Pardon, je viens vous voir pour une affaire importante !

-Et le protocole alors Lieutenant ? Vous avez peut-être désormais un poste de scribouillard de civil, mais il a été décidé que vous faisiez malheureusement pour nous toujours partie de l'armée ! Respectez les convenances où je vous fais mettre aux arrêts !

-Veuillez m'excuser. Général Olson, Général Matthias, Colonel…Au rapport messieurs ! Fit Yohan en se mettant au garde à vous.

-C'est mieux Lieutenant…Maintenant sortez ! C'est une réunion d'officiers supérieurs ici !

-Pardon Général, je viens vous entretenir d'une affaire urgente…

-Eh bien allez donc faire ça ailleurs !

-Mais…C'est un ordre de la reine…Elle m'a demandé de venir vous en parler sur le champ.

-Oh ?... Eh bien dans ce cas, restez donc Lieutenant, je me dois de prendre les ordres de notre bien aimée reine en priorité… Répondit le vieil officier avec un léger sarcasme.

-Je vous remercie Général…

-Je vous accorde 2 minutes ! Général Matthias, Colonel, veuillez sortir, nous reprendrons notre conversation dans un moment…

Le plus jeune des deux officiers salua son supérieur sans broncher et sortit rapidement, mais Matthias lui hésita, désormais au même grade qu'Olson, il avait du mal à accepter que le vieux général continue de lui donner des ordres…

-Dîtes-moi Lieutenant conseiller de je ne sais plus quoi…Notre bonne reine a-t-elle demandé à ce que vous vous entreteniez avec le général Matthias également ?

-Je…Hum…Elle ne l'a pas précisé, elle m'a dit de venir vous voir

-Dans ce cas Général Matthias, il me semble que votre présence dans ce bureau n'est pas indispensable ! Lança Olson

Matthias soupira et dévisagea Yohan, qui semblait désolé de la situation puis se soumit et quitta à son tour les lieux…

-Bien…Alors, que veut donc notre reine ? Je dois lui conseiller quelle attitude à avoir lorsqu'elle passe en revue une troupe pour un défilé ? Veut-elle savoir à quoi servent nos épaulettes ? A-t-elle besoin d'un officier pour je ne sais quelle inauguration de statue ? Se risqua Olson qui ne cachait pas son agacement à l'idée de recevoir un ordre d'Anna.

-Non Général…Il s'agit de déploiement de troupe…Permettez…Commença Yohan en récupérant la carte du général.

-Déploiement ? Mais comment ça ? Demanda-t-il piqué au vif.

-Voilà, il faudrait placer des garnisons sur ces points de passage entre Pont Aren et Harmon pour y sécuriser la zone…

-Comment ? Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule ? Et pourquoi donc…

Yohan, expliqua au général les tenants et aboutissants de ses choix, tout en prenant soin de ne pas tout divulguer, les conversations diplomatiques avec la reine se devant de rester secrète…Le Général écouta mais rapidement perdit patience.

-Foutaises ! Bon et ce déploiement est un ordre de la reine ?

-Eh bien…Non pas exactement à vrai dire…

-Pas exactement ?

-En tant que conseiller…J'ai avisé la reine sur ce point et elle m'a demandé de vous en faire part…

-Donc en somme…Vous me demandez à moi, un général de vous obéir à vous, un petit lieutenant ?!

-Général, la question n'est pas là…Ecoutez donc mes choix, j'ai conscience qu'un déploiement n'est pas anodin, je le propose en mesurant tout ce que cela implique…

-Et vous pourrez noter dans votre rapport que vous avez rempli votre mission ! Bien, rejeté, je n'en ferai en aucun cas part à la reine !

-Mais général vous ne comprenez pas…

-Non Lieutenant, vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur, et votre pseudo rôle politique ne vous octroie aucun pouvoir ! Vous êtes un simple Lieutenant et estimez-vous heureux d'avoir ce grade ! Vous transmettez une demande de conseil à votre supérieur, et votre supérieur vous a répondu ! Suis-je clair ? Maintenant Rompez ! Et faîtes revenir les autres ! Exécution Lieutenant !

Yohan se retrouva rapidement congédié et s'en trouvait fortement désappointé. Il ruminait l'idiotie de ce général orgueilleux alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de la souveraine. Peut-être réussira-t-il à la convaincre d'imposer sa vision à Olson. Malheureusement, les espoirs du conseiller furent déçus lorsqu'il vit la salle du conseil barrée par deux gardes en faction. Les deux hommes saluèrent respectueusement Yohan. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de son grade d'officier d'Arendelle et Olson lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose, mais pour les deux gardes c'était différents. Les hommes d'armes discutèrent avec respect mais étaient contraints de refuser l'accès à toute personne. La reine avait décidé qu'elle prendrait ses décisions royales seule ce jour. Anna avait insisté. Au fond d'elle-même, elle s'était retrouvée très déçue de voir ses décisions sans cesse discutées ou contestées. Certes, tous ne voulaient que l'aider, mais elle se devait, pensait-elle, d'affirmer son autorité et son pouvoir. Elle était la reine, la seule !

Yohan s'avoua vaincu et quitta les lieux, il n'avait rien à faire de particulier, et cela, il n'en avait pas l'habitude ! En déambulant au hasard des couloirs, il finit par tomber sur Raiponce. La princesse de Corona, à la vue du conseiller s'empressa de lui faire de grands signes pour l'inviter à venir la rejoindre. La jeune femme était d'une curiosité maladive et savait se montrer extrêmement agréable, constamment à la recherche de nouveaux amis. Elle se trouvait, dans le petit salon, devant un jeu d'échecs où elle semblait jouer contre elle-même. Intrigué, Yohan s'installa volontiers et rapidement les deux entamèrent une partie. Tout en jouant, la jeune princesse questionna le jeune homme sur la parentalité. Elle la jeune maman cherchait des conseils. Yohan lui répondit avec franchise, se détournant de la partie, il ouvrit son cœur à la jeune brune.

-…Vous avez visité tous ces pays ?

-Comme je vous dis…

-C'est une chance formidable ! Je profite que mon père dirige Corona pour être l'ambassadrice de mon royaume et voyager tout comme vous, mais je n'ai pas vu le dixième de ce que vous avez pu voir ! Oh, est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir avec nous, pour nous guider vous qui semblez si bien connaître le monde ?

-C'est une charmante proposition mais j'ai juré allégeance à la reine d'Arendelle…

-…oh en parlant de reine…Vous êtes en échec mon ami ! S'amusa la princesse.

-Ma foi…c'est exact ! Fit Yohan surpris avant de battre en retrait son fou pour parer l'attaque puis il poursuivit : Je dois bien vous l'avouer, vous êtes une adversaire plus coriace que votre cousine Elsa !

Alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur la partie, Yohan se surpris à repenser à l'ainée des sœurs d'Arendelle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle s'enfuyait de la salle du trône. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Les deux soirées précédentes avaient été pour lui, un moment de quiétude qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années, où pouvait-elle être désormais ? En pays Northuldra sans doute…

Sur les bords des plages grises, Elsa y était restée réfugiée ces derniers jours, les blessures qui l'endolorissaient n'étaient heureusement que très superficielles et leur douleur n'était rien en comparaison du poids sur le cœur du cinquième esprit. Depuis son retour, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, à chaque instant sa trahison envers sa cadette lui revenait en tête. Dans l'antre du navire, la statue de glace de ses parents engloutis dans les flots déchainés avait pris une toute nouvelle signification pour elle. Depuis qu'elle était devenue le cinquième esprit elle y voyait la tombe qu'elle n'avait jamais pu fleurir, mais maintenant, elle pouvait lire dans les yeux des statues de glace de la déception, un sentiment de trahison. Pour l'éternité le regard figé d'Iduna et Agnarr saurait rappeler à la jeune femme ce qui à ses yeux apparaissait comme un crime impardonnable.

Le cinquième esprit avait profité des derniers jours pour ajuster la vieille cape d'Iduna, abimée par le naufrage à sa robe. Les dommages causés à la robe d'Ahtohallan par la tempête étaient ainsi masqués quelque peu par le vêtement royal. Chaque jour, l'ancienne souveraine se risquait à sortir jamais trop loin de l'épave. Ryder l'avait initié aux baies comestibles. Les repas étaient spartiates mais ils suffisaient à la jeune femme. Elle n'osait s'aventurer trop loin, ni trop longtemps. Depuis sa mésaventure, elle craignait que les esprits ne viennent la réattaquer. Avait-elle encore une influence sur eux ? Elsa ne voulait surtout pas à avoir à découvrir la réponse, pas davantage non plus pour les pouvoirs de l'hiver, mais cette fois par crainte, elle refusait de se voir à nouveau échouer et comprendre qu'elle en était désormais privée.

La jeune femme savait que sa situation n'était que transitoire. Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Rentrer à Ahtohallan ? Cela impliquait de s'aventurer à nouveau sur la mer sombre, avec les risques. Non Elsa s'y refusait. Le plus prudent était donc de retourner vers le camp des Northuldra. Mais comment allait réagir Yelena ? Que devait-elle lui dire ? Et sinon quels choix ? Arendelle ? Non ça n'était pas envisageable. Elsa était convaincue que sa sœur la ferait arrêter, à juste titre. Et à part ça ? Fuir et vivre en ermite vers les grands espaces méconnus de la forêt enchantée ? D'autres tribus peut être pourrait l'accueillir ? La perspective n'était guère réjouissante pour elle, tandis qu'elle marchait doucement sur les plages désolées. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit dans son cou une brise légère, comparable à une caresse. La douceur du vent la fit se stopper et elle respira à pleins poumons. Courant d'air venait dire bonjour à son amie pour la réconforter en faisant virevolter doucement ses cheveux sur son visage. L'ainée d'Arendelle comprit bien vite que l'esprit du vent ne lui voulait aucun mal mais au contraire il se montrait joueur et amical. Elsa appréciait grandement ses petites brises, elle ressentit toute la douceur des assauts de l'esprit de l'air et avec, ces étranges fourmillements qu'elle avait l'habitude d'apprécier. Ce plaisir coupable qui lui avait tant plu et l'avait fait apprécier durant ses premières semaines la vie en pays Northuldra. Pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, elle s'autorisa un sourire, puis, tout à coup, le vent la quitta. Sa fuite fit virevolter quelques rares hautes herbes présentes sur ces plages désolées. Instinctivement, Elsa suivit la direction prise par l'esprit du vent et sursauta. Au loin, l'espace d'un instant, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette, puis celle-ci disparut rapidement de son champ de vision.

Elle courut sur quelques mètres pour tenter de la rattraper mais rien à faire. Qui étais-ce ? La personne n'était pas grande. Yelena peut-être ? C'était peu probable, la matriarche n'avait pas pour habitude de quitter le campement, un des enfants de la tribu alors ? C'était une possibilité. Si tel était le cas, alors les Northuldra n'allaient pas tarder à apprendre le retour du cinquième esprit. Comment allaient-ils réagir s'ils apprenaient qu'elle ne venait pas spontanément à leur rencontre ? Pour le coup, Elsa en était certaine, Yelena n'allait pas se montrer amicale. Elle venait de prendre sa décision, elle savait où elle devait aller…Auprès des Northuldra ! Elle avait plusieurs heures de marche…Le temps de trouver une justification au fait que ni Ryder ni Honeymaren ne se trouvait avec elle. Elsa se demandait d'ailleurs s'ils avaient fini par quitter Arendelle…

-Anna, est-ce que…Tu as une minute pour nous ?

-Oui Honeymaren toujours ! Mais qui-y-a-t-il ? Demanda la souveraine face au regard sérieux de la Northuldra.

-Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas…

-Oh, je vous ai contrarié Ryder et toi ? Je suis désolée, oui je n'ai pas été une hôte très présente pour vous, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre le temps…

-Non ça n'est pas ça…

-…Et je vais commencer dès maintenant ! Tiens que dirais-tu d'une soirée devinette avec Eugène et Raiponce ?

-Non…Merci ça ne sera pas nécessaire !

-Oh tu n'aimes pas les jeux de société, ça n'est pas grave, on peut faire une activité qui vous plait à tous les deux après le diner, et demain, nous visiterons la forêt d'Arendelle !

-Non, Anna, merci c'est très aimable mais…Nous souhaitons rentrer Ryder et moi…

-Attends quoi ? Fit Anna contrariée…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher et puis…ta cousine est une formidable compagne de découverte ! Elle s'intéresse à tout, nous avons vraiment pu apprécier Arendelle ces derniers jours mais…Voilà, nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ainsi, la forêt nous manque…

-Oh…Je comprends bien sûr…Je sais, demain au lever du jour je demanderai à Kristoff de vous raccompagner…

-Non merci c'est très gentil à toi mais nous préférons rentrer à pied…

-A pied ? Mais c'est un très long voyage !

-Nous avons l'habitude ! Ça nous prendra 7 ou 8 jours, ça nous ira très bien ! Mais j'aurai une demande à te faire…

-Oui ?

-La pièce de ta mère…Elle regorge de trésors et de savoirs de notre peuple ! Pouvons-nous en emporter quelques-uns. Ta mère aurait pu être l'une des plus grandes chamanes de l'Histoire de notre peuple tu sais ?

-Tu sais quoi ?... Emportez les, vous pouvez même les garder ! Voyez ça comme un cadeau d'Arendelle, un symbole de paix ! Et un vrai cette fois ! Pas un barrage qui est un piège en réalité !

-C'est…une délicate attention… Bien, dans ce cas, Ryder et moi nous allons préparer nos affaires et nous partirons avant la nuit si ça ne te dérange pas…

Honeymaren prit immédiatement congé de la souveraine qui resta quelque peu sonnée de cette nouvelle, puis lui vînt alors une idée. Elle se précipita en direction du château en direction de ses appartements. En quelques secondes, elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher puis elle fit parvenir la nouvelle à tous les dignitaires présents dans le château. Ce départ n'était pas anodin, c'était celui des représentants officiels du pays Northuldra, Anna ne tolérait aucun impair.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Honeymaren et Ryder, chargés de grands sacs qui contenaient grimoires et affaires ayant appartenu à la reine Iduna et furent surpris de voir toute l'élite d'Arendelle présente dans la cour d'honneur pour assister à leur départ. Au centre de la place. La reine Anna les y attendait devant un chariot en compagnie d'Emma.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'étonnèrent en même temps Ryder et Honeymaren

-Vous étiez les invités d'Arendelle, je manquerais à tous mes devoirs de reine si je vous laissais repartir sans les honneurs ! Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt et…Cette demoiselle a quelque chose pour vous.

-Merci Honeymaren et merci Ryder pour tout ce que vous m'avez montré…Et comme vous repartez chez vous, vous pouvez rapporter Bruni avec vous à Madame Elsa ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! Nous lui passerons le bonjour de ta part. Reprit Ryder avec un grand sourire à la fillette qui tendit la petite salamandre à Honeymaren non sans une certaine tristesse.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir ainsi à pieds ! Je vous laisse l'un des meilleurs chevaux royaux pour vous reconduire dans la forêt enchantée. Ajouta Anna non sans une certaine fierté.

-Mais pourquoi ce chariot et ce cheval ? S'interrogea Honeymaren.

-Vous rentrerez plus vite ainsi !

-Mais…Tu sais Anna, la forêt n'est pas le meilleur lieu pour un cheval.

-ça ne sera que pour quelques temps, vous reviendrez avec pour le couronnement…Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas !

-Bien sûr ! S'enthousiasma Ryder.

-A ce propos Ryder, j'aurai quelque chose pour toi…enfin, en quelque sorte.

Anna état quelque peu embarrassée et s'approcha de l'éleveur de rennes. Elle l'étreignit ce qui surprit l'assemblée et en profita pour nouer autour du cou du Northuldra l'écharpe d'Iduna. Puis, dignement, la reine recula et prit la main du jeune homme.

-S'il te plaît…Peux-tu donner ceci à Elsa et…Prends soin d'elle…Aime-là comme elle le mérite ! Fit Anna avec une petite larme

-Je…Merci je…lui transmettrai de ta part…

-Non ! Non Ryder, ne dis pas que cela vient de moi…c'est à elle de venir à moi, pas l'inverse !

Ryder en fut très ému et remercia chaleureusement la souveraine puis Honeymaren se chargea de prendre les rennes prête à partir, quand Anna sentit que l'on tirait sur sa robe. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Emma et sursauta en voyant devant elle Olaf.

-Olaf ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Anna…Je crois que…Que je devrais partir avec eux…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai toujours été à tes côtés Anna…Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Elsa a besoin de moi cette fois…Toi tu as Kristoff et Sven pour t'aider…

-Tu es sûr de toi Olaf ?

-Je crois… Je suis comme toi, Elsa m'a abandonné une fois de plus, mais je sens que c'est à moi de la retrouver pour l'aider !

-Approche…Prends bien soin de toi Olaf !

La souveraine serra fort son ami contre elle. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, Olaf allait se retrouver loin d'elle. Le petit bonhomme de neige, libéré de l'étreinte royal s'installa toujours avec sa démarche joyeuse sur la croupe du cheval royal, prêt lui aussi pour le départ. Honeymaren claqua les rennes et le chariot s'éloigna de la cour d'honneur, direction la route Nord et au bout du voyage, la forêt enchantée. Anna les regardait partir et, alors que le chariot avait disparu et les principaux dignitaires d'Arendelle commençaient à quitter les lieux, la reine retrouva Yohan qui consolait sa fille d'avoir été obligée d'abandonner son compagnon de jeu.

-Il ne faut pas être triste ma grande…Je suis certaine que Bruni reviendra très vite pour le couronnement.

-Comment vous le savez ? Demanda la fillette.

-Eh bien, c'est la reine mon cœur ! Et quand on est roi ou reine, on sait tout ! Répliqua Yohan avec entrain.

-Enfin, presque tout…C'est pour ça que ton papa est là pour me donner des conseils ! Et, justement, tu veux bien me le prêter un peu, j'ai une affaire de grandes personnes à lui demander. En attendant, je crois que Gerda et Halima sont en train de préparer des cookies si tu veux ! Dis-leur que tu viens de ma part ! Ajoute Anna avant de regarder avec un demi sourire la petite se diriger vers les cuisines.

-Juste avant de passer à table, ça n'est pas très recommandé…Mais je suppose que c'est important ? Que puis-je pour vous votre Majesté ?

-Le général Olson a étudié votre proposition et la considère comme inutile Yohan

-ça je le savais déjà votre altesse…Dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Je vais donc l'écouter et ne pas m'opposer à son choix…

-Très mauvaise décision !

-Yohan !... Enfin, c'est un homme de valeur. Il est un grand général !

-Peut-être dans le passé alors. Répondit Yohan avec ironie.

-Vous devenez offensant !

-Pardonnez-moi Altesse. Je vous ai dit je suis honnête.

-Mais vous m'avez fait douter…Je ne sais pas si je puis faire confiance à Weselton…

-Vous voyez !

-Mais si je décide de le faire expulser je risque de les faire basculer…ça serait dangereux pour Arendelle !

-Vous marquez un point pour le coup !

-Elsa pourrait savoir ! Grace à Ahtohallan !

-Formidable ! Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à prévenir votre sœur ! C'est dommage, les Northuldra viennent de partir, ils auraient pu transmettre votre message !

-Non Yohan !

-Ah oui j'oubliais, vous avez votre propre mode de communication par les airs…Eh bien faîtes donc ! C'est une bonne idée !

-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ! S'il nous faut nous reparler alors cela doit venir d'elle !

-Pardon ?! Attendez dîtes moi j'ai mal compris, vous êtes en train de faire passer votre querelle avant votre royaume ?

-Non…J'ai dit que je ne lui parlerai pas…En revanche il s'agit d'une affaire diplomatique, donc, si par hasard, mon conseiller diplomatique se trouvait l'envie de demander à la gardienne de la forêt des renseignements sur Weselton…je pense qu'il aurait une excellente idée…

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois faire le messager entre votre sœur et vous pour ne pas que vous paraissiez la première à céder. Répondit Yohan qui sentait l'agacement monter.

-S'il vous plait…Fit Anna avec une petite voix.

-Mais enfin sauf votre respect, s'il vous plait agissez en adulte et…

-Yohan…S'il vous plait ! Et…J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez bien passer du temps avec ma sœur ! Oui, je sais pour vos petites soirées à discuter ! Vous savez, les domestiques sont bavards. Yohan, puis-je compter sur vous ?

-Je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois !

-Merci Yohan !

La jeune femme sauta au cou de son conseiller et le serra contre elle pour le remercier, visiblement soulagée. Elle sentit le malaise de son subordonné et elle le relâcha rapidement avec un sourire gêné et le laissa interdit sur le parvis du château. Il fallu quelques instants au conseiller diplomatique pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il observa l'horizon vers le Nord. Il pensa à Elsa, comment allait-elle réagir ? Au fond de lui il se disait qu'il allait rapidement le savoir.

Elsa, après plusieurs heures de marche arriva enfin non loin du camp de la tribu et soudain elle entendit une voix.

-Oh Elsa ! Vous êtes de retour ! Depuis quand ?!

-Quoi ?... Oh bonjour Laïka ! Je…Je viens d'arriver !

-Oh, tant mieux, alors on vous manquait trop et…Mais Elsa que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda la Northuldra.

-Oh…Une chute sans importance…Mentit Elsa

-Suivez-moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma tente !

Elsa suivit docilement la guérisseuse de la tribu. Avec délicatesse, la femme lui fit ôter la cape d'Arendelle et observa le dos contusionné de la jeune femme. Elle grimaça et commença dans un récipient à préparer des onguents dont elle a le secret.

-Une chute sans importance ?... Un peu plus que ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux rien vous cacher…

-Vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ?

Face au silence du cinquième esprit la guérisseuse adressa un large sourire.

-Allons, souriez Elsa ! Je comprends ça ne sont pas mes affaires ! Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de grave, mais vous allez probablement devoir penser à changer de tenue prochainement !

-Voilà qui risque de déplaire à Yelena. Tenta de plaisanter Elsa.

-Allons, vous n'allez pas vous promener nue non plus !

-Sans doute…Dîtes moi Laïka, vous n'étiez pas au courant de mon arrivée !

-Non !

-Je veux dire, personne dans la tribu ne vient d'annoncer ma venue ?

-Non pourquoi, vous avez croisé quelqu'un ?

-Oh, je reviens des plages grises…J'avais cru voir un enfant il me semble

-Un enfant ? Oh non c'est impossible ! Vous le savez, les enfants ont interdiction de se rendre sur ces plages ! Elles sont maudites et dangereuses !

-Quoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus de forêt ?

-Tout juste !

-Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Nul ne le sait ! C'est arrivé il y a cinq ou six ans…Et les tempêtes n'y sont pas rares ! Nous évitons de nous y rendre, et nous l'interdisons aux enfants !

-Bon…Alors ça devait être quelqu'un de la tribu probablement…Personne donc ne m'a annoncé !?

-Non personne ! Et la plupart des membres de la communauté étaient partis faire paître les rennes non loin des anciennes carrières…Vous pensez bien que personne ne vous a vu du côté des plages grises ! Vous avez dû rêver ! Fit Laïka en appliquant l'onguent sur les blessures d'Elsa.

-Oui, probablement ! …Oh ! C'est vraiment agréable ! Répondit Elsa soulagée.

-Et c'est efficace ! Vous n'aurez plus rien d'ici quelques jours !

-J'espère que ça le sera plus que les soins d'Honeymaren. S'amusa Elsa

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh non rien de grave, elle a voulu me soigner à la main, mais cela n'avait pas semblé être très probant. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai plus rien !

-Ah ça…Sans vouloir prendre sa défense, Honeymaren débute encore pour être guérisseuse, et c'est une meilleure pisteuse ! Elle se présente comme très douée mais…Ah disons qu'elle est encore jeune et souvent, on a tendance à s'imaginer comme étant les meilleurs ! Dans ce domaine…rien ne vaut l'expérience !

-D'ailleurs ? Vous n'exercez pas vos talents avec Bea…hum…Je veux dire…Samantha ?

-Oh… Fit Laïka d'une voix sombre.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise !?

-Pendant votre absence…Il y a eu quelques…soucis avec …Samantha !

-Comment ça ?

-Déjà son prénom ! Elle se nomme en réalité Beata et c'est une Northuldra…enfin c'était ! …Bien, ne bougez pas Elsa, je vais chercher des feuilles pour terminer un pansement. Tenez, buvez ceci, ça calmera vos douleurs.

A ces mots, la Northuldra tendit poliment un bol à la jeune femme avant de sortir et la laisser seule, interdite dans la tente. Elsa resta sonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Beata avait refusé de donner son nom craignant une réaction hostile…Visiblement elle avait eu raison, mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, la jeune femme se demandait comment allait réagir Yelena en la voyant, elle qui s'était portée garant pour Beata…


	20. Où est ma place?

Chapitre 20 : Où est ma place ?

Eclairé par la faible bougie de sa chambre, Yohan était resté immobile sur sa table de travail. Sa fille avait rejoint son lit et le pays des songes depuis longtemps déjà mais lui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il avait une mission à remplir pour la reine Anna. Aussitôt, il s'était installé, plume et papier devant lui, mais la blancheur de la feuille demeurait immaculée…Il ne savait par quoi commencer. La demande était simple pourtant ! Il fallait des renseignements sur les intentions de Weselton, mais Yohan l'avait très bien compris, ce courrier avait une tout autre importance aux yeux de la souveraine…et aux siens également. C'était par ses mots qu'il devait toucher Elsa. Cette mystérieuse jeune femme qu'il avait recueilli non loin de la taverne d'Anton sans savoir alors qui elle était. Cette femme délicieuse qui lui avait accordé si rapidement son amitié. Cette femme secrète qui pourtant avait fini par lui confier ses peurs et ses doutes. Cette femme forte et déterminée qui ne craignait rien ni personne. Cette femme généreuse qui s'était montrée si prévenante envers lui et sa fille qui l'adorait déjà et avait partagé des instants de complicité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eue avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cette femme qui, il s'en rendait compte à cet instant, n'avait jamais quitté son esprit depuis leur rencontre.

Un petit bruit le sortit de sa léthargie, sa fille venait dans son sommeil de pousser un objet. Le conseiller diplomatique se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour le ramasser et border affectueusement la fillette. Il se releva doucement et put voir par sa fenêtre une lueur dans la nuit qui venait de la cour d'honneur. Curieux, il se pencha et plissa les yeux. Il reconnut alors la cape royale d'Anna. Il était bien entendu trop loin pour voir son visage ou l'entendre mais la gestuelle de la jeune femme ne souffrait d'aucune ambiguïté. Elle devait probablement pleurer le départ d'Elsa…Yohan s'en désola, la famille et les non-dits étaient un poison…Soudain il sursauta ! Il savait ! La vérité, la famille ! Voilà ce qu'il devait exprimer dans sa lettre. Il reprit sa place, et le bout de sa plume frôla le papier « Chère Elsa… »

Yohan noircit le papier rapidement, les mots lui venaient naturellement et au bout que quelques minutes, il avait finalement terminé. Il approcha alors le sceau d'Arendelle de sa bougie et cacheta le pli. Doucement, il se releva et allât à la fenêtre. Anna lui avait expliqué comment il pouvait interagir avec Courant d'Air. Il n'était guère convaincu mais tenta et, à sa grande surprise, une petite brise vînt lui chatouiller le visage. Peu convaincu il lâcha le pli et le vit s'envoler pour prendre la direction du Nord. En même temps que le pli, les pensées du jeune homme s'envolèrent vers la gardienne de la forêt. Il souhaitait qu'elle aille bien.

Laïka de retour, elle termina ses soins pour Elsa, mais désormais, le regard de la Northuldra s'en trouva plus sévère. La gardienne de la forêt hésita. Laïka s'était toujours montrée très souriante et accueillante, comme la majorité de la communauté d'ailleurs. A ce moment même elle se montrait toujours secourable, elle la soignait, et partageait un repas avec elle. Finalement, Elsa se lança.

-J'ai peur de la réponse mais…Que s'est-il passé avec Beata ? Se risqua-t-elle

-Est-ce que tu savais pour elle ? Répondit Laïka avec une certaine sévérité.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête…oui ! …En Arendelle elle avait fini par m'avouer qu'elle était une amie de ma mère et que peu après la tombée de la brume, elle avait réussi à quitter le pays Northuldra mais souhaitait revenir…

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit Elsa ?

-Eh bien…Je ne suis pas certaine que Yelena aurait grandement apprécié…Surtout qu'au moment où elle a été découverte elle était accompagnée d'un soldat d'Arendelle.

-Yelena peut sembler sévère…mais elle est sage, si tu lui avais tout dit dès le départ, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle aurait accepté que Beata ne reste, mais jamais elle ne se serait mise en colère…du moins pas contre toi

-Comment ?

-Car elle aurait su que tu étais honnête Elsa… Yelena a comme un don, elle sent quand une personne n'est pas honnête avec elle. Et ce qu'elle te reproche c'est surtout ne pas savoir qui tu es !

-Toi aussi ? Demanda la jeune femme avec crainte.

-Non…Mais si j'avais comme Yelena la responsabilité de la tribu, peut-être penserais-je comme elle… Tu as été une reine, peut-être que dans ta tête tu te vois toujours comme tel ! Dis-moi Elsa, si tu rencontres une personne qui vient en Arendelle et que tu sens qu'elle ne semble pas honnête ou ne sait pas elle-même quelles sont ses intentions, seras-tu capable de l'accueillir sous ton toit à bras ouverts ?

La jeune femme s'en voulut. Les paroles de Laïka semblaient si simples, comment Elsa avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle vis-à-vis de Yelena. C'était pourtant évident. Dès leur première rencontre, la matriarche s'était radoucie rapidement alors qu'elle s'était présentée comme la reine d'Arendelle, mais elle avait parlé à cœur ouvert…

-Mais…J'ai…J'ai tout de même libéré la forêt comme promis, elle devrait savoir que je ne suis pas hostile !

-C'est vrai…Mais étais-tu seule ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu dis « je », mais tu n'étais pas seule ! Tu souhaites vivre parmi nous, et malgré toutes ces semaines, tu n'as pas encore compris ça ! Ici personne ne se met en valeur au détriment d'un autre. Pour nous, c'est comme une insulte ! Alors, je pense que Yelena est certes un peu sévère avec toi, elle en attend sans doute un peu trop, mais agirais-tu différemment si tu te sentais offensée ?

Laïka parlait à Elsa comme une grande sœur. La Northuldra devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, mais la rudesse de la vie lui en faisait paraître davantage, Elsa de son côté baissa la tête, la Northuldra avait vu juste. L'orgueil ! C'était bien ce qui l'avait fait tout gâcher avec sa cadette !

-Je comprends…Et Beata du coup ?

-Ah oui certes…Eh bien elle s'est démasquée seule. Tu sais, pendant la guerre déclenchée par ton grand père, Yelena a été gravement blessée…

-Oui, Ryder m'en a parlé, et Beata l'a sauvé !

-Exact…Et voilà comment elle s'est démasquée, elle a parlé de ses blessures à Yelena…Elle a donc pu faire le rapprochement !

-Mais…Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi lui en vouloir si elle lui a sauvé la vie ?

-Car elle a commis le plus grand crime de tous pour nous…l'abandon ! Et pire encore, c'était volontaire !

-Quoi ?

-Peu de temps avant son départ, Beata a fait jurer à Yelena de veiller sur sa famille s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, évidemment elle a accepté. Et quelques temps plus tard bizarrement plus de Beata ! Ensuite le malheur a encore frappé cette famille et Yelena a tenu sa promesse, elle a veillé sur les enfants…

-Attends une minute ! Tu es en train de me dire que…Beata est la mère de Ryder et Honeymaren ?!

-C'est exact…Elle est partie alors qu'ils étaient tout jeunes, ils sont restés seuls avec leur père jusqu'à ce qu'il décède à son tour…Mais au fait, ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Eh bien…Ils…Ils sont restés quelques temps de plus en Arendelle pour…Découvrir davantage le royaume… Mentit Elsa.

-Ca va leur faire bizarre d'apprendre ça en tout cas…

-Et où est Beata ?

-Partie…On ne sait où…Allons, vous semblez fatiguée, reposez-vous Elsa, vous annoncerez votre retour aux autres demain !

La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement la guérisseuse, le confort de l'hospitalité Northuldra n'était pas le point fort du peuple du soleil, mais la possibilité d'avoir une paillasse confortable ainsi qu'un vrai repas chaud était une bénédiction pour Elsa qui sentit alors la fatigue la gagner.

-Tenez ! Enfilez ça ! vous serez plus à l'aise que dans votre robe abîmée !

Laïka tendait une tunique Northuldra. Surprise Elsa accepta. Comprenant la gêne de la jeune femme, Laïka lui indiqua au fond de la tente ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un paravent puis elle sortit quelques instants. Elsa, peu convaincue se changea. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier la guérisseuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe d'Ahtohallan et tentait de s'observer. Elle portait la même tenue que les autres membres de la tribu. Les vêtements en peau de rennes étaient quelques peu raiches et la qualité était bien loin des standards auxquels elle s'était habituée toute sa vie. Malgré tout elle ne trouva rien à redire, il s'agissait d'un présent, cela valait toutes les richesses possibles et elle se disait que la tenue plairait sûrement à sa cadette ! Après tout ainsi elle ressemblait un peu à son beau glacier ! La carrure et les manières bourrues en moins !

-Alors ? Oh ainsi vous ressemblez à une vraie Northuldra !

-Il faut croire en effet ! C'est…très joli, merci beaucoup ! Remercia Elsa poliment.

Elle suivit Laïka, heureuse de découvrir enfin un espace qui ressemblait à un lit, la paillasse était spartiate mais pour Elsa c'était déjà beaucoup. Après tous ces jours à fuir, à être terrifiée de la perte de ses pouvoirs et pire encore rongée par la culpabilité, trouver enfin une oreille et un visage accueillant valait tout l'or du monde pour la jeune blonde. Son sommeil ne fut pas le plus paisible du monde. A plusieurs reprises Elsa s'éveilla, tiraillée par le remord, mais Laïka savait se montrer prévenante et calmait les angoisses de la jeune femme. La Northuldra était une femme intelligente, elle se doutait qu'Elsa avait du rencontrer d'importants problèmes ces derniers temps mais elle savait tenir sa langue et en aucun cas ne voulait mettre son hôte mal à l'aise.

Alors que le soleil était levé depuis quelques temps déjà, Elsa enfin ouvrit un œil. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de trainer longtemps au lit s'était faite rattraper par la fatigue. Laïka était à son chevet et visiblement attendait patiemment le réveil de la belle endormie…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous ait arrivé Elsa mais visiblement…le voyage a été fatigant !

-Comment ? Quoi ? S'interrogea Elsa qui émergeait.

-Allons peu importe, j'ai bien compris que vous ne souhaitez pas en parler, il ne faut pas vous en faire tenez ! Mangez donc ceci, ça vous donnera un petit coup de fouet ! S'amusa Laïka en lui tendant du chocolat

-Du chocolat ?! Mais…Depuis quand y a-t-il du chocolat en pays Northuldra ?

-Oh…C'est à cause du petit Gordric ! Un petit farceur celui-là, il l'a chapardé dans le chariot de votre ami le soldat d'Arendelle quand il est venu nous rendre visite. Je lui ai confisqué après votre départ pour que vous puissiez le rendre à son propriétaire mais…Puisque c'est votre ami et vu votre état, je pense qu'il ne vous en voudra pas…

-Non…Yohan n'est pas comme ça !

Le cinquième esprit avait soufflé le prénom du nouveau conseiller d'Arendelle et son esprit se perdit quelques instants. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir ! Après tout, lors de leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas un instant hésité à lui proposer quelque chose à manger ! Cet homme avait été le premier à lui parler comme à une personne normale. Elle se surprit à se dire qu'il était probablement, après Anna, la personne d'Arendelle qui lui manquait le plus ! La gentillesse et la clairvoyance de cet homme avait été la seule éclaircie dans le ciel d'Elsa depuis quelque temps…lui, et, elle devait bien l'avouer, Laïka également. D'une certaine façon, les deux se ressemblaient un peu, ils étaient prévenants, amicaux et acceptaient qu'Elsa puisse avoir des tourments et des secrets. Yohan qui plus est, était toujours de bons conseils, mais qui sait, peut-être que Laïka elle aussi saurait-l 'être également ?

Elsa apprécia chaque morceau de sa gourmandise préférée, remerciant silencieusement à chaque bouchée Yohan puis, docilement, elle accepta de suivre Laïka vers le reste du campement. La guérisseuse conseilla au cinquième esprit d'aller parler directement à Yelena. Mais alors que la jeune femme avançait d'un pas décidé, souhaitant suivre le précieux conseil, elle comme Laïka se stoppèrent, devant eux, un attroupement de Northuldra pour accueillir Honeymaren et Ryder qui venaient d'arriver. De son côté, alertée par le bruit dans le camp, Yelena sortit de sa tente et constata le retour des enfants du pays puis, elle détourna la tête et aperçu Elsa en compagnie de Laïka. La matriarche fut surprise, elle détailla attentivement l'esprit de la forêt et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire, la voir ainsi habillée en Northuldra la fit soudain paraître moins sévère. Elle s'approcha d'Elsa alors qu'Honeymaren et Ryder arrivaient également à sa hauteur, laissant Olaf finir de dormir dans le chariot. Visiblement les deux Northuldra semblaient heureux que le joyeux bonhomme de neige ait enfin fini de leur casser les oreilles.

-Elsa ! Vous êtes rentrée ! Je vous avais demandé de réfléchir à qui vous étiez et ma foi, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le montrer d'une telle manière ! Fit la matriarche en écartant des bras avant de prendre les mains d'Elsa.

-Oui…Bonjour Yelena je…Je viens d'arriver comme Ryder et Honeymaren. Répliqua Elsa qui, malgré le regard réprobateur de Laïka n'osa rien avouer pour le moment.

-Alors ? Ce périple en Arendelle vous a apparemment fait ouvrir les yeux sur votre nature ?

-Eh bien je…

-Fort bien ! Venez ma chère, accompagnez-moi, j'ai à vous parler ! …Répliqua Yelena sans même écouter, puis alors qu'elle emmenait la jeune femme elle se tourna en direction de ses enfants adoptifs : Non ! Pas vous ! Je dois m'entretenir seule avec le cinquième esprit !

-Oh ? Parfait ! Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais reprendre de suite mon poste de pisteuse, nous nous reverrons ce soir ? Ryder viens, nous avons beaucoup à décharger ! Répondit Honeymaren qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa surprise.

Elsa regarda ses deux compagnons s'éloigner et vider un chariot. Apparemment, Anna les avait couverts de cadeaux mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Elle n'eût par ailleurs pas le temps de s'y attarder, la voix de Yelena lui parvenait en effet pour l'inviter à nouveau à entrer. La jeune femme s'exécuta et pénétra dans l'antre de la matriarche. La tente semblait légèrement plus spacieuse et plus confortable que celle des autres membres de la communauté, mais le confort restait très rudimentaire. Yelena invita Elsa à s'asseoir, des sortes de couvertures étaient posées au sol pour rendre le lieu moins spartiate. Elsa prit place et, alors que son regard se perdait sur les couvertures violacées elle fut surprise de voir apparaître les motifs semblables à ceux présents sur le châle d'Iduna…

-Hum…Yelena ? Ces…Hum ? Par terre qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Comment ? Oh ! Oui cela a dû attirer votre attention mon enfant !... Je crois qu'il est temps de vous donner quelques explications !

Elsa dévisagea la vieille femme interdite, le ton qu'elle avait employé était si inhabituel chez elle, et plus encore, ce nom qu'elle lui attribuait. Pour la première fois, elle semblait croire que Yelena l'avait acceptée. Face au mutisme du cinquième esprit, Yelena poursuivit.

-Il s'agit des capes et châles des anciens chefs de tribus. En sommes les vêtements de vos grands parents et aïeux plus lointains…

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Elsa face au manque de respect accordé à ce qui pouvait apparaître à ses yeux comme des reliques.

-Ils ne méritent guère mieux désormais…Il s'agissait de la couleur des chefs des Northuldra, jusqu'à ce que votre grand père y renonce…

-Je sais…et vous et votre mari étiez une famille rivale. Répliqua Elsa d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

Pour une fois que Yelena semblait plus accueillante envers elle il n'était pas prudent de la mettre en colère à nouveau, surtout avant de s'attaquer au sujet de Beata. Néanmoins, la remarque ne semblât pas contrarier la matriarche, au contraire, elle ne fit que sourire davantage à Elsa, et elle pouvait lire de la sincérité dans le regard de la matriarche.

-C'est exact…Je suis ravie de voir que je m'étais trompée sur votre compte ! Vous vous intéressez donc à l'histoire de…Notre peuple. Car il est aussi le vôtre !

-Je…Je dois confesser que je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment, en trouvant par hasard le journal de ma mère !

-Eh bien ?... J'avais peut être mal jugée Idun ! C'était une enfant trop indisciplinée, je pensais que jamais nous n'en ferions rien ! D'ailleurs elle a fui ! Mais, si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai, alors elle devait être douée d'une grande capacité d'observation malgré son jeune âge… Enfin, pardonnez-moi ! Il n'est pas bon de dire du mal des morts et même en cas de trahison, nous leur devons un minimum de respect !

-Ma mère n'a trahi personne !

-Si ma chère ! Fuir son peuple c'est pour nous la pire des trahisons ! Mais c'est probablement dans le sang, après tout votre grand père a trahi les siens en refusant de prendre ses responsabilités de chef ! Il a été passif quand votre autre grand père nous a attaqué ! Mais pardonnez-moi, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une image négative de vos aïeux ! Vous savez…ils étaient très apprécié dans la communauté et ça, c'est une grande qualité. Peut-être que vous, maintenant que vous semblez avoir choisi d'être parmi nous allez pouvoir redorer le nom Picéaerd

-Le ? Pi quoi ?

-Picéaerd. J'attendais que vous décidiez enfin qui vous choisissiez d'être pour vous révéler votre nom. C'est ainsi que l'on nommait votre famille. En hommage aux plus hauts arbres de notre forêt ! Les membres de la famille Picéaerd, telle ces arbres majestueux protégeaient et guidait le peuple Northuldra. Au fil des générations, ils ont fini par porter ces habits que vous voyez, cela symbolisait le respect. Mais quand ils ont abandonné le pouvoir, mon époux a refusé de porter cette couleur désormais signe de faiblesse !

-Mais pourquoi les considérez-vous comme des traitres ? Renoncer au pouvoir n'est pas une faiblesse pourtant !

Elsa avait prononcé ces paroles plus par défi que par conviction et fut frappée par sa propre attitude ! Renoncer au pouvoir, la chose qu'elle était parfaitement incapable de réaliser !

-Votre grand-mère valait bien plus que votre grand père et, je l'admets, sa volonté d'abandonner le pouvoir était noble, car elle s'était tournée vers le chamanisme. Notre dernière chamane. Oui vous avez raison, si cela avait perduré alors oui ça aurait tout changé ! Mais hélas, votre mère par sa fuite a tout gâché ! Et…votre grand-mère a fini par faire de même !

-Quoi ?

-Elle nous a quitté peu après Beata…D'ailleurs c'est à son sujet que je voulais vous parler ! Vous savez qu'elle s'appelait Beata n'est-ce pas ?! Fit Yelena d'un ton qui était bien plus familier à Elsa.

-Oui je le savais mais…Comment ça ma grand-mère est partie ? S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi…

-J'ai bien peur de devoir vous décevoir, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…Elle a abandonné sa charge de chamane et est partie vivre en ermite loin. La mort supposée de votre mère l'avait transformée…Au départ, nous avions pensé qu'elle s'était égarée, ou peut-être avait-elle eu un accident ? Nous l'avons cherché pendant des jours, mais aucune trace d'elle. Comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Nous avons fini au bout de plusieurs semaines par stopper les recherches… Pour nous, elle est morte ! Vous allez vous dire que je me répète, et c'est le cas, mais vous devez comprendre que l'abandon est le pire des crimes pour nous…et cela, chaque membre de votre famille le savait !

-Elle est morte ? Questionna Elsa.

-Sans doute oui… Personne ne vit jamais très longtemps seul en pays Northuldra. La vie y est rude, surtout durant ces dernières décennies où la nature pouvait devenir notre ennemie ! Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi. Elsa, pouvez-vous m'imaginer survivre seule dans la forêt ?

-Non…sans doute pas…

Elsa se mura dans le silence. Jusqu'alors elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaître ses origines Northuldra, savoir s'il elle avait encore un parent proche au sein de la communauté. Désormais, alors qu'elle s'était séparée de sa sœur, cela aurait pu être un nouvel espoir pour la jeune femme, mais Yelena venait de l'anéantir avant même qu'il n'ait pu exister dans la tête de la gardienne de la forêt. Elle était officiellement seule. Elle en avait l'habitude, n'avait vécu que par la solitude, elle l'avait même cherché mais cette fois c'était différent. Celle-ci l'angoissait.

-…Oh ELSA ! Vous m'écoutez ?! S'impatienta Yelena qui remarquait qu'Elsa ne l'écoutait pas…

-Oh oui pardon…Que disiez-vous ?

-Je vous demandais ce que vous saviez de Beata ?!

Docilement, Elsa répondit à l'interrogatoire de la matriarche mais gardait pour elle que Beata s'était mariée avec l'un des militaires les plus hostiles aux Northuldra. Nul doute que Yelena n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle ait amené en pays Northuldra celle qui avait fuit son peuple puis épousé l'aide de camp du roi Runard. Néanmoins elle tachait de rester la plus transparente possible ce qui rendait Yelena satisfaite. Pour la première fois, Elsa avait l'impression que la matriarche lui faisait enfin confiance.

-Mais Yelena ?... Savez-vous où elle est partie ?

-Nous l'avons raccompagné loin du camp puis elle a annoncé qu'elle se débrouillerai !

-Vous l'avez laissée seule ?! Vous venez de me dire que personne ne pouvait survivre seul très longtemps ? Vous comptez la laisser mourir ?!

-Non Elsa…Et elle nous a déjà quitté une fois, je pense qu'elle saura s'en sortir et après…Qu'importe ce qu'elle fera ça n'est plus nos affaires !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas assuré qu'elle puisse à minima rentrer chez elle en sécurité ? Je ne veux pas juger de votre choix de la bannir, soit c'est votre loi mais…Elle vous a sauvé la vie jadis, cela ne vaut pas un minimum de considération ? Craignez-vous qu'elle vous reprenne Ryder et Honeymaren ? Ce sont des adultes désormais !

Elsa avait parlé sans réfléchir et s'en voulu. Le visage de Yelena se fit plus dur visiblement contrariée d'apprendre qu'Elsa en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Puis…La vieille femme soupira et sembla tout à coup bien plus âgée et faible qu'elle n'était. La gardienne de la forêt avait touché un point sensible chez la matriarche et, au lieu d'augmenter sa méfiance, au contraire, Yelena semblait respecter et d'une certaine façon admirer davantage celle qui à ses yeux demeurait toujours une étrangère d'un royaume hostile. Néanmoins, elle fit assez confiance à Elsa pour se confier à elle. La matriarche expliqua comment elle avait pu admirer Beata quant au contraire elle méprisait Iduna. Comment elle avait pu apprécier son mariage avec Andréas et être fière de la famille qu'elle avait fini par fonder. Et, finalement, la trahison et sa promesse de veiller sur les enfants qu'elle avait finalement abandonnée. L'évocation de ces derniers événements ravivèrent quelque peu la colère et la douleur chez la vieille.

-Les actions du passé ne peuvent pas tout effacer ! Comme pour Arendelle ! D'ailleurs à ce propos…

-Quoi donc ?

-Oh, ça ne va pas vous plaire ma chère j'en ai peur… J'ai vu Ryder et Honeymaren arriver avec pléthore de présents…J'ose croire que ce séjour en Arendelle fut agréable pour eux comme pour vous…

-Oui…très agréable ! Mentit Elsa mal à l'aise

-Mais voilà, la présence de Beata change la donne… Elle a trahi pour Arendelle ! Elle revient avec vous que dis-je, elle profite de vous et un soldat… Je suis navrée mais dans ces conditions, notre présence pour le mariage et le couronnement de votre cadette nous est impossible !

-Quoi ?! Mais non vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à ma sœur !

-Mais je ne vous interdis pas de vous y rendre. Vous êtes sa sœur ainée, et vous incarnez la passation entre l'ancien temps et le nouveau temps pour Arendelle. Mais les Northuldra ne peuvent s'associer…Il faudra bien plus de temps et quelques présents désintéressés pour que nous collaborions à nouveau.

-Mais enfin…Anna est également à moitié Northuldra, vous…Vous abandonneriez donc l'une des vôtres ! Tenta Elsa

-Vous prendriez le pouvoir en Arendelle…Je vous vois ainsi être enfin l'une des nôtres, peut-être aurais-je pu revoir mon jugement mais…Vous n'êtes pas votre sœur et, si aimable soit-elle, contrairement à vous…Elle n'est pas des nôtres, non c'est une Arendellienne. Espérons qu'avec le temps, elle saura renouer le dialogue mais je vous l'ai dit, cela prendra du temps. Si vous voulez ma pensée, j'apprécierai même que vous n'y alliez pas mais ça, je ne peux vous y contraindre et il serait injuste de vous en tenir rigueur…ça sera votre décision ! En tout cas…Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez enfin pris une décision. Vous êtes des nôtres Elsa Picéaerd ! D'ailleurs…la tunique vous va très bien !

En terminant sa phrase, Yelena en profita pour envelopper Elsa d'un des châles à terre. La matriarche visiblement émue dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle qui pendant des années avait méprisé cette famille semblait voir en Elsa, une renaissance qui pourrait, qui sait, à nouveau protéger la tribu des Northuldra.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi dire ou faire, elle resta quelque peu sonnée alors que la cheffe de la tribu prit congé. La voilà officiellement acceptée, même adoubée enfin par Yelena. Elle se regardait enveloppée dans un châle et dans cette tunique prêtée par Laïka…Un simple vêtement avait fait changer totalement Yelena. Elsa ne savait pas si elle avait souhaité faire partie de la tribu Northuldra mais finalement ce petit coup de pouce du destin était peut-être le petit signe qu'il lui manquait pour enfin accepter qui elle était. Une Northuldra ! Oui, elle était une Northuldra ! Ici plus de tentation avec le pouvoir, la royauté, les épées, les traités…Une vraie Northuldra, heureuse et uniquement concentrée sur le bien-être de sa tribu. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, les paroles de la matriarche résonnaient. Aucun Northuldra ne sera présent au couronnement d'Arendelle… Elsa venait peut-être de trouver un foyer mais elle se sentait soudain toujours aussi perdue. Ce foyer allait-il devoir à terme lui couter sa relation déjà mise à mal avec sa cadette ?


	21. Ahtohallan

Chapitre 21 : Ahtohallan

Elsa resta encore quelques instants dans l'antre de la matriarche partie donner ses ordres au reste de la tribu. Elle avait encore besoin de rassembler quelque peu ses idées, puis, se décida à sortir. Elle souhaitait retrouver Ryder et Honeymaren. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux Northuldra expliquent à Yelena qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés en compagnie d'Elsa. Ils étaient ses amis et ils comprendraient sans doute. Elle scruta tout le camp, mais il n'avait plus aucune trace de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient et avaient visiblement tenu parole. Même le chariot avec lequel ils étaient rentrés n'était plus là. Qu'importe, Elsa se disait qu'elle allait les attendre, et pourquoi pas en compagnie de Laïka. La guérisseuse avait été si agréable avec elle ! Elle se dirigea vers l'extrémité du camp et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'arrêta pour admirer un petit massif de fleurs qui poussait au pied d'un épicéa…L'arbre de sa famille à en croire la révélation de Yelena. La jeune femme leva la tête et tenta d'apercevoir le sommet de l'arbre majestueux.

-Vrai ou faux ? L'épicéa est nommé l'arbre de vie ?!

-Quoi ?... Olaf ! Fit Elsa en sursautant à la vue du petit bonhomme de neige derrière elle.

-Bonjour Elsa !

-Olaf mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Si bien sûr que si mais…Je pensais que tu étais à Arendelle ! Tu es venu avec Anna ? Demanda Elsa avec un peu d'espoir.

-Non, Anna est restée pour être la reine…

-Oui…Evidemment…Donc tu es venu tout seul.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu es venu…pour moi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, un mélange de joie et de honte. Ces derniers temps elle avait laissé tout le monde de côté. Elle avait fait du mal à sa cadette mais avait complètement occulté les personnes qui comptaient pour elle…Ryder, à qui elle avait ouvert son cœur et depuis, plus rien, malgré elle, elle l'évitait mais pire encore avec Olaf…Depuis des semaines, c'était comme si le petit bonhomme de neige était sorti de sa vie et pourtant lui…Lui savait faire preuve d'un attachement sans faille envers sa créatrice.

-C'est Anna qui t'a envoyé pour m'aider à ne pas oublier c'est ça ? Fit Elsa en câlinant son ami.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Quoi… Ça n'est pas Anna qui t'a envoyé ?

-Non

-C'est toi qui as choisi…Tout seul de venir ?

-Je viens toujours si tu n'es pas bien Elsa !

-Et tu as laissé Anna ?

-Non…Sven m'a promis de veiller sur elle et sur Kristoff ! Reprit Olaf qui fit rire sa créatrice.

-Et, Olaf, dis-moi est-ce qu'Anna va bien ?

-Oh oui ! Quand je suis parti elle s'était attaqué à refaire la décoration dans le château !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, elle a fait retirer toutes les toiles où elle est avec toi dans la galerie des portraits… Répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elsa savait qu'Olaf était incapable de voir le mal que ses paroles innocentes pouvaient procurer. Il continuait de la dévisager tout en se dandinant et arborait toujours son large sourire simplet. Le cinquième esprit lutta de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes et même tenter un timide sourire à Olaf. Le bonhomme de neige venait à son tour de lui broyer son cœur déjà si meurtri mais pourtant, lui était incapable de la laisser seule.

-Merci Olaf et…Et si tu allais voir Gordric, tu sais ce charmant petit garçon avec qui tu jouais la dernière fois ? Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait que tu lui fasses une petite démonstration de mimes !

Aussitôt le bonhomme de neige accepta. Faire rire les âmes innocentes était après tout une de ses raisons de vivre. Elsa le regarda s'éloigner soulagée et heureuse. Heureuse car elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours et en toute circonstance compter sur la bonhommie d'Olaf pour la réconforter, et soulagée qu'il ne lui en apprenne pas davantage sur le pitoyable état de sa relation avec Anna désormais. Car Elsa en était certaine désormais, elle n'était plus la bienvenue en Arendelle. Elle déambula telle une âme en peine jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de la tribu dont la jeune femme n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler le nom ne vienne l'interpeller. Yelena lui demandait de patrouiller en tant que gardienne de la forêt non loin des anciennes carrières. C'était la première fois que la matriarche lui confiait une tache, mais après tout cela semblait logique car pour la première fois elle était considérée comme l'une des leurs. Elsa s'exécuta, non sans une certaine appréhension. Lors de son retour, les esprits avaient su se montrer hostiles, mais il valait mieux pour elle obéir que d'avouer tout de suite à Yelena.

La jeune femme s'éloigna accompagnée d'Olaf qui avait insisté pour ne pas laisser sa créatrice seule en direction des anciennes carrières. Comme le lui avait ordonné Yelena, elle se mit à patrouiller. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su en quoi consistait cette tâche. Depuis son installation en pays Northuldra, elle s'était contentée d'observer les régions de la forêt sans forcément y faire très attention. La jeune femme ne s'éloignait jamais des sentiers qui sillonnaient les arbres géants. Elle avait été mise au courant pourtant, il lui fallait explorer les sous-bois, rester attentive, quitter justement les sentiers pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ça n'était qu'à cette condition que les dangers pouvaient être repérés. Mais quels dangers ? Elsa se le demandait bien. Arendelle n'était pas une menace, l'ancienne reine le savait au fond de son cœur mais forcément pour Yelena c'était différent. Arendelle lui avait volé son époux et même pire encore, alors comment pourrait-elle un jour réussir à voir le royaume dans lequel Elsa avait grandi autrement que comme une menace potentielle. Et à part Arendelle ? Des animaux sauvages peut-être ? La jeune gardienne se surprit d'ailleurs à n'en avoir jamais croisé de près…Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait sans doute été ces dernières semaines une piètre exploratrice et se jura, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la zone des carrières à se montrer plus entreprenante.

Arrivée aux alentours des anciennes carrières, Elsa se dit que Yelena devait soupçonner son manque d'investissement lors de ses premières semaines en pays Northuldra. Le paysage était très dégagé et assez peu de sous-bois à observer. Le terrain idéal pour une Northuldra débutante pensa-t-elle. La gardienne observa les environs, elle s'aventurait dans les petits sentiers le long de la rivière puis, finit par penser qu'il s'agissait plus d'une mauvaise farce. Que pouvait-elle bien surveiller à cet endroit, il n'y avait rien, Yelena avait dû se moquer d'elle et c'est alors qu'elle les vit ! Son sang se glaça, alors que les ronflements rauques des géants de pierre se résonnèrent dans les gorges de la rivière.

-Oh regarde Elsa ! C'est là que se trouvent les géants si gigantesques ! Avec Anna, on a même failli se retrouver aspirés dans une narine de l'un d'eux ! Lança Olaf de sa candeur habituelle

La gardienne avait complètement oublié que le lit de la rivière était également celui des géants de pierre. Anna l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Depuis toutes ces semaines elle côtoyait les esprits mais jamais elle n'avait cherché à savoir s'ils avaient un lieu à eux dans la forêt.

« Je fais une piètre gardienne » Fit Elsa pour elle-même et pour Olaf qui lui souriait.

-…Et une piètre Northuldra également !

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna…Personne n'était là ! Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle tendit l'oreille puis finalement sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ce qui failli la faire tomber à la renverse de surprise.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…Mais vous avez encre beaucoup à apprendre sur les techniques Northuldra ! Fit Beata avec un grand sourire.

-Vous ?! Mais…Que faîtes-vous ici ?!

-Je vous ai suivi. J'attendais votre retour ici puis j'ai profité que vous ayez enfin décidé de vous éloigner pour venir à vous…Vous savez sans doute désormais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue aux yeux de cette chère Yelena…

-Mais ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrée en Arendelle ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je vous attendais et…Je me devais de vous présenter des excuses !

-Des excuses ? Comment ça des excuses ?

-Pour ne pas vous avoir tout dit… Je vous ai mis dans l'embarras avec Yelena, elle peut avoir un caractère de cochon par moment… Mais voyez-vous je souhaitais revenir car j'espérais revoir enfin mes enfants. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Jamais je n'aurai souhaité me découvrir aux yeux de Yelena ! Votre départ pour Arendelle avec Honeymaren et Ryder m'a quelque peu contrarié vous devez savoir pourquoi…Je n'ai pas pu avoir le temps de les connaître mais qu'importe. Je pensais vous attendre patiemment ! Hélas tout ne s'est pas bien passé. J'ai découvert des choses et j'ai dû faire comprendre à Yelena qui j'étais. Malheureusement elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter…Mais vous ! Peut-être que vous le pourrez !

-Quelles choses ? Et surtout, pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse

-Suivez-moi ! Et je vous emmènerai là où Yelena ne vous conduira jamais !...

-Où ça ?

-Voir votre grand père Elysia ma chère !

-Quoi ?!

Beata ne répondit pas et prit la main de la jeune femme. Elsa se laissa conduire, bien aidé par Olaf qui ne disait jamais non à une nouvelle aventure, puis alors que les deux femmes s'approchaient d'une chute d'eau, non loin du lieu de repos des géants. La gardienne marqua alors un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais le souvenir de son retour était encore bien trop présent dans sa mémoire ! Et si les esprits étaient désormais hostiles envers elle ? Beata à son tour s'arrêta, la seule lecture du visage d'Elsa lui fit comprendre.

-Allons, ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vous font peur ? Les esprits de la nature sont au service des Northuldra ! Vous devriez le savoir !

-Les esprits ne sont pas au service des Hommes Beata ! Ils sont libres ! Répondit-elle convaincue d'agir pour la première fois en cinquième esprit.

-Vous avez raison, c'est lorsque l'on cherche à les dominer qu'ils deviennent agressifs, mais nous les remercions de leur aide c'est différent ! Vous êtes la gardienne, comment est-il possible que vous n'ayez pas compris cela ! C'est votre rôle ! Empêcher que quiconque ne désire les contrôler !

Elsa sa tût et baissa la tête comme une fillette à qui l'on venait de faire une leçon de morale ! Beata ! La femme qui avait quitté les Northuldra, la femme chassée par son peuple, qui n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette forêt depuis des décennies et c'était elle qui en savait tellement plus et lui faisait la leçon. Elle se sentit honteuse. Jamais le cinquième esprit n'avait vu son rôle sous cet angle. Protéger la forêt oui bien sûr, mais elle pensait à une attaque extérieure contre le peuple du soleil. Et à part ça ? Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ses pouvoirs. Seulement à ce sentiment d'être un être quasi divin, capable de maîtriser la puissance de la nature. En cet instant elle avait l'impression de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa magie qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était ! Pourquoi les esprits semblaient s'être retourné contre elle… Elsa prit la main de Beata et se présenta humblement devant le géant endormi. Les pierres dans un grondements se mirent à se mouvoir et les deux femmes prirent place dans la main du géant qui les déposèrent délicatement sur le flan d'un plateau escarpé. Elles se trouvaient sur une petite corniche, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une chute d'eau.

-Et où va-t-on maintenant ? Hurla Elsa peu rassurée et tentant de couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

-Là-bas, juste derrière la chute d'eau il y a un creux sombre et effrayant qui ressemble à une entrée

-Votre petit bonhomme de neige a raison Elsa ! C'est dans cette caverne que repose votre grand père…Comme tous les anciens chefs, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais été…Yelena a insisté !

-Yelena ? Elle…a insisté pour rendre honneur à mon ancêtre ? Fit Elsa circonspecte.

-Bien sûr ! Elle ne porte pas votre famille dans son cœur, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de grandement la respecter ! Allez…Entrez !

La gardienne s'exécuta et fut surprise, Olaf, d'ordinaire si joyeux semblait réticent. Son sourire avait disparu et Elsa devait le tirer comme un enfant apeuré qui refusait d'avancer. S'il avait été capable de pleurer, il était certain qu'Olaf en cet instant aurait fondu en larmes alors qu'en compagnie de Beata et de sa créatrice, il passait derrière la cascade. Elsa ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop curieuse de ce que souhaitait lui montrer Beata elle avait lâché la main de son petit compagnon et se dirigeait, au fond de la caverne vers une stèle. Dans un alphabet qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle devina qu'il s'agissait de dizaines de noms gravés dans la pierre au silex. Beata indiqua le premier nom tout en haut de la stèle : « Picéard », puis, elle énuméra les noms où seul son écho lui répondait. La jeune femme écouta religieusement et fur surprise d'entendre plusieurs fois les mêmes prénoms revenir, mais davantage encore en entendant tant de prénoms féminins, dont le sien ou celui de sa cadette et même de sa mère. Elle se souvenait, parmi les pages les plus abimées du journal d'Iduna que c'était elle qui avait imposé au roi les prénoms. Elsa comprit à cet instant qu'Iduna avait toujours souhaité, d'une certaine manière donner une identité Northuldra à ses filles. Beata de son côté termina sa lecture par le nom d'Elysia.

-C'est…

-…Le lieu de repos de tous les chefs Northuldra, vos ancêtres Elsa !

-Mais…et où se trouve alors le nom de…

-L'époux de Yelena ?... Il n'est pas ici. Yelena ne le voulait pas…

-Olaf…Viens voir et…Olaf ? Demanda-t-elle voyant que le petit bonhomme de neige n'était pas auprès d'elle.

La gardienne le chercha du regard et finalement elle le trouva couché, prostré au milieu d'un arc de cercles de fleurs violettes, des crocus, il semblait dévasté. Avec prudence, Elsa approcha sa main sur la tête d'Olaf puis, alors qu'elle le toucha elle eût un flash. Elle se revoyait au bord de la mer, alors qu'elle venait de retrouver Anna et lui demander malicieusement si elle voulait un bonhomme de neige. Elle avait fermé les yeux et tenté dans son esprit de visualiser où se trouvait alors Olaf. Elle n'avait jamais pu identifier le lieu mais maintenant il lui apparaissait clairement. Lorsque la vie avait quitté le petit être glacé, ses flocons n'avaient pas trouvé refuge par hasard…Olaf lui aussi avait reposé auprès des membres de la famille Picéaerd. Jusqu'alors, Elsa avait toujours vu Olaf comme un ami fidèle, le symbole du lien entre sa sœur et elle mais en cet instant, le voir, dans ses bras, si triste, elle le vit comme son enfant. Elle en était sa créatrice après tout. Oh bien sûr depuis toutes ces années les occasions n'avaient pas manqué pour Anna de lui présenter Olaf comme tel. Elle s'y était même plusieurs fois prêté au jeu mais jamais elle n'avait jusqu'alors pu l'imaginer sérieusement. Olaf était déjà dans son cœur comme un membre de sa famille mais jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer cette place pour lui. Il était son fils, elle qui se pensait seule, elle avait avec Olaf un membre de sa famille à ses côtés. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux du bonhomme de neige, elle venait de s'imaginer mère. Non elle n'imaginait pas, elle l'était ! Et devant elle, se trouvait là, sur cette stèle les noms de la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu…Pourrait-elle la poursuivre maintenant qu'elle semblait destinée à une vie de Northuldra ? Pourrait-elle au-delà d'Olaf faire perdurer ce nom ? Après tout, un homme avait réussi à la toucher au cœur. Cet homme, c'était Ryder étais-ce lui son avenir ? Peut-être.

En tous les cas pour la jeune femme son présent était Olaf. Elle sentait les larmes humidifier ses joues alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas le petit bonhomme de neige. Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle entassa devant elle des petits cailloux et ensemble, au milieu des petits crocus, ils écrivirent le nom du petit bonhomme de neige.

Beata respecta ce moment hors du temps pour Olaf et Elsa puis, elle les invita à repartir. La descente fut longue et silencieuse, puis, alors qu'ils avaient regagné la rivière. Beata rompit le silence.

-J'ai une dernière chose pour vous Elsa…

-Quoi donc ?

-Juste avant, je vous le demande, aidez-moi à convaincre Yelena ! Un danger menace la tribu ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par lui avouer mon identité hélas elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter…

-Parce que vous pensez qu'elle me fera davantage confiance ?

-Il le faut !

Beata baissa la voix et expliqua à Elsa ce qui la terrifiait tant, à la fin de son récit, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux…

-Et vous pensez une seule seconde que Yelena me croira si je raconte tout ça…Enfin, je ne suis pas une Northuldra depuis longtemps et, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que ce que vous me chantez là est vrai !... Mais peut-être que vos enfants eux le pourront !

Alors qu'elle quittait promit à Beata de lui amener Honeymaren et Ryder. Elle ne savait que penser de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Elle ne put se le sortir de la tête sur tout le chemin du retour si bien qu'elle en oubliait totalement Olaf qui ne cessait de parler. La jeune femme lui répondait d'une manière toujours distraite jusqu'à l'entrée du camp. Au loin, elle aperçut Yelena qui apparemment voulait venir à sa rencontre. Rapidement, avant que la matriarche n'arrive à sa hauteur, Elsa demanda à Olaf d'aller trouver Honeymaren et Ryder. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait les retrouver immédiatement mais elle craignait surtout qu'Olaf ne commette une gaffe.

-Alors ma chère ? Cette première patrouille ?

-Oh Bonsoir Yelena eh bien…Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, ce fut très…tranquille.

-Avez-vous repéré quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

-Non…Rien du tout… Répondit Elsa mal à l'aise.

-Absolument rien ? Insista Yelena

-Non…Enfin si…Pendant cette excursion si j'ai vu…des lapins !

-Des lapins ?... Fort bien…Demain vous patrouillerez vers les prairies de lichen, on y a repéré des loups ça vous changera !

-Euh…Comme vous voudrez !

La cheffe Northuldra ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et laissa Elsa seule. La jolie blonde se doutait que Yelena ne l'avait probablement pas cru mais, contrairement à d'habitude elle ne semblait pas le lui reprocher. Finalement, elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par Olaf qui revînt vers elle accompagné par Ryder et Honeymaren. Le jeune éleveur de rennes arborait un grand sourire à la vue de la jeune femme qui, après avoir pris les mains d'Honeymaren pour la saluer prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir laissé en Arendelle ! S'excusa Elsa.

-Mais…Il…Il n'y a rien de grave. Répondit Ryder surpris de cette attitude de la part de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Nous n'étions pas surs que tu étais revenue ici… Avoua Honeymaren.

-Si et…J'espère que vous n'avez rien dit à Yelena ? Je…Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui expliquer, surtout après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'aucun Northuldra ne se rendra au mariage d'Anna. Répondit Elsa qui n'arriva pas à prononcer le mot couronnement…Cela lui faisait trop mal.

-Ne t'en fais pas…Nous garderons ton secret ! Ryder et moi nous sommes des tombes !

-Elle ne veut qu'aucun Northuldra n'y aille ?... Et toi ? S'inquiéta Ryder…

-Je…

Face à la détresse de la jeune blonde, le Northuldra s'entortilla les doigts mal à l'aise puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et étreignit Elsa fort contre lui.

-Peu importe ce que Yelena a pu dire…Toi tu iras et…Il te faut un cavalier…Alors…Je t'accompagnerai ! Nous partirons ensemble discrètement le jour venu si tu le désires !

-Yelena risque d'être furieuse si elle voit que tu es parti Ryder…

-Pas si je m'occupe de vous trouver une bonne excuse…Je m'occuperai de Yelena ne t'en fais pas

-Vraiment ? Demanda Elsa avec espoir…

-Oui…Je lui dirai que vous êtes partis en promenade amoureuse…

-Quoi ?! Lancèrent en même temps Ryder et Elsa.

Les deux jeunes gens dévisagèrent Honeymaren et sentirent tous deux monter le rouge aux joues, jamais le mot n'avait été explicitement prononcé et leur gène ne fit qu'augmenter face au sourire d'Honeymaren qui se retenait de rire…

-Wow ! Anna va être heureuse quand on va lui dire à notre retour ! Lança Olaf qui rompit le silence.

-Non Olaf…Pour l'instant ça doit être un secret ! Il ne faut rien dire !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je me chargerai de la distraire…Et elle en sera ravie !

-ça…je n'en suis pas certaine. Répondit Elsa avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Oh détrompe-toi ! Quand tu auras appris à mieux connaître Yelena tu comprendras ! Mais tu as raison, pour l'heure, autant garder ceci secret, vous ne partirez que dans quelques jours d'ici là, je te promets Elsa que nous ne dirons rien !

-Justement, tant qu'on en est aux secrets…J'en aurai un pour vous…Mais…il faut me promettre de ne pas vous mettre en colère et quoi qu'il arrive de ne rien dire non plus ! Fit le cinquième esprit soudain très sérieuse.

-Je te le promets Elsa !

-Pareil… De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je…Je ne peux pas vous le dire, le mieux c'est que vous voyez ça par vous-même !

Intrigués les deux Northuldra acceptèrent sans poser de questions supplémentaires de suivre Elsa. Elle les guida à la nuit tombée au travers de la forêt en direction des anciennes carrières. Arrivés au bord de la rivière, la déception pouvait se lire le visage de Ryder et Honeymaren, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cette partie de la forêt et ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir. La nouvelle Northuldra leur demanda de rester immobiles puis, avec Olaf, elle s'éloigna dans les sous-bois. La gardienne de la forêt s'éloigna et se cacha pour les observer. Honeymaren semblait quelque peu s'impatienter et, tout à coup, Beata se présenta devant ses enfants. Discrètement, Olaf et Elsa tentèrent de s'approcher tout en veillant à rester hors de vue. La curiosité était trop forte pour la jeune blonde, elle voulait attraper quelques bribes de conversation mais c'était peine perdue, s'approcher suffisamment c'était obligatoirement se faire voir et ce moment devait être le leur. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'interférer. La jeune femme se contenta d'observer et tentait de déduire ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire à voir les réactions d'Honeymaren et Ryder. Le frère et la sœur semblaient encaisser différemment la nouvelle. Ryder semblait ému et heureux de la nouvelle mais chez Honeymaren, sur son visage pouvait se lire une certaine rancœur. Celle d'avoir été tout ce temps abandonné, une rancœur qu'Anna jusqu'à présent avait réussie à ne jamais montrer à Elsa pensa la jeune femme pour elle-même. Elsa poursuivit son observation, la rancœur suite à la surprise semblait se dissiper sur le visage d'Honeymaren et la gardienne de la forêt fut attendrie de voir la mère et ses deux enfants se prendre dans les bras. A cet instant, Elsa passa son bras derrière la tête d'Olaf qui ne manquât pas l'occasion de se blottir contre sa créatrice.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Beata ne s'éloigne. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette et, au moment où elle souhaitait rejoindre Ryder et Honeymaren, Elsa sentait qu'on la retenait. Elle se retourna et vit Beata qui lui souriait…

-Vous avez apprécié le spectacle Elsa ?

-Je…Mais je n'ai pas…

-Allons, bien sûr que vous avez cherché à suivre. Peu importe, je voulais vous remercier, et…J'ai ceci pour vous également. Fit-elle en tendant une lettre cachetée du sceau d'Arendelle.

-Une lettre d'Arendelle ? Mais comment avez-vous eu ça ?

-Il faut croire que l'utilisation de courant d'air n'est pas totalement maîtrisée…La lettre est tombée non loin de l'endroit où je me suis retirée…Vous pourrez constater que je ne l'ai pas ouvert ! Affirma Beata en montrant le sceau intact.

-Je…Merci.

Elsa ne regardait plus son interlocutrice et fixait la lettre. Sa sœur avait donc décidé de reprendre contact ? Elle retourna l'enveloppe et lu son prénom. Soudain son sourire disparut. Ça n'était pas l'écriture d'Anna…Mais qui ? La jolie blonde releva la tête pour faire part de son incompréhension à Beata mais cette dernière avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité de la forêt. En cet instant elle avait totalement oublié ses deux compagnons…Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la lettre.

-Je peux m'en occuper pour toi ! Maintenant que je sais lire ! Commenta Olaf.

La remarque quelque peu idiote du bonhomme de neige sortit Elsa de sa rêverie et elle se décida enfin à décacheter la lettre. La première vue confirma ses craintes, il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre d'Anna. Instinctivement elle chercha la signature et lut « Yohan ». Elle n'était pas dupe, jamais le conseiller diplomatique d'Arendelle ne lui aurait écrit de sa propre initiative, c'était sans doute une demande d'Anna…Mais pour que sa cadette exige de passer par un intermédiaire signifiait beaucoup pour Elsa…Sa sœur n'était visiblement pas prête à lui pardonner ! Mais alors pourquoi une telle lettre ? Avec une boule au ventre, Elsa commença sa lecture. Yohan allait droit au but, la nouvelle maîtresse d'Arendelle voulait des informations sur Weselton. Mais pourquoi désormais lui demander de l'aide ? Elle qui s'était montrée intransigeante sur sa volonté de gouverner sans qu'Elsa ne vienne la chaperonner ? L'aînée, n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus, elle ne savait pas non plus si elle souhaitait aider sa cadette, pourtant, elle n'en était qu'au début de la lettre de Yohan, et, alors qu'elle avait parcouru rapidement, elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme parlait plus de lui que de la souveraine d'Arendelle. Intriguée, elle choisit de poursuivre sa lecture au-delà de la stricte demande.

« Je me doute Elsa qu'à la lecture de ces lignes vous devez être contrariée, peut-être même vexée que cela soit qu'un petit diplomate fraichement nommé et que vous connaissez à peine qui se charge de vous écrire. Sans doute en ce moment m'en voulez, mais sachez que j'ai pu voir sur vos visages à toutes les deux toutes les souffrances d'une famille qui se déchire et me rappelle tant de choses… »

« C'est fou comme il arrive à deviner mes pensées » Dit Elsa, davantage pour elle-même que pour Olaf.

Yohan par ses mots avait su attirer l'attention de la souveraine, elle lut attentivement la suite de la lettre où Yohan semblait lui parler à cœur ouvert. A la fin de sa lecture, Elsa froissa la lettre et se crispa de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Un mélange d'agacement, de colère mais aussi de joie, de peine…Elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et recommença une fois encore la lecture de la missive. Le cinquième esprit la lut plusieurs fois en boucle et à chaque fois ces mêmes sentiments contradictoires la traversaient et, la voix de Ryder finit par la sortir de sa torpeur.

-Ah Elsa ! Te voilà ! Nous te cherchons depuis un moment déjà !

-Je…Oh oui pardon, je m'étais éloignée, je ne voulais pas vous espionner et…Je crois que je me suis perdue…

-Bah non Elsa, on est resté là à …

-Merci Olaf ! Coupa-t-elle avec un sourire gênée alors qu'Honeymaren venait de les rejoindre.

La Northuldra n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son frère sortit de sa besace une écharpe bleue qu'il passa autour du cou d'Elsa avant de lui tomber à nouveau dans les bras. Il la remercia chaleureusement. Grâce à elle, il avait pu découvrir qui était sa mère. Des larmes sincères coulèrent le long des joues du jeune homme.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Elsa en regardant l'écharpe.

-Le symbole des chamanes Northuldra ! Celle que ta mère aurait dû porter si elle était restée en pays Northuldra. C'est Anna qui nous a demandé de te l'apporter. Répondit Honeymaren, elle aussi émue, mais contrairement à son frère encore capable de parler.

-Et... Ma sœur vous a fait ramener d'autres choses ? Interrogea Elsa

-Non…Rien pour toi j'en ai peur…

-Mais vous avez apporté plusieurs éléments je l'ai vu !

-Oui…Mais pas à ton attention. Juste quelques petites choses qui appartenaient à ta mère…C'est de la culture Northuldra Expliqua Honeymaren…

-Oh je vois…

-Mais il y a aussi Bruni qui est reparti avec nous ! Tenta Ryder pour dérider sa belle.

Elsa avait un peu de mal à cacher sa déception, et l'évocation de l'esprit du feu, à elle qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs ne l'aida pas à se changer les idées. Ryder tenta d'expliquer à son amie ce qu'ils avaient pu faire en Arendelle après son départ. Honeymaren se chargea de donner plus de détails mais le mot de la fin fut pour Ryder.

-Mais malgré toutes ces belles choses, je dois bien avouer que je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir te retrouver Elsa… Lança-t-il finalement avant de rougir en se rendant compte de ses paroles.

-D'accord…Bon vous savez quoi ?... Je vais vous laisser tous les deux et je vais faire un tour…Visiblement Ryder tu veux être seul avec Elsa…Oh et cette fois…Essaie de ne pas dire de bêtise pour garder ta belle ! Se moqua Honeymaren avant de s'éclipser dans les sous-bois.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi de très longues secondes sans rien dire après qu'Honeymaren soit partie. C'était leur moment. Même Olaf, d'ordinaire gaffeur s'était éloigné de quelques pas et semblait heureux de voir que sa créatrice enfin laissait parler son cœur. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de ce moment pour eux, aucun n'osait parler. Elsa se sentait honteuse d'avoir mis une distance ces derniers temps, et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché avec tout le monde. De son côté Ryder craignait de mal faire, d'avoir le mauvais geste ou la mauvaise parole. Finalement, il tenta de prendre la main de la jeune femme qui tenait encore la lettre de Yohan.

-Oh ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?... Enfin, si tu veux bien me le dire bien sur

-Une lettre d'Arendelle…

-Oh ? D'Anna je suppose ! C'est bien, vous allez donc vous reparler…

-Non ça n'est pas une lettre de ma sœur. Fit Elsa d'une voix froide alors que Ryder s'en voulut immédiatement.

-Oh…Pardon c'était idiot, et puis tu dois connaître tant de monde en Arendelle en même temps…

-C'est une lettre pour me demander une information. Ma sœur veut que je l'aide, mais elle ne me le demande pas directement !

-Oh ?... Et tu peux l'aider ?

-Il me faudrait aller à Ahtohallan consulter la rivière du passé…

-Oh ?... Eh bien c'est super ! Eh bien allons-y et comme ça nous partirons juste après pour Arendelle et annoncer à ta sœur ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir ! Remarqua Ryder avec enthousiasme…

-Non…Souffla Elsa.

-Non quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas l'aider ?! Tout ça à cause d'une dispute ? D'accord, elle avait l'air d'être très forte mais tout de même ! Vous donneriez tout l'une pour l'autre c'est évident !

Elsa avait écouté avec attention les mots du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi si elle voulait aider sa sœur mais Ryder avait mille fois raison…Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Anna n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, pour elle non plus la question ne se posait pas mais la vraie raison qui la faisait hésiter n'était pas celle-ci mais bien la peur de devoir traverser la mer sombre sans aucun pouvoir…

-Non Ryder…Tu…Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi c'est…Trop dangereux !

-Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ? Tu m'y as déjà emmené…

-Non ça n'est pas ça c'est…Consulter Ahtohallan peut être quelque chose de dangereux ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes.

Elsa dans le fond se disait qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Après tout lors de sa première expérience, elle était allée trop loin malgré l'avertissement de la berceuse d'Ahtohallan, et elle espérait que cette raison serait suffisante pour Ryder…

-Très bien Elsa…C'est toi qui décides ! …Tu ne reviens donc pas au camp pour la nuit ?

-Quoi ?

-Pars maintenant, ainsi tu pourras être rentrée pour l'aube, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que Yelena pense que tu restes en permanence avec la tribu ?

-Oui…Exact !

-Alors file maintenant Elsa, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre !

Elsa prit à nouveau Ryder dans ses bras puis il l'accompagna quelques minutes jusqu'aux troupeaux. Il choisit un renne robuste et l'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Tiens, si tu le chevauches tu iras plus vite ! Je sais tu préfères ton cheval aquatique mais tu verras, la course de rennes ça va te plaire !

Elsa accepta. Non pas que l'idée l'enchantait mais elle pouvait ainsi obtenir un moyen de transport bien plus rapide que la marche. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas dire à Ryder qu'elle ne pouvait faire appel au Nokk… Avec de grandes précautions, Ryder aida sa belle à chevaucher l'animal tandis qu'Olaf grimpait sur les bois du renne, et, au signal de Ryder l'animal partit immédiatement au galop. Rapidement elle prit confiance. Ses nombreuses années d'équitation l'aidèrent à se sentir rapidement à l'aise, il n'y avait finalement pas une si grande différence, et Ryder avait choisi un animal particulièrement docile. Le renne traversa rapidement la forêt enchantée et finit par s'approcher des plages grises. Non loin de l'épave d'Arendelle, Elsa avait remarqué un petit navire abandonné. Il semblait en mauvais état, mais capable de prendre la mer. Il n'était pas grand et la gardienne pourrait le manœuvrer seule. En tant que membre de la famille royale d'Arendelle, elle avait été initiée aux arts de la navigation dans le fjord par les marins les plus réputés du royaume. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu à utiliser ces compétences…L'occasion se présentait désormais. La jeune femme essayait de se remémorer ses lointaines leçons puis, quelque chose attira son regard. Au loin, alors qu'elle avait atteint les paysages désolés des plages grises, Elsa crut voir à nouveau la silhouette après laquelle elle avait couru lors de son retour. Mais à peine eût-elle le temps de cligner les yeux que la silhouette avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elsa n'eût pas le temps de se poser la question qu'elle entendit soudainement un grondement et la terre trembla. Le renne se cabra et fit voler Olaf. Elle se cramponna comme elle pût mais faute de bride après le troisième raffut de l'animal elle fut projetée au sol alors que le renne parti au triple galop de là où il était venu. La jeune femme se redressa péniblement, époussetant ses vêtements alors qu'Olaf, qui se remettait à l'endroit la rejoignit. Mais la terre ne leur laissa aucun répit et se mit à nouveau à trembler. Alors que la belle blonde perdit l'équilibre, elle crut voir dans le ciel les flammes roses caractéristiques de Bruni avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans la nuit. La terre continuait ses assauts et un gouffre se forma à quelques mètres derrière elle. Les tremblements incessants lui firent perdre l'équilibre et, elle comme Olaf se retînrent de justesse à la paroi du gouffre qui venait de se former.

-Elsa ! Ta main !

Sorti de nulle part, Elsa vit au-dessus de sa tête la main secourable de Ryder, elle s'y agrippa et avec une force colossale, semblable à celle de Kristoff, l'éleveur de rennes sortit les deux compagnons de ce mauvais pas avant de les aider à gagner le cotre qui était l'objectif initial de la jeune femme. Arrivés auprès du navire, la terre sembla se calmer, de même que les flammes de Bruni. Le cœur d'Elsa battait la chamade.

-Elsa, mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ryder inquiet.

-Je n'en sais rien…Je ne comprends rien ! Mais…Et toi que fais-tu là ?!

-Je... J'ai voulu te suivre, je m'étais dit que je t'aurais rattrapé sur la plage et qu'ainsi peut-être…Tu aurais accepté que je t'accompagne ?

-Et tu as eu une idée formidable, sans toi j'aurais eu de gros ennuis ! Et, Ryder ? Où est Bruni ?

-Bruni ?... Mais je ne sais pas ?!

-Il n'est pas avec Honeymaren ? Et où est-elle ?

-Honeymaren ? Je suppose au camp ! Quant à Bruni, nous l'avons laissé quand nous sommes arrivés…C'est un esprit, nous ne pouvons le garder comme un animal de compagnie ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Non…Pour rien ! Bon, maintenant que tu es là, est-ce que tu sais naviguer ?

-Je…Pas vraiment !

-Super…Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs mais…On va réapprendre tous les deux du coup !

Ryder fut surpris de la proposition d'Elsa mais ne répondit pas et embarqua. Il suivit avec beaucoup de rigueur les ordres de la jeune femme alors que le navire prit la mer. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard pendant toute la traversée. La mer sombre était curieusement calme cette nuit-là mais pourtant, l'éleveur de rennes n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi le cinquième esprit semblait si peu sereine. Ça n'était pas sa première traversée après tout. Elsa de son côté faisait les cent pas le long du pont du petit navire et, un très léger sourire put se voir sur son visage quand enfin les falaises gelées d'Ahtohallan sortirent des ténèbres de la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se détendit enfin en posant le pied sur la surface gelée, Ryder la suivit de près et les nerfs de la jeune femme l'abandonnèrent. Des larmes coulèrent et, sans avoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle sauta au cou de son sauveur et, comme quelques jours auparavant sur l'île gelé ils échangèrent un baiser.

Cette fois, contrairement à la première fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentirent gênés de la situation et ce malgré la présence d'Olaf qui se mit à les câliner l'un et l'autre. Puis, la situation rattrapa Elsa. Elle n'était pas venue à Ahtohallan pour s'offrir une petite escapade amoureuse. Elle devait savoir ce que pensait le nouveau duc de Weselton. Aussitôt, la détermination qui la caractérisait jadis revînt animer la jeune femme, et d'un ton ferme, ordonna à Olaf et Ryder de les suivre. Elle les guida tous les deux jusqu'à son palais de glace puis, elle leur interdit de l'accompagner plus loin vers le dôme des souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Ryder que cela pouvait être dangereux, elle ne lui avait pas menti et ne voulait pas risquer sa vie ou celle d'Olaf.

Elsa glissa vers le dôme seule. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis sa première visite. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu avouer à Ryder non plus était sa crainte qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit maintenant que ses pouvoirs avaient disparus. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le dôme se matérialisa et des souvenirs se mirent à apparaître. Parmi les statues de glace, elle repéra rapidement celle du duc de Weselton qui faisait le paon devant la jeune princesse Anna. La jeune femme se concentra sur le vieillard et les statues de glace se modifièrent. Les souvenirs propres à Elsa commencèrent à disparaître et, à la place, elle put apercevoir de nombreux éléments de la vie du duc. Elle déambula au travers des souvenirs et s'arrêta. Elle vit le duc, avec un homme d'arme et un troisième qu'elle reconnut. C'était Yohan ! Elle tendit l'oreille et elle l'entendit expliquer au duc une méthode selon lui infaillible pour préparer un siège contre une cité ennemie. Malheureusement pour Yohan, il fut rapidement éconduit. Le cinquième esprit se stoppa. Yohan ne lui avait jamais caché cet événement, mais le voir matérialisé le rendait encore plus réel. Pourtant elle savait que le jeune homme était digne de confiance. Elle continua de le suivre et le vit prendre ses affaires et sa fille et sortir avec des gardes à ses trousses. Elsa souhaitait en savoir davantage sur Yohan mais elle se souvînt qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça et se concentra à nouveau sur le duc. Elle avança un peu dans le temps et le vit alité et à son chevet, son neveu. Il parlait, elle tendit l'oreille.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas mon oncle, je serai digne de Weselton !

-Tu vas…Devenir le nouveau duc…Ramène…Sa…Sa superbe à Weselton ! Hoqueta le duc.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas ! J'accomplirai vos desseins !

Elsa regarda sans un mot le vieux duc rendre son dernier souffle puis, elle vit le regard de son neveu se durcir et quitter la pièce. La jeune femme se décida de la suivre alors qu'il descendait dans une partie un peu plus profonde du dôme. Le cinquième esprit hésita, mais elle n'était pas encore loin de l'entrée, elle le poursuivit. Il arrivait dans ce qui devait probablement être la salle du trône de Weselton, à ses côtés, plusieurs hommes.

-Votre grâce nous avons reçu une réponse favorable de la part d'Arendelle pour votre demande.

-Fantastique ! Mon oncle m'avait dit que cette nouvelle reine n'était qu'une pauvre sotte sans aucune expérience ! Il devait être en dessous de la réalité ! Parfait ! Faîtes embarquer le diplomate vers Pont Aren !

Elsa se glaça…Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Tant pis si elle devait plonger encore davantage dans les méandres d'Ahtohallan, ce nouveau duc ne semblait pas être un modèle de vertu. Elle continua d'avancer et vit de la vapeur sortir de sa bouche quand elle expirait…Elle devait se montrer prudente, alors que le duc reprit la parole.

-Jadis, nous avions un curieux personnage parmi nos troupes qui avait présenté ce plan…Vous général êtes un idiot de ne pas l'avoir écouté ! C'est brillant ! Heureusement, mon oncle n'était pas idiot et avait une très bonne mémoire, il avait consigné les conseils sur son calepin ! Tenez ! Etudiez ce projet et faites préparer…

Elsa se sentit frissonner. Instinctivement elle rebroussa chemin et ne put entendre davantage les propos du duc. Elle avait retenu la leçon, elle ne pouvait rester trop longtemps dans le dôme des souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait savoir tous les desseins du duc, mais elle en savait assez pour avoir compris qu'Arendelle était en danger ! Weselton comptait utiliser les plans de bataille de Yohan, et vu la démonstration qu'il lui avait proposé lors d'une partie d'échecs, Elsa était convaincue que le plan devait être particulièrement brillant ! Heureusement pour Arendelle désormais, il était de leur côté ! Elle n'avait plus un instant à perdre ! Elle devait retourner en Arendelle et avertir sa sœur mais aussi Yohan ! Lui saurait comment contrer le duc ! La jeune femme malgré ses frissons courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers son palais de glace. Olaf et Ryder l'y attendait.

-Ah Elsa t'es là ! Je crois qu'on a un problème ! Fit Olaf avec un sourire alors que Ryder lui semblait terrifié.

-Quoi ? Non Olaf je n'ai pas le temps pour tes théories ! Il faut que nous partions immédiatement pour Arendelle !

-Bah justement c'est ça le problème ! Regarde !

A ces mots le petit bonhomme de neige prit la main d'Elsa et derrière les blocs de glace qui cachaient le palais de la plage d'Ahtohallan, elle put distinguer une brume épaisse. Aussitôt le petit bonhomme de neige lâcha la main de sa créatrice et couru vers le brouillard en riant avant de rebondir violemment contre et être projeté aux pieds de sa mère hilare…

-Tu vois, la brume est de retour ! Lança le bonhomme de neige.

-Non !

Elsa se lança à son tour devant la brume mais dût rapidement se rendre à l'évidence…Elle était piégée à Ahtohallan !


	22. Le jour le plus long

Chapitre 22 : Le jour le plus long

« Honeymaren, il suffit avec ces histoires ! Où sont Ryder et Elsa ?! Voilà trois jours qu'ils ne sont pas revenus ! »

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était adulte que Yelena s'en prenait à Honeymaren. La matriarche en avait assez des boniments de la pisteuse. L'escapade amoureuse. Elle avait bien voulu y croire le premier jour, mais désormais c'était bien trop long, elle sentait qu'Honeymaren lui cachait quelque chose.

-Dernière fois Honeymaren ! Où sont-ils ?!

-Pour être parfaitement honnête…J'en ai aucune idée…

-Tu ne quittes jamais ton frère, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça !

-Non…Je les ai laissés il y a trois jours seuls pour qu'ils profitent d'un moment pour eux…Je ne les ai pas revus depuis !

-Et tu comptes me le dire seulement maintenant ? Tempêta Yelena

-Ils sont adultes, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Se risqua Honeymaren

-Où peut être sont-ils en danger et nous perdons du temps !

Yelena était furieuse contre Honeymaren et fit rassembler le plus rapidement possible les membres de la tribu. La cheffe expliqua à son peuple ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et l'inquiétude put se lire rapidement chez plusieurs Northuldra. A la fin de son discours, déterminée, Yelena annonça à tous qu'elle partait en personne tenter de retrouver les disparus et reçu de la part des membres des applaudissements nourris.

-Je partirai également de mon côté pour les chercher, je remonterai la rivière vers les plages grises et les prairies de Lichen ! Fit alors Honeymaren qui cherchait à se rattraper.

-Non ! En mon absence, tu te dois de garder le camp ! Trancha Yelena

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Tu avais raison Yelena j'aurai dû t'en parler et il est question de mon frère ! Je suis la meilleure pisteuse ! Je le retrouverai !

-Je pense qu'elle a raison Yelena, tu devrais la laisser y aller ! Proposa Laïka.

-Fort bien Honeymaren, pars de ton côté, nous couvrirons plus de terrain comme ça ! Laïka, tu t'occupes du camp alors !

-Non !

-Comment ?!

-Je pars pour Arendelle ! Il faut prévenir Anna !

-De l'aide d'Arendelle ?! Jamais ! Fulmina Yelena

-ça n'est pas de l'aide que je vais demander ! C'est prévenir Anna que sa sœur a disparue ! Elle a le droit de le savoir… De toute manière elle voudra des réponses sur son absence. Et si jamais elle est en réalité retournée au Royaume, alors je le saurai !

Yelena observa un temps Laïka, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait rien contre Anna, cette jeune fille lui semblait d'ailleurs sympathique et courageuse, la colère et la contrariété lui faisait perdre la tête. Intérieurement elle remercia Laïka de le lui avoir fait prendre conscience si rapidement. Aussitôt la matriarche leva les mains en signe d'excuse et se plia à la demande de Laïka. Elle nomma un autre chef temporaire et, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois femmes partirent toutes les trois dans des directions opposées avec comme seul objectif : Retrouver Elsa, alors que pendant ce temps, aucune ne sembla remarquer que loin au Nord, une brume commençait à apparaître.

Au Nord du camp, dans sa prison de glace, Elsa avait bien du mal à quitter sa chambre. Depuis trois jours, elle était enfermée aux côtés de Ryder et Olaf. Tous trois avaient cherché un moyen de la transpercer mais ils devaient rapidement s'avouer vaincu. Ryder avait tenté toute sa vie de passer au travers sans succès. Elsa elle aussi avait baissé les bras et les pitreries d'Olaf n'arrivait pas à la dérider. Les prisonniers n'avaient pour l'heure pas à s'inquiéter au niveau de la nourriture. Elsa ces dernières semaines avait prévu ce qu'il fallait, mais ils ne pourraient pas tenir indéfiniment. Seulement pour l'heure ça n'était pas ce qui attristait la jeune femme à cet instant. Elle fixait impassible le mur de glace de sa chambre avec, sur une commode posée là, sa robe de reine des neiges. Elle avait imaginé pouvoir revenir en Arendelle ainsi vêtue. Le mariage de sa cadette elle l'avait si souvent imaginé, le magnifiant de ses pouvoirs. Comme elle se sentait stupide. Là encore elle prit conscience que malgré elle, c'était ses pouvoirs qui auraient été vus, elle qui aurait été vue, alors que c'était à sa sœur de briller. Finalement, elle était peut-être mieux ici, loin de sa cadette. Elle seule aurait droit à la lumière. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait réussir à se convaincre. Elsa savait qu'elle avait pu blesser sa sœur mas ça n'était rien par rapport au lendemain qui se profilait…Pour le jour le plus important de la vie d'Anna, la jeune femme ne serait pas présente ! Elle n'osait imaginer le visage détruit par la tristesse et la colère qu'allait arborer sa cadette lorsqu'elle allait constater son absence.

Ryder la fit sortir de sa léthargie. Depuis trois jours, le jeune homme avait appris à entrer sans frapper à calmer les angoisses de sa belle. Dès qu'elle le vit, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de parler, et elle non plus pour qu'ils se comprennent. Tout était allé si vite pour eux et pourtant, ils avaient le sentiment de toujours avoir vécu ainsi depuis leur première rencontre. Ryder avait quelque chose de magique, sa voix, à la fois douce et craintive, son sourire, il n'avait besoin d'être que lui pour qu'Elsa puisse sentir dans son océan de détresse un léger réconfort. Elle qui jadis avait pu penser figer certains moments heureux de son existence pouvait désormais les gouter infiniment, elle désormais bloquée dans la prison des souvenirs. Mais si Ryder était capable de lui faire oublier son désespoir, si ses caresses et baisers pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur, tout l'amour du monde ne pouvait rien contre le déchirement qu'Elsa pouvait ressentir lorsque le souvenir d'Anna réapparaissait en son esprit. Le jeune éleveur de rennes avait fini par comprendre. La jeune gardienne se raidissait, la lumière dans ses yeux disparaissait. C'était le signe pour lui. Elle venait de repenser à Anna, et il lui fallait à nouveau devoir être seule. Sans attendre un mot où un signe, il lâcha sa belle et commença à reculer mais cette fois, à sa grande surprise, Elsa le retînt !

-Non ! Viens ! Tu comprendras !

Sans chercher à s'opposer, il suivit sa belle qui l'entraîna vers le dôme des souvenirs. Ce dernier se matérialisa et Elsa présentait émue les différents tableaux au beau jeune homme.

-Ici, Anna et moi jouions dans la neige, elle voulait tout le temps que je lui fasse de très beaux princes ! Avec Kristoff ! Elle a été exaucée je crois… Oh et regarde là ! C'est elle et moi, on fabrique notre premier Olaf !

-J'ai eu un grand frère ? Demanda soudain Olaf qui venait de les rejoindre.

-En quelque sorte Olaf, Anna et moi fabriquions toujours des bonhommes de neige comme toi lorsque nous étions petites ! …Oh et ce souvenir ! C'était ma première démonstration de sculptures pour Anna…Regarde comme elle a les yeux qui brillent…

-Et tu n'as pas d'autres images où vous êtes enfant ? Demanda Ryder

-Pas exactement…Répondit Elsa amer.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire qu'a pu te raconter Olaf quand vous nous avez rencontré ?

-Je peux la refaire si tu veux !

-Non merci Olaf, je m'en souviens…Vous étiez séparées.

-Exactement…Regarde, c'est elle qui vient inlassablement frapper à ma porte pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que de mon côté, je les lui fabriquais, tu vois là ? indiqua Elsa

La jeune femme inlassablement continua à montrer des scènes de son passé. Comment elle et Anna pouvaient être unies, comment la plus jeune sœur était éblouie par le pouvoir de son ainée. Comment Elsa, une fois les portes ouvertes semblait accepter et même apprécier son pouvoir.

-Oh et ce souvenir…Je l'aime beaucoup !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le premier anniversaire de mon couronnement. Un de mes moments préférés…

Elsa commenta à Ryder ce qu'il voyait. Elsa qui faisait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs à tout Arendelle, les applaudissement nourris de la foule et finalement, Anna qui plaça sur la tête d'Elsa un diadème de glace qu'elle avait fait sculpter par Kristoff.

-Et là, alors qu'elle me coiffe de la couronne, elle crie à la foule : Elsa la grande reine des neiges ! Ce fut la première fois qu'ils me nommèrent ainsi…La reine des neiges ! Lança Elsa avec nostalgie.

-Tout le monde te félicitait c'était super on ne voyait que toi ! Rajouta Olaf.

-Oui…Comme j'aimais cette vie ! Oh et il y a tant d'autres choses que je pourrais te montrer sur notre vie en Arendelle ! Nous avons partagé tant de choses, tant de magie ! tant de joie !...

-Je pense que j'en ai assez vu…Lança Ryder avec une voix plus froide.

-Quoi ? Demanda Elsa qui tentait de reprendre la main que le jeune homme avait retiré.

-Finalement…Yelena avait peut-être raison sur ton compte…Je t'ai défendu contre elle, mais, tu ne vis que par Arendelle, tu ne vis que pour ton pouvoir de glace.

-Quoi ? Non Ryder absolument pas je…

-Ah oui ? Tu jubiles qu'Anna te couronne mais toi, l'aurais tu fait demain si nous n'étions pas bloqués ?... Et dans cet endroit magique tu ne sembles me montrer que tes souvenirs heureux !

-Euh…Oui c'est pour que tu comprennes pourquoi Anna…Et pour ce qui est de la couronne je…

-Non Elsa ne te fatigue pas à répondre à ça…Inutile que tu deviennes une menteuse ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de cette démonstration pour savoir que ta sœur aura toujours la première place dans ton cœur. Mais parmi tous ces souvenirs…y en a-t-il sur ta vie de cinquième esprit ? Et même de Northuldra ? Lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

-Je…Mais ça n'est pas…

-Inutile de regarder je l'ai déjà fait…Il n'y en a pas Elsa… Excuse-moi…

Vexé et déçu, le jeune Northuldra ne laissa pas à sa belle le temps de répondre. Il tourna les talons et la laissa, seule avec Olaf au milieu du dôme des souvenirs. Les rires espiègles des jeunes Anna et Elsa résonnaient désormais comme une cruelle ironie face à la détresse que ressentait le cinquième esprit.

-Ryder ! Attends !

Elsa avait haussé la voix, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre. Elle s'agenouilla, une larme perla le long de sa joue.

-Attends Ryder…je…Je t'aime ! Souffla-t-elle.

Personne à part elle n'aurait pu l'entendre. Elsa l'avait prononcé dans un murmure mais dans son esprit il avait résonné plus fort que tout l'orchestre d'Arendelle en concert dans la salle de bal. Ce mot, pourtant si simple, c'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anna. Et encore, même à sa cadette, elle ne l'avait finalement pas prononcé si souvent qu'elle n'aurait dû pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit alors se poser contre elle la petite main de bois d'Olaf sur son épaule. A lui non plus Elsa n'avait jamais vraiment prononcé ce mot pourtant lui aussi était dévoué.

-Tu me rappelles Anna tu sais Elsa ?

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu es comme elle il y a trois ans…Tu ne connais rien à l'amour…

-Tu as raison Olaf…Je n'en ai aucune idée… Soupira Elsa.

-C'est facile pourtant ! Je vais te dire comme j'ai dit à Anna. L'amour c'est faire passer le besoin des autres avant les siens ! Comme Anna l'a fait avec toi en se sacrifiant où en cherchant à t'aider à chaque instant, où même Ryder qui vient de te dire que tu es une reine des neiges plus qu'une Northuldra ce qui rend votre histoire plus compliqué…

Elsa ne répondit pas. Olaf, d'ordinaire si candide et enfantin dans ses propos se trouvait soudain très adulte. Elsa l'avait imaginé comme son fils, mais en cet instant, il venait de lui tenir un discours qu'Iduna aurait pu lui dire. La pensée de sa mère ne fit qu'augmenter le malheur de la jeune femme. Elle se doutait que sa mère depuis l'au-delà devait être furieuse contre elle ! Les sages paroles du bonhomme de neige, ainsi que la remarque de Ryder tournaient dans l'esprit d'Elsa et elle jeta un dernier regard à ses souvenirs. Elle tachait de se concentrer. Finalement, quelques souvenirs de sa vie dans la forêt enchantée réussirent à apparaître, mais à chaque fois ils se rapportaient à Arendelle. Elle qui reçoit l'invitation de sa sœur. Elle, qui repart pour Arendelle…

La jeune femme continua de les observer encore quelques temps puis, doucement, aidée par Olaf elle se releva. Elle se doutait que Ryder avait dû rejoindre sa chambre dans le palais de glace. De retour dans l'édifice, Elsa hésita à s'y rendre mais elle se doutait que le jeune Northuldra devait avoir besoin d'être seul. Elle hésita et finalement déambula sans savoir où elle allait dans le palais de glace, copie conforme du château d'Arendelle. Puis, alors qu'elle reprit ses esprits elle constata que ses pas l'avaient mené au niveau de la chambre royale. Sa chambre ! Enfin, plutôt celle qui fut la sienne et maintenant était la possession d'Anna. L'heure était tardive, sa cadette devait en ce moment même s'y trouver. Probablement excitée pour la veille de son couronnement et mariage. Elsa avait besoin de revoir cette pièce. Avec Olaf elle y pénétra et, aussitôt, comme ça arrivait souvent dans le palais, les souvenirs figés se créèrent et furent doués de vie. Elsa sursauta. Sa cadette bien sûr était présente, mais pas seule. Kristoff était également face à sa promise. Curieusement, Anna ne respectait pas la tradition de se séparer de son futur époux la veille de la noce.

-Eh tu entends Elsa, on dirait qu'ils parlent mais on n'entend pas trop ! Fit remarquer Olaf.

Le petit bonhomme de neige avait raison, Elsa avait l'impression d'entendre la conversation entre les deux amants, et, alors qu'elle se concentrait toujours davantage, les souvenirs figés semblaient de plus en plus réels, et de plus en plus audibles. A présent, Elsa se sentait pleinement comme une spectatrice au milieu de la chambre de sa soeur.

-…Calme-toi Anna ! Tout sera parfait ne t'en fais pas, et tu seras merveilleuse ! Lança Kristoff !

-…Et toi ? Ton costume ? Est-il prêt ?! Oui je sais tu n'aimes pas ça mais là c'est indispensable tu sais !

-Bien sûr qu'il est prêt ! Il te plaira j'en suis certain, et pour toi je ferai l'effort de le garder toute la journée…Mais ça sera la seule journée de ma vie où je ferai ça tu m'entends !

-Tu es amour Kristoff ! Répondit Anna, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Le montagnard voyait bien, tout comme Elsa spectatrice qu'Anna ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la jolie rousse ne semblait pas particulièrement excitée comme une puce, son fiancé, se chargea de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras et la berçait doucement.

-Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est devenir majeur qui t'inquiète ? Taquina Kristoff.

-Elsa… Souffla la voix d'Anna.

-Quoi Elsa ? Allons, vous êtes toutes les deux capables de faire la paix non ? Je suis sur qu'elle doit être comme toi depuis son départ, à regretter ce qu'il s'est passé et impatiente de te retrouver demain !

Elsa souriait. Elle qui par le passé avait pu avoir quelques réserves sur Kristoff, à la voir comme un roturier bourru et sans éducation était pourtant et de très loin, bien plus sage et posé qu'elle. Il avait vu juste. Oui c'était vraiment l'homme parfait pour sa cadette, mais la dernière partie de la phrase était pour elle un véritable coup de poignard.

-Non…ça n'est pas ça Kristoff…Je…Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis. J'ai fait demander à Yohan de la contacter mais rien ! Je ne sais même pas si elle va venir ! Répondit le souvenir gelé d'Anna où semblait perler quelques gouttes glacées au bord de son œil.

-Ne t'en fais pas…C'est ta sœur, elle va aimer arriver au dernier moment et se faire remarquer pour être la vedette. On parle de la reine des neiges tout de même, celle qui va officiellement te passer la couronne demain. Elle aura bien le droit d'avoir elle aussi une belle entrée. Et je suis sur qu'elle n'a rien dit pour t'en faire la surprise. Tu te souviens de ton dix-neuvième anniversaire, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles te coucher la veille tu étais persuadée qu'elle avait oubliée alors que pourtant je peux te l'assurer, elle, Olaf et moi y avions travaillé depuis des semaines ! Alors, fais-lui confiance, tout se passera bien.

Les mots du futur prince consort étaient doux et rassurants, Anna les avait écoutés avec attention et continuait de se lover contre le torse fort et protecteur de son amant. Elsa de son côté était attendrie de cette scène pleine d'amour et de complicité. Elle aussi pendant un instant s'était prise à croire aux propos du livreur de glace, et, elle avait voulu imaginer que cette image qu'elle voyait entre sa cadette et Kristoff aurait pu se transposer entre Ryder et elle. L'éleveur de rennes lui aussi savait se montrer protecteur et rassurant. Elsa en aurait eu bien besoin, mais est-ce qu'elle de son côté serait capable d'agir pour l'être aimé comme Kristoff venait de le faire pour sa belle…Elsa savait que la réponse était non, et Ryder en était conscient c'était bien le problème. Mais ça n'était pas ce qui fit le plus mal à Elsa…Non pour elle le pire c'étaient les propos de Kristoff. Il était sincère, comment pourrait-il imaginer une seule seconde la situation ? Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa crainte du lendemain, son absence qui sera tant remarquée…

-C'est toujours beau de les voir se câliner comme ça, mais quand ça arrive ils veulent jamais que je me joigne à eux. Lança alors Olaf qui réussit à arracher un demi sourire à sa créatrice.

-Certains câlins ne peuvent se partager Olaf…Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elsa s'était baissée à la hauteur du petit bonhomme de neige et l'avait pris dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle comme elle pouvait le faire jadis avec Monsieur Jorgen Bjorgen. La jeune femme profita de cet instant avec Olaf. Bien que gelé, elle avait l'impression qu'il la réchauffait quelque peu. Elle oublia quelques instants les représentations d'Anna et Kristoff à côté d'elle et, comme par mimétisme, elle relâcha doucement Olaf au moment où le futur couple royal fit de même de son côté, sauf que, pour ce dernier, Anna se rapprocha à nouveau rapidement de Kristoff pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elsa de nouveau observait. Elle aussi connaissait désormais la saveur d'un baiser. Ce sentiment si doux mais celui-là, bien qu'étant qu'une projection magique d'Ahtohallan, Elsa savait qu'il était différent. Il semblait plus intense que ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Ryder…Il semblait plus intense que tous les baiser qu'elle avait pu voir de toute façon. Anna et Kristoff ne faisait qu'un, ils étaient en symbiose. La représentation parfaite de l'amour dans un couple. Au fond d'elle-même, l'ainée des deux sœurs aimerait connaître ça un jour elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'elle en était encore loin, pour y parvenir, il faudrait qu'elle arrive enfin à s'ouvrir !

Le cinquième esprit continuait d'observer à la fois fascinée et attendrie de voir sa sœur partager un instant de bonheur avec Kristoff. Elle essayait autant que possible de ne pas imaginer le malheur qui sera le sien dans quelques heures et, dans le même temps, elle se sentait un peu gênée. C'était leur moment hors du temps. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Evidemment à aucun moment Anna et Kristoff, perdus dans leur baiser ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que grâce à la magie d'Ahtohallan, Elsa pouvait les voir et les entendre à ce moment précis et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Les deux amants avaient éloigné leurs lèvres, leurs mains se baladaient lentement, amoureusement le long du dos du partenaire, leurs corps de frottaient l'un contre l'autre. La projection d'Anna émettait de très légers couinements qui augmentèrent quelque peu la gêne d'Elsa, mais pourtant, la scène était si mignonne. Elsa s'écarta d'un pas, pour les laisser, telle une danse se mouvoir dans la pièce au milieu de leur étreinte. Elle n'était pas physiquement présente, mais en aucun cas, la maîtresse des lieux ne souhaitait les déranger, alors que le couple finit par s'asseoir sur le grand lit impeccable de la reine.

-Je vous aime votre Majesté. Susurra Kristoff en embrassant le cou de sa dulcinée.

-Non Kristoff ! Non ! Pas la reine, oublie les titres, dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes…la femme que je suis ?

-Anna, je t'aime plus que tout. Répondit le montagnard en basculant la jeune femme sur le lit.

Elsa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se sentait toujours plus mal à l'aise par rapport à la phrase d'Anna. Elle imaginait toujours sa cadette comme la petite enfant espiègle qui arpentait les couloirs du château en sautillant, où comme l'adolescente un peu folle et fleur bleue, éventuellement depuis peu, elle la voyait aussi comme la nouvelle reine, mais jamais comme une femme attirante. Jamais elle n'avait voulu voir cet aspect de sa sœur, pourtant, elle était belle, c'était une évidence. Malgré son malaise. L'aînée continua de porter son regard vers le lit, elle se disait que ça ne pourrait pas aller aussi loin

-Non Anna tout de même, ton mariage n'est que demain tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Elle va pas faire quoi ? Demanda Olaf

-Non rien du tout Olaf… Rien du tout ! Tenta de se persuader Elsa, toujours incapable de bouger.

Anna et Kristoff de leur côté étaient loin d'imaginer les considérations d'Elsa, c'était leur moment. Plaqués l'un contre l'autre, les baisers entre eux pleuvaient. Le montagnard embrassait tendrement le cou de la belle rousse, puis celle-ci astucieusement réussit à lui faire tomber le peignoir et se faufila pour se coller contre les pectoraux nus du puissant montagnard. Elsa, qui ne perdait toujours pas une miette du spectacle se faisait désormais de moins en moins d'illusions sur ce qu'il se tramait actuellement dans la chambre royale d'Arendelle…La tradition de ce point de vue ne serait pas respecté par la future reine !

-Je t'aime Anna ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! J'aime qui tu es, ce que tu es ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Même si des aspects de la vie de cour me déplaisent, ça sera toujours un plaisir car c'est pour toi. Lança Kristoff à sa belle au milieu de baisers et caresses.

-Je t'aime Kristoff ! Promets-moi de toujours me dire tes tracas car moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi. Répondit Anna haletante avant de mordiller doucement le lobe d'oreille du jeune homme.

Anna et Kristoff n'avaient que faire de la tradition de chasteté en cet instant. Les futurs époux s'étaient retenus depuis le début de leur relation pour les convenances et aussi probablement pour Elsa et désormais, ils ne souhaitaient plus penser qu'à eux, à leur bonheur, à leur amour. Ce fut au tour du montagnard de chercher à dévêtir son aimé. Ses bras grands et puissants enlaçaient sa belle et, malgré sa force, avec minutie et infinie douceur fit remonter l'habit de nuit de la belle qui se retrouva en quelques instants en tenue d'Eve, laissant apparaître aux yeux du montagnard, mais aussi d'Elsa, rouge de confusion et Olaf, la poitrine menue et rebondie d'Anna surmontée des mamelons pointés vers les doigts du livreur de glace.

-Oh je ne connaissais pas ce genre de câlins ça a l'air amusant dis donc ! Et puis ça y est ils comprennent enfin que les vêtements ce n'est pas supportable moi c'est pour ça que je n'en porte jamais !

-Oui, allez ça suffit Olaf, je t'ai dit il y a des câlins qui ne peuvent se partager…On va les laisser !

Elsa, dont le visage avait viré au pourpre ne pouvait continuer d'observer la scène alors que Kristoff se montrait plus entreprenant et que la main d'Anna disparaissait sous le pantalon de son amant qui lui aussi commençait à se baisser. La maîtresse d'Ahtohallan prit le bras d'Olaf et tournait le dos au théâtre du plaisir de sa cadette pour se diriger elle et le bonhomme de neige vers la porte

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas partager ? Demanda Olaf de sa candeur habituelle.

-Parce que c'est ainsi…Tu…Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand ! Répondit Elsa à la hâte en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme, à l'instar de sa cadette avait la respiration haletante et sentait qu'elle avait chaud. Ses joues étaient en feu. Elle n'avait pas à assister à la disparition de la pureté de la seconde fille d'Arendelle. Elsa observa Olaf.

-Allez viens Olaf…Allons nous coucher, on va les laisser tranquilles ! Demain ils ont une grosse journée…Et avant ça une longue nuit qui les attend !

-Oui d'accord, j'arrive Elsa ! Fit le bonhomme de neige alors qu'Elsa s'éloignait.

-Olaf ! J'ai dit on les laisse ! Tu t'éloignes de cette porte tout de suite ! Interdiction de t'en approcher ! Lança Elsa avec colère alors que le petit bonhomme essayait de passer un œil au travers de la serrure gelée.

Cette fois-ci, Olaf écouta la volonté de sa créatrice et la rejoignit. Cependant, Olaf n'était pas préoccupation première d'Elsa. Elle essayait de ne pas imaginer la suite des événements dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. Certes il ne s'agissait que de projections, mais Ahtohallan ne mentait jamais, cela se passait en ce moment même ! Et, aussi ce qui trottait dans la tête de la souveraine était les derniers mots que les jeunes amants s'étaient échangés. Une promesse faîte à l'autre. De toujours tout se dire, de se montrer honnête. Tout dire…Voilà ce qu'elle avait été incapable de faire envers Anna, voilà où cela l'avait mené. Et elle venait de reproduire la même erreur avec Ryder qu'elle avait déçu. Elsa avait ces derniers temps déçu bien trop de monde, il était temps de réparer ces erreurs et elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de l'éleveur de rennes. Arrivé devant, elle inspira longuement puis se risqua à frapper. Hélas, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, la jeune femme s'en doutait. Elle s'assit devant la porte. Elle devait lui parler malgré tout.

-Ryder... Je…Je te dois des excuses. Tout à l'heure, tu avais parfaitement raison ! Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Tu as raison, j'aimais ma vie en Arendelle, j'aimais mes pouvoirs, être admirée comme la puissante reine des neiges… J'ai conscience que ça n'est pas la façon de penser Northuldra mais si…Si je t'ai tant parlé dans le dôme de mes pouvoirs c'est parce que… Parce qu'ils sont importants pour moi mais…Toi aussi tu l'es ! Tu es important parce que…Je t'aime. Je t'aime Ryder, et heureusement que tu es près de moi pour m'aider à surmonter…Surmonter le fait que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs…

La voix d'Elsa était saccadée mais les mots pourtant lui étaient venus naturellement. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, enfin elle avait réussi à parler à cœur ouvert. La jeune femme colla sa tête contre la porte et entendit la poignée se tourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Ryder apparut. Tendrement il se baissa, passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui sourit.

-Viens…Explique-moi pour tes pouvoirs, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Elsa suivit Ryder où toute la nuit elle essaya de lui expliquer les derniers événements. Les deux tourtereaux échangèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Elsa pouvait la deviner à travers la brume et, si se confier auprès de Ryder lui avait allégé le cœur, elle sentait son estomac se nouer…Elle pensait à Anna.

-Bien le bonjour et bon anniversaire ma merveilleuse future épouse qui devient aussi ma reine.

Kristoff caressait doucement les cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune rousse. Curieusement, ils étaient moins en bataille que d'ordinaire, mais il était impossible d'en dire autant du lit où les draps se trouvaient bien plus désordonnés et portaient les stigmates des événements nocturnes. Anna, très lentement commençait à quitter le pays des rêves. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, son sommeil avait été paisible, sans revivre inlassablement le dernier voyage de ses parents et tenter de les faire quitter le navire en perdition. Elle sentait son corps nu se coller contre celui de son amant. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le bras musclé de Kristoff posé contre elle juste en dessous de ses seins. Elle sentait contre sa poitrine la peau douce de son aimé. Elle aimait ça. La voix douce de Kristoff était un nectar à ses oreilles. Puis, elle ouvrit un œil et sursauta. Elle n'était pas dans un rêve. C'était la réalité. En une fraction de seconde, elle était pleinement réveillée et, assise sur le lit, elle dévisagea Kristoff avant de s'observer elle-même…

-Kristoff ?! C'est…C'est aujourd'hui !

-Oui mon amour…Tu deviens officiellement la reine aujourd'hui…

-Oh mes aïeux ! Nous avons tant à faire avant ! Et ?!...Vite, va-t'en de là ! Cela porte malheur de voir sa future épouse avant la noce !

La Anna furie était de retour et Kristoff dû lutter pour ne pas tomber violement du lit. Il s'en extirpa sans dommage et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire face à la nervosité de sa promise.

-Allons Anna calme-toi ! Et puis laisse-moi au moins prendre un vêtement, je ne vais pas sortir ainsi dans les couloirs !

-Dépêche-toi ! Ça porte malheur te dis-je ! Vociféra Anna en sautant derrière son paravent. Apparemment la jeune rousse comptait battre un nouveau record de préparation express.

-Quel malheur. Allons, aujourd'hui tu deviens reine, de la main de ta propre sœur, tu es officiellement majeure, et dans quelques heures nous serons mari et femme…Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?!

La jeune rousse continua de bougonner alors que Kristoff devinait qu'elle commençait déjà à se préparer. Il soupira et, vêtu de son peignoir regagna la porte.

-Mais tu vois j'obéis à ma reine…Bon je descends prendre tout le chocolat pour le petit déjeuner et faire enlever les cadeaux pour ton anniversaire dans ce cas puisque nous ne devons pas nous voir…

-Hop ! Kristoff ! Pas si vite ! Non tout compte fait je viens aussi, tu as raison, que pourrait-il bien nous arriver ! Rétorqua Anna, déjà habillée de manière parfaitement convenable et coiffée.

-Que ne ferais-tu pas pour du chocolat ?! S'amusa le montagnard.

Le futur couple déambula dans les couloirs, recevant les félicitations des domestiques et faisant comme s'ils n'entendaient pas les quelques commérages de dignitaires à propos des traditions. C'était leur jour. Ce ne fut finalement qu'au petit déjeuner qu'ils finirent par prendre en compte les remarques émanant d'Eugène et Raiponce. Le couple royal de Corona ne leur laissa que peu de répit et les séparèrent rapidement. Raiponce raccompagna Anna pour les préparatifs laissant Eugène avec Kristoff.

-Bon à nous deux, je vais aller t'aider à t'habiller et te préparer ! Tu peux être fier d'être conseillé par le grand Flynn Ryder ! Regarde donc ce visage magnifique et cette prestance ! Donc, viens tout de suite parce que pour te rendre présentable il y a du travail et Dieu sait combien de temps ça prendra !

Kristoff, malgré lui suivit le prince consort de Corona et dût accepter ce qui fut pour lui une matinée de torture entre tous les préparatifs, les conseils d'Eugène à suivre et finalement, s'habiller. Après des heures d'effort, Kristoff enfin put s'observer dans le miroir. Il se trouvait beau.

-Bon…Je déteste ces habits mais faut reconnaître que…ça en jette !

-Evidemment, tu as été conseillé par le meilleur…Bon tu n'es toujours pas plus beau que moi, ça c'est impossible mais c'est déjà pas mal et vois-tu. Ça pourrait encore s'améliorer si…. Quoi !?

Eugène, furieux d'avoir été coupé se tourna vers la porte. Yohan apparut et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Messire Kristoff, Prince Eugène…Hum. Permettez-moi messire, vous êtes magnifique, je pense que notre reine en sera ravie !

-Et c'est pour dire ça que vous m'avez interrompu ? Coupa Eugène bougon.

-Non…C'était pour vous prévenir messire que vous êtes attendu par le conseil royal. Vous avez quelques documents à signer pour que la reine puisse lors de son couronnement vous élever au rang de prince consort avant votre mariage…Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

-Euh…Oui j'arrive, mais Yohan ? Pourquoi est-ce vous qui venez me prévenir, ça n'est pas votre rôle.

-Non, en effet, mais c'est la première fois dans l'Histoire du royaume que l'on célèbre à la fois la majorité d'une personnalité royale, son couronnement et son mariage. Il a bien fallu aider au protocole. C'est la reine qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

Kristoff suivit docilement Yohan vers le conseil royal sans un mot. Acceptant de recevoir les félicitations des domestiques et nobles qu'il croisait sur son passage. Puis, juste avant de rentrer, Kristoff se tourna vers Yohan.

-Dites-moi Yohan, vous devez être au courant en tant que conseiller diplomatique… Ma future belle-sœur est-elle arrivée ?

-Elsa ?! Fit le jeune homme mal à l'aise

-Oui Elsa ! Evidemment…

-Eh bien…Pour l'heure personne ne l'a encore vu Messire…

Kristoff fit une grimace alors que le diplomate prit congé et alors qu'il entrait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa future épouse mais aussi à sa sœur. Elsa allait sans doute arriver au dernier moment, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point…

A l'autre bout du château, Raiponce apportait la touche finale à la préparation d'Anna. La future reine était semblable à un ange dans sa robe de mariée. La cousine d'Anna, avait réussi à la sublimer, elle avait su répondre aux exigences d'Anna en lui proposant des motifs de blés tout en arborant les symboles d'Arendelle de manières élégantes et harmonieuse.

-Wow, c'est sublime ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû Raiponce, ta place n'est pas là à m'aider !

-Mais si voyons ! C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un mariage…Enfin si je ne compte pas le miens ! Tu dois être parfaite ! C'est trop important pour laisser cette tache à une dame de compagnie ! Et puis, qui mieux que moi peut comprendre ce que tu ressens ? Je me souviens comme j'étais nerveuse quand on m'a couronnée princesse, et aussi pour mon mariage, alors je serais là pour te détendre. Veux-tu qu'on répète ensemble pour le couronnement. Tiens, prends ce chandelier et ce poudrier et imagine que c'est l'Orbe et le sceptre ! Allez, sois digne !

-Oh je ne serai sans doute jamais aussi majestueuse qu'avait pu l'être Elsa…

-Peut-être pas, mais plus confiante c'est sûr ! Je me souviens très bien comment ta sœur tremblait comme une feuille !

-D'ailleurs, est-elle arrivée ?!

-Euh…Je ne l'ai pas vue mais sans doute oui ! Répondit la princesse de Corona avant de lui montrer un bracelet pour détourner la conversation.

Anna comme Kristoff n'eurent pas assez de temps pour réfléchir à l'arrivée tardive d'Elsa, les sollicitations étaient trop nombreuses mais plus l'heure approchait plus, l'un et l'autre commencèrent à envisager l'idée que la gardienne de la forêt ait pu décider de ne pas assister. A chaque fois, tous deux chassaient cette idée de leur tête, c'était impossible, jamais Elsa ne pourrait abandonner Anna en ce jour si important.

L'heure sonna pour le duc de la plaine des trolls. Les invités étaient déjà pour la plupart entrés dans la chapelle du château. C'était à son tour d'y pénétrer, avant qu'enfin, la future reine ne vienne recevoir la bénédiction et soit proclamée. Les yeux de l'assistance de tournèrent vers le futur prince consort. Il remonta la nef d'un pas légèrement hésitant. Il scrutait chaque banc puis arrivé devant l'autel où il prit sa place sur le côté, son visage se crispa, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Elsa… Un vent de panique commença à parcourir le jeune homme et il pouvait entendre les conversations de l'assistance qui s'étonnait également de l'absence de la reine des neiges.

La gêne de tous ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'Anna apparut. Un mélange d'excitation, d'admiration et de malaise face à l'absence de celle qui passait le pouvoir à sa jeune sœur pouvait se sentir dans les applaudissements qui accompagnaient Anna. De son côté, la nouvelle reine était trop concentrée et n'osa pas jeter un œil à l'assistance. Elle se plaça, puis s'agenouilla devant l'autel et l'homme de foi qui commença son sermon.

Un silence solennel se posa sur l'assistance, puis, furent présentés devant elle l'Orbe et le sceptre, un serviteur se chargea également de passer Révolute à la taille de la souveraine. La jeune femme se saisit des Régalias et se tourna. L'homme de Dieu commença à prononcer les mots traditionnels qui nommaient les nouveaux souverains. Anna arborait un grand sourire et tachait de se montrer majestueuse et royale comme Elsa. Elsa, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de penser à sa sœur ! Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard et recommença à plusieurs reprises craignant d'avoir mal vu. Mal à l'aise, elle tourna son regard vers la tribune royale où patientait Kristoff avec derrière lui Raiponce et Eugène, censés être leurs témoins de mariage. Le sourire de la jeune rousse disparu de son visage. Elle les fusilla du regard alors que Kristoff mais aussi Raiponce qui ne savaient plus où se mettre faisaient de légers signes négatifs à l'attention d'Anna. La jeune femme avait compris, elle sentait la rage monter en elle.

-Et ainsi nous pouvons tous célébrer l'avènement de la reine An…

-NON !

Anna avait hurlé et fait sursauter l'assistance. En même temps que son cri elle avait lâché le sceptre et l'Orbe qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un grand fracas. Le pouls de la jeune femme c'était accéléré, des larmes perlaient le long de ses yeux faisant légèrement couler son maquillage impeccable.

-Annulez tout ! Il n'y aura pas de couronnement, pas de mariage ! Vociféra Anna

La cadette d'Arendelle était ivre de colère avant de rejoindre son conseil ainsi que Kristoff et devant l'assemblée médusée elle hurla à nouveau :

-Où est ma sœur ?! Où est celle qui avait pour devoir de me couronner et assister à mes noces ?! Où est Elsa ?!


	23. Avis de tempête

Chapitre 23 : Avis de tempête

Un silence assourdissant s'était abattu sur la chapelle. Seule l'incompréhension et la stupeur pouvaient se lire dans les yeux des convives, qu'ils soient nobles où non et tranchaient avec le regard furieux d'Anna d'Arendelle. Jamais de mémoire d'habitant personne n'avait pu lire autant de fureur sur le visage d'un membre de la famille royale. Les plus anciens se souvenaient des colères légendaires du roi Runard mais en cet instant, par rapport à sa petite fille les sautes d'humeur de l'ancien souverain ne paraissaient être qu'un léger agacement.

La respiration d'Anna se faisait entendre dans tout le bâtiment, sa robe de mariée impeccablement portée lors de son entrée n'était plus. La jeune femme semblait tout à coup bien débraillée, son chignon parfait n'était lui aussi plus qu'un souvenir. Elle transpirait de rage, elle vociféra à nouveau à en faire trembler les murs le nom de son ainée puis elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. La tristesse et le désespoir avaient pris le pas sur sa colère. Ses jambes ne purent la soutenir plus longtemps et tomba à genoux. Ses sanglots déchirèrent l'assemblée alors que ses proches tentaient doucement de l'approcher. La foule à la fois gênée et respectueuse du chagrin de leur dirigeante n'osait émettre le moindre bruit. Bien que trop loin pour être entendue, seule Elsa répondait à sa cadette en écho. Depuis Ahtohallan, la jeune blonde n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas observer la scène et, dans un curieux mimétisme, elle aussi s'était effondrée en larmes en même temps que la jeune rousse, alors que Ryder, tel Kristoff pour Anna passait tendrement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme en pleurs.

Avec le sourire qui la caractérisait, bien qu'il fut cette fois-ci particulièrement faux et forcé, Raiponce invita aimablement les convives à quitter le lieu de culte alors que soutenue par Kristoff et Matthias, Anna était discrètement exfiltrée du lieu par une porte dérobée derrière l'autel qui reliait la chapelle au château par d'anciens corridors exigus où ils retrouvèrent rapidement Halima. La promise du général prit le relais et se chargea de la souveraine. Elle la raccompagna dans ses appartements et lui promit de lui faire servir un repas léger, puis, sortant de la chambre royale elle eût un regard plein de compassion en direction de Kristoff. Celui qui devait devenir le prince consort avait également le visage détruit et dans son costume de cérémonie ressemblait plus désormais à un petit garçon déguisé. Il voulait rejoindre sa belle mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes seule. Lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Un rapide passage par ses propres appartements, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il rompit sa promesse à sa belle quittant son costume d'apparat qui lui serrait tant le cou pour ses vêtements de fourrure plus traditionnels. Désormais vêtu tel le livreur de glace qu'il était toujours, sans un mot il quitta les lieux et retrouva Sven aux écuries. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'offrir sa voix à l'animal pour exprimer ses pensées et enfourcha son ami qui quitta le château au triple galop en direction des forêts en hauteur d'Arendelle. Non loin du sentier royal qui montait vers les forêts puis la chaîne de la montagne du Nord, le jeune homme y avait son repère. Une petite cahute de fortune dans laquelle il résidait jadis quand il devait vendre ses blocs de glace en ville. Une vie qui lui semblait alors si lointaine ! A l'époque, il n'y avait que Sven, les portes du château étaient fermées et jamais il ne s'était même jamais posé la question de savoir s'il rencontrerait un jour les princesses orphelines. La vie pour lui était simple bien que rude. Sa seule préoccupation était d'avoir une paillasse le soir et une carotte pour Sven. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait rien de sa nouvelle vie. Anna était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé, mais la voir ainsi déchirée et avoir se sentiment d'être inutile pour sa bien aimé le rendait à son tour fou de rage et, dans la solitude du lieu, lui aussi se laissa aller à hurler toute sa fureur de son mariage perdu. Pendant de longues minutes il maudissait Elsa. Les pensées du montagnard s'embrouillaient. Il n'était plus lucide et accusait désormais celle qui devait devenir sa belle-sœur de tous ses malheurs. A cet instant il aurait voulu l'avoir devant lui et lui dire à quel point elle le décevait, elle qui à maintes reprises a pu blesser Anna et qui pourtant, dans le cœur de la jolie rousse demeurait encore et pour toujours à la première place, malgré tout l'amour et le soutien qu'il pourrait apporter à sa fiancée. Bien sûr Kristoff aurait immédiatement regretté ces paroles mais il n'était plus lui-même. Sven finalement put le sortir de son état second en bramant bruyamment. Le montagnard se retourna et sursauta. A quelques pas se tenait une Northuldra figée, visiblement mal à l'aise. Kristoff rougit immédiatement, il devinait à la grimace que faisait Laïka qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Je…Hum…Qui ?... Vous êtes une…euh… Bredouilla le montagnard.

-Messire Kristoff…Vous ne vous souvenez pas de mon nom c'est ça ? Laïka ! Fit la femme en esquissant un sourire.

-Je…Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous…Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-C'est Elsa qui est la raison de ma venue…

-Vous m'en direz tant ! Où est-elle ? Beaucoup de choses ont pu être pardonnées, mais cette fois…Non pas cette fois ! Tu m'entends Elsa ? N'approche pas d'Arendelle ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Hurla-t-il sans même prendre conscience de la portée de ses paroles.

-Inutile de crier…Elle ne peut pas vous entendre…

-Comment ? Fit-il soudain calmé par la surprise de la réponse.

-J'étais venue voir si Elsa était venue pour votre sœur en ce jour particulier…Et vu votre état, je suppose que la réponse est non. Je dois vous avouer que c'était une crainte et c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue en Arendelle le plus vite possible…Messire, emmenez-moi voir Anna ! Je dois la prévenir pour sa sœur !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai bien peur que votre colère contre elle ne soit pas justifiée…Je veux dire, je crois qu'Elsa a des ennuis !

-Des ennuis ? De quoi me parlez-vous ? Où est-elle ? Demanda précipitamment Kristoff qui venait d'oublier toute la rage qu'il avait contre sa future belle-sœur.

-C'est bien le problème…Voilà quatre jours qu'elle est introuvable ! Elle…mais aussi Ryder !

-Venez ! Allez mon grand, ramène-nous en vitesse au château ! Anna doit savoir !

Kristoff avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il grimpa sur Sven et d'une main fit monter la Northuldra sur le dos du renne qui dévala la pente à toute vitesse en direction de la ville. Même s'il n'était plus tout jeune, le renne restait un animal robuste qui continuait d'impressionner par sa vitesse et jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite depuis la fois où il avait ramené le livreur de glace sur le fjord pour sauver Anna en plein blizzard. Arrivé au niveau du pont du château, il galopait si vite que Kristoff ne remarqua même pas Olson qui manqua de justesse d'être percuté. Le cheval du général se cabra et fit tomber son cavalier qui se retrouva le derrière dans la boue. Olson vociféra furieux, maugréant qu'il devait se changer mais Kristoff n'était déjà plus à portée de voix. D'un geste habile et maîtrisé il sauta du dos du renne et aida la Northuldra à descendre puis, sans cérémonial lui prit le bras et la tira au pas de course vers le château. Sur son chemin il croisa Halima qui lui indiqua que sa belle se trouvait en salle du conseil. En quelques enjambées le montagnard arpenta le dédale de couloirs avec dans son sillage Laïka qui peinait à tenir le rythme. Enfin, devant la porte du conseil, il prit une grande inspiration et conseilla à la Northuldra de le laisser frapper et entrer seul dans un premier temps. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction de sa promise à la vue d'une Northuldra étant donné les circonstances. Derrière la porte, il pouvait entendre Anna parler fort, visiblement elle était toujours hors d'elle.

-…Général Matthias ! Vous êtes le chef de la garde royale et vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir avant que je n'entre dans cette maudite chapelle qu'elle n'était pas là ? Et vous Yohan…Vous … Quoi ?! Qui frappe j'ai dit personne ne me dérange ! Vociféra-t-elle

-C'est…c'est moi. Fit le montagnard en se présentant devant la porte.

Le visage de la jeune rousse sur lequel pouvait continuer de se lire de la colère s'illumina pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la chapelle. Elle n'avait plus envie de hurler, plus envie de déverser sa rage contre ses conseillers même s'ils n'étaient en aucun cas responsables. Elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot. A la place elle se leva et à la vitesse de l'éclair avait déjà sauté dans les bras de son amant.

-Kristoff ! Je… Je suis…désolée…Pardonne-moi de t'avoir…Tout à l'heure…. Bredouilla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Allons, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien je te l'ai déjà dit, mon amour est plus fort que tout. Lui répondit-il tendrement en la serrant contre lui.

-C'est…

-Non Anna, ne parle pas, écoute-moi. Déjà respire profondément… Et maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui doit te parler… Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t'énerver et surtout…Il va falloir que tu sois forte…

-Je…Je te le promets…

-Tu es certaine ? Surtout, tu restes calme ! Bien…Venez s'il vous plait !

Laïka, à la demande de Kristoff fit son apparition. Aussitôt elle put sentir sur elle le regard dur d'Anna. Elle serra fort la main de Kristoff au point de le faire grimacer. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas s'énerver mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que la promesse serait si compliquée à tenir.

-Laïka ! Ça faisait longtemps…Bien, je crois que le mieux serait de vous laisser avec la reine…Yohan, venez donc. Suggéra Matthias avant de s'éclipser avec le conseiller diplomatique.

-Eh bien…Vous êtes en retard ! Commença la souveraine d'une voix cassante.

-A mon grand regret en effet…Et je préférerai vraiment que cela soit la seule contrariété que je doive vous faire subir…

Laïka avait répondu avec politesse et diplomatie. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Anna, mais du peu qu'elle avait vu elle savait que c'était une jeune femme qui jamais ne pourrait penser à mal. Au vu des événements, il lui fallait un exutoire, elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

-Vous avez eu du mal à trouver le chemin c'est ça ? Où alors est-ce la brume qui est à nouveau tombé sur le campement dont ma…dont elle doit s'occuper que vous osez appeler village ? Voilà qui serait enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Anna non ! Tu m'as promis de rester calme !

Kristoff la retenait par le bras, il était outré. Sa fiancée pouvait le lire dans son regard et s'en était voulue immédiatement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tenir des propos désagréables mais la colère ne pouvait tout permettre.

-Hum…Pardonnez-moi je…Je n'aurai pas dû…Oubliez je vous prie…

-Ne vous excusez pas votre Altesse…Je comprends vu les circonstances que certaines paroles peuvent être malheureuses.

-Je vous remercie…Je dois bien avouer que nous n'attendions plus une arrivée Northuldra…

-Non, en effet, je sais vous n'avez reçu aucune annonce de notre part et si je suis là c'est justement en partie à ce sujet…

-Avant toute chose je vous prie, dîtes-moi…où est-elle ?!

Le regard d'Anna c'était durcit à nouveau, prononcer le prénom de sa sœur lui semblait désormais impossible. Elle se jurait intérieurement qu'elle allait lui faire amèrement regretter cet abandon…c'était celui de trop !

-Elle comme vous dîtes votre Majesté…est introuvable depuis quatre jours maintenant…

-Attendez quoi ? Répliqua Anna, sans aucune colère dans la voix désormais mais au contraire, de l'inquiétude.

-J'ai hébergé votre sœur à son retour…J'ai bien compris qu'il lui était arrivé plusieurs choses lors de son séjour ici mais jamais elle n'a souhaité m'en parler. J'ai respecté cela mais pourriez-vous m'éclairer à ce sujet ? Ainsi nous pourrons peut-être avoir une idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver ?

Anna passa machinalement la main sur sa joue. Elle venait de ressentir des petits picotements, souvenir cuisant de son dernier échange avec son ainée. Elle esquissa un timide sourire à Laïka et l'invita à s'asseoir pour tout lui dire.

De l'autre côté de la porte Matthias et Yohan patientaient sans un mot. Les deux hommes n'avaient quasiment jamais discuté seul à seul, et les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère. Matthias voulu néanmoins briser le silence.

-Alors…hum…Je…Je vous ai remarqué dans la chapelle tout à l'heure…C'était…Très joli la tenue de votre fille…

-Ma ?... Oh oui, merci la robe est un cadeau de la reine, je crois qu'elle l'aime bien…Oui nous avons beaucoup de chance. Et…Votre compagne était elle aussi…très belle. Ça aurait dû être…une merveilleuse journée.

-Comme vous dîtes. Soupira le militaire avec tristesse.

-ça ne va pas général ?

-Oh…Eh bien sa Majesté m'avait promis que son premier acte en tant que reine officielle aurait été de bénir notre mariage avec Halima…

-Ah…Oui je comprends votre contrariété pour le coup…

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre…C'est bien pire pour elle… Répondit Matthias en tachant de rester digne.

-C'est sûr ! Quelle sale journée pour elle et… Oh non regardez, je sens que les mauvaises nouvelles n'en ont pas fini avec la reine.

Yohan avait grimacé, il désigna d'un geste ce qu'il venait de voir à Matthias. Au bout du couloir, la mine furieuse arrivait d'un pas décidé le général Olson documents sous le bras.

-Tiens vous êtes la-vous aussi ? Maugréa le vieil homme en dévisageant Yohan et Matthias.

-Général…Vous hésitiez entre tenue civile et protocolaire ? Ironisa Yohan en dévisageant l'officier dont le bas de l'uniforme jurait avec le haut.

-Gardez vos réflexions Lieutenant ! Elle est là-dedans ?!

-Oui…Sa Majesté est en réunion, il nous faut patienter. Répondit Matthias d'un ton martial.

-Oui, eh bien peu importe sa réunion, ça n'attend pas ! Poussez-vous donc que je passe.

-Non ! Grogna Yohan en repoussant Olson.

-Lieutenant ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cette insubordination va vous coûter ?! Je peux vous faire enfermer pour ça !

-Ah oui ? Et menacer un ministre de sa Majesté ça risque quoi ? Vous êtes devant la porte du conseil. Personne n'entre ici sans l'autorisation de sa Majesté ou l'avis favorable d'un conseiller…Et l'avis je ne vous le donne pas ! Vous attendrez !

-Lieutenant ! Obéissez à votre supérieur immédiatement !

-Vous n'avez pas compris…En plus de mon grade dans l'armée je suis le conseiller diplomatique de la reine…Devant cette porte, en aucun cas vous êtes mon supérieur ! Maintenant reculez !

-Vous n'avez pas conscience de la situation ! Matthias, vous êtes conseiller également, faîtes déguerpir le Lieutenant sur le champ !

-ça suffit Olson ! Vous n'avez rien à m'imposer, nous sommes au même grade et je me range à l'avis de mon collègue ! Nous attendons que notre reine ait terminé !

-Reine…faut le dire vite. Siffla Olson entre ses dents.

-Pardon ? ... Seriez-vous en train de manquer de respect à son Altesse ? S'énerva Matthias, la main sur la garde de son arme.

-Oh non, je ne manque pas de respect à la princesse…Mais reine, nous avons pu être tous témoin tout à l'heure…c'est encore assez vague… Ricana-t-il.

La situation entre les trois hommes était en train de s'envenimer et Matthias sur le point de rétorquer quand tout à coup dans un grand fracas la porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit et Anna passa devant les trois hommes d'un pas déterminé.

-Faîtes préparer mes affaires ! Je pars sur le champ ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Anna mais…Tu n'y penses pas c'est… Tenta Kristoff en la suivant ainsi que les autres.

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Laïka lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle sentait toujours en elle une profonde colère contre Elsa mais celle-ci était largement submergée par l'inquiétude. Quoi qu'il arrive, la cadette serait toujours là pour sa sœur, peu importe les blessures ! Et ce que venait de lui dire Laïka ne la rassurait pas. Elsa avait des ennuis, elle en était certaine. Peu importe où sa soeur se trouvait, elle se jura de la retrouver même si pour cela elle devait quitter Arendelle pendant des semaines !

-Altesse ! Attendez, je dois vous parler… Lança Olson.

-ça attendra mon retour… Faîtes comme bon vous semble général …. Vous avez l'habitude après tout !

-Si vous partez, peut être qu'il n'y aura plus d'Arendelle à votre retour. Répliqua Olson d'une voix froide.

La jeune femme se stoppa, alors que Matthias et Yohan échangèrent un regard inquiet. Olson était un homme orgueilleux et colérique, mais il n'était pas du genre à dramatiser une situation. Jamais il n'aurait tenu ces propos s'il n'en avait une bonne raison. Anna en avait bien conscience, elle se retourna et revînt vers le militaire qui toisait du regard Matthias et Yohan.

-J'espère pour vous que vous ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps, je suis déjà suffisamment énervée comme ça !

-Je suis navré que vous soyez contrariée mais croyez-moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger…Pouvons-nous nous entretenir seul à seul ?

-Non ! Si c'est important, soit c'est tout le monde ici présent soit personne !

Anna avait coupé la parole de manière très autoritaire et était revenue sur ses pas en direction de la salle du conseil. Ce fut au tour de Yohan et Matthias de dévisager Olson avec un petit sourire satisfait, clairement le général n'appréciait pas de les voir participer, ni eux, ni Kristoff, et encore moins cette femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais dont le vêtement ne laissait aucun doute sur son origine : Une Northuldra !

-Je vous écoute…

-C'est Weselton !

-Ah non Général ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces histoires, l'émissaire est là ? Il veut une entrevue…La belle affaire, ça sera pour un autre jour ! Maintenant, excusez-moi j'ai un voyage à préparer !

-Non Madame !... L'émissaire est bien arrivé à Pont-Aren mais si ça n'était que ça je ne serai pas là ! Mais il n'est pas venu seul…Une armée a débarqué sur nos côtes !

-Une armée vous dites ?! Sursauta Yohan. A quel endroit ?!

-Altesse pouvez vous dire au Lieutenant de rester à sa place ?! Grogna Olson.

-Oh mais il l'est ! Il vous avait même conseillé de faire patrouiller nos armées, ordre que vous avez balayé ! Il me semble que ça aurait pourtant été une bonne solution finalement. Donc je pense qu'au contraire c'est lui que nous allons écouter ! Trancha Anna avec colère.

Olson recula d'un demi pas à la fois surpris et contrarié. Il n'appréciait pas cette jeune femme en tant que dirigeante, il n'en faisait pas un secret mais il savait se montrer vaincu et devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison même si cela devait lui coûter !

-Très bien…Monsieur le conseiller…Ils ont débarqué à peu près ici. Concéda-t-il en indiquant sur la carte un petit port de pèche proposant des criques abritées à l'ouest de Pont Aren.

-Les criques de Brenn ! Anna ! Weselton met en place mon plan de bataille ! Il faut prévenir les Northuldra ! S'inquiéta Yohan

-Les Northuldra ? Répéta la rousse

-Pourquoi voulez-vous prévenir nous avertir ? Nous sommes un peuple pacifiste, je crains que nous ne puissions être d'un grand secours pour Arendelle ! Protesta Laïka qui n'osait imaginer la réaction de Yelena si elle devait transmettre cet appel à l'aide.

-Non, pas pour aider Arendelle ! Pour vous sauver vous ! Intervient Yohan

-Que voulez-vous dire Yohan ? Demanda Anna soudain inquiète.

-Je pense que Weselton veut prendre sa revanche sur Arendelle, mais, les plans de batailles que j'ai élaborés n'étaient pas au départ destiné à attaquer le royaume, non, ils répondaient à une demande plus ancienne…

-Comment ça une demande ancienne ?

-Je…Je suis désolé j'ai…simplement fait ces plans pour me distraire…je les avais présentés uniquement dans un but théorique et pour appliquer à un système défensif pour Weselton…Je ne pensais pas qu'ils les auraient conservés après…

-Yohan ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Nous savons que vous avez fait partie de leur armée, des plans de batailles vous nous en avez parlé, mais vous ne nous dîtes pas tout ! Alors dépêchez-vous maintenant !

Anna avait parlé avec beaucoup d'autorité et chacun dans cette pièce après qu'elle eut terminé n'osait regarder ses yeux menthe à l'eau qui en cet instant jetaient des éclairs.

-En effet…Je ne vous ai pas dit…Pourquoi je leur avais proposé des plans. Je restais souvent dans leurs archives militaires, à étudier leurs projets…Comprenez, cela me permettait d'éviter les entraînements de combats…

-Un planqué ! Félicitations votre Altesse pour vos recrutements ! Ironisa Olson.

-Général je me passe de vos commentaires ! Yohan poursuivez !

-Pour élaborer des stratégies…J'ai voulu imaginer comment gagner d'anciennes batailles et dans les archives…J'ai trouvé un projet vieux de quarante ans…

-Et donc ?

-C'était une correspondance entre le duc de Weselton et…Runard IV d'Arendelle. Tous deux semblaient très proches, il était fait mention qu'ils se côtoyaient très souvent et, tous deux avaient un projet…Ils souhaitaient mettre la main sur le pays Northuldra et se le partager. Au dernier moment, il y a 35 ans, Weselton s'est retiré au dernier moment soit disant les officiers de l'époque avaient estimé que leurs forces n'étaient pas suffisantes. Je suis donc parti de ce postulat pour remporter la bataille malgré le nombre réduit. Pour le coup nous avions deux routes, une qui traverse les terres cultivées d'Arendelle pour atteindre la chaine de la montagne du Nord, puis arriver en pays Northuldra, une autre où les armées de Weselton passent par Arendelle…

Yohan étaya sa démonstration en indiquant des points précis sur la carte et déplaçant tout objet qui passaient entre ses mains pour matérialiser des troupes. A l'écouter, remporter une guerre semblait être un jeu d'enfant.

Lorsqu'il eût fini, il pouvait lire dans le regard d'Anna beaucoup de colère et de déception. Elle avait voulu croire en cet homme, elle lui avait offert un toit et un emploi, elle avait pris sa fille sous sa protection et il devenait celui à cause de qui le peuple Northuldra comme celui d'Arendelle se trouvaient en grand danger. Le conseiller baissa la tête honteux. Pour lui cela n'avait été qu'un simple jeu intellectuel, une démonstration théorique à reproduire pour mieux protéger celui qui l'employait alors, mais jamais une potentielle réalité. Il s'attendait à la vague de reproches mérités de la jeune rousse et pourtant, au-delà de la rage, il pouvait déceler dans son regard, une légère pointe d'admiration. Il essaya de se raccrocher à ce minuscule espoir alors que le silence s'installait.

-Et c'est un plan de bataille uniquement destiné à annihiler les Northuldra ?... Je me souviens que le roi l'avait attendu en vain, si seulement nous l'avions eu, nous aurions pu écraser ce peuple sans aucun souci il y a 35 ans ! Fulmina Olson.

-Après toutes ces années vous continuez de vous montrer hostile envers nous ! Finalement Yelena a eu raison de bannir votre femme ! Quelle sotte ai-je été de vouloir l'aider ! Lança Laïka déçue.

-Général, soit vous écoutez sans aucun commentaire…Soit vous sortez de cette pièce ! Ce genre de remarque vous a coûté votre poste une fois, cela pourrait se reproduire ! Fulmina Anna qui ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

-Hum… Oui c'est un plan uniquement contre les Northuldra, mais il y avait aussi une hypothèse pour attaquer Arendelle…juste par jeu je vous assure… Déclara-t-il penaud.

-Expliquez-vous ! Fit Anna autoritaire.

Yohan détailla le plan, « pour un jeu » comme il répétait si souvent, il était pourtant précis et détaillé. Olson se contenta de quelques haussements de sourcil mais face au regard dur d'Anna, il préféra ne rien dire. Matthias en revanche était impressionné. A la fin de son exposé, Yohan conseilla un déploiement de troupes entre le château et la forêt d'Arendelle par sécurité pour contrer ce potentiel plan de bataille. Tous l'écoutaient avec attention, mis à part Olson qui ne semblait pas convaincu de la stratégie proposée.

-Ridicule…Dans votre exposé, ils attaqueraient par les forêts plutôt que continuer la route royale, plus courte et dégagée pour arriver jusqu'à nous…En plus d'être un mauvais combattant, vous n'y connaissez rien dans l'art de la guerre. Ironisa Olson.

Personne ne releva la remarque du général, tous étaient concentrés sur la carte et les positions indiquées par Yohan. Ce dernier, cherchait surtout à ne pas croiser le regard d'Anna qui n'avaient pas écouté un traitre mot d'Olson, trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

-Yohan… Commença Anna d'un ton glacial.

-Oui je comprends votre Majesté…Je ne suis pas digne de ceci, ma fille et moi aurons quitté Arendelle avant le coucher du soleil. Coupa-t-il tête basse en arrachant un insigne de sa veste.

-Remettez ça à sa place immédiatement Yohan ! Reprit la reine sévère.

-Vous ?...

-Et vous pouvez effectivement préparer vos affaires mais pas celles de votre fille ! Vous partez avec moi ! J'ai dit que j'allais chercher Elsa ! Nous commencerons par le pays Northuldra, vous en profiterez pour expliquer ce brillant exposé au peuple du soleil et les aiderez à l'organisation de leur défense si jamais Weselton décidait de nous attaquer…Nous partons immédiatement !

-Non vous ne pouvez pas ! Hurla Olson qui ne tenait plus.

-Je pars chercher ma sœur et prévenir un peuple ami…

-Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner le Royaume que vous aspirez gouverner en pleine crise ! C'est au dirigeant d'être présent, tel un chef de guerre !

-La guerre je ne m'y entends pas…En revanche pour vous comme pour le Général Matthias c'est votre fonction ! Vous saurez quoi faire ! Pour ma part je dois retrouver Elsa !

-Anna allons, tu dois protéger Arendelle…c'était dans ton serment ! Plaida Kristoff.

-Je protégerai Arendelle en retrouvant Elsa ! Nous allons tout réparer ensemble !

Anna ne daigna même pas écouter les autres remarques et quitta la pièce. Tous la suivirent de près, Olson continuait à vouloir la forcer à rester mais rien ne pouvait fonctionner, Anna savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans ses appartements. Il fulminait tandis que tous attendaient derrière la porte, même Kristoff n'osait pas rentrer. Quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'une robe de voyage noire, l'épée d'Aren à la ceinture, de bottes robustes et d'un nouveau manteau mauve semblable à celui qu'elle avait égarée lors de son dernier voyage, elle continua d'ignorer les injonctions de l'officier ou de Kristoff. Yohan lui, n'osait pas piper mot, trop surpris de ne pas avoir été banni. Olson lui bouillonnait toujours davantage, la veine de sa tempe avait doublé de volume, finalement il explosa.

-Anna d'Arendelle ! Si vous fuyez je jure que je ferai annuler votre couronnement ! Je suis le gardien des mots des rois ! Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de les prononcer ! Vous ne méritez pas ce titre ! Vous…Vous êtes toujours la petite fillette écervelée et têtue qu'il fallait rosser pour qu'enfin elle réfléchisse au lieu de toujours braver les interdits, à frapper à la porte de votre sœur, tout ça pour des jeux puérils de fillette !

Anna se figea et serra les poings alors que personne n'osait plus rien dire. Sans un mot elle se retourna et fixa le général. A la vue du regard furieux de la jeune femme, il sentit sa colère mais aussi son assurance le quitter. Dans sa carrière, Olson ne s'était senti intimidé qu'une seule fois, après un regard de Runard avant l'attaque contre les Northuldra mais ces yeux qui le fixaient rendaient en cet instant celui posé sur lui trente-cinq ans auparavant par le roi comme amical en comparaison. Kristoff n'osa pas bouger non plus, il savait que sa promise pouvait se montrer agressive lorsqu'elle était énervée mais jamais il n'aurait même pu la soupçonner être capable de tant de détermination et de colère. Lentement, elle traversa le demi couloir qui la séparait d'Olson d'un pas plus digne et altier qu'aucun Arendellien n'avait pu voir. En cet instant, peu de souverains dans l'histoire du royaume, pas même la grande reine des neiges avaient pu se montrer aussi charismatique qu'elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le militaire avait perdu soudain toute son assurance et semblait être bien plus petit que la jeune femme.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda-t-elle calmement

-Je…

-Vous avez dit ? ... Une petite fille écervelée qu'il fallait rosser ?... C'était vous ! Je me souviens ! L'officier qui a levé la main sur moi quand je n'avais que 6 ans pour m'empêcher de voir ma sœur ! S'attaquer ainsi à une enfant, mais quel courage, félicitations général… Lança-t-elle cassante.

-Je…

Olson n'eût pas le temps d'exprimer le moindre mot, ni d'esquisser le moindre geste que la main gauche d'Anna s'était élevée avant de s'écraser contre la joue du vieil homme. La brulure de la gifle n'eût pas le temps de faire effet qu'Olson sentit s'écraser sur son autre joue, le dos de la main royale dont le diamant orange de sa bague griffa la pommette du général qui resta sans voix.

-Nous voilà quitte à présent ! Lança-t-elle

La plus jeune des sœurs d'Arendelle releva la tête et fixa royalement l'homme qui restait stoïque, paralysé de surprise. Le regard que posait sur lui Anna était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant.

-Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement Olson ! Vous pouvez être notre officier le plus gradé, le gardien de nos traditions royales, il me semble que vous oubliez votre place. Aussi, je vais me charger de vous la rappeler clairement. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas réellement la reine. Je suis la princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! A ce titre, je représente la couronne de ce royaume, sa protection et son autorité. J'agis officiellement en tant que régente en l'absence de la souveraine. Et c'est en tant que princesse d'Arendelle que je me fais un devoir, pour mon royaume d'aller retrouver par tous les moyens la reine et qu'ensemble, nous puissions veiller sur notre peuple comme nous l'avons fait déjà à plusieurs reprises. Vous ne me voyez pas comme la reine ? A votre aise, vous souhaitez entraver mon couronnement ? Au fond vous en avez la possibilité, mais vous ne pouvez m'empêcher d'être actuellement la princesse d'Arendelle, quoi qu'il arrive, votre supérieure. Tout officier que vous êtes monsieur ! Vous avez juré fidélité et allégeance à la famille royale, et tant que je vivrais, vous n'aurez aucun ordre à me donner sur comment protéger mon peuple ou assumer la charge qui m'a été confiée…N'inversez pas les rôles, c'est vous qui êtes à mes ordres et non l'inverse ! Maintenant, votre princesse et régente vous informe qu'elle part en compagnie de monsieur le duc de la plaine des trolls, de monsieur le conseiller diplomatique et notre invitée Northuldra en quête d'Elsa. Pendant mon absence, je vous ordonne d'assumer la charge martiale qui vous a été confiée et, avec le général Matthias ainsi que tous les membres du conseil de défense royale, la responsabilité de la défense du Royaume en mon absence, on vous a donné des indications, à vous d'en faire bon usage ! Alors exécution Général !

-A v… A vos ordres Madame ! Je…Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté…

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire Olson se mit au garde à vous devant sa souveraine et la salua avant de partir sans demander son reste aller préparer la défense du royaume.

-Bien nous avons assez perdu de temps ! Kristoff ! Yohan ! En route ! Lança Anna d'un ton autoritaire en repartant en direction de la cour.

-Euh…A tes ordres mon amour. Fit Kristoff d'une petite voix avant de lui emboîter le pas en compagnie de Laïka

Yohan resta quelques instants de plus avec le général Matthias. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui expliquer où déployer les troupes et fit jurer à l'homme d'arme de protéger sa chère petite fille. Finalement une nouvelle injonction d'Anna lui fit prendre congé précipitamment du général Matthias et il sauta dans le traineau de Kristoff. La souveraine s'impatientait. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse contre sa sœur mais peu importe ses griefs, elle serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle ! Alors que le conseiller diplomatique était installé, elle avait pris les rênes sans que Kristoff ait eu son mot à dire puis les fit claquer. Sven quitta le château en trombe vers la route Nord alors qu'à des centaines de lieux dans cette direction, la curieuse brume venait déjà d'atteindre les plages grises et s'enfonçait de plus en plus rapidement en pays Northuldra.


	24. Les origines

Chapitre 24 : Les origines

« Non Kristoff n'insiste pas ! » Fulmina Anna.

La jeune rousse était toujours dans un état de colère et d'angoisse quasiment incontrôlable et pouvait exploser à tout moment. Le traineau avait quitté le château depuis quelques heures et Sven, qui retrouvait une seconde jeunesse continuait de filer comme le vent au travers des forêts d'Arendelle. Anna n'avait pas lâché les rênes. Elle voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible en pays Northuldra et ainsi commencer à chercher sa sœur. Kristoff, de son côté était bien plus réservé. Depuis le départ sa bien aimée n'avait pas daignée s'arrêter et, même si son compagnon à quatre pattes était doté de capacités d'endurance et de résistance particulièrement grandes, le duc de la plaine des trolls craignait que son ami ne finisse par s'effondrer d'épuisement. A l'arrière, Yohan et Laïka n'osaient pas piper mot et intérieurement se demandaient s'ils n'auraient pas été moins en danger à rester au château malgré l'avancée d'une troupe ennemi qu'installés dans ce traineau avec Anna aux commandes qui ne daignait même pas faire ralentir Sven à l'amorce des épingles serrées sur le chemin qui arpentait les contreforts des sommets d'Arendelle.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la forêt, se dessinaient à leur droite les hauts pics avec la montagne du Nord et le majestueux palais de glace d'Elsa en point culminant. Anna détourna les yeux vers l'édifice grandiose et ses mains se décrispèrent quelque peu des rênes. Kristoff le remarqua et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se décida à agir. Il allait détester ça mais il le fallait. Malgré sa grande carrure le montagnard savait se montrer rapide et en un éclair il agrippa la bride qui était reliée à Sven et l'arracha des mains de sa belle avant de la repousser. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle mais surtout il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal. Jamais il n'avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'il serait contraint d'utiliser la force contre la jolie rousse.

-Kristoff mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vociféra-t-elle en tentant de reprendre le dessus en vain.

-Je suis désolé Anna, mais il le faut.

-Mais non ! Tu fais ralentir Sven et…Tu lui fais prendre le mauvais chemin. Continua-t-elle de hurler.

Elle frappait le bras du montagnard, voulait le griffer pour tenter de s'en libérer mais le colosse ne réagit pas. Il maintenait son étreinte suffisamment serrée pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir sans risquer de lui faire mal.

-Oh si c'est le bon chemin. Nous pénétrons sur mes terres ma reine. Soyez tous les bienvenus sur la plaine des trolls ! Nous ne savons pas par où commencer mais Grand Pabby lui aura peut-être une piste ! Et ma chérie, sur ces terres tu me l'as dit, je suis le maître n'est-ce pas ? Donc laisse-moi faire !

-Le maître…Pfff ce titre de duc de la plaine des trolls c'est juste…

-Juste quoi ? Coupa Kristoff.

Le montagnard fixait sa belle et avait relâché son étreinte. Au fond de ses yeux noisettes, Anna n'y avait toujours vu que de la bienveillance et de l'amour mais en cet instant, une autre flamme apparaissait. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle venait de mettre la patience du montagnard à rude épreuve. Et certaines paroles, même à cause de la colère ne pourrait disparaître.

-C'est juste…Un titre dont vous êtes parfaitement digne monsieur le duc de la plaine des trolls. Termina Anna d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme avait cessé de lutter. Kristoff avait repris le contrôle de la direction et de la cadence. Anna l'observait et l'admirait. Sous ses airs de dadet se cachait en réalité un homme élevé dans la sagesse des trolls. Son fiancé avait raison si une seule personne pouvait en cet instant l'aider c'était bien le vieux troll ! En cet instant son esprit se perdit en pensées et, machinalement elle sortit de son sac un roman. Il lui avait été offert par son père pour son dixième anniversaire. Un roman dans lequel l'héroïne puisait toute sa force grâce à sa famille, et pouvait profiter des sages conseils de ses aïeux. Kristoff avait pu trouver cela dans sa famille adoptive. Avoir quelqu'un comme Grand Pabby pour le guider était une bénédiction. Elle y pensait avec une pointe de jalousie, elle qui n'avait jamais pu connaître ses grands-parents. Le roi Runard n'était plus depuis bien longtemps, et Anna savait ce qu'il avait fait, en aucun cas il ne pouvait être un modèle, quant à son épouse, la reine Rita, elle ne l'avait que trop peu connu, malade elle s'était éteinte alors qu'Anna avait trois ans à peine. Et du côté de sa mère…Elle n'en savait rien, mais jamais depuis qu'Elsa vivait en pays Northuldra il n'en avait été fait mention, sans doute n'étaient-ils plus eux non plus. Derrière, elle jetait un regard en direction de Laïka. La Northuldra pourrait sans doute la renseigner. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, elle les avait probablement connus mais Kristoff la tira de son questionnement.

-Que lis-tu ? C'est…Un livre de la duchesse de Funningur ?! Demanda-t-il en voyant le nom. Quel est le titre ?

-Les conseils d'une grand-mère. Répondit Anna perdue dans ses pensées.

-Oh…Je crois que c'est la pire des choses que j'aurai voulu imaginer. Fit Kristoff avec un mouvement de recul.

-Pourquoi ? C'est un roman magnifique, peut-être mon préféré, je l'ai dévorée à l'âge de 10 ans la première fois.

-Oh mon dieu…Mais…Enfin la duchesse ça…ça n'est pas une lecture pour une enfant c'est… Lança-t-il quelque peu choqué.

-Quoi ? Tu…Tu connais les écrits de la duchesse…

-Ah ça…Tout le monde les connait et les as lu au moins une fois je pense ! Mais…c'est une lecture adulte ! S'insurgea Kristoff.

-Oh…Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire mais…Avant de basculer dans ce style, elle écrivait sur la famille. Là il est question d'une grand-mère qui aide ses petits enfants à grandir et prendre leurs décisions. Et en ce moment, j'aurai bien besoin de ça !

-Allons…Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es déjà très forte et pour la sagesse…Grand Pabby pourra nous aider. Nous arrivons regarde, les sources chaudes sont juste sur notre droite. Rassura le montagnard.

Anna ne pouvait enlever de son esprit l'image d'un aïeul susceptible de l'aider à grandir et murir. Elle avait déjà dû devenir adulte rapidement mais elle savait qu'elle était encore très jeune. Tout juste majeur, 21 ans, elle avait encore tant à apprendre et en avait conscience. Elle tachait de retrouver son calme, même si, depuis son couronnement avorté cela lui semblait impossible alors que Kristoff fit arrêter Sven non loin d'un petit étang. Le brave animal se rua vers le point d'eau, il était épuisé. Anna l'avait remarqué et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Son malaise se dissipa lorsqu'elle sentit le petit tremblement de terre caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée des trolls.

Kristoff avait beau être fort et prêt, comme toujours il fut projeté au sol lorsque Bulda lui sauta dans les bras alors que de manière très noble, Grand Pabby se dévoila devant Anna, Yohan mais aussi Laïka peu rassurée.

-Laïka, Yohan, je vous présente, Grand Pabby, le chef des trolls et…Oui on peut le dire le chef de famille de Kristoff ! Présenta Anna.

-Des trolls… Siffla Laïka réticente.

-Ne me craignez pas Madame… Votre peuple n'a pas confiance en nous par méconnaissance, mais comme les Northuldra nous sommes à l'écoute des esprits de la Nature.

-Attendez quoi ? Questionna Anna avant d'ajouter : Les Northuldra et les trolls ? Vous vous connaissez et…Vous…Ne…

-Les trolls aspirent à contrôler les éléments de la Nature quand nous souhaitons les écouter C'est pourquoi ils se forgent des cristaux d'éléments ! Répliqua Laïka.

-Comment ? Non, je comprends votre méprise mais il n'en est rien, tenez je vous montre…Petit Pierre, viens mon enfant. Appela Grand Pabby alors qu'un jeune troll s'approchait.

-Oui Grand Pabby ?

-Petit Pierre, peux-tu montrer à nos amis quel est ta grande réussite de ces dernières semaines.

-Oh oui ! J'ai passé mon double cristal de feu ! Lança le petit troll fièrement.

-Oui très bien, puis-je te l'emprunter pour le montrer à nos amis ?

-Euh… Hésita le jeune troll.

-Je te promets qu'ils en prendront grand soin et vont te le rendre tout de suite après. Jura le patriarche.

Petit Pierre après avoir hésité finit par donner son cristal à Grand Pabby. Le vieux sage demanda à Laïka de s'approcher et lui plaça l'objet dans la main. Il lui demanda de l'observer fixement et expliqua en détail comment un troll pouvait gagner cette récompense. Aux travers des reflets du cristal, Laïka et ses compagnons purent voir comment le jeune troll avait pu apprendre quels étaient la volonté du feu et ce ne fut qu'après de longs efforts de connaissance qu'une petite salamandre bien connu par la petite troupe se matérialisa et créa le cristal de récompense pour Petit Pierre. Stupéfaite, Laïka sourit et rendit son bien au jeune troll qui partit sans demander son reste.

-Vous comprenez désormais ? Demanda gentiment le vieux troll.

-Mais…Alors pourquoi notre peuple vous considère comme une menace ? Pourtant vous pensez comme nous. Objecta Laïka.

-Cela remonte à des générations. Votre peuple n'est pas méfiant envers nous mais envers la magie…

-Certes. Admit Laïka.

-Par le passé, plusieurs membres de votre communauté ont bien tenté de nous arracher des secrets de magie…Cela s'est alors toujours retourné contre eux car le cœur alors n'était par pur. Les anciens chefs du peuple du soleil ont alors, en accord avec nous préféré dire que nous étions des ennemis. Votre peuple est pacifiste, aucun ne nous aurait attaqué mais surtout, tous ont été découragé de vouloir tenter d'apprendre de la magie que nous même, ne maîtrisons pas. Hélas, je pense qu'avec le temps, la véritable raison a pu être oubliée.

-Sans doute …Vous savez Anna c'est aussi pour ça que Yelena n'apprécie pas beaucoup votre sœur. Confessa Laïka

-Comment ? Yelena n'aime pas ma sœur ?! Sursauta Anna qui tombait des nues.

-Vous…Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? S'étonna Laïka.

La Northuldra était stupéfaite, comment Elsa avait-elle pu cacher à sa sœur ses difficultés relationnelles avec Yelena. A la lumière de cette révélation, elle comprenait davantage le tourment dans lequel elle avait recueilli la gardienne de la forêt. Ce secret devait être un énorme poids sur son cœur. Et elle pouvait lire dans le regard de la cadette de la déception. A maintes reprises Anna avait demandé à son ainée de lui promettre de toujours tout dire, encore une fois, elle découvrait amèrement qu'Elsa n'avait pas tenu parole. La jeune rousse écouta attentivement les propos de Laïka et se renfrogna, elle ne savait plus si elle devait être triste ou furieuse à propos d'Elsa.

-Grand Pabby ! Nous sommes venus à propos d'Elsa. Lança alors Kristoff qui avait enfin réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte de Bulda.

-Oui ! Ma sœur a disparu…Savez-vous où elle est ? S'inquiéta Anna.

-Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, les esprits de la nature semblent perdus et vous avez pu le constater, les choses ne se passent jamais très bien en pareil circonstances… Anna approchez, voyons si vous pouvez retrouver votre sœur.

-Retrouver ? Moi ? Vous voulez dire vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…Approchez, et vous comprendrez.

Le vieux sage amena Anna auprès d'un kerne. Il sortit alors quatre cristaux qu'Anna reconnu : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Le troll les avait disposés et invita Anna à prendre place au centre.

-Ce sont les…

-Les cristaux que votre sœur a crée quand elle a réveillé les esprits de la forêt il y a quelques mois oui Anna. A cette occasion, j'ai pu en récupérer pour mieux les étudier. Mais là…c'est à vous de découvrir leur pouvoir. Placez-vous au cinquième emplacement Anna !

-Quoi ? Mais…c'est ma sœur le…pas moi !

-Non Anna, le cinquième esprit n'est pas votre sœur ! Le cinquième esprit est un lien. Il n'est pas un pouvoir. Et ce lien…c'est vous deux !

-Non…C'est impossible ! Elsa est la reine des neiges et…c'est elle qui a réveillé les esprits… Tenta de se persuader Anna.

-Prenez place et nous verrons ! Insista le troll.

Peu convaincue, Anna prit place au centre des cristaux, soudain, une intense lumière partit des quatre cristaux et traversa Anna. Au-dessus d'elle, un dôme semblable à celui matérialisé à Ahtohallan se créa et, la jeune femme vit des visages bienveillants y apparaître. Ils étaient pour elle des inconnus mais, à voir leurs tenues elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Northuldra. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait. Il s'agissait de ses ancêtres, ceux par qui la passerelle du cinquième esprit a su perdurer. Passé la surprise, Anna les dévisagea tous rapidement et fut déçue de ne pas voir le visage d'Iduna. Elsa pourtant lui avait raconté comment sa mère lui était apparue… Parmi les visages devaient se trouver ses grands parents et ses aïeux plus lointains. Elle qui y pensait justement venait enfin de trouver le repère qu'elle espérait. Hélas, elle était incapable pourtant de mettre un nom sur les visages. Elle était comme hors du temps. Elle devinait au-delà du dôme les silhouettes de Kristoff, Laïka et Yohan mais c'était comme si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde. Comme possédée, Anna s'approcha d'un des cristaux, celui du feu. Attirée par l'objet elle s'en saisit et soudain, elle sentit en elle une intense chaleur, elle leva les bras et une boule de feu en sortit. Elle sursauta et ramassa le cristal de l'air. Aussitôt elle se sentit légère, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles prêt à répondre à ses moindres désirs. La jeune femme relâcha les deux cristaux et le dôme qui s'était crée s'évapora. Elle était auprès du kerne, les yeux écarquillés alors que tous la dévisageaient estomaqués. Livide tel un fantôme, la jeune femme se rapprocha de Grand Pabby sans comprendre…

-Est-ce que… J'ai… Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Oui…L'esprit du feu vous a pénétré Anna.

-Quoi ?

-Toute personne passerelle a une certaine sensibilité avec un élément de la nature. Vous partagez ce rôle avec votre sœur, opposés et complémentaires, ça n'est guère étonnant que vous vous en soyez approché en premier. Conclut le troll.

-Mais…J'ai…J'ai des pouvoirs ?! S'étrangla Anna.

-Non…Ou alors j'en serai le premier étonné…Voulez-vous essayer de rallumer un feu pour vous en convaincre ? Suggéra le troll.

Anna se concentra et leva à nouveau les bras mais rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya encore et encore sans succès. Elle essayait de visualiser les gestes d'Elsa lorsque sa sœur utilisait sa magie. Elle tenta dans une curieuse danse de les reproduire mais rien n'y fit. Après quelques vaines tentatives supplémentaires, elle baissa les bras.

-Bien…Il me semble que ça n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous vous surnommerons la reine des flammes Anna… S'amusa le troll.

-Mais…Pourtant…Je n'ai pas rêvé j'ai…J'ai bien…

-Oui, des flammes sont sorties de vos mains…L'esprit du feu s'est exprimé par vous. C'était son pouvoir, pas le vôtre. Celui, ou ceux qui se retrouvent cinquième esprit ne sont pas dotés de pouvoirs, mais ils peuvent communiquer avec les esprits et, parfois ces derniers peuvent s'exprimer par eux. Mais attention Anna. Les esprits sont libres et jamais un cinquième esprit ne doit croire qu'il est doté des pouvoirs de la nature, ou les vouloir pour lui-même ! Prévînt le troll.

-Vous…Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est à cause de ça qu'Elsa est introuvable ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-elle ses pouvoirs de glace ? Demanda Anna soudain très inquiète.

La jeune femme se demanda aussitôt pourquoi elle avait posé sa seconde question. La curiosité avait été la plus forte, pourtant elle savait que la recherche de cette vérité avait un prix très lourd …Ses parents l'avaient payé de leur vie sans en trouver la réponse.

-Non mon enfant, Je ne pense pas qu'Elsa ait ce genre de souci…Les esprits ne sont pas agités comme ils ont pu l'être pour la dernière gardienne…C'est de cet événement que viennent les pouvoirs de votre sœur !

-Quoi ? Qui était l'ancien gardien…L'une des personnes que j'ai vu dans le dôme ? …C'était des personnes de ma famille ? Laïka vous en avez reconnu ?

Anna ne savait plus par où commencer, des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ces gens étaient-ils Northuldra ? Comment se nommaient-ils ? Avaient-ils des pouvoirs comme Elsa ? Grand Pabby et Laïka échangèrent un regard, aucun ne savait s'il devait répondre en premier, finalement ce fut la Northuldra qui stoppa Anna.

-Doucement, une chose à la fois. Vous m'en demandez beaucoup trop votre altesse…Il me semble les avoir tous vu porter le châle bleu des Chamanes donc oui c'étaient probablement vos ancêtres…J'en ai reconnu une seule, la personne qui était sur votre gauche, c'était votre arrière-grand-père. Il était le chamane de la tribu quand j'étais enfant avant que votre grand-mère ne prenne la suite, mais pour le reste je ne peux pas vous aider davantage… Tous les autres étaient peut-être des ancêtres plus lointains…

-Vous n'avez pas vu mes grands-parents ? Insista Anna.

-Non…Ni Elysia, ni Anna… Admit Laïka

-Qui ?

-Elysia, votre grand père, et Anna, votre grand-mère…

Anna ne dit plus rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ces noms. Ainsi, elle se prénommait comme sa grand-mère ! Elle avait parlé à Kristoff de son livre favori avant d'arriver, voilà que son vœu venait d'être exaucé, elle venait de trouver ses racines. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait le sentiment quand elle était au centre face à tous ces visages, qu'ils étaient là pour la guider…Et pourtant, elle sentait au fond d'elle un vide, les plus proches, ses parents et ses grands parents demeuraient invisibles à ses yeux… Elle se tourna alors vers Grand Pabby.

-Vous avez dit du temps de la dernière gardienne…Vous vouliez dire du dernier gardien ? C'était mon arrière-grand père c'est ça ? L'homme que j'ai vu ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Non…Après lui il y a eu votre grand-mère, puis la dernière gardienne… Votre mère Anna ! Reprit le troll.

-Ma mère ?! Mais alors si elle était gardienne pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu ? Ni elle ni mes grands-parents ? Vociféra Anna

\- Quant à votre sœur, je n'ai compris que depuis peu l'origine de ses pouvoirs…C'est à la fois une bénédiction et en quelque sorte, une punition, un fardeau si vous préférez…A cause de votre mère…C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas présente, les esprits ne l'ont peut-être plus accepté comme cinquième esprit ! Pour le reste…Je ne saurai vous répondre hélas…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi ma mère aurait-elle été bannie ?

Le troll fit approcher la jeune femme et matérialisa des images dans le ciel. Rapidement, Anna crut reconnaître Iduna, âgée d'une douzaine d'années, fuir dans le vent, son père inerte dans les bras.

-Votre mère, en fuyant a abandonné son rôle, au lieu de calmer les esprits à cause de la guerre elle a maintenu malgré elle leur colère et reporté la responsabilité de sa faute sur sa descendance…Sur vous deux ! Arrivée en Arendelle, votre mère a su me trouver. Elle avait sauvé votre père, avait gagné sa confiance bien qu'il ne connaissait rien de ses origines et avait fait stopper les ambitions guerrières d'Arendelle. Auprès de moi, elle a souhaité trouver une solution pour briser le brouillard. Malheureusement jamais nous n'avons su y parvenir…Car c'était à votre sœur et ses pouvoirs de le faire et qu'ainsi, toutes les deux puissiez prendre votre place et que le cycle de la nature retrouve enfin le lien qui manquait. Devoir vivre avec cette puissance est un fardeau pour votre sœur, la punition des esprits pour la faute de votre mère vous ai-je dit…Mais aussi et surtout un cadeau pour récompenser son action. Votre mère a laissé parler son cœur en sauvant un enfant…Pourtant ennemi du peuple du soleil ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa puissance qu'Elsa a pu surmonter les obstacles. Votre mère a brisé malgré elle la passerelle, et je suppose, vos grands parents n'ont pas su réparer eux non plus…Les esprits ont donc décidé que c'était à vous, ses filles de réparer cela, les pouvoirs d'Elsa étaient un avertissement, pour ne pas oublier, mais un outil indispensable ! Mais n'en veuillez pas à votre mère, pendant toutes ces années, et jusqu'à votre accident Anna, elle venait régulièrement me voir pour que nous puissions ensemble trouver une solution.

-C'est…Est-ce que c'est vous qui lui avez appris… Commença Anna qui repensait à la pièce secrète de sa mère.

-Exact…Enfin pas seulement à elle à la fin… Répondit le troll qui ne souhaitait trop en dire.

-Comment ?

-Peu importe, pour l'heure Anna, vous devez retourner à votre place et tenter de retrouver votre sœur !

Grand Pabby venait de lui rappeler ce pourquoi elle était venue. Docilement elle oublia pour un temps son questionnement et, les cristaux replacés elle reprit sa place au centre. A nouveau le dôme réapparut. Elle ferma les yeux et concentra ses pensées vers sa sœur comme lui avait conseillé Grand Pabby. Les images tourbillonnèrent. Les souvenirs des anciens esprits s'évanouirent rapidement et l'image floue d'Elsa finit par apparaître. Elle était statique. Anna, alors comme possédée prit à nouveau dans ses mains le cristal de Bruni et une nouvelle boule de feu sortit de ses mains et parcouru le dôme qui s'habilla d'une couleur flamme rouge orangée. L'image d'Elsa se fit alors plus nette et la cadette put voir son ainée se mouvoir. Elsa semblait triste et paniquée, elle faisait les cent pas dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'Arendelle. Pourtant Anna savait bien que sa sœur ne se trouvait pas au royaume, cela lui avait fait suffisamment mal comme ça. Elle poursuivit son observation et elle comprit. L'image d'une île glacée, plongée dans la brume apparue sous ses yeux. Alors qu'elle fixait le ciel, Anna avait l'impression de voler, elle traversait la mer sombre embrumée et arrivait en pays Northuldra, lui aussi plongée dans le brouillard. La jeune femme relâcha le cristal de feu et toutes les images disparurent !

-Elsa est coincée à Ahtohallan ! Et…La brume ! Comment va-t-on faire pour les rejoindre ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à la traverser à part Elsa ! Lança Anna avec angoisse

-A vrai dire si…Il y en a bien une…Soupira le vieux troll.

-Qui ?

-J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à vous en faire part…

Sans un mot de plus, Grand Pabby agita les mains et dans le ciel un visage de femme que Laïka et Yohan reconnurent se créa.

-Mais…C'est cette femme que j'ai amené en pays Northuldra ! Souffla Yohan

-Beata… Grogna Laïka

-Beata ?... La femme d'Olson ? Questionna Anna

Alors que seul Kristoff était resté silencieux, Grand Pabby s'était placé devant le livreur de glace.

-Je suis désolé mon garçon… Tu aurais dû savoir.

Kristoff resta interloqué, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que venait de lui dire le troll qui lui tendit une potion de souvenir. D'un geste approbateur, Bulda l'encouragea et il s'exécuta. Le goût était âcre et il se retînt de la rendre avec son déjeuner et, quelques instants plus tard, après une quinte de toux, il observa à nouveau l'image dans le ciel. Son regard se durcit alors.

-Pas que la femme d'Olson…Cette femme est également ma mère !

-Attends quoi ?! Mais ça veut dire qu'après notre mariage Olson sera mon beau papa ?! Lança instinctivement Anna avant de se mordre la langue.

-Non, Olson n'est pas mon père… Et cette femme…M'a abandonné ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait me rappeler d'elle ! Cria Kristoff.

-Je…Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle… Elle faisait partie de notre tribu ! Elle est partie peu de temps après la naissance de votre frère et de votre sœur. Je n'aurai pas pu vous reconnaître Kristoff vous étiez si jeune quand Beata et vous avez disparu… Et d'ailleurs, à votre naissance, ils vous avaient prénommé Kaspian !

-Oh…Prince consort Kaspian…ça sonne bien ! Pouffa Anna pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Mon frère et ma sœur ? … S'étrangla Kristoff.

-Vous les connaissez…C'est Honeymaren et Ryder ! Avoua Laïka.

-Kristoff…Cette femme a traversé la brume en ta compagnie. Tu étais très jeune mais peut-être, grâce à la potion tu pourras te souvenir comment elle avait réussi ce que personne n'avait fait ! Quand elle est venue, elle était terrorisée, elle fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle s'était faite appeler par un faux nom elle aussi, enfin, jusqu'à ce que la reine Iduna la reconnaisse quelques années plus tard. Plaida le troll avant d'ajouter : Et sache que si elle est fautive…Nous le sommes autant qu'elle !

Le vieux troll expliqua alors à Kristoff ce qu'il savait. Beata, qui alors se faisait appeler par tous Samantha arrivée en Arendelle avait d'abord trouvé refuge auprès des livreurs de glace, et rapidement trouvée les trolls ainsi qu'Iduna qui expérimentait ses savoirs. Grand Pabby avait interdit la présence des enfants, il expliqua alors qu'il craignait que leur esprit trop impressionnable pouvait être perturbé. Kristoff restait donc auprès des livreurs de glace et sa mère venait le retrouver la nuit tombée, Elle fit ça pendant des années. Pour le huitième anniversaire de son fils, les trolls lui avaient confié un petit renne qu'elle comptait offrir à son jeune fils. L'enfant et l'animal étaient inséparables et Kristoff arrivait même à en oublier les longues heures de séparation quand sa mère partait vers la plaine des trolls. Puis, un soir elle ne rentra pas. Olson, qui suivait les déplacements de la reine Iduna était tombée sur elle. La reine l'avait présentée comme une amie et dès ce jour, Beata était partie vivre en Arendelle avant d'épouser Olson. Parfois, elle accompagnait Iduna voir Grand Pabby, elles cherchaient un moyen de communiquer avec leur peuple mais, par honte, jamais Beata n'avait osé reparler de Kristoff qui, s'il avait trouvé un léger réconfort chez les livreurs de glace qu'il imitait volontiers, avait souvent du mal à trouver le sommeil, pleurant contre la fourrure de son petit ami à poils sa mère disparue. Le jour de l'accident d'Anna, Beata se trouvait en compagnie de Grand Pabby, elle s'était cachée et avait vu Bulda recueillir l'enfant. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle fut vue dans la plaine des trolls…Les semaines ayant passé, Grand Pabby avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et avait fait boire au jeune garçon un breuvage pour effacer les souvenirs de Beata, il valait mieux qu'il soit un orphelin de naissance que savoir qu'il avait été abandonné à l'âge de 8 ans…

Kristoff était stupéfait et serrait les poings, il ne savait plus contre qui il devait être en colère. Sa mère qui l'avait abandonné ? Olson qui l'avait fait partir ? Les trolls qui furent les premiers à imposer la séparation ? Ou même, à la famille royale d'Arendelle sans qui rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé. Il dévisagea sa belle et le remords prit le pas sur la colère. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde en vouloir à celle qui était son rayon de soleil ? Anna l'approcha et se blottit contre lui à la fois pour le réconforter et pour elle-même, puis, lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur étreinte, Grand Pabby, sur un ton d'excuse encouragea le montagnard à boire le reste de la potion et se concentrer sur le visage de Beata. Le regard plein d'espoir d'Anna le décida et il vida le reste du flacon. Le goût lui paru encore plus immonde que pour la première gorgée et il se concentra.

Au fond de son esprit, un flash apparu. Il était très jeune et commençait juste à marcher correctement tout seul. Derrière lui un couple surgit. La femme le souleva doucement et le serra contre elle.

-Beata, mais où comptes-tu aller ?

-Pas très loin je… Je pars chercher des mures sauvages ! Il est temps que notre petit Kaspian apprenne à les repérer ! Lança Beata craintive

-Les jumeaux vont se réveiller !

-Ne t'en fais pas Andréas, je serai de retour très vite ! Reprit Beata à la hâte avant de poser le regard sur son jeune fils. Puis elle s'adressa à lui : Alors mon Kaspi, tu veux bien partir avec maman chercher les fruits…

Le garçonnet approuva et Beata partit loin du camp Northuldra, elle ne comptait pas cueillir des fruits, son visage paniqué la trahissait, elle prenait la fuite. Les pensées de Kristoff se brouillèrent et il se vit alors, embarqué avec sa mère sur un petit navire.

-Une carte ! Ordonna-t-il

-Ecriture automatique ! Vite, il a beaucoup à nous apprendre ! Remarqua Laïka

Tous l'avaient observé sans esquisser le moindre geste, il semblait être comme dans un état second, il parlait tout seul. Yohan finit par être le plus prompt à réagir et s'approcha du montagnard, carte et crayon en main. Intuitivement le jeune homme se mit à tracer une route maritime le long de la mer sombre et du détroit d'Arendelle passant au large des Iles Kut puis en longeant la côte jusqu'au pays d'Arendelle.

-Voilà ! C'est ici que nous avons traversé la brume…C'était pendant une énorme tempête ! Lança Kristoff.

-Les Iles Kut ! Mes parents voulaient passer par là pour atteindre Ahtohallan…

-Beata a dû mettre au courant votre mère ! Fit remarquer Laïka.

-C'est un passage extrêmement dangereux, avec des courants et des tempêtes en permanence. Tous les pêcheurs de l'Ile d'Aren le savent et n'osent pas s'en approcher !

-C'est probablement le passage maritime le plus dangereux au monde, bien plus que l'archipel des Coulés. Ajouta Yohan.

-Yohan ! Vous avez navigué par gros temps ! Vous pourriez nous aider ? Questionna Anna.

-En aucun cas, je suis désolé votre Altesse !

-C'est pourtant par là que nous sommes passés ! Confirma Kristoff qui observait le visage angoissé de sa belle, puis se tourna vers Yohan, il devait agir. Pour avoir une chance il faut un grand marin, Yohan ! Aidez-nous !

-Vous n'avez pas compris, ça n'est pas un grand marin dont vous avez besoin ! Mais du meilleur marin du monde pour avoir une chance !

-Non ! Hurla Anna

-Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il mon cœur ?

-Hors de question que j'accepte ce que vous dîtes Yohan ! Je ne prendrai pas le meilleur marin du monde !

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Kristoff

-Parce que le meilleur marin du monde…ça me coûte de devoir le dire, vient des Iles du Sud… Grogna la rouquine.

-Le prince Neal ?

-Vous le connaissez Yohan ?

-Oh oui ma reine je le connais ! C'est un très grand marin cela ne fait aucun doute, mais je suis navré de devoir vous dire que vous avez tort ! Certes le prince Neal se présente comme le meilleur mais il en oublie un qui le surpasse !

-Qui donc ?

-Mon frère !

-Votre frère ?! Où est-il ? Il faut qu'il nous aide ! Nous devons sauver Elsa ! S'impatienta Anna.

-Il est à Arnevik…

-Oh ?!...Qu'importe qu'il soit dans cette ville de malheur, il pourrait être en enfer ça ne change rien ! Nous le trouverons comment s'appelle-t-il ? Où pouvons-nous le trouver précisément ?!

-La réponse ne va pas vous plaire votre Majesté…Il s'appelle Hans et il me semble bien que vous l'avez déjà croisé par le passé…


	25. Arnevik

Chapitre 25 : Arnevik.

Si l'enfer était une ville, alors, Anna en était certaine elle venait de passer les portes du royaume de Satan alors que le groupe dépassait le panneau de bois miteux sur lequel était écrit à la peinture rouge « Arnevik ».

Tel le Nattmara, ce lieu de perdition semblait avaler sa proie pour ne plus jamais la libérer de son univers épouvantable de débauche, violence et crasse. Les bras de ce monstre urbain donnaient l'illusion de se refermer par le dédale des rues sordides et misérables sur le traineau de Kristoff. La petite troupe poursuivait prudemment son périple. Sven était en alerte attentif au moindre bruit au milieu du vacarme des bagarres de tavernes, de chansons paillardes et des cris de terreurs témoignant d'agressions dans les ténèbres des ruelles.

Anna se réfugia encore davantage dans la cape réalisée à la hâte par les trolls. Elle qui pensait qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une protection futile et dispensable était heureuse de l'insistance de Kristoff, Yohan et Bulda qui la lui avait passé autour du cou. Elle pouvait ainsi y trouver une cachette qui garantissait son anonymat en ces terres perdues où l'autorité royale n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Bien qu'Arnevik fasse toujours partie du Royaume d'Arendelle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était tombée aux mains des pires crapules du continent, désormais plus personne ne devait encore savoir que la ville fût des siècles auparavant le berceau de la famille royale. En ce lieu, aucune autorité, aucune loi n'était tolérée et à voir l'état de délabrement du poste de garde, désaffecté depuis de nombreuses années, il paraissait clair que les symboles d'autorité étaient même honnis sur ces terres.

La jeune femme eût le malheur de balayer la rue principale du regard, contre les palissades à moitié détruites elle pouvait y lire des insultes envers la couronne, puis, souillé de détritus et déjections dont l'odeur nauséabonde manquât de peu de lui faire rendre son dernier repas, un portrait de la famille royale. Jamais de toute son existence, Anna n'avait réellement craint pour sa vie mais entendre des soiffards sortir précipitamment de ce qui devait être un tripot mal famé la glaça. Les quatre brigands, chemise à moitié déchirés, pleine de graisse de crasse et de sueur hurlaient à gorge déployé leur volonté d'assassiner toute personne royale, tandis qu'ils crachaient sur le portrait qu'elle venait de voir.

La souveraine se serra encore davantage contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son fiancé. Elle pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur quand le sien battait la chamade. Kristoff semblait si calme, elle tachait d'y puiser la force et le courage qui la caractérisait, mais les rires et les menaces des saoulards l'angoissait quelque peu. Et si l'un d'eux venait à la reconnaître ? Cela déclencherait à coup sûr l'apocalypse et seuls et sans arme, ils n'avaient aucune chance ! En cet instant, elle se revit quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Yohan venait de leur apprendre son terrible secret.

Passé la surprise elle avait réussi à lui pardonner et surtout ménager la rage de Kristoff qui l'avait déjà attrapé par le col de chemise et le menaçait de son poing vengeur. Anna avait pu l'en dissuader, elle n'avait aucun grief contre Yohan et même, elle lui faisait confiance. L'homme aurait très bien pu continuer à cacher la vérité, jamais il n'avait menti et avait même fini par se confier sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle voyait la ville de ses propres yeux, elle le maudissait intérieurement, sans lui ils ne seraient pas là en train de traverser ce coupe gorge et se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir laissé Kristoff le défigurer.

Elle se mordit alors la lèvre honteuse. Ça n'était pas elle ! Elle n'était pas une personne qui prônait la violence, jamais elle ne pourrait souhaiter du mal à qui que ce soit. Même à Hans, qu'elle continuait pourtant de maudire ! Elle s'était montrée soulagée quand elle avait appris qu'à l'issu de son procès il n'avait pas été mis à mort contrairement à ce que réclamait le réquisitoire. Paradoxalement, il allait peut-être même devenir son sauveur et celui d'Elsa. Elsa ! Les pensées de la jeune rousse volèrent alors vers son ainée. C'était pour elle qu'elle se trouvait dans cette ville de malheur, penser à sa sœur lui redonna du courage.

-Yohan ? Mais comment saurez-vous le retrouver dans cet enfer ? Demanda-t-elle sans prononcer le nom de Hans.

-Quand j'ai quitté Weselton, je me suis embarqué par gros temps vous savez et au bout de trois jours, mon navire était en perdition, je risquais le naufrage à tout moment…C'est là qu'Hans est arrivé. Je ne le savais pas mais, depuis son bannissement des Iles du Sud, il m'avait retrouvé et m'observait de loin, il est venu pour me sauver. Bref c'est grâce à lui que ma fille et moi avons pu accoster vivant en Arendelle.

-Un acte charitable mais qui n'efface pas les pêchers d'avant. Se renfrogna la souveraine.

-Sans doute votre Altesse, mais vous savez, depuis cet événement, lui qui était déjà délaissé dans la famille s'est trouvé être le nouveau pestiféré après moi… Dans notre enfance, nous ne nous sommes presque jamais parlé, nous avions des précepteurs différents, bref, c'est comme si nous étions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et là, il s'est senti proche de moi. Je crois qu'il a compris quel avait pu être ma douleur de devoir vivre un amour caché. Devoir tout quitter pour avoir une chance d'être heureux, d'abandonner son titre et renier son nom. Lui qui n'en a plus a dû comprendre qui j'étais désormais. Curieusement, nous sommes 13 mais finalement, nous sommes seulement deux frères, les autres, disons que nous partageons juste notre sang…Bref, il m'a juré qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et m'a dit quand j'ai débarqué où je pourrais le trouver en cas de besoin.

-Espérons que ça n'est pas trop loin…Cette rue est sinistre ! Remarqua Laïka.

-Oh vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Ici c'est la rue principale ! Mais nous devons nous rendre dans les quartiers sombres de la ville, près des quais.

-Et comment arrivez-vous à vous repérer là-dedans…Car je vous le dis, hors de question de demander notre chemin à qui que ce soit ! Lança Kristoff alors qu'il détournait le regard d'une vitrine où séchait des cadavres de rongeurs coincés dans des pièges d'un autre temps.

-J'ai dû passer par ici au cours de mon voyage avant de revenir sur Arendelle

-Vous êtes venu ici avec votre fille ? S'insurgea Anna qui regrettait immédiatement d'avoir levé la voix.

-Dieu merci non ! I cinq lieux d'ici un couvent où nous avions trouvé refuge quelque temps. Attendez ! Kristoff ! Vous voyez cette petite ruelle…C'est notre chemin !

L'indication du prince des Iles du Sud coupa court à la conversation et le groupe s'enfonça davantage encore dans les bas-fonds d'Arnevik. Yohan n'avait pas menti, la ville semblait encore plus angoissante loin des lumières des principaux tripots d'ivrognes. Dans la pénombre des ruelles, les maisons en ruines, faiblement éclairés par les dernières lanternes encore en fonction, telles des spectres projetaient sur eux leur ombre glaçante, alors que terrés dans chaque recoin, sous les ruines des cabanes ou charrettes abandonnées, scintillaient les yeux des rats à l'affut.

A chaque endroit où la souveraine posait les yeux, elle était frappée par un mélange de dégout et d'effroi. Partout des immondices ! Immondices sur les trottoirs, immondices sur les pavés humides, immondices devant chaque devanture.

L'heure tardive rendait l'endroit quasi désert mais chaque habitant paraissait plus angoissant que l'autre, et Anna n'osait pas les dévisager tant ils semblaient tous appartenir à un autre monde. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kristoff fit légèrement forcer l'allure de Sven. Le traineau descendit rapidement la ruelle et au fur et à mesure que le bruit des embruns se fit entendre l'odeur d'iode, mélangé à celle du poisson fermenté arrivait aux narines du groupe. C'était désagréable mais paraissait curieusement respirable par rapport à l'odeur d'ordures qui empestait le haut de la ville.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour, le reflet noir de la mer au loin où seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre tranchait avec les lumières de la ville, Arnevik paraissait transformée. Yohan les avaient prévenus, il leur restait un quartier à traverser avant de toucher au but. Ce ne fut pas celui qui surprit le plus la jeune souveraine. De chaque côté de la rue, les vitrines éclairées des commerces aux titres racoleurs. Devant chaque échoppe, des groupes de femmes de mauvaise vie fumaient, buvaient et, sans aucune pudeur n'hésitaient pas à montrer leurs bas où à dégrafer toujours davantage leur corset plongeant, laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous les fruits du désir et des plaisirs charnels. A l'intérieur de chaque bâtisse, dans une harmonieuse cacophonie des cris de plaisirs se répondaient en canon alors que les corps enlacés, éclairés dans les bordels par les chandelles se reflétaient sur les devantures voisines, laissant au voyageur égaré tout loisir d'assister au spectacle. En ce quartier, Arnevik, la ville interdite, capitale des orgies et de la dépravation n'usurpait en aucun cas sa réputation.

-Quelle ville immonde ! S'insurgea Laïka

-Oh croyez-moi, ce que vous voyez ici est finalement presque acceptable par rapport à ce que le l'on peut trouver dans cette ville.

-Que pourrait-on bien trouver d'autres dans la ville du pécher que des tripots d'ivrognes et des bordels ? Demanda Anna

-Majesté j'ai bien l'impression que vous connaissez assez mal ce qui fait tourner cette ville qui pourtant fait partie de votre Royaume. Kristoff, par ici ! Nous y sommes presque.

La remarque de Yohan fit taire Anna. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir à l'entrée d'Arnevik, elle ne pouvait hélas que lui donner raison. Ce lieu abandonné par le Royaume vivait dans une profonde misère ! Elle devait bien l'avouer, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La réalité apparaissait bien pire que toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre au château sur cette ville de vauriens. Mais si les habitants étaient devenus des pestiférés, étais-ce uniquement de leur faute ou étais-ce aussi celle de la couronne qui dans le passé avait préféré les oublier ?

Anna ne put poursuivre sa réflexion et manquât à nouveau de tout rendre lorsque leur compagnon annonça qu'ils étaient enfin dans la bonne rue. Il n'y avait presque aucune lumière. Les bruits des orgies au loin avaient quasiment disparu laissant place à un silence pesant, seulement troublé par un léger sifflement de la bise et le bruit lointain des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les récifs. L'endroit était le plus bizarre et angoissant de tous. Anna craignait à tout moment voir surgir un fantôme tant l'espace semblait irréel. Elle regrettait presque l'atmosphère violente et alcoolisée de l'entrée de la ville et le quartier des orgies lui paraissait presque chaleureux et accueillant en comparaison. Yohan fit stopper Kristoff devant une bâtisse à moitié en ruine. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre et la petite porte était couverte d'échardes. Le vieux bois qui constituait l'édifice émettait des craquements venus d'outre-tombe. Au-dessus de la porte, taillé au couteau était écrit le nom du lieu maudit : « Engel Døt »

La jeune rousse n'eût pas le temps de détailler davantage que son cœur manquât un battement. Une femme encapuchonnée, le teint blafard venait de sortir. Elle portait un grand tablier taché de sang de même que ses mains. A sa ceinture pendaient des pinces et bistouris rouillés. Tout portait à croire que les activités au sein de l'établissement étaient tout sauf légales.

-Que fait cette femme ?

-Une faiseuse d'Ange votre Altesse, vous n'avez pas lu l'écriteau ? Lança Yohan alors qu'il fusillait la femme du regard.

-Attendez quoi ? Une telle activité, mais c'est parfaitement illégal et immoral, et ils en ont jusqu'à un nom publicitaire ?! S'étrangla Anna.

-Cela vous étonne Anna dans une ville pareille sans aucun repère ? Voilà le vrai visage d'Arnevik. Il y a six ans mon père voulait que j'y embarque avec ma compagne pour…Enfin vous avez compris. Il n'a jamais supporté notre amour, elle n'était que couturière…Enfin je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté mon titre et mon pays. Allons, faites attention à bien garder votre capuchon, nous allons entrer !

Anna voulait protester mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se présenta à la porte puis marmonna une phrase au garde qui ouvrit. L'homme émit un grognement et les laissa passer. Anna n'osait pas croiser le regard du colosse. L'endroit était exigu. Il y régnait une forte odeur d'éther et de Javel. A leur droite, derrière une porte pouvait s'entendre les cris de douleurs d'une femme. Personne n'avait le moindre doute sur l'horreur qui s'y déroulait de l'autre côté. Yohan pressa Anna vers un petit passage, personne ne souhaitait s'attarder. L'un après l'autre, ils descendirent un escalier poussiéreux et furent surpris d'arriver dans une salle plus spacieuse. Une taverne clandestine.

Il n'y avait que des hommes, et aucun n'inspirait confiance. Tous étaient armés, la plupart couverts de cicatrices. L'alcool coulait à flot. L'odeur de tabac et de sueur empestait la pièce. Yohan fit signe aux autres de se taire. Il s'approcha du tavernier et à nouveau marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Il n'est pas là, déguerpissez vous deux avec vos femelles ! Grogna l'homme

-Non, mes femelles et moi nous restons, peut-être que ceci vous aidera à mieux me comprendre.

Anna serra les poings pour ne pas répondre à l'insulte. Elle vit Yohan sortir de sa poche un petit anneau sur lequel elle reconnut les armoiries. Ce ne pouvait être que sa bague de prince des Iles du Sud…Il était véritablement celui qu'il prétendait être. L'homme derrière le bar prit l'objet et ses traits se radoucirent.

-'Scuzez ! J'vous prenais pour c'que vous et ' pas ! Vous et les dames, attendez, j'vous f'rai signe !

Aussitôt il disparut dans son arrière cuisine. Yohan à nouveau encouragea Anna à ne rien dire et tous attendirent quelques minutes le retour du patron.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Souffla Anna qui ne tenait plus.

-Restez cachée Anna ! Arnevik ne connait aucune loi…Mais la ville a malgré tout ses leaders ! Rien de ce qui se passe dans cette ville ne se fait sans que cela ne soit su ici.

-Un ordre chez les criminels ?... Ironisa Kristoff

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça !

-Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez aussi au courant Yohan ? Questionna Anna.

-Disons que…Vous savez je me suis enfui des Iles et tenu tête à mon père, avec Kamille nous nous sommes mariés en secret. Elle a accouché d'Emma. Sauf que pour le roi des Iles du Sud, une telle naissance était intolérable pour son prestige…

-D'accord mais quel rapport ? S'impatienta Kristoff

-Le rapport ?... Il a missionné des hommes pour nous tuer ! Voilà pourquoi nous vivions cachés. Et…Il…Il a réussi avec Kamille. Fit-il le cœur lourd.

-Je suis désolée… Reprit Anna sincère en posant la main sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, je l'ai abandonné avec la petite pour sauver nos vies. Je pense que mon père a dû croire que nous n'étions plus nous non plus, depuis, plus personne ne nous a traqué. Et, quand nous avons fini par arriver en Arendelle et que mon frère m'a expliqué où il se trouvait, j'y ai vu un moyen de me venger de notre père. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu ici…Pour recruter des assassins chargés de retrouver les meurtriers de ma femme !

Le patron était de retour, coupant Yohan dans son explication ce qui l'arrangea, c'était la partie de sa vie dont il avait le plus honte. Le tavernier leur fit un petit signe et tous arrivèrent devant une petite pièce. Au fond, un homme masqué, éclairé par une bougie.

Yohan allât à sa rencontre après avoir demandé aux autres de ne pas approcher. Par l'embrasure de la porte, Anna vit les deux hommes se tomber dans les bras et personne ne put les entendre. Le patron posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Kristoff

-'Z'en ont pour un moment ! Allez vous asseoir à une table ! Enfin, sauf si ces jolies dames veulent nous faire un spectacle de gambettes ! Lança l'homme avec un sourire mauvais

-Non ! Euh…Ma…Compagne et…ma mère allons plutôt nous asseoir ! Improvisa Kristoff.

-Bien…Vous buvez queq'chose ?

-Non merci ! Siffla Anna entre ses dents

-S'cuzez ma cocotte ! mais ici, 'z'êtes obligés d'consommer !

-Bon bah…Un lait de chèvre alors ! Suggéra Kristoff

-Y' a que d'l'alcool ici mon gars !

-Bah alors ce que vous avez !

-Très bien…Par contre, on paie d'avance !

Furieuse, Anna sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse et les jeta énervée sur la table. Le tavernier satisfait s'en saisi et apporta aussitôt trois grandes pintes. Pour éviter de hurler, Anna se rua sur l'une d'elle et en prit de longues gorgées. La bière servie était infâme mais collait avec l'ambiance du lieu. La jeune femme peinait à réaliser où elle se trouvait, le matin même elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de celui qu'elle allait épouser, devait être couronnée et voilà que finalement elle était camouflée dans une cape crée à la hâte dans un tripot malodorant à boire une bière immonde tout en attendant l'aide providentielle d'un homme qu'elle n'espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

Elle se pencha et tenta d'écouter les conversations voisines afin de se changer les idées. Hélas pour elle, ces dernières traitaient principalement des bordels d'Arnevik. Chacun se vantait de ses performances auprès des plus belles créatures de la cité. Ils riaient des fortunes qu'ils amassaient avec ce commerce immoral et les autres activités illégales qui étaient monnaie courante. La jeune reine se mordit la langue pour ne pas intervenir, cela aurait été suicidaire ! Elle reprit à nouveaux de grandes gorgées du breuvage pour y passer ses nerfs.

Désaltérée, elle poursuivit son écoute et, curieusement, la conversation entre les deux bandits à côté d'elle avait changé de ton. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Elle tendit l'oreille curieuse de savoir quels nouveaux crimes ils prévoyaient de perpétrer mais la réalité était tout autre. En ce lieu, la discussion entre les deux golgottes était honteuse et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se montrer faibles. Et pourtant ! Tous deux rêvaient d'aventure ! Le premier espérait un jour pouvoir franchir le détroit et s'installer dans les montagnes de la grande Ile d'Aren et, pourquoi pas, devenir chercheur d'or dans les riches mines de l'ile. Le second lui, rêvait des pâturages au nord d'Harmon, d'une petite maison douillette avec femme et enfant et mener une vie tranquille loin de la violence et la crainte de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

Le cœur de la jeune rousse faillit manquer un battement lorsque les deux hommes regardèrent dans sa direction. Elle replongea aussitôt dans sa pinte. Ces gibiers de potence avaient-ils remarqués qu'elle les observait ? Ou pire, avait-elle été reconnue ? Elle n'osa pas bouger, ni même écouter Kristoff et Laïka qui discutaient du pays Northuldra. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'intéressait pas les brigands. Ces derniers avaient le regard humide et perdu dans le vide. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis, soupirèrent, ils prirent leur pinte et la vidèrent d'une traite puis, reprirent bruyamment leurs conversations grivoises. Anna jeta un œil derrière elle et vit ce que les hommes observaient. Au mur, à moitié déchirée et tachée, une vieille carte du royaume d'Arendelle avec à la place de la mer sombre, un blason orné d'un crocus, le symbole des seigneurs d'Arnevik de l'ancien temps. Au-dessus, écrit en lettre d'or un nom : Arnved le Juste. Anna se souvenait de ses leçons d'Histoire. C'était le neveu d'Aren le Grand, l'un des tout premiers seigneurs d'Arnevik et aussi celui qui a succédé à son oncle sur le trône…Son ancêtre direct !

Soudain Kristoff l'interpella et la fit s'asseoir. La jeune reine obéit en veillant à couvrir son visage dans sa cape. Yohan était de retour avec l'homme masqué. Sans rien demander, alors qu'ils s'installaient, le tavernier remplaça les consommations par des boissons plus dignes d'eux selon ses dires, le tout sans demander la moindre contribution. Anna préféra ignorer la nouvelle offense et continuait de garder son visage caché alors que l'homme au masque fixait Laïka.

-Alors comme ça mon frère, tu as besoin de mon aide pour des Northuldra ! Tu t'es emmouraché de celle-là ?

-Pas eux ! Moi ! Lança alors Anna.

L'homme qui n'avait pas daigné poser le regard sur elle la dévisagea et tressaillît, malgré la cape, le peu qu'il voyait était suffisant. Lentement, l'homme retira son masque et ne laissa plus de place pour le doute à la jeune femme. Hans, les rouflaquettes légèrement plus fournies que dans son souvenir lui faisait face. Malgré son sourire en coin qui marquait une fausse joie de la revoir, le visage poupon qui caractérisait le benjamin des Iles du Sud lors du couronnement d'Elsa n'était plus. En trois ans, il paraissait en avoir pris au moins dix. Ses traits étaient plus durs, une légère barbe claire et mal rasé entourait son visage. Seuls ses yeux émeraude, tel un serpent restaient les mêmes que ceux qui l'avait fait fondre trois ans auparavant, hypnotiques et séduisants.

-Princesse Anna d'Arendelle…Voilà une visite que je n'attendais pas ! Lança-t-il d'un ton sincèrement surpris avant de jeter un regard sévère vers son frère.

-Je suis la reine désormais… Prince Hans !

-Puisque nous en sommes aux titres, pas de prince pour moi ! Vous savez sans doute comment j'ai été jugé et condamné n'est-ce pas ? Votre émissaire d'Arendelle n'en a pas perdu une miette !

-Bien ! Je ne pense pas que les présentations soient nécessaires ! Lança Yohan pour tenter de détendre une atmosphère soudain pesante.

-Non en effet ! Et tu t'es bien gardé mon frère de me dire à qui j'allais parler ! Comment as-tu pu finir à cirer les bottes de la couronne d'Arendelle ?

-Je…Je suis devenu, le conseiller diplomatique de la reine Anna…Elle nous a pris sous sa protection Emma et moi…

-Ma nièce dans les jupons d'Arendelle ! J'aurai tout entendu ! Alors ! Dîtes-moi ma petite Anna d'Arendelle, quel oiseau de mauvais augure vous a fait arriver dans ma charmante Cité ?

Hans avait parlé avec un ton très irrespectueux. Ayant tout oublié de l'étiquette royale, il posa sans ménagement ses bottes sur un tabouret libre puis, sciemment prit le verre le plus proche de la jeune rousse pour le porter à ses lèvres.

-J'ai besoin de naviguer au large des Iles Kut !

Anna avait répliqué sur un ton de défi et répondit à la provocation en prenant à son tour le verre situé au plus près d'Hans. Elle le fixa et avala une grande gorgée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle buvait mais l'alcool lui brula rapidement la gorge. Elle lutta pour ne pas tousser ni détourner le regard du prince déchu qui semblait amusé de la scène.

-Sa Majesté veut partir en croisière ? Mauvaise destination ! Si vous voulez des Iles, je peux vous conseiller celles du Sud, en cette saison c'est magnifique…Mais je doute que cela vous intéresse !

-Ne jouez pas avec moi Hans ! Vous vous doutez bien que je ne fais pas tout ce voyage jusqu'ici pour du tourisme !

-Allez savoir ! Vous pourriez me surprendre !

-Parce que moi qui vient en personne jusqu'ici pour vous trouver vous, ça ne vous surprend pas assez comme ça ?

-Et vous ma chère ? Mais je reconnais que cela m'intrigue. Vous vouliez revoir mes beaux yeux n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins effectivement, je m'étonne, car, il semble donc que vous étiez au courant de ma présence ici et même…Oui on peut le dire, le fait que je sois devenu une figure d'Arnevik !

-Je ne le savais pas…

-Oh ? Comme c'est étonnant ?! Un membre de la famille royale qui ne connaît rien de cette ville ! Tiens, en parlant de famille, vous êtes là pour la créature magique qui vous sert de sœur n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…Non ! Mentit Anna furieuse

-Vous mentez très mal ! Dommage, c'est un outil important pour un monarque, demandez à mon père il est doué pour ça…Enfin, pas autant que le vôtre je vous l'accorde…Oh c'est vrai pardon, vous ne pouvez lui demander ce conseil…C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus…

-Mon père n'était pas un menteur ! Fulmina Anna.

-Ah oui ? Alors fermer son château et son royaume pendant plus d'une décennie et laisser courir le bruit que les princesses héritières n'étaient plus de ce monde vous appelez ça comment vous ?

C'en fut trop pour Kristoff, comme par mimétisme avec les homes de la table d'à côté, il bondit de son tabouret, mais, contrairement aux brutes, il ne commença pas se battre contre Hans, retenu par Laïka et Yohan alors qu'Hans observait satisfait.

-Allons, Tout doux, pas de bêtise ! Essayez de lever la main sur moi…Oh vous auriez sans doute le dessus sans problème mais vous voyez, les hommes présents ici viendraient alors immédiatement me défendre ! Tous ou presque me doivent un service ! Et tous sont prêts à suivre un ordre que je donne !

-Attendez quoi ? Vous seriez devenu une sorte de…de roi des bandits ? S'étrangla Anna.

-Oh ? Mais c'est que je vous ai mal jugé Anna, vous avez de l'esprit, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce nom ! Tenez par exemple, vous voyez le grand type avec la dague là-bas ? C'est Jorgen. Je l'ai secouru quand il a fait naufrage, et à côté, Tarjej, sauvé d'une tentative d'abordage ! Et c'est plus ou moins la même chose pour tous : tempête, récifs, attaques… Tous ne prennent la mer que quand ils savent que je suis dans les environs pour les protéger !

-Justement mon frère comme tu es un homme charitable tu vas pouvoir l'aider pour son voyage ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse passer au large des Iles Kut !

-Tu es un flatteur Yohan ! Oui je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

-Fort bien, alors nous embarquons ce soir ! Répliqua Anna

-Oh là doucement ! Quand ai-je dit que j'acceptais ? Comment pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant que je puisse accepter de risquer ma vie au large de ces Iles maudites pour vous aider ! Vous ! A cause de qui j'ai perdu mon titre et mon prestige ! Vous savez, seulement parce que c'est mon frère qui vous a conduit jusqu'à moi, je ne vous ai pas fait mettre en pièce par cette bande d'idiots ! Et c'est seulement parce que j'aime mon frère et ma nièce que je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez quitter Arnevik sans que personne ne touche à votre joli minois Anna…Et dîtes vous que c'est déjà beaucoup ! Répliqua Hans d'une manière cinglante.

-Tu ne comptes pas les aider ? Demanda Yohan déçu.

-Exactement mon frère ! Je ne compte pas les aider ! Reprit-il son verre à la main, alors qu'Anna le fixait, vidant également le sien.

-Vous souhaitez retrouver votre place ? Vos titres ? Votre prestige ? Votre richesse ? Très bien Hans ! Vous savez que si je viens vous voir ici, sans escorte et déguisée c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, vous avez deviné, je viens pour sauver ma sœur ! Alors maintenant fini les politesses que vous me servez depuis tout à l'heure et parlons franchement ! Pas la peine de négocier ! Aidez-moi Hans et je vous rendrais ce que vous avez perdu. Je ferais de vous un seigneur d'Arendelle, avec plus de richesses et de pouvoir que vous n'auriez pu en espérer comme prince des Iles du Sud. En revanche, jamais je ne vous autoriserai à remettre un pied au château, ça sera ma seule condition. A prendre ou à laisser ! Acceptez, et vous redeviendrez un homme riche et puissant !

-Mais je le suis déjà ici…

-Là ça sera aux yeux de tous… Avec une respectabilité à faire pâlir de jalousie vos frères…

-Vous devez vraiment être désespérée pour tout miser si rapidement !

-A prendre ou à laisser ? S'impatienta-t-elle

-Je passe ! Je n'ai aucune raison de vous venir en aide ! Ni d'accepter votre offre pour me mettre à vos ordres ! Ni vous, ni votre sœur n'avez l'étoffe d'une reine ! La compagnie de tous ces gueux sans cervelle m'est préférable. Voyez, je reste malgré tout sympathique et vous évite de devoir attendre une réponse. Vous n'aurez donc pas à souffrir davantage de vous trouver dans cette ville. Bon retour !

-Pas l'étoffe d'une reine ? Lança Anna d'une voix glaciale, en prenant le verre des mains de son interlocuteur pour le vider d'une traite.

-Non…Mais vous avez une belle descente c'est déjà ça ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Et vous qui traitez ceux que vous côtoyez d'imbéciles et de gueux vous valez mieux que moi ?

-Mais vous aussi les traitez ainsi !

-Non ! Et je vais vous montrer, ex prince ce que signifie être un grand monarque ! Chose que vous n'êtes pas !

La rouquine n'en pouvait plus de l'impertinence de son ancien fiancé. En un éclair elle se leva et tira Révolute à sa ceinture que la longue cape offerte par les trolls avait habilement dissimulée. Surpris, le benjamin des Iles du Sud n'eût pas le temps de porter la main à son arme et craignait l'attaque qui n'arriva pas. Ce que fit Anna l'étonna bien plus.

Déterminée, elle se rua vers la bataille qui faisait rage depuis quelques minutes. Les bandits, surpris de voir quelqu'un, surtout une femme intervenir se déconcentrèrent une fraction de seconde. C'était suffisant pour Anna. Toutes ses années d'enfance à prendre clandestinement des leçons d'escrime allaient servir. Anna avait acquis une grande maîtrise des techniques et se montrait rapide et agile. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle prit le fer d'un des bandits et d'un habile geste du poignet le désarma sans effort. Les deux autres brutes ne se laissèrent pas faire et l'attaquèrent avec violence. S'ils étaient bien plus forts qu'elle, ils étaient en revanche bien plus lents et n'avaient pas été initié par les meilleurs maîtres d'armes du continent. Anna, telle une ballerine évitait avec grâce les coups et à aucun moment ne paraissait être en danger.

Tout à coup, le premier homme désarmé se jeta sur elle, un tabouret à la main. Surprise, elle fut heureuse de l'éviter et lui fit au passage un croque en jambe. L'homme, prit dans son élan frappa de plein fouet son camarade avant de lui tomber dessus lourdement. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Le plus grand. Sans aucune pitié, dévoré par la rage il engagea le combat. Table, tabouret, vaisselle, tout était massacré sous ses violentes attaques mais la jeune femme était inaccessible. Anna virevoltait telle une guêpe autour du brigand, elle jouait avec lui, prête à piquer à tout instant.

-Vous ne comptez pas l'aider ? Demanda Yohan à Kristoff

-Euh…Mais aller aider qui ? Répondit le montagnard amusé.

Il était serein. Il avait pu au cours des trois dernières années assister aux entraînements de sa promise et il savait que la brute épaisse qui l'affrontait n'avait pas la moindre chance arme à la main.

-Allons c'est mou tout ça, un peu d'enthousiasme que diable !

Anna le provoquait, rendant l'homme plus furieux encore. Il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser dominer par une femme devant toutes les crapules de la ville qui avaient stoppé leurs conversations et observaient ce curieux combat. A nouveau, le bandit frappa dans le vide, manquant de tomber en avant.

-Oh mais faîtes donc attention à votre jambe d'appui !

Vive comme l'éclair, elle le frappa à la jambe du plat de son épée le faisant rugir de rage et à nouveau il lança une nouvelle attaque dans le vide. Le brigand hurlait et respirait bruyamment. Anna le fatiguait à se montrer intouchable. Encore de grands coups d'épées fendirent l'air mais ne rencontraient que le vide.

-Oh mon ami cessez de battre des ailes comme un pélican aviné. Posez-vous ! S'amusa Anna en l'invitant à reprendre sa garde.

-Tu parleras moins quand je t'aurai arraché la langue ma mignonne !

-Essayez !... Ah tout de même ! Enfin une véritable attaque ! Parfait ! Parade ! J'escarmouche, je coupe, je feinte et à la fin de l'envoi…Je touche !

Par un habile mouvement, Anna était passée derrière son adversaire et venait de poser sa main sur le pommeau du bandit qui pouvait sentir sur son dos le plat glacé de Révolute.

-Allons mon ami, lâchez-ceci avant de blesser quelqu'un et asseyez-vous ! Ordonna Anna.

L'homme vaincu et honteux obéit. Il s'installa sans oser croiser le regard de l'assistance médusée. Anna n'en avait que faire et monta sur une table encore debout. Elle fusilla Hans du regard qui, après cette démonstration avait perdu de sa superbe. La jeune femme, Révolute en main retira enfin sa cape et laissa son visage apparaître aux yeux de tous.

-Hommes d'Arnevik, je suis Anna d'Arendelle, votre reine ! Depuis des générations nous vous avons oublié ! Depuis des générations nous vous avons méprisé ! Depuis des générations nous vous avons laissé croupir dans cette ville… Avant d'entrer ici, je ne savais rien. Je n'imaginais qu'un repère d'hommes et de femmes sans honneur et sans royaume mais je me trompais ! Ce sont les miens qui en ont manqué, ce sont les miens qui ont oublié, ce sont les miens qui vous ont oublié ! Alors que pourtant, le sang Arnved le Juste coule dans mes veines !

Elle avait joint le geste à la parole et désignait la vieille carte et son blason au mur. Elle reprit sa respiration alors que tous pouvaient entendre les mouches voler. Avec assurance et éloquence, elle reprit.

-Moi je n'oublie pas ! Si Arendelle existe c'est aussi parce qu'Arnved a su faire prospérer le Royaume d'Aren le Grand. Le crocus d'Arnevik flotte sur le drapeau d'Arendelle…Sur notre drapeau ! Arnevik et Arendelle ne font qu'un, comme le crocus et les couleurs mauve et jaune d'Aren le Grand ne forment qu'un ! Le Royaume vous a dénigré, cela ne sera plus le cas ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Sous mon règne, Arnevik renaîtra de ses cendres ! Mais pour l'heure, Arendelle est en danger…Votre Royaume est en danger. Mais ensemble, nous prouverons que rien ne peut ébranler Arendelle ! Nous ne formons qu'un seul et même peuple. Arnevik n'est pas une mauvaise ville, Arnevik n'est pas sans foi ni loi, Arnevik doit être un espoir. Pour moi, ici tout change ! Vous n'aurez plus à devoir enfreindre les règles pour survivre, à vous battre, à craindre votre voisin. Le Royaume a une dette envers cette ville, et elle n'en sera que plus grande encore demain ! Mais elle deviendra la ville que vous méritez ! La ville de vos rêves ! Nous la reconstruirons ensemble, nous la nettoierons ensemble et bientôt, vous pourrez vivre paisiblement dans cette ville. Rêver d'une vie de famille tranquille dans une petite maison. Les terres ici sont fertiles, vous pourrez prospérer. Le port est important. Vous pourrez partir sans crainte vivre de nouvelles aventures au-delà des mers si vous le désirez. Oui vous ! Vous l'aurez votre maison familiale ! Oui vous ! Vous l'aurez votre nouveau départ pour l'Ile d'Aren !

Elle fit une nouvelle pause après avoir désigné deux des hommes qu'elle venait de battre en combat singulier. Ceux-ci rougirent, comprenant que la reine avait entendu leur conversation interdite.

-Et vous autres ? Vous aussi vous avez des rêves ? Que préférez-vous ? Un nouveau départ, où tous vos crimes passés seront pardonnés où continuer cette vie à la solde d'un homme ?

Anna avait désigné Hans et des regards méfiants se tournèrent vers l'ancien prince qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait.

-Alors choisissez ! Vous faîtes tous parti de mon Royaume…Notre Royaume !... Je suis votre reine, et je n'ai qu'une parole !

Anna en avait terminé…Elle pensait qu'il y aurait eu des réactions mais la foule resta muette de surprise. Les secondes lui semblèrent être des heures. Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça et ne savait pas comment les hommes devant elle allaient finir par réagir. Au bout d'un instant, ses deux voisins de tables s'approchèrent, armes à la main. Anna serra un peu plus fort Révolute contre elle. Si tous décidaient de l'attaquer, c'en était fini. Les deux hommes se fixèrent devant la table puis, tous deux ployèrent le genou se tenant en prière sur la garde de leur arme.

-Pour Arnevik ! Pour Notre Reine Anna ! Clamèrent-ils

-Pour Arnevik ! Pour Notre Reine Anna !

L'ensemble des personnes présentes avaient agi comme un seul homme et prêté allégeance à la reine. Comme il était de coutume du temps Arnved le Juste, et pour tous les grands chefs Vikings de l'ancien temps, les hommes s'approchèrent de la table qui fut prise comme un bouclier et soulevèrent Anna pour l'acclamer. Malgré les secousses, la jeune femme sut rester digne et garder le pied ferme, intérieurement elle remercia les longues heures de torture que lui imposait son professeur de danse quand elle n'était encore que princesse.

-Pour Arnevik ! Buvez mes amis ! C'est votre reine qui vous l'offre ce soir !

Toute heureuse Anna lança sa bourse d'or dans les bras du tavernier stupéfait. Des tonnerres d'applaudissements se firent alors entendre. Tous se préparaient à boire à la santé de leur reine retrouvée. Kristoff, ébahi, aida sa belle à descendre. Les quelques hommes qui la croisèrent firent des révérences malhabiles. Anna ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit en faisant des petits signes de la main. Elle était redevenue elle-même, la jeune fille douce et chaleureuse. Mais sa détermination reprit vite le dessus lorsqu'elle se plaça face à Hans. Ce dernier, à la hâte se leva, il n'avait plus l'intention de fanfaronner.

-Vous voyez la différence maintenant ? Voilà comment agit un souverain ! Et je l'ai dit je n'ai qu'une parole. Je vous ai fait une offre, je vous la propose une dernière fois…A prendre ou à laisser ! Fit-elle autoritaire.

-Votre Altesse…Nous pouvons partir dans l'heure si tel est votre désir. Répondit-il avec une révérence.

Les hommes acclamèrent à nouveau Anna et lui jurèrent allégeance alors qu'en compagnie d'Hans, elle quitta le lieu sordide pour retrouver le traineau de Kristoff. Hans les guida et, rapidement, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un quai miteux. La brume était tombée et les ombres paraissaient angoissantes alors qu'Hans montra son navire qui tout à coup apparut aux yeux d'Anna comme surgit du royaume des morts.

-Ma seule fierté Anna !... Voici l'Helga ! Sans doute le meilleur navire des sept mers !

-Un nom magnifique…

-Il est votre, prêt à lever l'ancre selon vos désirs !

-Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, je charge nos affaires Anna ! Fit Kristoff qui vidait le traineau.

-Pas nous…Seulement moi. Répondit-elle triste.

-Quoi ? Répondit Kristoff estomaqué.

-Je dois retrouver ma sœur…Tu as entendu Grand Pabbie, c'est une affaire d'esprit…Je ne sais combien de temps cela prendra, et Olson avait raison tout à l'heure…Il faut que la couronne protège Arendelle !... Lord Kristoff, duc de la plaine des trolls, moi Anna Première, reine d'Arendelle vous nomme maintenant et à perpétuité Prince Consort d'Arendelle. A ce titre, je vous confie la Régence du Royaume en mon absence. Termina Anna d'une voix solennelle mais tremblante.

-Tu…Tu quoi ? Anna ?!

-Protège notre royaume ! Yohan, partez avec Kristoff ! Vous connaissez la stratégie militaire, vous serez plus utiles là-bas !

-Très bien votre Altesse ! Hans, mon frère ! Veille sur la reine !

-Et toi sur ma nièce !

Les deux frères se tombèrent dans les bras puis échangèrent une poignée de main, Laïka emboîta le pas de Yohan, elle ne pouvait rentrer en pays Northuldra, elle serait plus utile auprès des Arendelliens pour le moment. Hans regagna la passerelle et constata que la reine était restée sur le quai, elle faisait face à son fiancé.

-Surtout sois prudente mon amour !

-Je te le promets, et toi…Prends ceci ! Dit-elle en dénouant sa ceinture qui tenait Révolute puis la lui tendit.

-Quoi ?

-L'épée des rois…Garde là près de toi pour guider notre peuple, jusqu'à mon retour, c'est toi qui dois veiller sur eux ! Promets-le-moi !

-Je te le promets aussi !

Le temps semblait figé pour les deux amants. Kristoff passa sa grande main contre la joue de sa belle et s'approcha doucement. Anna fut elle plus rapide et sauta contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors que leurs bras se nouaient dans le dos de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils sentaient chacun la douceur de la bouche de l'autre et puisaient en l'autre tout l'amour et le courage dont ils auraient besoin pour leur mission. Puis leurs mains se dénouèrent et leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent. Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Kristoff recula jusqu'au traineau sans tourner le dos à sa belle. Il monta alors que Yohan tenait les rênes. Le conseiller diplomatique les fit claquer alors que Kristoff agitait la main. Anna fit son aimé la saluer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évapore dans la brume. Anna serra les poings pour ne pas pleurer puis tourna la tête vers la passerelle. Hans n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène mais se gardait bien tout commentaire. Elle le dévisagea, son regard était à nouveau déterminé.

-Hans ! Faîtes prendre la mer à Helga sur le champ ! Lança-t-elle.


	26. Perdus de vue

Chapitre 26 : Perdus de vue

-Emma ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je ?... Rien du tout ! Répondit la fillette apeurée

-Allons, sors de la, personne ne te grondera, mais tu dois me dire pourquoi tu t'introduis dans la chambre de la reine, tu n'as rien à y faire tu sais ? Lança Matthias d'une voix sévère mais bienveillante.

La jeune fille penaude s'approcha lentement du militaire les mains dans le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Je n'ai rien volé je le jure !

-Je te crois, montre-moi, la reine n'est pas là, elle est gentille mais tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si elle savait ce que tu es en train de faire ! Et que dirai ton père ? Demanda le militaire qui se mit à la hauteur de la petite.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait…

-Si tu n'as rien fait, alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci ? Fit-il en prenant un petit coffret des mains d'Emma.

-Rien du tout !

Le général observa l'objet et sursauta, c'était un coffret à bijou royal. Son regard se posa sévère sur la fillette, ça n'était pas qu'une bêtise d'enfant, les conséquences risquaient d'être bien plus terribles. Voler la reine étant un crime aux yeux de la loi du Royaume. Matthias se serait bien passé de cette affaire, depuis le départ d'Anna, il courrait partout pour préparer le pays à l'attaque de Weselton. Il avait bien du mal à faire entendre raison à Olson alors perdre son temps pour une histoire pareille n'était clairement pas au programme.

-Que penserait ton père s'il savait que tu voles dans la chambre de la reine et qu'en plus tu me mens ? C'est un crime tu sais ! Gronda-t-il.

-Non je n'ai rien volé…Je voulais juste regarder…Je cherche quelque chose…à moi ! Sanglota la fillette.

-Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ce que tu viens de faire, c'est un vol ! Imagine, si un domestique fait ce que tu viens de faire, il finirait en prison ! Même si ça n'est que pour regarder. Je suis le chef de la garde de la reine, je garde ceci et quand elle reviendra, je suis désolé mais je devrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Alors je te conseille de me dire la vérité tout de suite, au moins je n'aurai pas à parler du mensonge. Dis-moi la vérité tout de suite, et j'éviterai de dire à la reine que tu comptais emporter ceci avec toi, la punition sera ainsi moins sévère ! Gronda le militaire.

-Il n'y a rien dans la boîte, à part ce que je cherche ! C'est à moi ! Je l'ai trouvée dans la pièce secrète dans la bibliothèque et la reine a dit que je pouvais la garder…Je mettais Bruni dedans pour jouer avec mais quand les Northuldra sont partis, j'ai dû laisser la boite à Ryder et Honeymaren pour qu'ils repartent avec…Mais dedans je crois que j'avais rangé le bijou que j'avais trouvé…Je le cherche partout. C'est un cristal en forme de triangle ! La reine a accepté que je le garde ! Je vous le jure, vous pourrez lui demander si vous ne me croyez pas ! Il était dans cette boite dans la pièce secrète quand je l'ai trouvé! Promis c'est la vérité. Répondit la fillette d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'ennuis, ni pour elle ni pour son père.

-Général Matthias ? Mais que faîtes-vous ? Questionna Raiponce qui passait par là.

-Princesse Raiponce ? Vous ? Vous n'êtes pas partie par le premier navire ? Le Royaume est en danger, vous devez quitter le fjord au plus vite !

-Et laisser le royaume de ma cousine alors qu'il court un grand danger ? Certainement pas, Eugène aide déjà vos troupes ! Mais…Que voulez-vous à cette petite ? Demanda-t-elle

-Rien…Une fâcheuse histoire de coffret qui sera réglée auprès de sa majesté ! Vol et mensonge je le crains…

-Princesse Raiponce, dîtes lui que c'est à moi, vous le savez-vous ! Supplia la fillette.

-N'aggrave pas ton cas ma petite, j'aimerai vraiment que nous évitions cette situation. Lança Matthias gêné de devoir agir ainsi.

-Attendez ! Permettez !... Je crois bien que c'est une méprise, je reconnais cette boîte, elle vient du cabinet secret dans la bibliothèque ! Affirma Raiponce.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit…Si je vous la montre vous me croirez ?

L'officier tombait des nues, il ne connaissait pas cette fillette depuis longtemps mais de ce qu'il savait elle n'était pas du genre à mentir et en aucun cas il n'oserait remettre en cause la parole de la parole de la princesse Raiponce. Il dévisagea la fillette et lui demanda de le conduire vers cette pièce ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

-Je…Hum dans ce cas tant mieux, nous ferons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais à l'avenir jeune fille, ne va pas dans les appartements de la reine sans autorisation ! Et pourquoi voulais-tu ceci ?

-J'ai perdu mon cristal, je crois que je l'ai laissé dans cette boîte, c'est un porte-bonheur que la reine m'a donné qui était dans cette salle, vous voulez le voir ?

-Mais volontiers ! S'amusa Matthias.

La petite ouvrit le coffret et fut très déçue…Il était vide.

-Je…Mais c'était ma dernière idée… Renifla-t-elle.

-Allons, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à le chercher si tu veux. Répondit Raiponce pour la consoler.

-Courage petite, j'espère que tu le retrouveras, en revanche, si jamais c'est la reine qui l'a retrouvé et rangé dans ses appartements tu attendras son retour, cherche où tu veux mais pas là-bas…ça évitera d'autres soucis d'accord…avec moi ça passe, mais si le Général Olson t'attrape en train de fouiner, cela se passera beaucoup moins bien pour toi ? Fit le militaire qui s'était radouci.

-Je veillerai à ce que la consigne soit respectée Matthias. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de travail. Conclut Raiponce alors qu'Emma ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du coffret vide…Depuis des jours elle cherchait en vain son cristal, Honeymaren lui avait dit qu'il était un porte bonheur chez les Northuldra et en ces temps troubles, elle espérait trouver la chance.

Matthias quitta précipitamment la fillette et la princesse Raiponce, heureux que l'affaire n'ait pas été plus loin. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, les troupes de Weselton avaient débarquées en force et les éclaireurs ne cessaient d'annoncer de nouvelles troupes en approche. Il était sur le chemin pour regagner la salle de défense lorsqu'un aide de camp lui transmis une missive. Avec rigueur, l'homme d'arme la parcourut et son sang se glaça…Les troupes ennemies étaient bien plus proches que ce qu'avait estimé Olson et elles se divisaient. Weselton devait être sûr de sa force, il prévoyait à la fois d'attaquer Arendelle mais aussi le pays Northuldra ! Et la reine partie, la route du retour lui serait coupée ! Il devait agir ! Il n'avait que peu de temps. Le chef de la garde royale en oublia son rendez vous de défense et fit préparer à la hâte un cheval avant de prendre la route Nord. Les minutes étaient précieuses, il devait à tout prix rattraper la reine pour la prévenir du danger et espérait pouvoir rentrer avant d'être bloqué par l'ennemi.

Bien des kilomètres au Nord, en plein pays Northuldra alors retombé sous la brume, Honeymaren déambulait dans une partie reculée de la forêt. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le camp, elle arpentait les sentiers étroits au milieu des arbres centenaires. Elle aimait cet endroit de la forêt ou la nature régnait en maître. Elle n'était pas si loin en réalité du camp Northuldra, mais la végétation était si dense et les sentiers si escarpés que l'endroit paraissait être à des dizaines de lieux du camp, aux confins du pays Northuldra. La pisteuse n'était pourtant pas là pour profiter de la quiétude du lieu. Depuis des jours, sa mission était de tenter de retrouver Ryder et Elsa. Elle se doutait qu'avec la difficulté d'accès, jamais Elsa, qui ne sortait jamais des sentiers battus n'aurait osé s'y aventurer mais avec Ryder qui sait ? Pour la pisteuse, c'était aussi, son endroit secret, depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert adolescente elle s'y rendait très souvent, et, au pied d'un épicéa centenaire elle y conservait ses trésors.

-Que fais-tu là Honeymaren ?

-Quoi ? Qui est là ? Sursauta-t-elle en sortant son couteau de chasse.

-Eh ! Doucement ! C'est moi ! Souffla Beata en levant les mains.

-Oh ?... Tu…Tu m'as fait peur !

-Oui j'ai vu ça ! Mais que fais tu dans cette partie perdue de la forêt ?

-Je…Je suis à la recherche d'Elsa et Ryder…

-Elsa et Ryder ? Répéta Beata les yeux ronds.

-Oui…Ils…Roucoulent tous les deux !

-Quoi ?! …Mais c'est une nouvelle fantastique ! Lança Beata avec un sourire.

-Oui…Sans doute !

-Mais pourquoi les cherches-tu ? C'est mal élevé d'espionner les amours naissants tu sais ?

-Alors excuse-moi mais tu n'as pas été là pour m'élever donc, les leçons de bonne conduite, non merci. Fit la pisteuse d'une voix sèche.

-Tu as raison Honeymaren… Et c'est une honte que je porterai toute ma vie. Reprit Beata avec une voix penaude.

-Je…Hum…Pardon m…Maman…Je. C'était dur ce que je viens de te dire…

-Mais juste ! Yelena t'a bien élevé ! Tu as sa sagesse et son franc parler ! Et tu es excellente pour te déplacer sans bruit ! Si tu savais comme je suis fière de la jeune femme que tu es devenue, il en est de même pour ton frère et de ses amours…Elsa ! Wow ! On peut dire qu'il sait choisir !

-Si tu le dis, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour juger de l'attirance d'une femme je t'avoue et pour moi…On m'a dit que j'avais hérité ça de papa !

-Oui…De lui effectivement…Mais surtout de moi !

-Quoi ?

-Je te suis de loin depuis trois jours…Pardonne-moi je m'intéresse à ta vie c'est tout ! Et, tu ne m'as pas remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ?... Non ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents !

-Oh ne sois pas triste ! Il y a bien quelques moments où je reconnais avoir perdu ta trace ! Tu es bien plus douée que moi à ton âge c'est certain ! Bien, alors si tu viens ici pour retrouver ton frère, lui aussi doit être un sacré pisteur ?

-Ryder ?... Non pas vraiment, lui il préfère les plaines et parler à l'oreille des rennes !

-Oh ? Alors pourquoi le cherches-tu ici ? Si l'on ne s'entend pas avec le déplacement en forêt ça n'est pas l'endroit où l'on se rend…

-Je…C'est mon endroit pour méditer… Fit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as peur de perdre ton frère ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est parce qu'on est amoureux qu'on oublie sa famille…

-Je l'ai déjà perdu !

-Comment ?

-Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est introuvable ainsi qu'Elsa ! Je le cherche partout ! Sans résultat ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici…Pour que personne ne voit mon échec… Souffla la pisteuse peinée.

-Ils ont disparu ?! Au milieu de la forêt ?! Au pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas … Fit Beata soudain paniquée.

-Quoi ? Pas quoi ?

-Je… Rien… Il faut que je voie Yelena ! Je vais vous aider, elle comprendra !

-Voir Yelena ?!

-Je sais, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir mais même si c'est une tête de mule elle saura entendre raison ! Ne m'en dissuade pas !

-Justement non !

-Non ? Que dis-tu ?

-Je…n'osais pas te le demander à vrai dire !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis assez grande pour régler mes problèmes avec elle ! Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

\- Yelena est partie le long de la rivière des géants pour les chercher ! Pars la rejoindre si tu veux et moi…Je vais relancer mes recherches du côté des plages grises ! Lança Honeymaren d'une voix très forte, elle venait de retrouver son courage.

-Je ne suis pas sourde tu sais ?

La pisteuse eût un sourire gêné, elle n'était pas une adepte des démonstrations de joie et parfois elle avait tendance à en faire trop. Beata lui rendit son sourire et les deux femmes se tombèrent dans les bras. Pour la première fois, elles avaient le sentiment de sentir le lien entre mère et fille qui les unissaient. Pendant quelques instants le temps s'arrêta, puis, Beata relâcha son étreinte. Elle promit à sa fille de tout faire pour convaincre Yelena et qu'elle retrouverait Ryder et Elsa en bonne santé, puis, en quelques instants avec l'agilité d'un chat, elle disparut au loin. Honeymaren resta quelques instants interdite à fixer, le regard perdu les fourrés dans lesquels sa mère s'était évaporée. Elle respira longuement puis se baissa à nouveau au pied de l'épicéa. Elle observa l'endroit de sa cachette et grimaça légèrement. Elle y avait déposé quelques objets rapportés d'Arendelle lors de son retour et désormais, plus rien ne subsistait. Elle replaça avec soin les pierres au pied de l'arbre et à son tour quitta les lieux, l'esprit tourné vers son frère et Elsa. Une longue marche l'attendait. Elle pressait le pas puis, au lieu de partir vers l'ouest, fit un demi-tour vers le sud pour bientôt rattraper un petit ruisseau qui plusieurs kilomètres en aval se jetait dans la rivière des géants.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le souffle court, Beata était en fin en vue de la rivière. Elle scruta de tout côté, aucune trace de Yelena.

-Yelena ! Yelena ! Vous êtes là ?! C'est moi ! Beata ! Nous devons nous parler Yelena ! Vous pourrez me détester tant que vous voulez mais écoutez-moi ! C'est urgent ! Hurla-t-elle au hasard.

Toujours aucune réponse. L'ancienne guérisseuse Northuldra continua d'avancer cherchant vainement la matriarche. Elle s'arrêta et écouta. Un bruit et au loin elle crut distinguer une petite silhouette, elle l'avait trouvé !

-Yelena ! Yelena ! Yel…

Le troisième cri resta étouffé et se transforma en un raclement. Instinctivement Beata porta ses mains à sa gorge et tomba à genoux. De grosses gouttes tombèrent devant elle. Paniquée et horrifiée elle observa une de ses mains alors que l'autre se tenait toujours sur sa gorge. Elle était maculée d'un liquide chaud et épais. Quelqu'un venait de la tuer, c'était une question de secondes. La gorge tranchée, Beata hoqueta plusieurs fois et rampa le long des fourrés sur quelques mètres. A demi consciente, sa vision trouble cherchait désespérément une aide qui de toute façon était vaine. Sa vie s'arrêtait ici, sur ses terres d'origines. Dans un dernier effort, elle se retourna, elle voulait pour sa dernière image sur cette terre revoir une dernière fois les arbres majestueux de la forêt enchanté. Elle toussa, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, elle s'efforça de penser à Honeymaren, à Ryder…Mais un dernier nom lui revînt en tête…Son ainé, Kaspian, devenu Kristoff Bjorgman, le futur prince consort…Une larme coula le long de son œil et sur sa joue, la vie ne lui aura pas laissé le temps de le revoir, de lui parler, lui expliquer…Sa vue se brouilla puis les arbres géants disparurent dans le néant.

Alertée par des cris, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là masquée par les arbres, Yelena avait sursauté…Quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide ! Son bâton à main gauche, Yelena profita de sa main libre pour s'emparer de son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture…Elle sentait que le danger n'était pas loin. Avec prudence, la matriarche revînt sur ses pas.

-Ryder ?! Elsa ?! Où êtes-vous ?! Demanda-t-elle dans le vide.

Seul le silence et le sifflement du vent lui répondit. Elle se rapprocha d'une clairière et son sang se glaça. Un corps gisait quelques mètres devant elle. Les herbes juste à côté étaient maculées de sang frais…Voilà la raison du cri qu'elle avait entendue. Elle s'approcha, maintenant sa prise plus fermement sur le manche de son couteau et, lorsqu'elle fut assez près, surprise elle lâcha son arme.

-Beata ?!

La matriarche avait parlé dans un souffle, elle s'approcha lentement mais savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Voir ainsi celle qu'elle avait honnie, sans vie, si misérable lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr elle la considérait comme une traitresse qui avait quitté son peuple. Mais malgré toutes les erreurs du passé, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une Northuldra, elle l'avait vu naître et grandir puis devenir une femme et fonder une famille. Elle était la mère des enfants qu'elle avait élevé. La matriarche sentit monter en elle un sentiment de culpabilité. Pourquoi Beata avait décidé de revenir mais surtout pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée en Arendelle lorsqu'elle l'avait chassé. La voir ainsi, gorge tranchée ne fit qu'augmenter les sentiments violents qui la parcouraient. Elle en avait la conviction, Beata devait savoir des choses, elle devait être au courant qu'un danger les menaçait. Mais surtout, qui donc venait de sauvagement lui prendre la vie ?

-ARGR !

Elle hurla et tomba à genoux à son tour à quelques centimètres du cadavre de Beata. Elle venait de sentir un violent coup entre les omoplates et ils se firent sentir à nouveau à plusieurs reprises. Désorientée et ivre de douleur elle rampa alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau une lame lui traverser la peau. Le supplice qu'elle endurait fut plus intense encore que lors des premiers assauts. Elle sentait dans son dos sa tunique se coller avec son propre sang qui coulait abondamment de plusieurs blessures importantes. Elle rampa et attendit une nouvelle attaque qui n'arriva pas. Elle voulait crier mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Son regard se perdit un peu partout et se fixa sur quelqu'un.

-Toi !

-Oui… Moi…

D'un regard rempli de haine, Yelena dévisagea la personne qui lui prenait la vie. Ivre de rage et de surprise face à ce visage, elle rassembla ses ultimes forces, et réussit à lui cracher au visage.

-C'est toi qui a commis ça ? C'est à cause de toi tout ça ?... C'est inutile…Tu ne prendra jamais le pouvoir sur le peuple Northuldra, Elsa t'en empêch…

Une lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et lui transperça le cœur. Le dernier mot de Yelena s'évacua en silence en même temps que son dernier souffle de vie. La lame ressortit et elle tomba lourdement, sans vie, sa main touchant presque celle de Beata.

Honeymaren s'approcha des deux cadavres, un sourire aux lèvres. L'idée que le sang coule ne lui plaisait guère mais c'était nécessaire. Elle dévisagea satisfaite les corps sans vie de Yelena et Beata, sa mère et celle qui l'avait élevé venaient de rejoindre l'Helveg.

-Félicitations ma fille… Quel talent ! Siffla Andréas en essuyant sans aucune honte sa lame ensanglantée sur la tunique de Yelena puis il observa satisfait son oeuvre.

-A ton service père !... Tout est en place n'est-ce pas ?

-Vois par toi-même cette brume ! Quels merveilleux cadeaux tu m'as offert ! Comment as-tu pu dénicher de tels trésors ? Le sang du cinquième esprit et un cristal d'élément ! Jamais je n'aurai pu rêver autant depuis toutes ces années jubila-t-il en sortant de sa poche les précieuses reliques qu'Honeymaren avait pris soin de lui déposer dans son coin reculé de la forêt enchanté.

-Oh ?... Pour le premier c'était facile, Elsa m'a offert un combat ! Pour le second, eh bien il faut croire que la chance était de notre côté…Tu pourras remercier une petite fille du nom d'Emma qui adore jouer à cache-cache ! C'est elle qui l'a trouvé !

-Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que nous allons enfin prendre le pouvoir sur les Northuldra, je ne manquerai pas de remercier cette fillette quand nous nous chargerons d'Arendelle…

-Pourquoi père ? Pourquoi Arendelle ? S'inquiéta soudain Honeymaren.

-Oh crois moi je m'en passerai bien…Cela va nous obliger à faire couler encore beaucoup de sang… Enfin, celui-ci n'avait que peu d'importance ! Mais, celui de ta mère t'a au moins donné la vie ! J'aurai préféré pour elle une petite conversation et quelque chose de plus long pour m'avoir abandonné il y a 21 ans de cela, finalement la mort rapide que je lui ai offerte était charitable !

-De nous avoir abandonné père ! Et…Tu m'as promis… Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ! Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

-A cause de ça ma fille ! Fit Andréas en posant le cristal dans les mains de sa fille.

-Ce cristal ?

-Non, pas celui là spécifiquement. Quand la brume est tombée, un cristal est resté, il m'aurait permis de traverser la brume, j'aurai pu retrouver le cinquième esprit bien plus tôt et nous en débarrasser !

-Cette chose permet de traverser la brume ?

-C'est une partie de la volonté des esprits…Associé à la magie, il peut nous permettre de contrôler les éléments…Nous ne serons plus tributaires de la nature, mais elle sera à notre service !

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu attaquer Arendelle ?

-A cause du cinquième esprit ! Répondit Andréas.

-Elsa est coincée à Ahtohallan, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ?

-Elsa n'est qu'une partie du problème ! Le plus fort à cause de ses pouvoirs…Mais le cinquième esprit c'est aussi sa sœur ! Tu peux me croire j'aurai préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas…Nous aurions déjà ce que nous voulions…Grace au génie de ton frère ! Séduire Elsa ! Il est brillant ! … Comme toi ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin le revoir !

-Ryder ?... Il…Il n'a rien fait père ? Il ne sait rien ! Rien du tout sur toi…J'avais trop peur qu'il n'en parle !

-Quoi ?... Tu veux dire ?...

-Oui…Je crois qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux ! Confessa sa fille.

-Eh bien… J'espère qu'il saura la conquérir et la forcer à venir jusqu'à nous s'il trouve le moyen de sortir…Sinon c'est un idiot ! Mais si tel est le cas son sacrifice à Ahtohallan aura servi nos desseins !

-Tu ?... Tu veux dire que tu ne le laissera pas ?...Mais il va mourir de faim si nous ne levons pas la brume…

-Soit il arrivera par amour à trouver une solution, dans ce cas il faudra qu'il soit fort quand je tuerai Elsa ! Soit il nous sera plus utile mort auprès de sa blonde ! Tu veux le libérer ?... Vas-y ! Fais-le si tu veux ! Je te montrerai ! Crois-moi, faire couler le sang de ma famille me répugne…Tuer ainsi ta mère est déjà suffisant je ne veux pas devoir à nouveau lever ceci contre un des miens ! Mais si tu les libères et qu'il est vraiment amoureux, crois-tu qu'il sera avec ou contre nous ?... Et s'il est contre nous ? Auras tu le courage qu'il m'a fallu a l'instant…Celui d'ôter la vie ainsi ? Alors dis-moi Honeymaren ?... Veux-tu être dès à présent la nouvelle cheffe des Northuldra, ou devons nous sortir ton frère de son ilot perdu ? Demanda Andréas en tendant le bâton de Yelena à sa fille.

-S'il s'évade nous n'aurons pas à… S'étrangla Honeymaren

-J'espère que non !... Faire couleur notre sang est un terrible gâchis ! Insista son père.

La jeune Northuldra hésita puis prit le bâton de la matriarche avant d'étreindre son père. Voilà six longues années qu'elle l'avait retrouvé au hasard d'une patrouille. Six longues années de visites clandestines où Andréas lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, les éléments, le pouvoir, la magie qui était à portée de sa main…Elle ne pouvait décevoir son père ! Pas maintenant, il était trop tard pour avoir des remords ou faire demi-tour. Elle relâcha son étreinte et observa l'objet de bois.

-Au moins mon frère partira heureux en ayant trouvé l'amour…Et dans le fond, je ne supportais pas son odeur de renne ! Lança-t-elle cynique pour tenter de se convaincre.

-Magnifique ma fille… Maintenant va… Retourne au camp annoncer la tragédie et prendre ce qui te revient…Personne ne te contestera, tu es l'héritière naturelle de…cette regrettée Yelena… Ensuite…

-Je sais père… Dans trois jours ! Conclut-elle avant de partir à la hâte en direction du camp Northuldra.


	27. Dynasties en péril

Chapitre 27 : Dynasties en péril.

Arrivée au plus près du village, Honeymaren pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ce qui interpella les membres du camp. Entre deux sanglots, elle désigna le bâton de Yelena et tenta d'expliquer sa macabre découverte. Passé l'horreur de la nouvelle, les Northuldra suivirent la jeune femme en larmes jusqu'au sinistre lieu où Yelena et Beata avaient rencontré leur destin. Tous les membres de la tribu étaient figés d'effroi. Cette clairière si paisible était maculée de sang, les corps lacérés de Yelena et Beata ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui s'était produit ici…ça n'était pas un accident, pas une attaque d'animaux. Aux côtés des deux corps sans vie, dans la main de Beata, ainsi que dans celle de Yelena, la tribu remarqua avec horreur deux couteaux ensanglantés. Honeymaren à nouveau émit de longs sanglots. Elle expliqua avoir entendu des cris, elle s'était hâtée jusqu'à ces lieux pour les trouver là sans vie. Les deux femmes devaient s'être entre tués. La conclusion semblait évidente aux yeux de tous. Chaque membre avait pu voir l'animosité que pouvait avoir Yelena pour Beata, cela les aura conduits toutes les deux à leur perte.

-Il faut que le chef se charge de leurs funérailles, on ne peut pas les laisser ainsi ! Fit remarquer un Northuldra.

-Stein ! C'est toi que Yelena a nommé ! Que fait-on ?

-Moi ?... Non je ne suis pas le chef, elle me l'a confié car je suis le doyen, mais c'est un rôle que je me refuse d'exercer !

-Alors qui ?... Elsa a disparu, on ne peut pas faire appel à la dernière des Picéard !

-Moi ! Lança alors Honeymaren en contenant ses sanglots et tenant fermement le bâton de Yelena.

-Toi ?!

-Yelena…était…une mère pour Ryder et moi…Elle nous a toujours élevée dans ce sens…Je… J'aurai tellement voulu autre chose mais… Renifla-t-elle.

-Mes amis… Honeymaren est une bonne idée ! Et je pense que c'est ce que Yelena aurait voulu ! En attendant le retour de Ryder et Elsa, je vous propose de confier le destin de la tribu à Honeymaren…Quand nous les aurons retrouvés, nous pourrons choisir notre chef parmi eux. Suggéra avec sagesse Stein !

-Pourquoi les attendre ? Honeymaren aurait probablement été le choix de Yelena de toute manière ! Lança un homme.

Les Northuldra se dévisagèrent et, spontanément se mirent à chanter en se tenant par les épaules avec en leur centre, Honeymaren se tenant debout devant les cadavres de Beata et Yelena…Les Northuldra venaient de la désigner cheffe comme le prévoyait le plan de son père.

-Te voilà notre nouveau cheffe…Alors ? Que proposes-tu Honeymaren ? Demanda Stein.

-Installons, un grand bucher !... Ces deux femmes étaient ennemies dans la vie, mais si elles partent ensemble vers l'Helveg, sauront-elles se réconcilier dans le pays de nos ancêtres… Rapportons ensuite les cendres pour nos rites au village puis… Eparpillons les près des stèles des esprits à la frontière sud dans trois jours !

-Voilà qui est parlé avec beaucoup de sagesse !... Longue vie à notre cheffe Honeymaren ! Lança Stein.

La tribu se mit immédiatement au travail et au bout de quelques heures un bucher funéraire fut installé. Honeymaren, nouvelle cheffe des Northuldra s'approcha des défunts. Elle fit semblant de les embrasser chacun pour le peuple mais au fond d'elle, elle jubilait…Tout se déroulait à la perfection. La jeune femme essuya une fausse larme de ses yeux et avec une joie dissimulée se chargea d'enflammer le bucher. L'insupportable petite salamandre était introuvable depuis leur retour en pays Northuldra mais peu importait…D'ici peu, son père saurait maîtriser les éléments ! Elle avait hâte alors qu'elle observait la fumée monter dans la brume.

Plus au Sud, Kristoff, Laïka et Yohan ne pouvaient pas imaginer un seul instant ce qu'il se déroulait. Le montagnard avait repris le contrôle de son traineau, ils rentraient à vive allure mais semblait préoccupé. Depuis leur départ, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa fiancée. Seule sur ce navire, avec un homme en qui il ne pouvait avoir pleinement confiance, embarquée pour un voyage périlleux. Perdu dans ses pensées il laissait surtout son compagnon Sven se charger de l'allure, et manqua de tomber de son siège lorsque le valeureux renne se cabra pour éviter de percuter un cavalier qui venait de lui barrer la route.

-Eh là mon grand mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lança Kristoff stupéfait !

-Monseigneur ! Oh quelle chance, je pensais bien que c'était vous ! Monseigneur, je vous en conjure, peu importe où vous allez nous devons retourner en Arendelle sur le champ !

-Matthias ?! Mais…Nous rentrons justement !

-Vraiment ?! Oh merveilleux ! Mais…S'il vous plait où est son altesse ? Je dois lui parler d'urgence !

-La reine…est partie en voyage… Maugréa Kristoff.

-Quoi ?!

-En son absence…elle m'a confié la charge de régent… Ajouta le montagnard, peu certain d'être le mieux placé pour diriger.

-Nous devons parler…Mais pas sur la route, c'est dangereux…Il y a un sentier forestier à quelques mètres d'ici, suivez-moi !

Sans comprendre, Kristoff suivit le militaire alors que l'arrêt brutal avait réveillé Laïka et Yohan qui profitaient de quelques minutes d'un repos bien mérité. Sortant de sa torpeur, la Northuldra et le conseiller diplomatique constatèrent surpris la présence de Matthias et, qu'ils avaient quitté la route principale. Tous deux furent tout à fait réveillés quand Matthias commença à expliquer la raison de sa venue. Kristoff palissait. La situation était bien pire qu'ils ne l'imaginaient au royaume lors de leur départ…Et c'était lui qui allait devoir décider. Yohan en revanche, s'était redressé, le regard déterminé, en cet instant, il avait repris une allure princière qu'il avait abandonné à la naissance de sa fille.

-Vous pouvez m'indiquer à nouveau sur la carte ce que vous venez de nous dire Matthias ? Vous êtes surs de vos chiffres et de vos sources ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont les meilleurs éclaireurs du Royaume ! Il n'y a aucun doute ! Voici où les troupes ont été repérés quand je suis parti du château…Au rythme où ils avancent, il n'est pas certain que nous puissions passer par la route Nord pour regagner la ville !

-Non…Elle sera sans doute déjà coupée, nous devons contourner par la forêt d'Arendelle…A quel endroit sont nos troupes dans cette forêt pour qu'elles nous escortent ?

-Mais…Il n'y a pas de troupes…

-Quoi ?! Fulmina Yohan ?!

-Le conseil de défense que présidait le Général Olson a finalement rejeté la proposition d'en implanter dans cette zone à mon grand regret j'étais en minorité ! … A la place elles ont été déployées…là-bas ! Comme le préconisait Olson ! Indiqua Matthias.

-Mais quel crétin ! Il offre Arendelle sur un plateau ! Kristoff ? Connais-tu un raccourci par la forêt d'Arendelle pour arriver en moins d'une demi-journée au château ?! Paniqua Yohan.

-Euh…Peut-être ? Sven est fort et rapide mais je ne sais pas s'il sera malgré tout capable de faire cette distance en aussi peu…

-Eh bien il le faudra pourtant ! En route, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre !

Yohan n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un chef, c'était ce qui désolait son père d'ailleurs qui l'avait si souvent dénigré mais en cet instant, le roi des Iles du Sud aurait sans doute revu son jugement. Yohan avait à nouveau repris les rennes et encourageait de toutes ses forces Sven à filer plus vite que le vent au travers des bois d'Arendelle. La monture de Matthias n'arriva pas à tenir le rythme et Yohan concéda un ralentissement seulement le temps que le militaire abandonne son cheval dans un pré où plusieurs de ses congénères broutaient paisiblement. L'animal exténué, avança péniblement vers l'abreuvoir, il semblait incapable de galoper une minute de plus. Sans un regard, à peine Matthias installé, Yohan fit claquer les rênes et l'infatigable Sven reprit sa route. Finalement, le conseiller diplomatique jeta un œil vers Kristoff et son regard se radoucit quelque peu.

-Eh ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Quoi ?... Non pas vraiment… Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Les costumes, les décisions politiques et militaires…Diriger un royaume, surtout pendant une crise ça n'est pas moi !

-Vous n'aimez pas cette vie ?... C'est dommage, avec le mariage que vous comptiez faire vous n'alliez plus avoir le choix !

-Je sais bien…

-Bon dîtes moi, et répondez franchement… Vous aimez plus Anna que vous ne détestez cette vie de responsabilités ou l'inverse ?

-Je…Mais la question ne se pose pas…Anna bien sûr !

-A la bonne heure ! Alors vous serez parfait dans cette vie ! Croyez-moi ! Vous savez, la vie de prince je l'aimais beaucoup, et je déteste voyager ! Pourtant par amour c'est ce que j'ai choisi, et maintenant que ma femme n'est plus, je continue malgré tout, en son souvenir ! Alors, redressez vous Prince consort, vous avez un royaume à sauver… Et pour le coup, vous avez toutes les raisons d'être inquiet !

-ça n'est pas le royaume qui m'inquiète le plus ?

-Ah vraiment ? Avec ce que nous as dit le général Matthias je ne vois pas quoi ! Grogna Yohan en demandant une fois encore à Sven d'aller plus vite.

-Je m'inquiète pour Anna…

-Ah !... Oui cela va sans dire, mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains auprès de mon frère…

-C'est justement de la savoir avec lui qui m'inquiète !

-Alors je vais dissiper vos doutes… Si vous pensez que mon frère puisse faire quoi que ce soit, vous vous trompez ! Il ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de la reine, et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui !

-Parce que je lui ai dit que les gens que j'amenais devant lui avaient sauvé la vie d'Emma !

-Quoi ?... Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

-Un mensonge ! La reine ne nous a pas sauvé j'en conviens, mais elle nous a accordé ce que nous n'avions jamais eu !... Ca mon frère n'était pas obligé de le savoir, en revanche lui dire que ma fille et moi étions attaqués et que vous êtes venus nous sauver…La ça change tout ! Croyez-moi ! Hans est beaucoup de choses mais il a un cœur… S'il est venu m'aider lors de ma traversée…C'était surtout pour sauver ma fille ! Il fera n'importe quoi pour quiconque se montre bienveillant pour sa nièce ! Alors rassurez-vous de ce point de vue !... Et d'ailleurs, avec ce qui nous arrive, si vous parvenez à repousser Weselton, on pourra dire sans mentir que vous avez sauvé la vie d'Emma !

-Mais je ne suis pas un militaire ! Ni un prince…

-Moi non plus Kristoff ! Pourtant j'élabore des plans de batailles…

-Vous êtes prince !

-Quoi à cause de cette babiole ? Vous n'avez qu'à la prendre si vous pensez que ça peut vous aider ! Fit Yohan en lançant à son voisin la bague des Iles du Sud.

-Mais…Je ne peux pas prendre ça, c'est à vous…

-Faîtes semblant Kristoff ! Vous n'avez pas voulu des responsabilités, pourtant vous les avez, alors essayez ! Et vous verrez, à force vous trouverez ça bien ! Vous serez peut-être même excellent !... Contrairement à ceux qui sont bien nés et qui pensent que ça leur est dû ! Répliqua Yohan avec philosophie.

-Si vous le dîtes…

-Les gens d'Arendelle vous font confiance Kristoff ? Il y a des gens que vous appréciez ?

-Oui…

-Alors ne pensez qu'à ça…Et vous verrez, vous serez parfait !... Jusqu'à présent vous avez toujours bien agi dans votre rôle de prétendant de la reine…Continuez comme ça !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et tous pensèrent à ce qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant au royaume. Cachés par les bois de la forêt, Yohan pouvait voir au loin les premiers campements de l'armée de Weselton…Les prédictions de Matthias s'avéraient exactes, voire même optimistes hélas. Il préféra garder ce constat amer pour lui, il valait mieux en discuter au château. Il avait à nouveau laissé les rênes à Kristoff et consignait soigneusement sur un carnet prêté par Matthias tout ce qu'il observait.

Sven avait à nouveau réalisé un exploit, la demande folle de Yohan avait été respectée et le château était en vue. Tous descendirent à la hâte. Seul Kristoff resta quelques instants auprès de son ami. La course l'avait épuisé et il semblait souffrir à une patte. Yohan, comme Matthias lui rappelèrent son devoir mais le montagnard les ignora. Sans Sven ils n'auraient pas pu arriver si vite, l'animal avait bien le droit à quelques soins de sa part. Le nouveau prince consort accompagna sa monture aux écuries et prit le temps de panser sa blessure alors que Sven se jetait sur l'abreuvoir et les quelques carottes qui lui furent offertes. Il avait besoin de repos, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour lui…Ils risquaient de l'être à nouveau d'après les mauvaises nouvelles.

Kristoff laissa Sven à son repos bien mérité et retourna au château. Il n'eût pas besoin des indications des serviteurs pour deviner où pouvaient bien se trouver ses compagnons…Des voix s'élevaient depuis la salle du conseil. Le nouveau prince consort entra et tous se levèrent. Même Olson, qui pourtant ne prêtait que peu de bonne volonté à l'exercice protocolaire pour Kristoff ou sa promise se leva. Le fier général n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. En l'espace de deux jours il semblait avoir pris plus de dix ans et paraissait être un vieillard faible et désorienté.

-Votre grâce…Prenez place ! Annonça Matthias en indiquant le siège réservé au souverain.

-Bien…Hum… Expliquez-moi ! Demanda le nouveau dirigeant mal à l'aise.

-Allez-y Olson ! Expliquez ! Fulmina Yohan qui n'avait aucune pitié pour le vieil homme.

-Eh bien voilà Monsieur Bjorgman…

-Votre Grâce ! Vous vous adressez au prince consort d'Arendelle, officiellement régent en l'absence du souverain légitime ! Vociféra Yohan qui avait décidé de ne laisser aucun répit à Olson.

-Hum…Votre…Grâce ! … Les événements se sont accélérés et… l'ennemi est plus rapide dans son avancée que le conseil de défense n'avait estimée.

-Que vous avez estimé car vous n'avez pas été fichu d'écouter mes directives contrairement à ce que vous avait demandé la reine ! Répliqua Yohan.

-Yohan…S'il vous plaît, est ce que par hasard… Vous pourriez le laisser expliquer plus de deux phrases sans hurler. J'ai compris que vous étiez furieux vous me l'avez dit pendant tout le voyage retour déjà. Tenta de tempérer Kristoff.

-Je…Pardonnez moi Monsieur le Régent. Répondit le conseiller avec une légère révérence.

-Donc… Les troupes de Weselton ont percé nos défenses en différents points et…

-Percés ? Combien avons-nous de pertes ? Demanda Kristoff inquiet, il savait que l'idée de perdre des soldats aurait fortement déplu à sa belle.

-Euh…Aucun votre…Grace. Souffla-t-il penaud.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Kristoff d'un ton froid, lui qui se montrait un trésor de calme et de patience sentait à la réponse d'Olson la colère monter en lui.

-Nous n'avons subi aucune perte…C'est la bonne nouvelle !

-Une bonne nouvelle ? Pardon je ne suis pas militaire. Mais vous êtes en train de me dire si nous n'avons mené aucune bataille que nous n'avons pas d'armée pour opposer une résistance ?

-Si bien sûr que nous en avons une !... Elle a été prise à revers !

-Par quel prodige ? Interrogea Kristoff.

-Car Olson a imposé sa stratégie au conseil de défense, voilà pourquoi. Fulmina Matthias qui sortit de sa réserve.

-Très bien… Général Olson, sortez d'ici ! Je pense que votre opinion n'est plus utile maintenant pour organiser la défense.

-Quoi ?... Mais je suis le général le plus expérimenté du royaume !

-Sans mérite ! Vociféra Yohan qui ne tenait plus.

-Pardon ?... Et vous petit lieutenant nommé par…

-Par la reine et sa volonté ! Je suis prince de sang ! Par ma naissance je peux prétendre à un titre supérieur au votre Olson pourtant je n'ai rien demandé ! Laissez-moi vous dire qu'avec votre gestion, vous seriez aux Iles du Sud, vous auriez été déradé et condamné pour acte de trahison ! Offrir ainsi la victoire à l'adversaire c'est de la trahison et…

Il se stoppa en regardant Kristoff, Yohan se disait qu'il allait sans doute trop loin, il n'était pas dans son rôle, c'était à Kristoff d'agir ainsi, si tel était son désir.

-Sortez Olson, Maintenant ! Se contenta le montagnard d'une voix neutre.

Ne restèrent alors que Matthias, Kristoff, Yohan et trois autres officiers. Le constat fut rapide pour Yohan. La situation devenait désespérée. Il n'était plus question désormais que de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, mais l'issue resterait la même. Arendelle allait devoir capituler dans les prochains jours.

-Kristoff, l'armée ne pourra nous aider !... Ils…Ils sont trop loin ! Mais nous devons protéger les civils de la ville quand ils arriveront ici !

-Quoi ? Parce que dans votre plan les civils… Blêmit Kristoff.

-Non ! Au grand jamais non ! Mais dans l'idée des généraux de Weselton en revanche… Ils seront là demain ou après demain si nous avons de la chance… Nous devons utiliser ce temps pour rassembler les civils à l'abri dans le château. Il n'y aura qu'une petite place à tenir le temps de demander l'arrêt des combats…

-Et Arendelle disparaîtra ?

-Pas forcément, mais dépêchez-vous ! Faites envoyer un éclaireur pour retrouver l'armée et donnez leur l'ordre d'embarquer…Pourquoi pas à Arnevik ? Si la reine a vraiment réussi à retourner la ville pour elle…Alors nous aurons peut-être une chance depuis Arnevik !

Kristoff suivit le conseil de Yohan et fit partir un éclaireur sur le champ. Puis, avec toute personne de bonne volonté, il aida la population d'Arendelle à venir se réfugier au château. Un décompte des hommes capables de se battre a été fait et chaque unité confiée à un homme avec un peu d'expérience dans le domaine du commandement. A son grand déplaisir et plus encore à celui de Yohan, Kristoff n'eût d'autre choix que de confier une responsabilité à Olson. Le général n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et écoutait absolument tout n'osant rien contredire. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun poids de toute façon. Il avait géré la défense, ses choix s'étaient révélés être une catastrophe !

Au matin du deuxième jour, tous les habitants avaient pu être évacués dans le château. Dans l'Histoire du royaume jamais la résidence royale n'avait accueilli autant de monde…Chaque pièce avait été réquisitionnée et le confort était plus que rudimentaire pour tous. A l'extérieur de la ville, les troupes de Weselton s'amassaient déjà. Aucune goutte de sang n'avait jusqu'à présent coulé mais déjà, le cœur lourd, Kristoff avait fait envoyer un diplomate pour annoncer la reddition du Royaume. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre…Le pauvre homme ne revînt pas et des tirs de semonces ennemis se firent entendre… Quelques granges à l'extérieur de la ville s'enflammèrent. Weselton souhaitait en découdre !

-Il faut évacuer la population et fuir Arendelle ! S'emporta Kristoff.

-Mon prince, nous n'avons pas assez de navires, et nous serions sous le feu de Weselton le temps de quitter le fjord protesta Matthias.

-Yohan ! A votre avis, par où pouvons-nous évacuer ?!

-Si nous plaçons toute notre défense en points stratégiques, nous pourrons tenter une évacuation par la rue de l'horloge…Mais nous devrons subir de lourdes pertes, même chez les civils. Répondit le conseiller d'une voix sombre.

-Papa…On peut passer par la pièce secrète ! Proposa alors Emma qui ne quittait pas son père d'une semelle depuis l'alerte.

-Emma ça n'est pas le moment ! Répliqua Yohan d'une voix sèche, concentré sur ses cartes.

-Attendez c'est peut-être intéressant ! On ressort à l'ancien orphelinat, à l'orée de la forêt…Je la connais, j'y jouais petit ! Intervînt Eugène.

-Quoi ?

-Mais oui papa, tu te souviens le chemin qu'on a fait avec Elsa !... On sera bien caché là-bas !

-La fuite des Troyens ! Lança Yohan dont le visage s'illumina avant de lever sa fille au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser.

-La quoi ? Interrogea Kristoff.

-Tels les troyens qui ont fui l'invasion des Grecs ! Ma fille tu es un génie ! C'est risqué mais il y a une petite chance ! Emma…Tu te souviens du chemin pour ressortir dans la vieille maison ?

-Bah oui c'est facile…Il suffit de…

-Non ! Chut ! Ne dis rien ! A personne, même pas à moi ! Si quelqu'un sait et qu'il se fait attraper par Weselton il pourrait parler ! Tu devras les guider tous !

-Moi ? ... Toute seule ? Mais…C'est très noir… Demanda la fillette soudain impressionnée.

-On te tiendra la main ! …Tu sais quand j'étais petite, mes parents envoyaient tout le tems des lanternes pour mon anniversaire, depuis je ne me déplace jamais sans…On pourra l'utiliser ensemble si tu veux. L'encouragea Raiponce !

-D'accord… Reprit la petite peu rassurée.

Yohan prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il avait confiance en elle mais surtout…Il voulait qu'elle parte le plus vite et le plus loin possible du château qui allait dans les prochaines heures devenir l'endroit le plus dangereux du monde. Yohan demanda à nouveau à sa fille de partir sur le champ. Kristoff lui fit ordonner de rassembler le plus vite possible tout le monde et les diriger vers la pièce secrète, l'évacuation commençait immédiatement.

-Yohan… Ce chemin…Est extrêmement étroit…Aurons-nous assez de temps ? Demanda Kristoff.

-A une seule condition… Mais elle est affreuse ! Fit le conseiller d'une voix triste.

-Expliquez-nous !

-Nous devons placer toutes nos forces sur la place du marché, à l'angle de la place royale…C'est le seul passage pour atteindre le pont royal et le château ! C'est la dernière place que nous devons défendre…Lorsqu'elle ne sera plus tenable, il faut utiliser les feux d'artifices royaux pour faire sauter le pont ! C'est le seul moyen pour les retarder suffisamment.

-D'accord… Bon, combien de temps les hommes doivent-ils tenir leur position à votre avis ?

-Le plus possible !

-C'est-à-dire…Au bout de combien de temps pourra-t-on leur donner l'ordre de se replier et tout faire sauter ?

-Non Kristoff… Pour que nous ayons suffisamment de temps pour évacuer tout le monde… ça sera au dernier homme encore vivant que reviendra la tache de tout faire sauter !

-Pardon ? Déglutit Kristoff qui devînt plus pale encore que pouvait l'être Elsa.

-C'est le seul moyen… Soupira Yohan.

-Combien d'hommes sont en état de se battre ? Questionna Kristoff d'une voix tremblante.

-Ils sont 423 mon prince. Répondit Olson qui s'était jusqu'alors tout petit.

-423 hommes à sacrifier ?... 423 hommes à sacrifier…

Kristoff continua de marmonner dans sa barbe presque dans un état second. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ait un tel ordre à donner ? Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Anna. Où pouvait-elle être ? Seule sur ce navire aux confins du monde. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur le pommeau de Révolute. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Il l'a défourailla. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il admirait son reflet dans le fer impeccable de l'arme.

-423… 424 plutôt ! Je ne peux pas leur demander ça si je ne vais pas avec eux ! Lança-t-il haut et fort pour se donner du courage.

-NON !

-Vous n'y pensez pas ?

-Quoi ? Je porte des blocs de glace plus lourds que vous depuis ma plus tendre enfance… Je saurai avec les autres les ralentir suffisamment !

-Non! Kristoff! Anna vous a confié ceci pour que vous puissiez protéger Arendelle…Mais aussi les guider ! Quand ils sortiront de ce tunnel, ils auront encore plus besoin de vous ! Votre place est avec le peuple, vous devrez les guider vers Arnevik ! Surtout que ceux qui y dirigent la ville connaissent votre visage, vous y aurez plus de chance !... Enfin, s'ils acceptent de se montrer loyal… C'est de toute façon notre seule option. Plaida Yohan

-Il a raison votre altesse ! Je me chargerai de coordonner les troupes ! C'était mon serment de tout faire pour protéger Arendelle. C'est un honneur de mourir pour ses couleurs… Je mènerai la bataille. Fit courageusement Matthias.

-Matthias non ! J'ai…J'ai besoin de vous ? Qui pourra me conseiller militairement ? Demanda Kristoff.

-Il a raison Matthias… Et c'est moi qui connais le mieux le plan de défense. En plus je ne suis pas un Arendellien…Promettez-moi seulement messire Kristoff…Que vous veillerez sur Emma ! Emmenez là auprès de mon frère Hans… Il saura s'occuper d'elle.

-Et à quoi servirez-vous dans cet enfer ? Vous ne savez même pas tenir une arme ! Vous gênerez plus qu'autre chose ! Non, si Arendelle peut avoir une chance de renaître et de renvoyer tous ces coupes jarrets par-delà les mers ce sont avec vos plans ! Je ne les ai pas écoutés, voilà pourquoi nous en sommes là ! Je suis un vieux, mais les hommes savent qui je suis…S'ils me voient, ils se battront jusqu'au dernier… Je me chargerai de faire sauter le pont s'il le faut ! Intervînt alors Olson.

Tous avaient écouté religieusement Olson, alors que la salle commençait doucement à se vider, les consignes étaient passé et déjà les premiers civils étaient dirigés vers la bibliothèque royale. Matthias fut le plus prompt à réagir et salua militairement Olson, il fut aussitôt imité par Kristoff ainsi que Yohan. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Olson faisait enfin honneur à son titre. Le prince consort tendit sa main vers le général qui la serra chaleureusement.

-Protégez ce Royaume mon prince…Et protégez notre reine ! Fit Olson.

-Merci général !

-Monsieur le conseiller, expliquez ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Yohan et Olson s'éloignèrent pour discuter de la stratégie et commencer à placer les hommes. De son côté, Kristoff aida toutes les personnes qu'il croisait à rejoindre la bibliothèque. L'évacuation était très lente mais heureusement se faisait dans le calme. Soudain Kristoff eut un éclair…Il ne pouvait laisser Sven seul. Aussitôt le Régent s'engouffra dans les couloirs et sortit à la hâte vers les écuries pour y retrouver son fidèle compagnon, Mais, à peine entré, il devait se rendre à l'évidence…Sven n'avait aucune chance de passer dans l'étroit tunnel.

-Allez mon grand ! Sors de là ! Il est temps de t'enfuir ! Cours aussi vite que tu peux vers la forêt et ne te fais pas attraper par les soldats !

-Mais Kristoff on ne peut pas se séparer ! Beugla le montagnard pour prêter sa voix à l'animal.

-Ne discute pas gros bêta ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Fonce ! On se retrouvera plus tard dans les bois !

-Pars avec moi !

-Mais non Sven je ne peux pas ! Je dois rester auprès des gens d'Arendelle, c'est la mission que m'a confié Anna ! Allez vite ! File !

Le montagnard ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sauta au cou de son ami à quatre pattes. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et c'était la première fois qu'ils devaient se séparer. Le renne brama doucement. C'était sa manière à lui de dire au revoir, des larmes coulaient également de ses grands yeux. Kristoff ouvrit son enclos, et l'animal sortit alors que les premiers des 423 guerriers d'Arendelle commençaient à remonter le pont prêt à défendre au prix de leur vie le royaume. Derrière eux, Yohan et le Général Olson, qui pour l'occasion s'était paré de son plus bel uniforme attelait à un cheval une charrette remplie des feux d'artifices destinés à la fête du royaume. Une telle quantité serait sans doute suffisante pour envoyer le point royal par le fond. Kristoff et le militaire n'échangèrent pas un mot, le prince consort retournait dans le château alors que Yohan tendit la main à l'officier.

-Bravo et merci Général…Vous avez compris, bloquez le passage et barricadez la partie ouest de la place du marché afin qu'ils ne vous prennent pas à revers… Quand viendra le moment…Allumez la charrette et emmenez là au milieu du pont !

-Bon courage !... Et attendez une seconde ! Prenez ceci !

Olson sortit de sa poche de veste une lettre cachetée qu'il tendit à Yohan. Ce dernier s'en saisit calmement.

-C'est…Pour Beata ?...

-Quoi ? Non ! Si vous revoyez ma femme…Expliquez lui ! Elle comprendra ! Non ceci, c'est pour la dynastie ! Le Prince consort a une belle épée à la ceinture, mais dans cette lettre, il y a les mots sacrés édictés par la reine Elena il y a plus de cent ans… Ce sont les mots des rois ! Sans ça, personne ne peut légitimement régner sur Arendelle…S'ils tombaient entre les mains de Weselton, c'en serait terminé de la dynastie d'Aren !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, Arendelle est un pays de tradition, celui qui prononce ces mots est le roi légitime d'Arendelle…Si le duc les prononce, la population aura beau fuir, alors elle se soumettra au duc… Notre fidélité et nos traditions font la renommée d'Arendelle… Alors prenez là ! Emportez ce trésor loin d'ici !

-Très bien…Je la donnerai au prince Consort !

-Non ! Gardez là vous ! En aucun cas cela ne doit être entre les mains de la famille royale…Là encore la tradition ! Il faut que ça soit tenu par un conseiller ! Gardez là !

-Je… Je vous le promets général Olson !

-Allez partez maintenant !

Yohan récupéra le précieux document et tourna à son tour les talons. Très dignement, Olson partit rejoindre ses troupes, il avait retrouvé toute sa prestance d'homme de guerre. Au loin, Yohan put l'entendre invectiver ses troupes.

-Soldats ! Vous êtes la fierté d'Arendelle ! L'Histoire n'oubliera pas cette bataille ! C'est une belle journée pour mourir ! Pour le Royaume ! Pour Notre Reine ! Vociféra le militaire !

-Pour le Royaume ! Pour notre Reine ! Reprirent en chœur les soldats.

Le conseiller diplomatique rejoignit Kristoff dans le château, alors que les armées de Weselton commençaient à arriver dans les rues de la ville. Il fit signe à Yohan de s'enfuir. Il avait fait une promesse à Anna, il veillerait sur le peuple et ne partirai par le souterrain qu'une fois le dernier Arendellien hors du château. Kristoff continuait d'organiser l'évacuation. Il essayait d'avoir un mot doux pour chaque personne, il donnait du courage aux enfants, rassurait les femmes, donnait du cœur aux hommes. Chaque habitant se sentait un peu plus en sécurité avec la présence rassurante du promis de la reine, alors que le duc de la plaine des trolls, de son côté, avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. L'évacuation était lente ! Très lente ! La petite Emma, accompagnée par Raiponce et Eugène ouvrait la marche, elle devait être déjà loin dans le souterrain…Peut-être en était-elle déjà sortie ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait qu'espérer alors que résonnaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà à ses oreilles les affreux bruits de la bataille qui avait déjà commencé. Il tachait de se concentrer sur l'évacuation de chacun, parlait plus fort pour couvrir les cris des soldats et ne pas paniquer les enfants, mais son cœur battait la chamade. A chaque seconde, il imaginait le carnage qui devait se dérouler sur la place du marché. Des hommes, de tout côtés qui devaient tomber et ne reverraient plus jamais leurs proches. Les fiers guerriers d'Arendelle ! Combien de temps tiendraient-ils avant que le dernier homme ne se sacrifie en faisant sauter le pont ? Kristoff n'osa imaginer cette issue fatale. Par moment, il risqua quelques regards au dehors et, malgré la distance pouvait imaginer l'horreur de la situation. Au loin, les pavés avaient déjà pris une teinte rougeâtre…Le sang coulait à flot…Des dizaines d'innocents qui jamais plus ne pourraient embrasser à nouveau leurs proches.

Les secondes semblèrent des minutes, et les minutes des heures pour Kristoff. Il suait à grosse gouttes mais heureusement le château se vidait. Les Arendelliens étaient fiers et disciplinés, l'évacuation n'en fut que plus rapide. La dernière famille se dirigeait enfin vers la bibliothèque, le montagnard en était soulagé. Il n'avait pas entendu de détonation, l'armée tenait. Il se risqua à regarder à nouveau au dehors et son regard se glaça.

Sur les pavés trempés de sang, Olson, le costume ensanglanté ainsi que son arme vociférait ses ordres. Exigeant de ses braves qu'ils reforment les lignes mais la position n'était plus tenable. Les guerriers d'Arendelle s'étaient bravement défendus mais n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, alors que les forces de Weselton revenaient toujours en surnombre, débordant les lignes de défense et fauchant les fiers hommes du royaume qui rendaient leur dernier souffle arme à la main. Ils avaient tenu parole ! Le plus longtemps possible…Il était temps d'en finir.

-Soldat ! Allumez-moi ça ! Hurla Olson a l'attention de l'homme chargé des explosifs. Le soldat s'exécuta, mais à peine eût-il allumé la mèche, qu'une salve de flèches lui prit la vie, ainsi qu'au cheval chargé d'emmener la charrette sur le pont.

-NON ! Hurla Olson !

Le vieux militaire se précipita vers la charrette et commença à la tirer de toutes ses forces pour l'emporter sur le pont mais à nouveau une salve de flèche fendit l'air et le toucha au bras et à la jambe. Le valeureux soldat s'effondra sous la douleur, incapable de se relever. Au loin Kristoff assistait à la scène, les dernières familles étaient descendues et il voyait impuissant les armées de Weselton commencer à prendre la place du marché. Il avait vu Olson tomber. L'armée n'arriverait pas à faire sauter le pont. Il était horrifié, si les hommes de Weselton arrivaient au château avant que l'évacuation se termine et qu'ils aient refermés la porte secrète, c'en était fini d'Arendelle. Et soudain, il vit la barricade ouest céder. Mais aucun soldat ne s'y engouffra, à la place un renne robuste qui, vif comme l'éclair arriva devant la charrette. Sven se plaça devant l'encolure et traina l'objet vers le pont.

-Sven ! Non ! Hurla Kristoff derrière les vitres du château.

Sa voix avait beau être puissante, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, les derniers Arendelliens étaient descendus vers la bibliothèque. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du pont où se trouvait son ami qui atteignit le milieu de l'édifice. Et soudain. Une terrible détonation se fit entendre. Kristoff détourna les yeux et se boucha les oreilles.

-Non ! SVEN ! SVEN ! Hurla-t-il n'osant pas regarder au dehors.

-Kristoff ! Venez ! Il n'y a plus que vous ici ! Hurla alors Yohan revenu à sa rencontre.

Le conseiller aida le montagnard à se relever. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Yohan constata les dégâts de l'explosion, le pont avait explosé. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes le temps que l'armée de Weselton ne s'organise pour pénétrer dans le château. Yohan soutenait le prince consort qui semblait être dans un état second. Il ne cessait de répéter le nom de son renne. Yohan finit rapidement par en comprendre la raison mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Beaucoup de gens venaient de mourir… Pour sauver leurs vies mais, finalement, alors que Kristoff se refusait d'avancer, il osa.

-Allez Kristoff venez !... Que penserait Anna si elle vous voyait abandonner ?... Et Sven ? Sven nous a sauvé la vie ! Vous voulez rendre son acte inutile ?!

Yohan avait prononcé les mots magiques. Une montée d'adrénaline parcouru le montagnard. Il peinait à retenir ses larmes, gardait la mâchoire et les poings fermés mais semblait déterminé. Il devait fuir, mais il se jurait intérieurement qu'il vengerait son ami. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-J'aime mieux ça ! Fit Yohan.

Le conseiller diplomatique lui emboîta le pas et devait même trottiner pour rester au même rythme. Les deux hommes en quelques instants gagnèrent la bibliothèque. Yohan pénétra dans la pièce secrète et descendit le petit escalier sombre avec le dernier flambeau du château. Kristoff soupira et referma la lourde porte, il fit de même pour celle de l'escalier secret avant de suivre Yohan et les derniers habitants d'Arendelle dans le souterrain, alors qu'au même moment, le premier homme de Weselton posait le pied dans la cour du château déserté… La forteresse d'Arendelle venait d'être prise.


	28. Comment trouver la Force?

Chapitre 28 : Comment trouver la force ?

Le tunnel secret était-il long ? Kristoff n'en gardait aucun souvenir, un son revenait en permanence à ses oreilles. Une détonation et une image, celui du nuage de poussière qu'avait engendré la destruction du pont au prix de la vie de Sven. Son ami le plus fidèle, pendant un temps sa seule famille ! Il s'était sacrifié pour qu'il ait une chance. Yohan, lui fit presser le pas pour rejoindre les derniers Arendelliens dans un silence de mort. Au bout de quelques minutes ils montèrent l'échelle poussiéreuse pour arriver dans le bâtiment en ruines. Le passage de centaines de personnes avait davantage encore abimé l'édifice et tous se pressèrent pour sortir dans la petite clairière. Emma, leur guide était là au milieu de Raiponce et Eugène, rayonnante. Elle recevait les remerciements chaleureux et sincères de dizaines d'habitants. Ils étaient en vie grâce à elle ! « Grâce à elle…et à Sven » pensa Kristoff pour lui-même puis revint devant ses yeux les images effroyables des pavés rougis du sang d'Arendelle… 423 braves qu'il ne faudrait jamais oublier. Le prince consort regardait hébété le peuple, son peuple ! Celui qu'Anna lui avait chargé de guider et protéger. Des hommes des femmes des enfants qui se tombaient dans les bras, soulagés d'être en vie, mais aussi désespérés et terrifiés. Au loin, ils jetaient des regards inquiets vers la ville d'Arendelle en contre bas. Tous devaient imaginer leurs habitations pillées par l'envahisseur triomphant. Certains pleuraient également un mari, un père, un frère qui gisait sur la place du marché, tombé sous les coups de Weselton. Kristoff les dévisageaient. Il passait devant eux, il avait un petit geste mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait pleuré comme eux la disparition d'un ami mais il devait se montrer fort, les rassurer. Il se disait qu'Anna aurait agi ainsi, de même qu'Elsa. Le temps du chagrin viendra mais pour l'heure, ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Les armées de Weselton devaient déjà s'être rendu compte que la ville avait été évacuée, combien de temps leur restaient-ils avant qu'elles ne partent à leur recherche pour finir ce qui avait été commencé ?

Les habitants étaient frigorifiés, des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber. Certains reprirent espoir. Cela signifiait-il le retour d'Elsa pour tous les sauver ? Hélas, les minutes passèrent et tous comprirent que cette neige n'était pas le fruit des pouvoirs de leur ancienne souveraine mais bien celui de la volonté propre de la nature…L'hiver arrivait et avec lui la rudesse de son climat. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, démunis, exilés de leur chez eux, seuls et sans arme. Kristoff détourna les yeux des habitants inquiets. Il devait les guider mais il était lui-même perdu. Il rejoignit Eugène, Raiponce, Yohan et Laïka.

-Oh et voilà qu'il neige ! Je déteste ça ! Comme quoi à chaque couronnement ici, il faut que ça se passe mal ! Bougonna Eugène.

-Eugène allons ça n'est pas le moment voyons ! Protesta Raiponce.

-Non en effet, c'est le moment de partir et vite avant que cette armée de je ne sais où nous tombe dessus ! Alors monsieur Kristoff, est-ce que tu as une idée d'où on va ?

-Arnevik Kristoff… Je pense que c'est notre seule et unique chance…

-Arnevik ?! C'est la ville dont sont originaires les Stabbington ! Blêmit Eugène.

-Les qui ?

-Des voleurs que j'ai peut-être quelque peu doublé par le passé… Je ne suis donc sans doute pas le bienvenu dans cette ville…

-Un ancien voleur dans une villes de voleurs ! Mais si Eugène tu seras le roi là-bas ! L'encouragea Raiponce !

-Papa on pourrait plutôt aller dans la plaine des trolls ! Fit remarquer Emma.

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui ! La semaine dernière, la reine Elsa elle m'a beaucoup montré les cartes d'Arendelle ! Et la plaine des trolls si on passe par la forêt bah c'est moins loin. En plus t'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la route parce que c'était dangereux !

-C'est une excellente idée ! Grand Pabby saura sans doute nous aider ! Fit Kristoff

-Tu es encore une fois brillante ma chérie ! C'est à toi que nous aurions dû confier la défense plutôt qu'à Olson ! S'extasia Yohan !

-Calmez vos ardeurs ! Vous dénigrez un homme qui s'est sacrifié pour nous ! Tempéra Matthias dont l'exemplarité impressionna.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Général ! Ce propos n'était pas nécessaire ! Fit Yohan sur un ton d'excuse.

-La plaine des trolls ?! Nous irons donc là-bas ! Mademoiselle Emma, voulez-vous ouvrir la marche en ma compagnie ? C'est vous qui nous avez guidés, vous pouvez ainsi continuer. Lança alors Kristoff avec une révérence à la fillette.

Emma se sentit fière et, avec la bénédiction de son père accepta. Kristoff tentait d'effacer la dernière image du sacrifice de son ami et d'une voix forte interpella la population d'Arendelle. Tous n'étaient guère convaincu et plusieurs groupes souhaitaient tenter leur chance ailleurs. Quelques intrépides parlaient de s'enfuir à Harmon, d'autres plus loin vers Kraberg. Le prince consort n'eût pas la force de les retenir. Ce qui leur proposait n'était guère réjouissant. Une longue marche dans la forêt pour arriver sur des terres loin de leur foyer, au pied des hautes montagnes alors que l'hiver s'installait sur le royaume. Aucune ressource n'était à disposition alors dans ces conditions, pourquoi continuer à suivre un homme qui n'était pas leur roi ? Une petite moitié de la population partit tenter sa chance ailleurs et le reste des habitants acceptèrent de suivre le duc de la plaine des trolls. Une fois en sécurité là-bas, il tenterait d'aller à Arnevik pour demander l'aide précieuse dont ils avaient tant besoin. Le peuple vaincu se mit sur la route de l'exode. Kristoff jeta un dernier regard en contrebas. Arendelle ne lui manquerait pas. Sa vie elle était dans les montagnes, mais il abandonnait derrière lui tout ce qu'Anna chérissait. Au loin, la flèche du château pouvait se deviner et en son sommet, là où Anna avait fait installer pour le mariage le drapeau d'Arendelle, ce dernier avait été retiré. La ville appartenait à Weselton. Imaginer ces envahisseurs souiller la demeure de sa promise l'écœurait mais au moins…Il était en vie, ainsi que la population, il ne pouvait en dire autant de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, il tourna les talons et remonta la longue file d'Arendelliens pour retrouver Emma, en tête de cortège. Il allait retrouver les terres où il avait passé son enfance, c'était leur seul avantage car il était à la tête d'un peuple terrifié et sans arme, le moindre ennemi serait un danger mortel.

-Monsieur Kristoff ? Appela Emma

-Oui ?

-Et si on s'arrêtait plutôt dans la forêt pas loin de la boutique du gros monsieur. La Reine m'a dit qu'il avait pleins de choses, et puis ça fera pleins d'endroits pour se cacher si c'est dans la forêt ?

-Bonne idée… Cela fait encore moins loin et je sais qu'Oaken aura des vivres ! Je pourrais partir de là-bas pour tenter de rejoindre Arnevik ! Yohan ! Votre fille est une petite futée !

-Comme vous dîtes mon prince ! Fit le conseiller diplomatique avec un sourire inquiet.

Plusieurs kilomètres en contrebas, le nouveau duc de Weselton entra tel un coq dans la grande salle du trône désertée. La victoire avait été encore plus aisée que prévu. Certes la bataille dans les rues d'Arendelle s'était avérée plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et plus de mille soldats de son armée avaient rendu l'âme mais ça n'avait été que la seule résistance d'Arendelle. Le plan qu'avait proposé quelques années auparavant ce curieux voyageur s'était révélé encore plus efficace que prévu.

-Son excellence, Henrik de Weselton ! Annonça un de ses officiers !

-Non pas excellence mais Majesté ! Répliqua le duc en fanfaronnant alors qu'il s'installait sur le trône.

-Exact, pardonnez-moi votre Majesté !

-Il faudra vous y habituer pourtant ! Bien amenez-le moi !

-Tout de suite, votre Majesté.

A ces mots, le colonel fit passer un ordre aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient alors qu'Henrik savourait toujours davantage sa victoire écrasante. Il riait aux éclats en dévisageant les portraits des derniers souverains d'Arendelle, notamment celui d'Elsa, qu'Anna avait décidé de réinstaller. Sa victoire était totale, il venait de laver l'affront que la reine des neiges avait infligé à son oncle. Weselton retrouvait enfin sa superbe et s'apprêtait à devenir la plus grande puissance du continent.

-Colonel ! Appela-t-il

-Oui Votre Majesté ?

-Avez-vous…Fait le ménage dehors ?

-Je… Nous séparons les corps en effet.

-Parfait ! Jetez les Arendelliens à la mer ! Nous creuserons des sépultures pour nos hommes à la place de leur maudite statue !

-A…Mais Altesse, ce sont des soldats qui…se sont battus bravement et, ils méritent l'honneur militaire de…

-Comment ? Que dîtes vous à propos de ces renégats qui se sont opposés au roi ?

-Je ?... Rien du tout…C'est trop d'honneur que vous leur faîte en les rejetant à la mer Sire ! Fit l'officier mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre ! Profitez-en pour en pendre quelques-uns aux abords de la ville…Que tout le monde sache ce qu'il en coûte d'oser s'opposer au nouveau roi d'Arendelle ! Et faîtes rassembler nos troupes ! Il est temps que nous nous occupions des Northuldra ! Vous savez quoi faire ?

-Tout de suite votre Altesse ! Fit le colonel avec une révérence.

Le nouveau maître des lieux continua de savourer et prit dans les mains les régalias qu'Anna aurait dû fièrement tenir quelques jours auparavant pour devenir la nouvelle reine d'Arendelle lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dérangé. En maugréant il fit ouvrir la porte. Trois soldats apparurent dans l'embrasure et traînait derrière eux Olson. Mal en point, blessé à la jambe et au bras, le vieux militaire peinait à se tenir debout et utilisait ses dernières forces et sa fierté pour ne pas tomber sous les bousculades des hommes de Weselton. Enchaîné, le corps meurtri il fut conduit devant le trône. De la bataille, il n'avait que peu de souvenirs. Il était tombé, touché mais pas encore mort. Il avait vu le miracle s'opérer et un fier animal emporter la charrette qu'il n'avait plus la force d'emmener. Il avait le souvenir de la détonation alors que les hommes de Weselton déferlaient sur lui. Il avait alors senti un grand coup sur sa tête et son corps se faire piétiner alors que les armées ennemies furent stoppées pour un temps. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi la mort ne l'avait pas emporté. Quand il fut revenu à lui, il sentait que des hommes le soulevaient. Ses yeux vitreux avaient pu constater l'effroyable carnage…De l'armée d'Arendelle il ne restait plus rien sauf lui.

-Général Olson !... Vous avez une sale mine ! Se moqua le duc de Weselton.

-On me le dit souvent quand je vois un imposteur. Riposta le vieillard.

-Ne jouez pas l'insolence avec moi ! Vous n'êtes pas en position ! Remerciez ma bonté de ne pas déjà vous avoir fait mettre à mort ! Ployez le genou devant votre souverain.

-Vous avez raison ! Fit Olson en s'agenouillant face au portrait d'Elsa puis aussi fort qu'il le put déclara « Vive notre reine ! »

-Assez ! Vociféra le duc en giflant violemment Olson.

-Parce que vous vous prenez pour un roi !

-Je ne me prends pas ! Je suis le Roi Henrik ! Conquérant d'Arendelle ! Et vous Général Olson, vous allez le signifier publiquement !

-Tiens donc ?

-Cessez ce ton ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous connais…

-Non

-Cessez ! Je sais que vous êtes l'officier supérieur d'Arendelle ! C'est grâce à ce titre que vous devez la vie ! Vous allez faire deux choses pour moi…Vous allez me dire où se terre les lâches que vous osez appeler Arendelliens, que je les fasse venir s'agenouiller devant moi et deuxièmement, vous prononcerez pour moi les mots des rois !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Comment ?!

-Je n'ai pas les mots des rois ! Vous pouvez me fouiller vous ne les trouverez pas ! Vous pouvez me torturer, je ne vous les dirai pas car je ne les connais pas !

-Et les Arendelliens ?! Reprit Henrik furieux.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis ! Mais jamais ils ne vous verront comme un roi tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas vu donner les mots !

-Je…Je crois qu'il dit vrai Majesté…Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur lui ! S'excusa un des geôliers.

-Très bien…Dans ce cas…Votre mort suffira à les faire comprendre ! Enfermez-le ! Quand nos armées seront parties s'occuper des Northuldra je me chargerai moi-même de faire souffrir cet homme en public…Que tous sachent que commence le règne d'Henrik Ier sur Arendelle !

Alors que le duc de Weselton savourait sa victoire et imaginait déjà marcher sur le pays Northuldra. Les membres de la tribu du peuple du soleil suivaient comme un seul homme leur nouvelle cheffe Honeymaren vers les stèles des éléments, frontière sud de la forêt enchantée. Devant ce lieu sacré pour les Northuldra les y attendait Andréas. Parmi les anciens, plusieurs furent stupéfaits et une certaine peur pouvait se lire sur leur visage comme s'ils venaient de voir un revenant.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas mes amis…Car au milieu du malheur qui nous a frappé, j'ai eu la chance incroyable de retrouver mon père…Il était prisonnier et la levée de la brume a pu le libérer ! Mentit Honeymaren en sautant dans les bras d'Andréas de manière légèrement surjouée.

Les membres de la tribu furent attendris par ces retrouvailles heureuses. Ils avaient bien besoin d'une bonne nouvelle en ces temps troublés, et voir ainsi leur nouvelle matriarche retrouver un guide, elle qui était encore si jeune ne pouvait qu'augurer que de bons présages pour leur futur.

-Andréas ? C'est…C'est toi ? Demanda un des doyens surpris.

-Oui mon ami… Je suis de retour. Fit Andréas en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais…Comment-est-ce possible ?!

-C'est une très longue histoire mes amis et je crains qu'elle ne va pas vous plaire… J'ai appris l'affreuse nouvelle pour Yelena je suis tout autant dévasté que vous et jamais je ne pourrai assez la remercier de son sacrifice pour nous avoir débarrassés de…ce monstre !

-Comment ? Beata ?! Mais…C'est ton épouse.

-Hélas oui…Heureusement tout n'a pas été qu'un échec car elle m'a donné ma fille…Mais cette femme était un monstre ! Vous le savez elle nous a tous trahis ! Elle est partie, en tuant notre premier né Kaspian, puis, quand elle est revenue un an plus tard, je me suis opposé pour protéger mes enfants et c'est là qu'elle m'a enlevé. Je ne sais comment elle a fait mais elle m'a fait passer la brume pour m'emmener sur le territoire des trolls. Pendant des années, elle a comploté avec ces êtres de pierre à la solde d'Arendelle ! J'étais leur captif ! Ils m'ont torturé pendant des années pour connaître notre peuple, j'ai résisté ! Beata elle, apprenait la magie des trolls et la répétaient aux soldats d'Arendelle ! Elle a même épousé l'un d'entre eux !

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

-J'ai patienté, je les ai observés. Ce que les trolls apprenaient à Beata… Je l'ai appris à mon tour ! Regardez !

A ces mots, Andréas prit le bâton de chef que lui tendait Honeymaren. Il sortit également de sa poche le tissu souillé du sang du cinquième esprit, puis, levant haut le bras, il fit légèrement se dissiper la brume pour laisser apparaître à nouveau aux yeux des Northuldra le soleil. Andréas dévisagea ses compatriotes extasiés. Il se félicitait de sa supercherie. Honeymaren avait été si précieuse avec ses renseignements. Elle avait su faire parler Beata, lui apporter le savoir dont il avait besoin. Avec ces atouts, convaincre son peuple était un jeu d'enfant.

-Oui mes amis… Voilà ce que font les trolls ! Nos parents, et les parents de nos parents ont tous appris que ces êtres étaient dangereux. Avec le temps nous avons pu l'oublier mais je vous en donne la preuve ! Et Beata souhaitait détruire notre peuple… avec l'aide d'Elsa ! Plaida Andréas une larme à l'œil.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Elsa est une des nôtres ! S'offusquèrent les Northuldra.

-Mes amis… Je vous assure j'aimerai avoir tort, j'aimerai que ça soit le cas. Honeymaren a eu le temps de me raconter tout ce que vous savez à propos d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu cette délicieuse enfant. Oh je veux bien vous croire. Après tout c'est une Picéard ! La descendante de nos plus grands chefs ! Mais hélas, son cœur, ainsi que celui de sa cadette ont été pervertis par Arendelle et les trolls.

-C'est hélas vrai. Lors de mon séjour en Arendelle, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup sur ce royaume. Kristoff, l'homme qui s'est montré si bon pour mon frère, lui le futur époux de la reine. Cet homme a été élevé par les trolls ! Ils ont dû le manipuler depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! J'ai également appris que la future reine Anna avait elle-même été soignée par les trolls enfant. Quant à Elsa… Elle était avec Beata, elle a enlevé mon frère et le retient prisonnier quelque part entre les montagnes et le territoire des trolls ! Yelena, dans son dernier souffle de vie a pu me le révéler alors qu'elle venait de supprimer Beata ! Rajouta Honeymaren d'une voix triste ce qui accentua encore davantage le doute parmi les membres de la tribu, tout ce qu'ils croyaient semblait donc faux.

-Mais ne soyons pas alarmiste. Après tout, elles descendent d'une de nos familles les plus prestigieuses ! Mes amis les plus anciens, vous vous souvenez sans doute de la grande sagesse de leur Grand-mère Anna ! Et que dire de leurs arrière grands parents, nos chefs Helga et Olaf ! Nous serons tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient les plus grands depuis plus d'un siècle. N'oublions pas que leur sang coule dans les veines de ces deux jeunes femmes ! Arendelle et les trolls sont un poison qui les consument mais le sang des Picéard est noble et pur ! Ne nous trompons pas d'ennemi. Ce sont les trolls dont nous devons nous débarrasser, ensuite, si nous marchons sur Arendelle, nous pourrons juger de la pureté de ces jeunes femmes.

-Si Anna nous voit arriver, alors peut être tiendra-t-elle parole. Elle saura faire tomber Elsa ! Et ensemble, elle et nous pourrons créer un continent uni ! Mais si elle a été pervertie comme l'est Elsa…Alors… S'étouffa-t-elle faisant mine d'être incapable de prononcer ce qu'elle souhaitait pourtant ardemment.

La tribu resta ainsi interdite pendant plusieurs heures. Plusieurs membres avaient bien du mal à imaginer les sœurs d'Arendelle en ennemis, même s'ils commençaient à douter. Honeymaren se chargea de leur rappeler toute la méfiance que pouvait avoir Yelena à l'encontre d'Elsa et, finalement, la majorité de la tribu finit par se ranger à l'avis d'Honeymaren et son père. Les Northuldra demandèrent alors qu'Andréas ne devienne leur chef mais ce dernier refusa. C'était Honeymaren qu'ils avaient choisi et lui avait été absent depuis tant d'années. La jeune femme représentait l'avenir du peuple Northuldra, lui affirma qu'il se chargerai simplement de la conseiller même s'il savait au fond qu'il ferait faire absolument ce qu'il veut à sa jeune fille.

Au bout de nombreuses palabres, Honeymaren, confortée dans son rôle de chef ordonna à son peuple de marcher vers le sud pour en découdre avec les trolls. Elle avait su convaincre les Northuldra de se rallier à sa cause, tous agissaient pour réussir à sauver Ryder des griffes d'Elsa. La jeune pisteuse pensa à nouveau à son frère. Le sort qui lui était réservé ne l'enchantait guère et elle sentit son père s'approcher. Andréas avait dû deviner le tourment de sa fille. Il s'approcha de son oreille et alors qu'il faisait semblant de l'étreindre, il commença à lui parler à l'oreille.

-Bien jouée ma fille ! Tu les as persuadés encore plus facilement que je ne l'aurai espéré ! Et présenter Elsa comme une ravisseuse tu es géniale. Finalement, je pourrais peut-être libérer ton frère d'Ahtohallan…Le peuple sera tellement persuadé qu'Elsa est notre ennemie qu'il ne posera pas de problème.

-Vraiment ? Souffla Honeymaren.

-Bien sûr !

Afin de montrer sa bonne volonté, Andréas prit à nouveau le bâton d'Honeymaren et fit apparaître une boule bleutée qui s'envola rapidement en direction du Nord. Honeymaren en fut rassurée alors qu'Andréas lui fit un petit sourire sadique. Il semblait très fier de son acte et lire dans les yeux de sa fille tant de reconnaissance alors qu'elle entrainait le peuple du soleil à la suivre. Pour la première fois depuis près de trente-cinq ans, les Northuldra venaient de quitter leur forêt enchantée sans savoir que des dizaines de kilomètres au sud, l'armée de Weselton arrivait à leur rencontre tous avaient un seul objectif…La plaine des trolls.

Anna avait finalement réussi à trouver le sommeil. Depuis trois jours le navire du prince Hans tanguait de toutes part mais le prince déchu n'avait pas menti sur sa réputation. Le passage des Iles Kut fut un véritable calvaire. Les hommes d'équipage avaient bien cru voire leur dernière heure arriver mais le capitaine n'avait jamais lâché la barre, il tenait bon contre les éléments, rassurait ses troupes. La jeune souveraine n'avait eu de cesse d'observer cet homme qu'elle avait cru aimer par le passé et, en cet instant, elle eut le sentiment de revoir la belle personne qu'elle avait croisé au couronnement de sa sœur. Finalement, le navire avait fini par franchir ce passage si dangereux et la mer sombre s'était quelque peu calmée alors qu'ils naviguaient au large des plages grises. Hans s'était montré un hôte plus qu'agréable et avait assuré à sa passagère qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil. S'il devait se fier aux estimations qu'Elsa avait donné à sa sœur pour situer Ahtohallan, ils arriveraient sur l'île gelée d'ici quelques heures.

La souveraine d'Arendelle avait suivi ce sage conseil et retrouvé le confort spartiate de la cabine du navire. La couchette dure lui parut être le plus doux des matelas lorsque sa tête se posa tant la fatigue la gagnait. En quelques secondes elle rejoignit le pays des songes…dans un rêve qu'hélas elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La reine avait à nouveau rejoint le galion royal d'Arendelle. Ce maudit rêve qui revenait sans cesse la hanter. Mais à chaque fois elle ne pouvait rester sans intervenir. Alors que sa mère s'apprêtait à nouveau à coucher ses dernières mémoires dans son journal, Anna intervînt en chantant ce petit air qui lui était familier désormais. C'était ainsi sa façon de communiquer un peu avec Iduna. Comme elle aimait ce petit moment où mère et fille pouvaient se retrouver. Hélas encore une fois, l'instant ne dura pas et Agnarr comme toujours se montra cruel, à chaque fois voire son père blesser la reine Iduna que ce soit par les mots ou par les gestes détruisait le cœur de la jeune rousse…Et pire encore, elle savait ce que ça allait déclencher. Comme toujours la tempête surgit.

Anna suivit Iduna sur le pont supérieur, Son père avait quelque peu recouvré ses esprits et semblait désemparé face au navire condamné. La jeune rousse encore une fois ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, il fallait qu'ils quittent le navire le plus vite possible, sans se poser de questions, elle chanta immédiatement :

« PRENEZ L'CANOT ! IL EST PAR ICI ! ».

Anna luttait contre la houle et observait la manœuvre, elle vit son père monter dans le canot suivi par Iduna. Le couple royal devait encore couper les amarres qui maintenaient le frêle esquif au navire en perdition. Anna savait que l'opération prendrait du temps, l'arme de son père étant inadaptée. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer, elle savait déjà ! La hache était à portée de main, qu'importe si sa mère n'était pas encore bien installée, que la jeune rousse coupa les amarres d'un geste rageur. Le frêle esquif toucha brutalement les flots déchainés mais resta en surface. Agnarr avec l'énergie du désespoir souquait ferme et s'éloignait du navire condamné. Anna observa. L'évacuation n'avait jamais été aussi rapide mais déjà elle arrivait…L'immense vague ! Elle semblait encore plus grande que dans tous ses songes précédents. Cette fois Anna préféra ne pas la regarder. Elle voyait au loin le petit canot s'éloigner. Elle espérait que son père ait pu ramer suffisamment vite ! Et elle fut là ! Elle qe sentit projetée en avant alors que la terrible vague avalait le galion royal. Anna pensait qu'elle allait se réveiller mais elle n'en fut rien alors qu'elle percuta les eaux noires de la mer sombre. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put et remonta péniblement à la surface. Elle toussait et crachait l'eau salée et glacée. Elle était désorientée mais soudain, elle remarqua que la mer s'était calmée. Le fier vaisseau d'Arendelle avait été englouti, elle était seule, au milieu d'une mer d'huile et soudain…au loin elle le vit. Le petit canot de ses parents avait réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas être avalé par la mer !

Aussitôt elle hurla : « PERE MERE ! JE SUIS LA ! » « PERE MERE JE SUIS LA ! »

Elle continua de s'égosiller mais son dernier cri ne put se terminer. Elle se sentit immédiatement entraînée par le fond. Alors qu'elle buvait la tasse elle regarda à ses pieds et cru voir une forme chevaline l'entraîner vers les profondeurs. Elle tenta de se débattre, elle donnait des coups de pieds à la créature qui soudain la lâcha…Pour mieux l'avaler.

-NON ! Hurla-t-elle

Dans un geste Anna s'était levé de la couchette et par reflexe avait attrapé le premier objet à porté de main et frappa le vide pour finalement rencontrer…La joue d'Hans. L'ex prince grimaça de douleur alors qu'une petite coupure apparut sur son visage. Anna l'observait terrifiée. Le visage de l'homme était inquiet, mais il ne semblait pas en vouloir à la jeune femme.

-Je…Pardonnez-moi je ne … Commença-t-elle

-Vous faisiez un cauchemar…Oui ça j'avais compris ! Vous reviviez la scène où vous m'avez frappé…Félicitations vous n'avez pas perdue la main. Répondit-il en se massant la joue.

-Je…Je suis désolée c'était involontaire…

-N'en parlons plus ! Venez, nous avons un souci plus grave que vos cauchemars de fillette !

Anna aurait souhaité répondre mais elle n'en eût pas le temps. Hans la tira du lit rapidement et la fit monter sur le pont. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de prendre son sac. Le marin l'amena à la proue du navire et Anna comprit. Devant eux, une brume, bien plus épaisse que celle qu'ils avaient commencés à traverser au large des Iles Kut. Elle voyait que le navire était incapable d'avancer d'avantage, comme si la brume était un mur impossible à traverser.

-Et ça n'est pas tout ! En plus de nous bloquer ce nuage est…AIE ! Brulant !

Hans avait tendu la main en direction de la brume pour la retirer aussitôt. Il invita Anna à lui tenir la main et la souveraine constata à quel point elle était chaude. La jeune femme observa le phénomène. La brume semblait entourée d'une légère couche bleutée qui ressemblait aux flammes de Bruni. Les esprits semblaient avoir enfermé Ahtohallan dans un dôme imprenable. Pourtant jamais Elsa n'avait parlé d'un tel prodige. Anna était désemparée. Comment pourrait-elle réussir à rejoindre sa sœur dans ces conditions. Elle baissa les bras et les sentit le long de son sac. Ce sac ! Ils contenaient les cristaux que Grand Pabby lui avait confié. Sans savoir pourquoi elle les sorti et les disposa autour d'elle, n'en gardant qu'un seul en main. Le cristal du feu. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi, elle agissait d'instinct. A nouveau, elle sentit cette curieuse chaleur la traverser. Son esprit vogua vers sa sœur alors qu'elle tendit la main vers la brume. Elle ferma les yeux. Son esprit était focalisé uniquement sur Elsa ! « Elsa où es-tu ? » « Elsa que fais-tu ? » « Elsa m'entends-tu ? » se répéta la jeune rousse mentalement toujours focalisée sur sa sœur. Elle n'entendit même pas Hans hurler ses ordres aux hommes d'équipage… La brume venait de laisser un passage.

Par temps clair, depuis les hauteurs du palais de glace sur les berges d'Ahtohallan, le navire qui transportait Anna aurait pu être visible mais Elsa ne put le voir. Depuis des jours elle pleurait ses pouvoirs disparus. Ryder avait su se montrer un confident hors pair. Il l'avait écouté patiemment. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme s'était confondue en excuses de ne parler que de ses pouvoirs. L'éleveur de rennes était bien trop gentil pour montrer quoi que ce soit à part de la sympathie mais Elsa sentait bien que de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas. Et pire encore, elle l'avait entrainé sur cette île gelée à sa perte alors qu'ils avaient consommés les dernières provisions qu'Elsa avait constitué. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen rapide pour fuir, leur fin était proche. Ce constat amer avait replongé Elsa dans sa torpeur. Pour la première fois, elle avait à nouveau choisi de rester seule et s'était retirée dans la chambre royale. Elle était là, à fixer le néant, sa robe de glace qui continuait de la narguer. Elle qui avait tout perdue. Ces pouvoirs qu'elle regrettait tant mais qui l'avait finalement conduit à sa perte. Elle ne tînt plus et rapidement se changea. Se retrouver à nouveau en reine des neiges la fit se sentir plus apaisée l'espace de quelques secondes, alors que ses noires pensées revinrent rapidement. Elle allait mourir ici, avec sa culpabilité, seule. Non pas seule et c'était bien pire, car elle avait entraîné Ryder dans sa chute. Il ne méritait pas ça pourtant ! Olaf était là aussi ! Lui le plus fidèle des fidèles ! Il ne pourra même pas lui survivre et être un réconfort pour Anna… Et qu'apporterait sa mort ? Sa sœur serait sans doute dévastée ! Le jour du couronnement était déjà passée. Elsa en était certaine, sa cadette devait déjà être à sa recherche ! Oh Anna était intelligente, sans doute penserait-elle rapidement à Ahtohallan, mais la brume était une barrière infranchissable !

Depuis sa dispute avec Ryder, elle n'avait pas osé retourner voir les souvenirs figés, mais son envie de revoir tous ceux qu'elle aime fut trop forte. A pas de loup, Elsa descendit les escaliers gelés du château. Elle pouvait entendre les ronflements conjugués d'Olaf et Ryder. Eux au moins réussissaient à trouver le sommeil, comme s'ils n'avaient pas conscience de leur mort certaine contrairement à la jeune femme. Le cinquième esprit regagna rapidement le dôme des souvenirs. Il lui fallait revoir Arendelle, peut être pour la dernière fois. Rapidement, la ville se matérialisa. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle ne voyait pas le présent mais bien le passé. Elle arpentait au hasard les rues et entendait tous les habitants parler joyeusement de la reine des neiges. « La reine des neiges » elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir entendu ce titre depuis une éternité. Elle se regarda dans sa tenue de glace. Elle était belle bien sûr mais cette fois, ce titre, cette beauté, ces pouvoirs dont elle entendait les habitants en vanter la beauté lui semblaient être un lourd fardeau. Elle contourna la taverne et se faufila dans une petite ruelle. Elle pouvait voir les habitants continuer leurs palabres mais au moins, recluse, elles ne les entendaient plus. Elle marchait un peu au hasard et se mit à chanter ignorant les souvenirs figés.

_Ils me trouvent géniale, et tous tours les émerveillent  
Tous les jours, c'est le triomphe et la gloire !  
Je leur fais des surprises ce dès leur réveil  
Et ils m'aiment avant de m'apercevoir !_

_Sans le moindre effort, je m'amuse à être reine des neiges  
Et presque aussitôt, c'est le délire !  
Un seul geste banal, et un bonhomme de neige !  
A tous, sur le champ, redonne le sourire !_

Alors qu'Elsa chantait, les souvenirs s'envolèrent peu à peu et se transformèrent, en quelques instants, Elsa n'était plus dans les rues grouillantes de vie d'Arendelle. Non, elle était remontée plus loin dans le passé, elle devinait sa cadette prostrée, vêtue de noire derrière sa porte alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même position, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps au milieu des flocons la disparition tragique de ses parents.

_Mais dans mon corps, il règne aujourd'hui  
Une bien étrange mélancolie  
Pour moi, la vie n'est plus qu'un sanglot  
Mon cœur éclate, la mort est mon lot..._

A nouveau le décor se transforma. Elsa ne fut pas projetée plus loin dans le passé bien au contraire, elle revînt vers le présent. Elle était sur la plage du fjord, elle se voyait arriver au loin, majestueuse sur le Nokk alors que sur la plage, à peine avait-elle posé le pied par terre, qu'Anna avait fait organiser un merveilleux accueil. La population l'acclamait. Elle entendait les cris assourdissants des « Vive Elsa ! » « Vive Notre reine ! » « Vive la reine des neiges ! ». C'était si proche et pourtant si loin. Elsa avait apprécié ce moment mais en cet instant, cela la répugnait… Elle ne voulait plus entendre ça ! Plus jamais !

_Un jour... oui... pourrais-je me faire entendre  
Moi la jeune reine qu'on dit mant'nant sans peine ?  
Je ne veux plus de ma couronne !  
Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ?  
Sils savaient seulement comme j'aimerais la rendre !_

Une dernière fois le décor changea. Elsa se trouvait dans la salle du trône d'Arendelle. Mais curieusement aucun domestique ne s'y trouvait. Elle hésita quelques instants puis comprit. Elle ne voyait plus le passé mais bien le présent. Anna n'était pas là ! Elle devait déjà être partie à sa recherche. Penser à sa cadette lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait qu'Ahtohallan lui montre sa sœur, mais un élément attira son attention et elle resta focalisée sur la salle. Soudain elle se figea. L'image devenait plus nette et elle reconnaissait ce visage qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu ailleurs que dans ce dôme. Le nouveau duc de Weselton était là, assis sur le trône d'Arendelle. Elle se concentra et commença à comprendre des bribes de conversation. Aussitôt elle comprit et se sentit nauséeuse. Arendelle était tombée. L'image devînt alors trouble, comme à l'époque où elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs elle fut entourée d'une sorte de blizzard. Elle était incapable de penser, sauf à la douleur de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Arendelle était tombée ! Cela signifiait surement que sa sœur était vaincue…Était-elle ?... Non elle n'osa même pas penser au mot mais pourtant c'est bien ce qui embrumait son esprit. Elle en était persuadée désormais. Anna ne viendrait pas la chercher… Elle allait mourir seule ici, avec sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa petite sœur.

_Je traîne sans but mon âme fourbue  
Je me languis de l'inconnu...  
Gloire et Pouvoir sont bien dérisoires  
Face au néant de mon désespoir…_

C'en était trop pour Elsa. Ses jambes ne purent la soutenir davantage et elle s'affaissa de tout son long sur le dôme glacé d'Ahtohallan, ivre de fatigue et de douleur. Elle plongea dans un sommeil troublé de sanglots et de remords, pour la deuxième fois, elle se noyait dans Ahtohallan.

Sur la mer, au milieu de la brume qui se perçait, le fier voilier vivait ses derniers instants. Anna hurlait de douleur. Le cristal toujours dans la main, toute sa volonté n'était pas suffisante pour maintenir la brume ouverte. Les vapeurs brulantes de ce brouillard qui n'était pas naturel lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait chaque centimètre de sa peau avec une minuscule pince et la chaleur extrême avait fini par faire s'embraser le navire. D'ici quelques minutes, l'incendie serait incontrôlable. Il avait déjà créé une voie d'eau dans la coque. Les flots glacés de la mer sombre qui allaient à la rencontre des flammes s'évaporèrent instantanément dans des jets de vapeurs brulants. Les hommes d'équipage abandonnaient tous leur poste et plongeaient dans les eaux noires qui se déchainaient à nouveau. L'acte était irrationnel mais l'instinct de survie trop fort. Les marins espéraient-ils avoir une chance à la nage ? La nature se chargea de leur donner une réponse rapide. La mer sombre lorsqu'elle tient sa proie ne la relâche pas.

-Anna ! Venez au canot ! Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla Hans

Le jeune homme prit le poignet d'Anna et sentit aussitôt sa paume bruler. Il jeta un regard aux mains de la reine. Elles étaient déjà couvertes de cloques et de brulures importantes. Anna n'eût pas la force de s'opposer. La douleur de la chaleur intense était presque insupportable. Hans dût presque la porter pour la placer dans un canot. Il y monta à son tour et tenta de détacher les amarres le plus vite possible. Hélas pour lui, Anna n'avait plus assez de force pour faire de même. Si elles ne se détachaient pas en même temps. Le canot tomberait et c'était la mort assurée. Le marin réfléchit et appela Anna. Il lui tendit le Bout qu'il avait déjà presque dénoué.

-Tenez ça aussi fort que possible Anna ! Vous lâcherez quand je vous le dirai ! Ordonna-t-il

Alors qu'il tentait de dénouer le dernier amarre il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Celle-ci était solidement fixée au pont et il n'était pas assez grand pour pouvoir atteindre le nœud. Il dévisagea Anna et sauta à nouveau sur le pont.

-Hans ? Mais que faîtes-vous ? Hurla la reine qui luttait pour rester consciente.

-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire !

-Hans non ! Revenez dans ce canot !

-Pourquoi ? Si je ne vous libère pas nous sommes morts tous les deux ! Et de toute façon, je suis un capitaine, je dois couler avec mon navire ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai ! Vous ne comptiez pas tenir votre promesse de toute façon !

-Je… Mais si Hans…Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Revenez !

-A d'autres ! Bien sûr que vous ne l'auriez pas fait ! Si vous êtes une bonne reine, alors jamais vous ne pourrez m'offrir ce que vous avez promis…Je suis le traitre après tout !

-Non Hans vous…

-Taisez-vous ! Si vous êtes encore convaincue de ce que vous dîtes alors je vous rends service ! Je vous évite de faire une bêtise…Enfin si vous vous en sortez ! Promettez-moi de veiller sur ma nièce ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande en retour !

-Hans ! Revenez !

-Adieu Anna ! Lâchez ! Hurla-t-il en coupant la dernière amarre à l'aide d'une hache.

La jeune femme avait lâché, perdue Hans de vue et le canot descendit brutalement sur l'eau. Pendant cette dernière seconde qui lui parut une éternité. Anna eût l'impression de vivre une nouvelle fois son curieux rêve, sauf que cette-fois, c'était Hans qui jouait son rôle et lui donnait une chance de fuir. Les mains et tout le corps endoloris, Anna utilisa ses dernières forces pour commencer à ramer. Hans l'avait réveillé en sursaut d'un rêve où elle avait vu ses parents réussirent enfin à en réchapper. Soudain, comme dans son songe, la mer fut à nouveau déchainée, et la brume semblait l'attaquer à nouveau. Elle sentit la brume à nouveau la bruler de toutes parts. La douleur devenait insoutenable alors que la mer grossissait toujours. Dans son esprit, elle entendit la phrase que sa mère pour une fois n'avait pas prononcé dans son dernier songe

« Les vagues sont trop hautes ! »

Les flots frappèrent violemment le frêle esquif et avant même qu'Anna ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle fut propulsée à l'eau. La froideur de l'eau la première seconde lui fit un bien fou, soulageant ses multiples brulures avant de devenir à son tour une souffrance presque insupportable. Dans un ultime effort, Anna remonta à la surface, toussant et crachant l'eau salée qu'elle avait bu à plusieurs reprises. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se maintenir à la surface alors qu'elle pouvait voir avec horreur le navire d'Hans connaître le même sort que celui qui avait emporté Agnarr et Iduna six années auparavant. Les cristaux offerts par Grand Pabby sombrèrent eux aussi alors qu'Anna crut voir une silhouette sauter du navire en perdition et nager et soudain, alors que le dernier mat disparaissait dans les eaux noires, la brume sembla légèrement se dissiper tout en paraissant encore plus brulante pour Anna qui hurla de douleur.

La jeune femme regretta son cri car alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche elle vit deux yeux translucides l'observer et, comme dans son songe, elle fut emportée dans les profondeurs. Elle avala à nouveau l'eau salée qui lui brula les poumons alors qu'elle sentait le Nokk l'emporter. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une intense douleur. Ses poumons, son visage, ses bras, tout son corps la brulait. Elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Au-dessus, en dessous de la surface ? Se déplaçait-elle ? Pouvait-elle encore respirer ? Le faisait-elle ? Son esprit était trop embrumé, sa douleur trop forte pour être capable de répondre à ces questions. Et elle ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Soudain, elle se sentit projetée et son dos sembla atterrir sur une surface dure et froide. Enfin elle eût la force d'ouvrir un œil. Autour d'elle, les nuages semblèrent se dégager, elle était entourée d'immenses pics de glaces. La douleur était atroce mais elle y était… Ahtohallan ! Elle voulut se lever…Impossible. La douleur lui coupa la respiration. Elle était saccadée pourtant elle avait l'impression que l'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons. Elle tourna légèrement la tête. Anna se trouvait dans un petit renfoncement et, entre deux pics, elle crut apercevoir un majestueux palais de glace semblable au château d'Arendelle. Celui dont Elsa lui avait tant parlée ! Sa sœur devait être là ! Elle le savait. « Elsa ! » Elle avait pensé. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Les forces d'Anna l'avaient quitté. Elle n'était plus que douleur. Anna avait compris. Jamais elle ne reverrait sa sœur, ni Kristoff, ni Arendelle, ni personne. Elle était au bout du chemin, elle ne pouvait trouver la force de continuer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle continuait d'observer le palais de glace. Elle ne pouvait savoir qu'elle ne regardait pas au bon endroit. Dans un curieux mimétisme les deux sœurs, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'écart étaient couchés toutes deux dans la même position, les yeux noyés des larmes du remords. Ceux d'Anna se troublèrent. Le palais devînt une forme grossière. Elle expira et la douleur intense sembla disparaître puis tout devînt noir. La reine jamais couronnée s'en était allée. Elle était là, seule, sans vie, sur les plages d'Ahtohallan. Avec elle, la dynastie et le royaume d'Aren venait de disparaître.

THE END… ?


End file.
